Frères ?
by Mily Black II
Summary: avec l'aide de Puky. Dès son arrivée à Poudlard, les Maraudeurs prennent la jeune Lily Evans sous leurs ailes. Mais que se passera t il lorsque ses ‘frères’ reviendront pour un forum lors de sa septième année après plus de deux ans de silence ?
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde,**

**me revoila (eh oui, déjà) avec une nouvelle fic écrite avec l'aide de Puky.**

**Je vous poste les quatre premiers chapitres qui sont à mon gout un peu indigestes mais nécessaires pour la suite... J'espère que cela vous plaira. Je ne sais pas encore à quelle fréquence je publierais les chapitres mais sachez que les 10 premiers sont écrits et qu'elle en comportera aux environs de 15.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.  
E**

* * *

**PARCE QU'IL FAUT BIEN UN DEBUT**

**La rentrée**

La Grande Bretagne, vaste pays aux paysages variés. Il nous faudrait beaucoup de temps et de patience pour le décrire correctement. Peut-être alors pouvons nous nous contenter de l'Angleterre ou de l'Ecosse puisque notre histoire ne se déroulera qu'en ces deux lieux. Mais là encore il faudrait perdre du temps et cela n'avancerait en rien l'histoire. Alors nous ne parlerons pour le moment que de Londres ou plutôt de sa banlieue. Sa banlieue modeste où tous les pavillons se ressemblent tant que seuls les numéros permettent de les distinguer. Oh, bien sur pour un œil averti les rideaux ou les décorations dans les jardins donnaient des indications sur les habitants. Par exemple, les rideaux en dentelles et les chats assoupis dans l'herbe signalaient clairement des personnes agées. Dans cette autre maison, les deux vélos indiquaient deux filles d'une dizaine d'années. Les poupées d'un côté et les livres de l'autre montraient très clairement qu'elles avaient deux personnalités bien distinctes.

« - Pétunia, range tes jouets avant que la nuit tombe. Toi aussi, ma puce. »

Deux fillettes de 13 et 11 ans sortirent de la maison. L'aînée blonde aux yeux bleus rangeait les poupées dans un carton tandis que la seconde avait relevé son vélo pour le remettre à sa place dans le garage. Elle était rousse à la peau laiteuse avec de grands yeux verts expressifs et un peu rêveurs. Elles continuaient à babiller joyeusement sur le film qu'elles avaient regardé à la télévision. La conversation ne cessa qu'au moment où elles durent se séparer pour aller dormir. Et elle reprit dès le lendemain, une fois que Lily, la cadette, eut réveillée sa sœur à grand renfort de bisous.

Nous étions au milieu du mois de Juillet. Leur grand-mère était venue de sa campagne pour les garder pendant que leurs parents travaillaient. Leurs emplois étaient harassant, très peu valorisant et très peu payés mais la famille s'en contentait. Ils avaient un toit au dessus de leur tête, héritage d'un oncle défunt quelques années auparavant, et cela semblait leur suffire.

Les deux fillettes, arrivées dans la cuisine, s'apprêtaient à prendre leur petit déjeuner quand un spectacle des plus inattendus eut lieu sous leurs yeux. En effet, une magnifique chouette venait d'entrer par la baie vitrée du salon qui était ouverte afin de créer un courant d'air dans la maison. Elle se posa avec élégance devant la petite rousse avant de lui tendre la patte où un papier était accroché. Alors que Pétunia, l'aînée, commençait à paniquer, Lily prit la lettre sur laquelle figurait son nom tout en remerciant l'animal qui reprit aussitôt son envol. La grand-mère avait regardé la scène tout d'abord hébétée par ce spectacle puis avait voulu savoir le contenu de cette missive.

La lettre mentionnait une école où la jeune Lily Evans devrait se rendre au mois de septembre. Les parents, une fois rentrés de leur journée de travail, furent stupéfaits. Il faut dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quelle école, c'en était une de sorcellerie. La fin du mois arriva et l'incident fut oublié, tout le monde s'accordant à dire que cette blague était de mauvais goût. Malheureusement la fillette ne cessait, quant à elle, d'y penser. Tout d'abord parce qu'être sorcière signifiait être hors du commun, comme les héros de ses romans mais aussi, et surtout, sa relation avec sa sœur avait changé. Cette dernière se montrait plus distante, plus froide qu'à l'accoutumée ce qui blessait Lily. A bien y réfléchir, il était facile de se souvenir de faits que la logique ne pouvait expliquer… Une poupée qui se répare miraculeusement, des fleurs (des lys plus exactement) qui apparaissent dans un coin du jardin en l'espace d'une nuit… Mais de là à penser que tout cela venait d'elle…

Ce ne fut qu'au milieu du mois d'Août que le grand bouleversement arriva. Toute la famille Evans était réunie en ce dimanche ensoleillé dans le jardin pour un barbecue alors que les deux enfants jouaient tranquillement dans le jardin. Les trois adultes discutaient joyeusement quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. La mère, Rose Evans, partit ouvrir la porte et revint quelques minutes après suivit par une femme à l'allure sévère. Elle avait les cheveux coiffés en un chignon stricte et des lunettes à monture fine qui semblait durcir encore plus ses traits. Pourtant ses yeux semblaient bienveillants et lorsqu'elle appela Lily, la fillette s'approcha sans crainte.

« - Je suppose que vous avez reçu votre lettre d'admission à Poudlard.

- Oui, Madame.

- Je me présente Professeur McGonnagal, je serais votre professeur de métamorphoses. Nous allons acheter le nécessaire pour votre rentrée et je me ferais une joie de répondre à vos questions.

- Les sorciers existent réellement ?

- Oui, ma chère. Ne t'est il jamais arrivé de choses extraordinaires ?

- Si, mais… Je croyais que j'avais rêvé.

- En voulez vous une démonstration ? demanda le professeur d'un ton aimable.

- Si cela est possible…

- Voyons… Ne trouvez vous pas que ce verre ressemble à… un lapin !

- Waouh ! C'est un vrai ! Regarde Maman, il bouge ! Je pourrais faire ça moi aussi ?

- Oui mais tout d'abord il vous faudra apprendre, être attentive en cours et ne surtout pas vous laisser distraire de vos études... Bon, commençons par aller acheter vos fournitures. Allez vous préparer, je vais arranger les derniers détails avec vos parents. »

La chambre de Lily était de taille moyenne et très peu remplie. Une grande étagère occupait un mur avec toute sorte de livres, le lit dans un coin et sur le bureau il était possible de voir des cahiers de vacances qu'elle faisait consciencieusement. Elle trouva sans difficulté sa liste de fournitures et prit un pull pour le cas où il ferait plus froid dans le monde des sorciers, avant de redescendre. Elle se sentait à la fois excitée et effrayée mais elle tentait de faire bonne figure pour que ses parents ne s'inquiètent pas plus.

« - Pour plus de facilité et par gain de temps, nous allons transplaner. Je vais donc vous demander de me tenir la main et de ne la lâcher sous aucun prétexte. Vous ne la lachez pas avant que nous ne soyons arrivées, est ce bien compris ?

- Oui, Madame.

- Très bien, je te préviens, la sensation n'est pas très agréable. »

La fillette eut l'impression que quelqu'un ou quelque chose la tirait par le nombril. Une fois que ses pieds retouchèrent le sol elle se rattrapa au bras de son professeur. Elles étaient maintenant dans un bar un peu sordide où quelques personnes discutaient autour de tables placées au milieu de la pièce. Malgré le faible éclairage, il était possible de voir que leurs vêtements des clients étaient différents de ceux dont Lily avait l'habitude. Loin de se sentir à l'aise, elle ne lâcha pas la main de son professeur et la suivit dans une pièce à l'arrière. Elle l'observa avec curiosité tapoter du bout de sa baguette des briques du mur en face d'elles et sursauta quand elle le vit s'ouvrir. Une rue commerçante leur faisait maintenant face. Les boutiques proposaient tout un tas d'objets inhabituels : balais, chouettes… Elles allèrent tout d'abord à la banque afin d'échanger l'argent. Les gobelins n'inspirèrent pas confiance à la fillette et ce fut avec un grand soulagement qu'elle ressortit de la banque.

« - Pour votre baguette magique, Monsieur Ollivander est le meilleur.

- Baguette magique ? dit Lily les yeux écarquillés.

- Bonjour Professeur McGonnagall, dit un garçon blond aux yeux ambrés.

- Bonjour Messieurs

- Bonjour Professeur, répondit un autre garçon brun les cheveux en bataille en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Bonjour Professeur. Bonjour Mademoiselle, dit le troisième en fixant Lily. Une nouvelle recrue ? De la chair fraîche à torturer ?

- Je ne suis pas de la chair fraîche !!

- Monsieur Black, je vous prie de cesser vos blagues stupides. Vous en faites profiter déjà tout le monde à l'école, peut-être pourriez vous vous tenir convenablement en dehors.

- Oui, Madame. A bientôt, mon petit steak !

- Ne faites pas attention à eux. Ce sont des élèves quelque peu indisciplinés qui seront en troisième année à la rentrée. Turbulents mais pas méchants. »

Lorsque Lily fut de retour chez elle, sa première idée fut d'aller se coucher. Elle n'avait pas cessé de poser des questions en essayant d'en apprendre le plus possible sur ce qui l'entourait. Mais elle était tellement excitée qu'elle déballa toutes ses fournitures scolaires devant ses parents tout en racontant sa journée. Seule sa sœur ne s'intéressait pas à son récit, elle fixait un point au mur, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle allait se retrouver seule avec ses parents et pour le moment l'idée ne l'enchantait guère. Elle aurait aimé que sa sœur ne parte pas ou alors qu'elles partent ensemble. Elles n'avaient tout simplement jamais été séparées… Mais aurait elle aimé être une sorcière ? Une erreur de la nature ?

Le jour du départ arriva et l'excitation de la nouveauté était toujours très présent chez Lily. Malheureusement l'attitude de plus en plus froide de sa sœur la peinait beaucoup. Une fois sur le quai 9-10 de la gare de Londres, face à la barrière magique qui la conduirait au quai 9 ¾ où son train l'emporterait vers sa nouvelle vie, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Elle fit la bise à chacun de ses parents avec un câlin. Les larmes perlaient à ses yeux mais elle tentait de ne pas pleurer pour que sa mère ne se fasse pas trop de soucis. Quand elle se tourna vers Pétunia pour faire de même, sa sœur eut un mouvement de recul. Son visage devint pâle et montrait de la haine quand elle dit : « Au revoir, le monstre ». Sur ces mots, la petite blonde rebroussa chemin pour aller attendre ses parents un peu plus loin. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu que trois garçons avaient vu la scène et n'avaient pu s'empêcher de la bousculer assez rudement.

« - Pourquoi ? demanda Lily pleurant maintenant.

- Tu vas lui manquer, ma chérie. Le chagrin fait dire et faire des choses stupides.

- Mais je ne suis pas un monstre, hein ?

- Non, tu es notre Ange. Garde bien ça, à l'esprit et écris nous. Tu vas te faire tout plein d'amis je t'assure. »

Après avoir embrassé ses parents, la petite Lily Evans, 11 ans, se dirigea vers la barrière magique mais prit peur. Il lui fallait marcher vers un mur qui se dématérialisera la laissant ainsi atteindre le quai du Poudlard Express. Une main apparue de chaque coté des siennes sur le caddie et elle fut entraînée et forcée de passer le mur. Au moment où aurait dû avoir lieu l'impact elle hésita et se retrouva plaquée contre le torse de la personne derrière elle et elle fut contrainte de continuer.

Une fois de l'autre coté, elle fut époustouflée par le train, les gens mais aussi toute la magie de la scène. Remise de ses émotions, elle se retourna pour remercier celui ou celle qui l'avait aidé à vaincre sa peur, elle fit face à trois garçons, les mêmes qu'elle avait rencontrés au Chemin de Traverse.

« - Viens, on va t'aider avec tes affaires, dit le blond. Je m'appelle Rémus Lupin. Voici Sirius Black et James Potter.

- Salut, firent les 2 autres.

- Lily… Evans. Dites, vous n'allez pas me jouer de mauvais tours ?

- Pas là… Au château, ce sera une autre histoire, dit le dénommé Sirius Black avec un sourire démoniaque.

- Sirius ! le réprimanda Rémus. Viens suis moi, on va trouver un compartiment.

- Tu sais jouer aux cartes explosives ? me demanda Black.

- Non

- Aux échecs sorciers ?

- Non

- Laisse la ! On va t'apprendre, t'inquiètes. »

Les trois garçons se révélèrent vite être de parfaits compagnons de voyage. Enfin deux d'entre eux… Sirius la faisait rire en lui expliquant toutes les blagues qu'ils avaient fait l'an dernier à force de détails et de gestes. Rémus lui était calme et lui parlait des cours, de l'organisation du collège… Quand au troisième, James, il n'avait pas prononcé un mot et fixait Lily à un tel point qu'elle commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle lui lançait régulièrement des regards timides de peur de le fâcher. Mais s'il avait eu le même age qu'elle, la même expérience en magie et surtout moins d'imagination pour les mauvaises blagues, Lily lui aurait sans doute demandé d'arrêter. Mais voilà elle n'était qu'une pauvre petite première année d'origine moldue.

Ils furent interrompus par le passage d'un préfet qui prévenait que les étudiants devaient se changer. Les garçons s'absentèrent, attendant dans le couloir qu'elle se change puis ce fut à son tour de sortir. Elle regardait par la fenêtre quand trois garçons l'encerclèrent. Ils portaient un écusson avec un serpent… Des serpentards ! Sirius lui avait dit de se méfier d'eux ! Alors qu'ils la bousculaient de plus en plus brutalement, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, James saisit la main de Lily afin de la tirer à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte. Et sans un mot, les garçons finirent de se préparer devant elle.

**Première année**

Dis comme cela notre rencontre pourrait avoir sa place dans un roman pour enfant. Je crois que je me rappellerais encore longtemps de cela… Si j'avais su… Aurais je changé quelque chose ? Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas. Ils se sont avérés de parfaits crétins par la suite mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les apprécier. Même quand je leur criais dessus, les menaçant de ne plus leur parler, je savais que cela m'aurait été impossible. Heureusement eux ne le savaient pas, et la menace les freinait toujours.

Avec Rémus, j'avais vite eut l'impression d'avoir un grand frère, je lui confiais tout et j'écoutais ses conseils avec beaucoup d'attention. Je le trouvais d'un calme et d'une sagesse déconcertante pour son âge. Il m'aidait dès qu'il le pouvait et au début j'en ai eu beaucoup besoin ! A mon age, se retrouver si loin de ses parents me paraissait une épreuve insurmontable mais bien vite je pris de nouveaux repères. Rémus m'apportait cet équilibre dont j'avais besoin mais qui était souvent remis en cause par les deux autres.

Sirius me taquinait à longueur de journée, profitant de ma naïveté et de la totale confiance que j'avais en eux. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait profité de moi méchamment. Il était le grand frère vers qui je me tournais quand j'avais envie de rire, de m'amuser ou tout simplement de me changer les idées. J'avais 11 ans, il en avait 13 mais il s'en moquait. Souvent des élèves le charriaient en disant qu'il devrait se faire payer par mes parents pour le baby sitting, mais il leur répondait que mes sourires valaient plus que tout l'or du monde.

Quant à James, il était resté pendant longtemps une énigme. Je n'osais jamais lui parler en premier tout comme lui ne me parlait jamais s'il n'en avait pas un besoin urgent comme celui de savoir où se trouvaient les deux autres. Frère ? Je ne sais pas… Ou alors celui que l'on a parce qu'on a pas eu le choix à la naissance. Attention je ne veux pas dire que je ne l'appréciais pas… Non c'est juste qu'il y avait une distance entre nous qu'aucun des deux ne voulait combler.

Je suis actuellement en septième année et toujours à Poudlard, enfin pour plus très longtemps. Mais pour que vous compreniez pourquoi je suis dans un tel état aujourd'hui, il me faut vous expliquer toute notre histoire à tous les quatre.

Donc reprenons le récit… Ah oui, James m'avait attiré un peu brutalement à l'intérieur du compartiment quand il avait entendu les serpentards me rudoyer. Cela devint même une habitude et durant les cinq premières années de ma scolarité, il en fut ainsi. Je me changeais seule, les entendant discuter de l'autre cote de la porte, puis ils entraient pour se changer à leur tour. Je vis donc peu à peu leur corps se transformer pour devenir ceux d'hommes mais cela est une autre histoire.

Arrivés à destination, nous nous étions séparés, je devais prendre des barques et ce fut là que je fis connaissance avec Kate. Elle était d'un naturel enjoué et extraverti. Elle allait au devant des autres et était en quelque sorte mon opposé. Peut être est ce pour cela que le 'coup foudre' eut lieu. A partir de ce moment là, je ne la quittais plus, enfin sauf le temps de petites brouilles d'adolescentes. Une fois sur l'eau, je vis au loin le château. Il était magnifique ! Rémus avait raison, un vrai château de conte de fée…

Cette impression s'intensifia lorsque nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur. Je ne pouvais contenir des exclamations de ravissement devant tout cela. Je devais sembler stupide ainsi, la bouche ouverte à regarder partout mais je n'étais pas du genre à rester impassible devant tant de beauté. Le Professeur McGonnagal nous fit attendre face à une lourde porte en bois derrière laquelle il semblait que les autres élèves nous attendaient. La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur une salle immense où quatre tables étaient alignées. Sur chacune d'elles, il restait de la place pour nous, les nouveaux arrivants.

Les garçons m'avaient prévenu que la leur était la plus à droite en entrant. Je tournais la tête pour les voir, et ce simple contact visuel suffit à me donner le courage d'avancer vers le choixpeau. Tandis que l'appel des nouveaux arrivant se faisait, les répartissant dans les maisons soulevant à chaque fois des tonnerres d'applaudissement, je me tordais les mains souhaitant aller dans la même que les garçons et Kate.

« - Evans, Lily

_- Mmm tu ne manques pas de courage pour une petite moldue. Mais tu es aussi quelqu'un de sérieux et de consciencieux parfois un brin trop naive… Une chose est sure, je ne t'enverrais en aucun cas chez les Serpentards… Alors voyons…_

- GRIFFONDOR ! »

Je me retrouvais ainsi dans la même maison que les trois garçons et peu de temps après Kate poussait mes voisins pour se faire une place à coté de moi. Après un repas copieux nous dûmes suivre les préfets jusqu'à nos dortoirs. Ce soir là, je tombais comme une mouche. La journée m'avait exténuée !

Dès le lendemain matin, les choses sérieuses commencèrent. Tout d'abord avec les emplois du temps où figuraient des matières que je ne connaissais pas, puis par les cours en eux-mêmes. Je découvrais des nouveaux mots, des nouvelles plantes, des nouveaux animaux… J'allais de surprises en surprises et rien ne semblait étonner les autres. Ce ne fut qu'aux environs de Noël, que la magie autour de moi devint quelque chose de 'normal'. Je ne m'extasiais plus des nouveaux sortilèges que Sirius me montrait ce qui semblait le frustrer et il se mettait souvent en tête de m'épater… Il y arrivait toujours… Enfin je lui laissais croire pour qu'il cesse ses pitreries. Je pense que c'est à ce moment là, que les filles commencèrent à remarquer le potentiel de charme des trois Maraudeurs.

Souvent le soir, je m'installais avec eux dans un canapé aux cotés de Rémus, regardant Sirius tenter de m'impressionner, me souriant de toutes ses dents à la fin de chaque sortilège puis faisant sa mine de chien battu quand il voyait que cela n'avait pas eu d'effet sur moi. Rémus lui ne quittait pas des yeux son livre mais aux soupirs qu'il poussait je savais très bien que le petit manège de Sirius l'agaçait mais je pense que m'entendre rire lui plaisait aussi. James quant à lui, restait dans un fauteuil. Soit il observait son ami désespéré de ne pouvoir créer de petites étoiles dans mes yeux, soit il parlait de Quidditch avec son capitaine.

Le Quidditch ! Voilà un sujet de tension entre nous. Les garçons trouvaient ce sport comme LE sport par excellence. Il faut dire qu'il ne connaissait pas les sports moldus ce qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de comparaison ! Moi je le trouvais brutal et dangereux. Je n'aimais pas quand James et Sirius jouaient… A chaque fois que je leur demandais d'être prudents, ils me regardaient avec un petit sourire et n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête… Au début, j'accompagnais Rémus à chaque entraînement puis petit à petit je ne le fis plus. Un jour, Sirius était même venu me trouver pour me demander :

« - Dis Petite Fée, pourquoi tu ne viens plus nous voir ?

- Tu le sais très bien Sir' !

- Mais c'est le jeu qui est comme ça ! Tu sais on ne prend pas réellement de risques !

- Peut être mais moi j'ai trop peur de vous voir voler ainsi comme des fous ! »

Il ne m'avait plus adressé la parole pendant une semaine. Ca m'avait profondément blessé et je pense que c'est Rémus qui avait été le raisonner. Ses tours me manquaient, ses blagues. Le voir partir quand je m'asseyais auprès d'eux, me blessait mais je ne pouvais plus… Je tenais trop à eux pour les voir risquer leur vie au nom d'un jeu. Cette tension était restée longtemps entre nous et elle disparu totalement qu'après l'accident.

Les garçons étaient en entraînement en ce samedi après midi et moi je faisais mes devoirs à la bibliothèque. Je me faisais déjà du soucis pour Rémus qui avait du partir parce qu'une de ses tantes était malade mais je ne savais pas que le pire était à venir. Après avoir fini notre travail, nous descendîmes directement prendre notre dîner avec Kate. Nos sujets de conversations étaient typiquement féminins et de 11 ans, ça me changeait. Elle ne se joignait jamais à moi quand j'étais avec les Maraudeurs, elle trouvait toujours quelque chose à faire. Quand par hasard, nous les croisions dans un couloir, elle rougissait et ne pouvait articuler un mot. Je comprendrais quelques années plus tard qu'un de mes 'frères' retenait particulièrement son attention.

Je me rappelle avoir été surprise de ne pas voir James et Sirius au dîner. De les avoir cherché plusieurs fois en bout de table où ils avaient leurs habitudes. J'avais réussi à me convaincre qu'ils étaient tapis quelque part à prévoir une de leur blague. Ce ne fut qu'en retournant dans la Salle commune que je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. James était assis dans le canapé, face à la cheminée, seul.

« - Je te laisse, Lily, à plus tard. »

Kate avait filé vers notre dortoir, me laissant seule regardant James. Devais je aller lui parler ? Lui demander où était Sirius ? Où peut être ne voulait il pas de moi ? Après tout il ne me parlait jamais et semblait fuir mon regard… Mais ma curiosité fut la plus forte.

« - Salut !

- Salut…

- … Où est Sirius ?

- A l'infirmerie.

- Quoi ?! m'écriais je faisant sursauter tous les élèves présents dans la salle qui tentaient de travailler. Pardon.

- Il est tombé de son balai.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

- Juste quelques fractures, rien de grave, dit il en se levant pour aller à son dortoir. »

C'était là, la conversation la plus longue que j'avais eu avec lui. A aucun moment il ne m'avait regardé, fixant le feu de cheminée comme si la vie de son ami en dépendait. Une fois dans mon lit, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. J'avais peur. Peur de perdre Sirius, de ne plus le voir sourire… Que cet accident l'ait changé au point qu'il ne veuille plus faire de farces, qu'il se soit assagi. Je m'en voulais, j'avais l'impression de lui avoir porter la poisse à force de lui dire de faire attention… Je devais savoir.

A minuit, ne tenant plus, je me dirigeai vers le dortoir des garçons… Autant eux ne pouvaient pas avoir accès aux nôtres, autant nous avions libre accès aux leurs. Je frappais discrètement à la porte… Je ne voulais pas réveiller tout le monde, et j'avais quelques scrupules à me trouver là en plein milieu de la nuit… J'entendis quelqu'un se lever et la porte s'ouvrir.

« - Lily, que fais tu là ? me demanda James la voix ensommeillée.

- Dis, tu crois que c'est à cause de moi cet accident ?

- De quoi tu parles ?! Viens entre. »

Les dortoirs contenaient quatre lits mais Rémus m'avait expliqué qu'ils étaient tellement farceurs que personne ne voulait faire parti de leur chambrée. Je me retrouvais donc seule avec James en pyjama devant moi. Il me fit signe de s'asseoir sur son lit à coté de lui avant de se frotter les yeux comme pour s'éclaircir les idées.

« - Tu crois qu'à force de lui dire qu'il allait avoir un accident de faire autant de bêtises, j'ai causé cet accident ?

- Bien sur que non, que t'es bête !

- Je ne suis pas bête ! criais je.

- Si tu es bête de croire qu'il a eu cet accident par ta faute !

- Et toi, tu es méchant !

- Et toi, une sale gamine qui réveille les gens en plein milieu de la nuit pour des bêtises ! »

Je crois que si j'avais eu ma baguette, il aurait subi quelques sorts mais là je n'avais rien mis à part mes poings et je n'étais pas de poids face à lui… Je lui lançais tout de même un coup vers l'estomac et lui dit avant de fermer la porte derrière moi :

« - Je ne t'aime pas ! Moi je me fais du soucis pour lui parce qu'il est mon ami, si ça avait été toi, je serais entrain de dormir ! »

J'aurais pu m'en vouloir mais je vous avoue qu'encore maintenant je n'éprouve aucun remord ! Je passais le reste de l'année à l'ignorer, ce qui au final ne changea pas grand-chose mis à part les questions de Rémus et Sirius qui voulaient connaître la véritable raison…


	2. Où chacun à sa place

**OU CHACUN A SA PLACE**

**Deuxième année**

Mon été avait été calme. Je m'ennuyais d'eux mais je recevais régulièrement de leurs nouvelles. Kate vint même passer quelques jours avec moi. Ma sœur m'ignorait de plus en plus et l'absence d'expériences communes renforçait le fossé qui se creusait entre nous. Elle a commencé à cette époque à me donner des surnoms très peu flatteurs. Au début, je ne peux vous cacher que j'en étais blessée mais voilà… La magie Rémus et Sirius avait agit une fois de plus. Ils avaient réussi à me redonner le sourire.

Je les avais retrouvé dans la gare de Londres avant de passer la barrière magique. Je n'avais pu me retenir de leur sauter au cou pour leur faire la bise, en évitant bien sur James… Mes parents étaient ravis de pouvoir mettre un visage sur ces prénoms qu'ils avaient tant entendus et nous souhaitèrent un bon voyage, nous laissant pour prendre notre train.

Le voyage du mois de septembre en deuxième année a cela d'extraordinaire que vous ne savez pas ce qui va vous arriver. Vous savez la destination mais pas le chemin. Quand je me retrouvais devant ces calèches auxquelles aucun cheval n'était accroché, il y a de quoi se poser des questions ! Là encore, mes grands frères m'avaient aidé. Ils m'avaient tout expliqué et une fois à Poudlard, mes yeux brillaient de cette petite étincelle qu'aimait tant Sirius.

Nous retrouvâmes vite nos repères et bien que les garçons avaient plus de travail, nous passions toujours du temps tous les quatre. Je leur parlais du monde moldu, de ce que j'avais fait de mon été. Ils me racontaient leurs vacances, les matches de Quidditch auxquels ils avaient assisté. Seul James restait désespérément muet.

En première année, nous avions eu des cours de 'pilotage'. Le professeur avait vite abandonné avec moi, j'avais le vertige et était trop peureuse… J'avais donc passé le cours à observer les autres voler autour de moi. Kate quant à elle, avait tout de suite réussi et pensait même faire parti de l'équipe de la maison… C'est pour cela qu'en ce premier samedi du mois d'octobre, je prenais place à coté de Rémus dans les gradins pour voir les épreuves de sélection. Tout se passa pour le mieux jusqu'au moment…

Les résultats venaient d'être annoncé et Kate était maintenant la nouvelle attrapeuse de l'équipe de Griffondor. Elle faisait des bons dans tous les sens et je ne pus que me sentir heureuse pour elle. Je me retournais vers Rémus folle de bonheur et me levais pour lui crier mes félicitations. Sirius qui était toujours sur son balai vint vers moi, luttant un peu contre le vent qui s'était levé.

« - Alors Petite Fée ? Heureuse pour ton amie ?

- Oh oui, elle voulait tant être dans l'équipe ! dis je en montant sur le banc pour être plus proche de lui et mieux entendre ce qu'il disait.

- Et si tu allais la rejoindre ?

- Oui, j'y vais tout de suite ! »

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est qu'il me prenne sur son balai. A peine assise devant lui, je commençais à paniquer. Je lui demandais de me redescendre tout de suite. Je faisais de grands gestes et avec le vent il perdit vite le contrôle de son balai. Nous décrivions des trajectoires sans but précis et avant que j'ai le temps de dire ouf j'avais quitté le balai… Malheureusement je n'étais pas pour autant sur la terre ferme. Je me trouvais maintenant sur le toit de la tribune des professeurs. Je m'accrochais à la girouette incapable de bouger.

J'entendais au loin Sirius me dire de lui faire confiance, de lui prendre la main mais je ne bougeais pas, tétanisée par le vide qui m'entourait. Puis d'un seul coup le silence se fit… Peut être était il parti chercher de l'aide auprès d'un professeur… Mais non. Je le vis réapparaître avec James qui semblait dans une rage… Je crois que j'aurais préféré encore rester bloquée là une nuit que de le voir si en colère contre moi. Il se posa sur le toit à coté de moi.

« - T'as l'air maligne comme ça !

- Je t'ai pas causé aux dernières nouvelles, sifflais je.

- T'es vraiment qu'une gamine !

- Je ne suis pas une gamine ! J'ai le vertige ! Ca peut arriver à tout le monde !

- Qu'une gamine ! me souffla t il dans l'oreille. »

Je n'en pouvais plus de l'entendre m'insulter, je me relevais d'un coup pour le frapper. Il en profita pour me saisir par la taille pour me coller contre lui. « Pense à toute la haine que tu éprouves pour moi, je te dirais quand arrêter. » Je mis ma tête dans son cou pour ne pas voir le paysage. Je me sentais protégée… Rien ne pouvait plus m'arriver. J'en fus troublée le soir en y repensant… Sur le moment, seul m'importait de faire payer cette mésaventure à Sirius. A peine avais je touché la terre ferme, que je me dirigeais vers ce dernier d'un pas raide et rapide. Je lui envoyais un coup dans l'estomac avant de partir vers notre Salle Commune. J'entendis derrière moi, Rémus rire et lui dire qu'il l'avait bien cherché.

Je ne lui parla plus jusqu'au mois de février où j'y fus contrainte. Je voyais très bien que ça le peinait de me voir l'éviter mais il était hors de question qu'il s'en tire à si bon compte. Il savait très bien que j'avais peur du vide, alors qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de me faire monter sur son balai sans mon consentement !! Je m'installais toujours dans le canapé à coté de Rémus mais faisais la sourde oreille et ne le regardais plus avec ses nouveaux sortilèges. Il semblait très peiné par mon attitude mais j'avais eu si peur que je m'autorisais à rester de marbre devant ses suppliques. Au bout d'un certain temps, il arrêta ses tentatives et commença à sortir avec une fille : Marine.

Au mois de décembre, nous avions étudié les loups garous et j'avais passé toutes mes vacances de Noël à ignorer la petite voix qui me disait que Rémus en était un. Il est vrai qu'il était régulièrement absent et que la dernière fois c'était une nuit de pleine lune… A la fin du mois de janvier, il m'annonça qu'il devait rentrer chez ses parents pour une affaire importante.

« - Oui, je m'en doutais.

- Comment ça tu t'en doutais ?

- Oui… C'est la pleine lune, murmurais je.

- Et ?

- Et je ne suis pas aussi stupide que vous semblez le penser. »

Je m'étais relevée pour lui faire face les poings sur les hanches. Nous n'étions que tous les deux, les autres étant avec leur petite amie respective, et la salle commune était vide. Je poursuivis :

« - Je comprends que tu ne me l'ais pas dit mais ne nies pas, ce serait insultant !

- D'accord, Petite Fée.

- Depuis combien de temps l'es tu ? demandais je après m'être rassise à ses cotés.

- Huit ans. Ca ne te fait pas peur ?

- Bah non… Ca fait un an que je te connais et tu ne m'as jamais rien fait de mal… Alors…

- Tu es super ! Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais aussi bien…J'avais peur de te perdre…

- Tu ne te débarrasseras pas aussi facilement de moi Rémus ! dis je en riant.

- Lily… Puis je te demander un service ?

- T'inquiètes pas, je ne dirais rien à personne.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je te fais confiance… C'est… »

Ce soir là, nous parlâmes jusque très tard. Il m'expliqua que les autres étaient devenus animagis pour l'accompagner, que c'était interdit et dangereux. Puis il me demanda enfin son service.

« - Petite Fée, pourrais tu les soigner… Je sais que je les blesse mais ils ne se soignent pas toujours et…

- Pas de problème !

- C'est vrai ? Ca ne te dérange pas de t'assurer que tout va bien pour eux ?

- Non, je le ferais… pour toi. »

Cette nuit là, je dormis comme un loir. Ma relation avec ceux qu'on appelait maintenant les Maraudeurs, avait évolué renforçant mon impression d'avoir une famille, des frères. La pleine lune, ce mois là, tombait un vendredi soir. L'excuse qu'ils avaient donnée à leur tendre moitié, était une soirée entre gars. Lorsque Rémus leur avait annoncé que j'étais au courant de sa condition, ils avaient poussé de grands cris. James s'était même approché de moi, et m'avait menacé de représailles si je ne tenais pas ma langue. Inutile d'ajouter que quand vint la question des soins que je devais leur prodiguer à leur retour, un duo de protestations s'éleva ! Heureusement que nous étions dans leur chambre qu'ils avaient insonorisée pour l'occasion.

Tout le monde fit mine d'aller se coucher à l'heure prévue. Alors que je savais les garçons partis rejoindre Rémus dans la cabane hurlante, je sortis de mon lit pour me diriger vers leur dortoir. Je voulais être sure de remplir ma mission et pour cela j'avais pris deux ou trois mesures. D'une, je dormirais dans leur dortoir. De deux, j'avais trouvé une trousse à pharmacie remplie de potions, bandages et autres nécessaires pour ce genre d'urgence. De trois, j'avais trouvé un sort qui me réveillerait dès que ces messieurs mettraient un pied dans leur dortoir.

A cinq heure du matin, mon oreiller bougea, me réveillant et surtout m'indiquant que les garçons étaient là. Je me relevais.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? s'écria James.

- Tu devrais insonoriser votre chambre au lieu de râler.

- Petite Fée, ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi… tenta Sirius.

- Tu ne m'auras pas avec cet air là, Black. Alors montre moi ce que je dois soigner que je retourne dormir.

- Et si je ne veux pas ?

- Tu te débrouilles avec Rémus, une fois que je lui aurais dit que tu n'as pas voulu que je te soigne…

- Okay. Mais vas y doucement.

- Douillet ! »

Les griffures de cette nuit là étaient superficielles. James avait refusé qu'une 'petite' le soigne… Je m'en moquais, j'avais pu voir que lui aussi avais rien de bien grave… Je pris conscience à la dernière pleine de l'année scolaire à quel point ils risquaient leur vie quand ils rejoignaient Rémus mais je ne leur fis aucun commentaire. Après tout, il faut savoir prendre des risques dans la vie et quoi de mieux que pour ses meilleurs amis.

J'avais pris habitude de dormir trois quatre fois par mois dans le dortoir des garçons, sur le quatrième lit afin que les autres ne remarquent rien prétextant des cauchemars. Le matin, Rémus nous réveillait chacun d'une façon personnelle. Il se penchait sur moi pour me réveiller en douceur alors que pour les deux autres des seaux d'eau ou une chanson hurlée les sortaient des bras de Morphée. Tandis qu'il allait prendre sa douche, laissant les deux autres émerger, je sortais de la chambre pour rejoindre la mienne à pas de loup. Au début, mes compagnes de chambres avaient trouvé cela bizarre, surtout Kate, puis en voyant que j'étais proche des Maraudeurs elles avaient cessé de se moquer de moi et de mes frayeurs nocturnes.

Donc, la vieille de la pleine lune au mois de juin, Rémus avait été particulièrement nerveux. Il sortait depuis peu avec une Serdaigle et il semblait y tenir beaucoup. Elle lui avait fait une crise à cause de leur soirée entre mec, prétextant que je serais à tous les coups de la partie. Il avait eu du mal à la convaincre et c'est donc dans un état extrêmement agité qu'il était parti à l'infirmerie.

Quand j'ouvrais les yeux le lendemain matin, la vue de James blanc comme un linge soutenu par Sirius me serra les tripes. A 12 ans, nous n'avons pas la même conscience du danger qu'un adulte, je compris alors pourquoi le professeur nous avait dit d'éviter tout loup garou… Mais Rémus était notre frère à tous les trois et seulement durant une nuit il devenait un être méprisable, assoiffé de sang. Sirius le déposa délicatement sur son lit et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait rien, je me retournais vers James.

« - Il va falloir que tu enlèves ton T-shirt.

- Je ne peux pas, murmura t il.

- On va t'aider… »

Avec Sirius, nous l'aidâmes mais son visage reflétait de la douleur. En y repensant, je sens encore les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je le détestais assurément, il ne me parlait pas si ce n'est pour me toiser. Sa petite amie était une vraie garce et spécialement vis-à-vis de moi. Mais de le voir ainsi… La plaie de son flanc me narguait, demandant silencieusement si je serais capable de la soigner. Et puis comme dans un nuage, je désinfectais l'intérieur de la plaie, enlevant avec une pince des bouts de feuilles, des gravillons… Je faisais de mieux pour ne pas le faire souffrir, je lui parlais de tout et de rien pour me calmer mais aussi pour qu'il pense à autre chose. Je refermai enfin la plaie après avoir mis une potion cicatrisante.

« - Tu es trop bavarde ! » fut les derniers mots qu'il prononça avant de s'endormir. Pas un mot de remerciement, rien. Juste cette critique ! Le lendemain matin, je m'occupa moi-même de les réveiller… Autant le réveil fut doux pour Sirius, autant celui de Potter fut musclé. Non mais !

**Troisième année**

« - Nom d'un gobelin pacifiste ! »

Nous étions à la moitié de l'année, je continuais à dormir quelques nuits par mois dans le dortoir des garçons pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons des autres. Je les voyais par contre de moins en moins… Pourquoi me demanderez vous…

Rémus était maintenant Préfet. Il devait donc veiller que tout se passe pour le mieux dans l'enceinte du château. Il avait des rondes à faire le soir, des cours de rattrapages à donner aux premières années les moins doués et ses propres leçons à étudier pour les B.U.S.E.s de fin d'année. Sirius quant à lui s'était lancé dans l'élevage de dindes et changeait assez régulièrement de petite amie. Je pense qu'inconsciemment il les cherchait de plus en plus stupide. Et il semblait y parvenir ! Quant à James, mis à part les lendemains de pleine lune, nous n'avions pas réellement de contact tous les deux.

Le peu de temps qu'ils avaient de libre était réservé pour la conception et la réalisation de blagues en tout genre ayant pour cible les Serpentards. J'avais vite compris que dans la maison des serpents beaucoup de gens méprisant et méprisables s'y trouvaient. J'avais tout autant conscience que certains d'entre eux étaient calmes et ne cherchaient pas la bagarre. Malheureusement mes frères ne voyaient que la couleur de leurs vêtements et n'épargnaient personne.

En deuxième année, je m'étais révélée excellente en potion et le professeur m'avait mis en binôme avec un serpentard du nom de Rogue. Il était tout le contraire des Maraudeurs : petit, fragile. Son nez trop présent et ses cheveux gras renforçaient l'impression de mal aise que vous aviez quand vous étiez près de lui. Pourtant j'avais réussi à bien m'entendre avec lui, et au début de la troisième année, nous avions convenu de rester ensemble pour travailler. Je n'avais pas mis au courant Sirius puisque je ne pensais pas cela réellement important mais je compris vite que si.

Alors que nous étions à la bibliothèque pour travailler sur le parchemin que nous devions rendre dans quelques jours, Sir' fit son apparition avec sa glousseuse du moment. Il avait certainement eu envie de se faire mousser devant elle, parce qu'il a réagit au quart de tour, agrippant Severus par le col.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais là le pouilleux !

- Je travaille Black !

- Qui t'a donné la permission de me parler ?!

- Sirius, lâche le !

- Toi, tu ranges tes affaires et tu rentres à la Tour !

- Sirius, lâche le, s'il te plait !

- Range tes affaires et rentre avec moi…

- Okay, répondis je en regardant Severus d'un air désolé. »

Je notais rapidement quelques mots sur un parchemin et le glissais à la place de Severus puis je fis mine de suivre Sirius qui me tenait par l'avant bras, délaissant ainsi sa petite amie du moment. Je lui en voulais de me faire passer pour une gamine ainsi. Je n'avais rien fait de mal et pourtant ce n'était pas l'impression que j'avais. Sur le chemin, nous croisâmes Rémus et Potter qui nous bloquèrent le passage.

« - Que se passe t il ? demanda Rémus de sa voix douce.

- Sirius a pété un câble.

- Lily traîne avec des Serpentards !

- Je ne traîne pas avec des serpentards ! Je fais mes devoirs avec mon binôme !

- Qui est à Serpentard !

- Et alors !

- On se calme vous deux !

- …

- Bon, Lily, explique moi.

- Pourquoi elle, et pas moi ?!

- Ton tour viendra après Sir'.

- Je suis en binôme avec Severus Rogue…

- Le pouilleux ?! s'écria Potter.

- Nous avons un devoir à faire, continuais je en le foudroyant du regard. Quand cet abruti a débarqué pour le menacer en le prenant par le col de sa robe !

- D'accord. Sirius qu'as-tu à ajouter ?

- Les serpentards sont pas des gens fréquentables, ronchonna t il.

- Peut être mais là il s'agit de son binôme… Tu ne peux pas l'empêcher de travailler ! »

Cette phrase eu de l'effet sur lui… Il partit en grognant dans sa barbe comme quoi au moins il m'aurait prévenu. Sa petite amie le rejoignit mais je la vis vite partir dans la direction opposée l'air courroucé. Je regardais les deux autres avant de retourner vers la bibliothèque pour continuer mon devoir faisant mine que l'incident n'avait pas eu lieu.

Ce ne fut pas le seul incident de la sorte et ce n'est qu'au mois de janvier qu'une violente dispute éclata entre nous quatre. Enfin surtout entre Sirius, Potter et moi. Ce soir là, je devais dormir dans leur chambre sans aucune raison particulière. Ils étaient assis sur le lit de Potter à préparer leur prochaine blague quand je compris qui serait leur victime. Je me plantais devant tous les trois, poings sur les hanches. J'avais gardé cette attitude menaçante parce que pour moi, ainsi, j'étais plus impressionnante et surtout plus confiante.

« - Je vous interdis de lui faire cette blague !

- Et comment comptes tu t'y prendre demie portion ? répliqua Potter.

- Je lui dirais de se méfier de vous !

- Tu prendrais la défense d'un serpent ?! S'écria Sirius.

- Il est gentil ! Vous, vous ne voyez que les couleurs de ses habits comme d'autres ne voient que la pureté du sang !

- Ne nous compare pas à eux, Evans !

- Ah oui, et pourquoi, POTTER ?

- On ne tue personne !

- Non, vous les humiliez ! Tu aimerais toi être humilié sous prétexte qu'un bout de chiffon t'a mis dans une maison ?

- Ce sont des futurs mangemorts !

- Lyset de septième année aussi et pourtant il est griffondor ! »

Un silence accueilli de cette révélation. A priori, ils n'avaient jamais pensé que quelqu'un venant de notre propre maison pourrait avoir des idéaux aussi mesquins que ceux du pire serpentard. S'il était possible de se fier aux vêtements pour savoir si une personne est digne de confiance, ça se saurait !

« - C'est quoi cette histoire, Petite Fée ? demanda Rémus.

- Il y a une semaine, il s'en est pris à un deuxième année de Poufsouffle qui avait refusé de lui laisser sa place à la bibliothèque.

- Et, en quoi cela fait il de lui un futur mangemort ?

- Il lui a dit que les Sangs de Bourbe ne devraient pas avoir le droit à l'éducation magique, que les lieux de cultures devraient être réservés aux Sangs Purs… Ca vous suffit ?

- …

- Parce que sinon je peux aussi vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai ce bleu à l'épaule, dis je en relevant ma manche.

- Comment as-tu eu ça ? s'écria Sirius.

- Lyset toujours. Heureusement que Severus était là ! »

A la base, je ne voulais pas leur parler de cet incident. Je savais qu'ils en feraient une affaire personnelle et je ne voulais pas leur attirer d'ennui. Mais Severus était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Parfois un brin bizarre mais il était devenu une sorte d'ami que je souhaitais défendre. Je savais pertinemment que les Maraudeurs ne l'apprécieraient jamais à cause de sa maison mais au moins qu'ils comprennent que tous les serpents ne sont pas mauvais !

Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que j'avais fait référence à ses êtres utopiques que sont les gobelins pacifistes. Non en moitié d'année, les filles de Poudlard avaient enfin pris conscience du potentiel de mes frères et n'hésitaient pas à les harceler. Tandis que tout cela gênait Rémus, les deux autres se pavanaient comme des paons.

Elles ne manquaient pas d'imagination pour ne serait ce qu'avoir un regard de leur part… L'une entra dans leur chambre en serviette de douche prétextant s'être trompée de porte… Une autre tomba littéralement dans les bras de Sirius après avoir feint de trébucher… Une autre encore se vêtit de la façon la plus provocante jamais vu à Poudlard. McGo loupa de peu l'arrêt cardiaque et la renvoya aussitôt se changer, libérant ainsi Potter, sur les genoux duquel elle s'était assise. Elles étaient désespérées et désespérantes. Pourtant ils commençaient à avoir la réputation de collectionner les filles et pour avoir été souvent témoins de leurs conversations, à aucun moment il n'était question de sentiments !

Un jour du mois d'Avril, alors que je revenais de la bibliothèque, je croisais un groupe constitué exclusivement de filles de cinquième année. Elles n'appartenaient pas toutes à la même maison mais semblaient avoir le même but.

« - Evans, justement on te cherchait !

- Pour ?

- Les Maraudeurs…

- Et ?

- Sais tu s'ils ont des petites amies en ce moment ?

- Non, ils sont libres.

- Très bien. Pourrais tu leur donner cela de notre part. En leur disant de ne pas hésiter à nous joindre. »

Elle m'avait tendu un sac avant de partir suivi du reste de sa troupe. Dans le sac se trouvaient… des sous vêtements !! Ces dégénérées voulaient que je donne aux garçons un sac rempli de sous vêtement… Je retournais à la Tour Griffondor et allais directement dans leur chambre où je les trouvais en pleine conversation. Je faisais discrètement remarquer ma présence, signalais que je venais simplement leur apporter ce sac et repartis aussitôt. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qui se passerait ensuite…

Pourtant au diner, j'en appris plus.

« - Lily, qui t'a donné ce sac ? demanda Rémus rougissant.

- La grande blonde là bas à la table des Poufsouffles… Celle qui te fait des signes.

- Pas mal, Rémus, dit Sirius en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

- Petite Fée, tu n'aurais pas dû le prendre…

- Oui mais la dernière fois elles ont pas apprécié… »

Je vis d'un coup que j'avais toute leur attention. Ils étaient tournés vers moi attendant la suite. Je leur racontai alors comment depuis plusieurs mois des filles essayaient de faire passer leurs 'messages' par mon biais. La dernière fois en question, il ne s'agissait que d'un tas de parchemin mais j'avais entraperçu quelques mots et j'avais rougi jusqu'à la racine des cheveux refusant de les prendre. Elles s'étaient alors mises à me crier dessus quand par chance Severus était apparu les faisant fuir. Je vis à leur visage que cela ne leur plaisait pas mais la conversation fut close.

Ce ne fut qu'après leurs examens, avant de partir en vacances que l'incroyable se produisit. Je vagabondais dans le château avec Severus quand une sixième année de Serdaigle était apparue devant nous. Avant que nous puissions comprendre quoique ce soit Severus était allongé sur le sol inconscient et moi coincée contre le mur par cette folle furieuse.

« - Je te préviens sale peste, tu vas donner rendez vous à James dans cette pièce à 20h ce soir sinon…

- Sinon quoi ?! Répliquais je menton en avant.

- Je te le ferais payer !

- Je refuse ! »

Elle m'avait alors giflée. Et tant que je ne changeais pas de réponse, elle le fit. J'en étais à quatre refus quand la gifle ne vint pas. J'avais par instinct fermé les yeux et je les rouvris doucement. Potter se tenait là, retenant sa main. Elle me lâcha pour lui faire complètement face.

« - James… minauda t elle.

- Si je te revois à une distance de sort d'elle, tu subiras les foudres des Maraudeurs. Compris ?

- Oui, murmura t elle avant de déguerpir.

- Ca va, Lily ? »

Cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne m'avait pas appelé ainsi. Je ne réussissais même pas à me souvenir de la dernière fois… Je commençai à pleurer silencieusement, réalisant que s'il n'était pas passé par là, je serais encore entrain de recevoir des coups. Je me blottis dans ses bras mouillant ses affaires. Les deux autres apparurent je ne sais quand et emportèrent Severus à l'infirmerie tandis que nous restions là dans le couloir. J'avais l'impression d'être à l'abri de tout et c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin… Une fois le calme revenu, je relevais la tête :

« - Nom d'un gobelin pacifiste ! Si on m'avait dit que tu m'appellerais de nouveau Lily, j'y aurais pas cru !

- Je vois ça… Tes larmes de joie à l'énoncé de ton prénom m'en ont convaincu, ajouta t il avec un petit sourire. »

Je passais tout le reste du temps jusqu'au départ avec Severus et ou Kate mais toujours à proximité de l'un des Maraudeurs. Les filles de Poudlard ne vinrent plus m'importuner… surtout après que l'une d'entre elle eut été la cible de leurs farces…


	3. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir

**CE N'EST QU'UN AU REVOIR**

**Quatrième année**

Ma quatrième année fut sans doute la plus calme de toute. Les groupies de mes frères ne m'approchaient plus. Mes notes étaient dans les meilleures et avec Kate, nous nous amusions comme des petites folles. Les autres filles de notre promotion s'intéressaient de plus en plus à la mode, aux garçons, alors que nous, nous restions définitivement dans l'enfance. Nous faisions toujours nos batailles d'eau, nos concours à celle qui mangerait le plus de dessert sans être malade… Des choses très intelligentes il est vrai, mais tellement amusantes.

Mes relations avec les Maraudeurs n'avaient en rien changé mis à part qu'avec James il nous prenait des fois de discuter tous les deux. Ca avait cela de perturbant qu'après l'avoir fréquenté trois ans, je commençais seulement à apprendre à le connaître. J'avais sans doute loupé beaucoup de choses en le tenant ainsi à l'écart mais ne rien regretter tel est ma devise.

Un soir, nous avions discuté tellement tard que je me réveillais dans ses bras sur le canapé de la salle commune. Il dormait paisiblement me tenant contre lui. Je ressentis un trouble pour la première fois. J'avais 14 ans et je venais de prendre conscience que mes 'frères' ne l'étaient pas réellement. Que j'étais une fillette entourée de jeunes hommes. Que j'étais une future femme en présence d'un jeune homme dont le charme venait de me troubler pour la première fois.

Je me dégageais doucement cette étreinte, filant vers mon dortoir avec l'impression d'avoir été abandonnée. J'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu trois frères pour récupérer trois amis. Il me semblait maintenant impossible de dormir dans la même pièce qu'eux. De les toucher pour les soigner… Quand je repensais à toutes ces fois où, seule avec eux, je les touchais pour les soigner, je rougissais violemment. La pleine lune était dans quelques jours… Réussirais je à continuer à le faire ? Oui, il le faudrait bien pour Rémus et parce que je m'en voudrais si quelque chose arrivait à cause de cela.

Quand le soir de la pleine lune arriva cette fois là, j'étais tellement tendue que je ne pus dormir. Je tournais dans mon lit sans savoir comment faire… Le lendemain, je devais avoir cours et après une nuit blanche… Je me levais et arpentais la pièce pour tenter de trouver une solution. Je me rappelle très bien m'être assise sur un lit totalement découragée mais après plus rien.

Enfin si… Une main me caressait le visage et une voix murmurait à mon oreille de me réveiller. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir ceux de James, penché au dessus de moi.

« - Alors ça y est tu te réveilles ? Il est l'heure de te préparer pour aller en cours.

- Je ne vous ai pas entendu rentrer… dis je honteuse.

- Peut être parce que tu n'es pas dans ton lit… Je ne savais pas que c'était ton oreiller qui te réveillais quand on revenait, ajouta t il avec un sourire.

- Bah si… Sinon vous iriez vous coucher sans me réveiller !

- Je vais prendre ma douche, tu devrais aller faire de même…

- Dis tout de suite que je sens mauvais ! m'écriais je en sautant hors du lit.

- J'oserais pas ! dit il avec un clin d'œil. »

Il s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain pendant que je courrais vers mon dortoir pour me préparer. J'étais d'excellente humeur ce jour là. Je venais de découvrir que même s'ils étaient trois jeunes hommes, je resterais leur 'petite sœur'. Mon cœur s'était gonflé de joie. Et ce sentiment de Félicité dura jusqu'à la pleine lune sanglante.

Trois mois plus tard, nous n'avions pas vu le problème venir. Nous avions appris le lendemain par l'infirmière que Rémus avait été drogué le rendant agressif. Si nous avions pu le savoir avant… Les garçons étaient partis comme à l'accoutumée, je m'étais endormie dans mon lit avec la petite appréhension qui me comprimait les entrailles à chaque fois. Quand je me réveillais, j'eu un choc. Il me semblait revivre une scène. Sirius maintenait James. Mais là, la quantité de sang était plus importante, et il n'était pas loin de perdre connaissance. Sirius fit disparaître les vêtements de notre ami pour ne pas le bouger de trop. James était donc maintenant allongé sur son lit en boxer, serrant les poings sûrement pour ne pas hurler. Je fis prendre une potion de sommeil à Sirius avant de m'occuper de James.

Une profonde plaie me narguait sur son flanc. Elle était plus profonde que l'autre et je pris beaucoup plus de temps à la soigner. Par son importance, mais aussi par les petits cris que ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser James, je me sentais maladroite. Mon cœur battait trop vite dans mon thorax, j'avais les mains qui tremblaient mais je continuais tout de même. Une fois tout fini, il s'endormi enfin tandis que je le veillais. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de son corps, de son visage… Je me remémorais leur retour, les larmes perlèrent à mes yeux et coulèrent le long de mes joues. Une main se posa sur la mienne…

« - Allonge toi, Lily, murmura t il dans un soupir. Il faut que tu te reposes…

- Je vais retourner dans mon dortoir.

- Pourquoi ? »

Pouvais je lui avouer que j'étais troublée en sa présence ? Que sa tenue mettait mes sens en émoi ? Je n'en fis rien. Pour la bonne et unique raison qu'il s'était rendormi. Je me dégageai et filai à mon dortoir. J'eus du mal à retrouver le sommeil. Je fus tout de même la première sous la douche et à la table des Griffondors avec Kate. Nous discutions toutes les deux du bal de la St Valentin qui approchait.

Le bal n'est permis qu'à partir de la cinquième année ou à la condition d'avoir été invité. La semaine précédente un cinquième année de Poufsouffle avec qui j'avais déjà discuté plusieurs fois, m'avait proposé d'être sa cavalière mais je ne lui avais pas encore donné de réponse. Aller au bal de la St Valentin avait beaucoup d'implications pour moi, comme des sentiments ou au moins une vague attirance… Kate me trouvait trop romantique sur ce coup là… Mais que faire ? J'avais passé tellement de temps à lire que je souhaitais peut être de trop avoir une vie telle que celle des héroïnes de mes romans.

Kate, ce matin là comme bien des autres, tentait de me convaincre d'y aller avec lui quand Sirius et James prirent place à nos cotés.

« - Alors de quoi discutez vous toutes les deux ?

- De rien, dis je rapidement.

- Du bal de la St Valentin.

- Alors, de rien, ou du bal ? Demanda James amusé.

- Je tentais de convaincre Lily d'accepter l'invitation de Marc.

- Quel Marc ? demanda brusquement Sirius. Tu dois nous le présenter avant pour être sur qu'il est digne de toi, Petite Fée.

- Si j'attends que vous trouviez un garçon digne de moi pour sortir, je pense que je finirais vieille fille !

- C'est juste que tu ne nous présentes pas les bons… J'en connais même un pour lequel je suis prêt à te laisser carte blanche…

- Sirius, coupa James visiblement énervé. »

Comprenant par la suite que je n'aurais la paix qu'une fois que je lui aurais montré qui était ce 'Marc', je lui désignais… Geste que ce dernier prit comme une invitation à se joindre à nous… Gêne intense… Un interrogatoire, voilà exactement à quoi ressemblait la conversation qu'il eut avec les deux Maraudeurs. Mais cela ne le découragea pas… Je me sentis rosir à cette observation.

Une fois le petit déjeuner fini, Kate partit devant avec Sirius et j'en profitais pour demander à James comment allait sa blessure…

« - Ca va, mais je pense que ce soir, ce serait bien que tu y jettes de nouveau un coup d'œil.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle me fait un mal de chien ! Et je ne fais pas trop confiance en Sir'…

- Oh, d'accord. »

Après avoir mis à la porte Sirius parce qu'il tentait de me déconcentrer et Rémus qui n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser et me rendait nerveuse, j'ôtais le bandage. La plaie s'était infectée. Il me fallait donc tout recommencer ! Je prenais mon temps pour lui faire le moins mal possible mais bien vite je compris pourquoi la plaie s'était infectée. Un morceau de griffe !

« - James…

- Quoi ? dit il d'une petite voix.

- Pense à toute la haine que tu éprouves pour moi, je te dirais quand arrêter. »

Je ne sais pourquoi j'avais repensé à cette phrase, mais je la trouvais appropriée. De ma main gauche, j'écartais la plaie tandis que de l'autre je tentais d'attraper le bout de griffe avec la pince à épiler. A la deuxième tentative, je réussis me dépêchant de désinfecter et de refaire un bandage. Je levais les yeux vers James. Par merlin ! Il était tombé dans les pommes !! Je l'appelais, le secouais… Rien n'y faisait. D'un coup la porte s'est ouverte laissant passer les deux autres. Je leur montrais le bout de griffes avant de m'enfuir.

Je n'avais pas reparlé à James depuis ce moment et je faisais tout pour les éviter tous les trois. Je me sentais fautive, je craignais qu'il m'en veuille… En y réfléchissant maintenant, donc quelques années plus tard, je réalise que mon attitude était stupide, j'avais fait de mon mieux et avec les moyens mis à ma disposition… Mais mon cœur cessait de battre quand je le voyais, le revoyant évanoui dans son sang …

Un ami de Marc avait invité Kate à la dernière minute mais bon le principal étant que je n'irais pas seule… Ma robe était très simple, d'un vert léger. Elle avait un décolleté sage, de fines bretelles et descendait jusqu'aux chevilles. Kate avait une robe un poil trop exubérante à mon goût et fendue d'un coté jusqu'à la hanche. Nous semblions plus vieilles dans ses tenues mais n'est ce pas le but dans ce genre de circonstances ?

Nous étions descendu dans la Grande Salle rejoindre nos cavaliers qui furent agréablement surpris par nos tenues. Nous dansions, mangions, parlions… Une soirée agréable pourtant… quelque chose clochait… et je n'arrivais pas à me le sortir de la tête… Je n'avais pas encore vu James. Je saisis une occasion de danser avec Rémus pour lui demander où il se trouvait.

« - Il doit être dans la Salle sur Demande…

- Pourquoi ? Il devait venir avec…

- Oui, mais… Il y eu une attaque… Ses parents sont à l'hôpital.

- Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas avec lui ?!

- Il nous a demandé de le laisser seul… Petite Fée, où vas-tu ?

- Il ne me l'a pas demandé à moi ! »

Je partis le plus rapidement possible de la salle de bal après avoir prévenu Kate que je rentrais au dortoir parce que je ne me sentais pas bien… Inutile de dire que je pris la direction de la Salle sur Demande… Après deux tentatives infructueuses, je passais trois fois dans le tableau en ne pensant qu'à James et par chance, la porte apparue. Je l'ouvris doucement…

« - J'avais dit que je voulais être seul ! »

Sa voix… il pleurait. Celui qui me faisait me sentir protégée de tout, pleurait ! Avec le recul, je pense que c'est à ce moment là que je suis tombée amoureuse. De le voir ainsi fragile. De le voir se blottir contre moi pour pouvoir extérioriser sa peine… Mais encore à cette époque je le prenais pour mon frère malgré cette attirance grandissante que j'avais pour lui et que j'associais à des troubles hormonaux d'adolescent.

Ses parents sont restés longtemps entre la vie et la mort. Ils ont quitté cette vie aux vacances de printemps. James était venu les voir dans l'après midi comme il le faisait depuis le début des congés, puis dans la nuit, les deux Potter s'étaient éteints. Je n'avais pas été prévenue, James ne le voulait pas. Je me suis sentie rejetée, Rémus avait beau m'expliquer que c'était pour me protéger qu'il avait fait ça, je lui en voulu. J'aurais aimé partager avec lui ce dur moment, le soulager. Mais tout cela ne faisait que commencer…

**Cinquième année**

Mon été avait été épouvantable. Ma sœur nous avait présenté son petit ami, Arthur. Il était aussi stupide que moche. Rien à voir avec mes frères... En plus, elle n'avait eu de cesse de l'été de me dire que je ne trouverais jamais quelqu'un capable de m'aimer… Ce fut donc avec une joie non dissimulée que je quittais ma famille pour retrouver Poudlard.

Les Maraudeurs étaient déjà sur le quai quand j'arrivais. Ils étaient entourés par des filles que j'avais surnommé les 'groupies'. Elles les suivaient partout, gloussaient, faisaient tout pour se faire remarquer. Ils commençaient aujourd'hui leur dernière année à Poudlard, j'eu un pincement au cœur réalisant pour la première fois que l'an prochain je serais seule. Garderions nous le contact ? Où oublieraient ils mon prénom aussi rapidement que celui de leurs petites amies ? Tout d'un coup, des bras m'encerclèrent.

« - Coucou ma Lily !

- Bonjour Kate, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien ma foi ! tellement heureuse de te revoir que j'en oublierais presque que les cours vont eux aussi reprendre !

- Ravie d'entendre que je te fais un tel effet !

- Et toi ? Ta sœur a continué…

- Oui. Au fait je suis préfète !

- Bonjour jolies demoiselles ! susurra une voix suave derrière moi.

- Salut Sir' ! dis je en me retournant. Bonjour vous deux. »

Comment un simple été pouvait avoir eu autant d'effet sur eux. Ils semblaient plus murs, plus adultes. Je me sentais dans la peau d'une gamine admirant des hommes. C'était perturbant. Et je n'étais pas à la fin de mes surprises cette année là… Ils portaient des tenues moldues qui les mettaient en valeur, soulignant leur bronzage, leur carrure… Comment voulez vous que les autres gars du collège aient une chance quand de tels spécimens circulaient en liberté !

Les habitudes reprirent vite place. Enfin pas toutes. J'avais bien voyagé avec eux, mais j'étais sortie pendant qu'ils se changeaient. Je pense que j'avais passé l'age, enfin c'est surtout que je craignais de baver ! Je ne dormais plus que deux nuits par mois dans leur dortoir et je me sentais de plus en plus gênée par cette proximité. Eux ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué tout cela, ils restaient naturels.

J'avais les B.U.S.E.s à préparer tandis que de leur coté, ils avaient les A.S.P.I.C.s donc rapidement nous n'avions pu continuer de parler des soirées entières devant le feu. Nos conversations me manquaient, surtout que j'étais celle mise à l'écart puisque je ne faisais parti ni de leur promotion, ni de leur dortoir. Mais cela me fit me rapprocher encore plus de Kate.

Les vacances de Décembre approchèrent, j'appris qu'ils restaient tous à Poudlard pour tenir compagnie à James qui ne voulait pas passer ce premier Noël seul chez lui. Il était un fait acquis pour eux que je ne resterais pas. Et quand j'avais l'audace d'en faire mention, mon interlocuteur me poussait à rentrer chez moi. J'étais réellement mise à l'écart. Mais se rendaient ils compte de ce qu'ils faisaient ? Ils voulaient me protéger mais au final ils me blessaient.

Mes vacances se passèrent mal. Je n'avais pas le moral, je ne faisais que penser à eux… Je reçu des cadeaux de leur part comme chaque année, et alors que je saisissais le premier pour l'ouvrir, j'imaginais leur réaction face aux miens… Ma sœur était arrivée discrètement et profita de mon inattention pour faire tomber le paquet que je tenais dans les mains… Un bruit de verre cassé… Elle frappa du pied dans mes autres paquets mais le mal était fait. J'avais 15 ans et pas l'age d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Mon cadeau était irréparable…

Je pris la carte du cadeau dorénavant brisé pour savoir l'expéditeur : « _Pour notre Petite Fée, Les Maraudeurs_ ». Il fallait bien sur que ce soit le leur !! Une haine profonde me submergea. Je la détestais de tout mon cœur, je ne voulais plus la voir ! Je m'enfermais le reste de mes vacances dans ma chambre à faire mes devoirs, à réviser… Mes parents n'avaient pas compris tout de suite ce qui c'était passé. De toute façon, c'était trop tard, le mal était fait. Ils avaient sermonné ma sœur, je n'en avais tiré aucune joie et elle, elle n'en avait pas tenu compte…

Sur le quai, Kate me fit remarquer que j'avais maigri, que j'avais mauvaise mine. Je lui confiais alors tous mes tourments. Je passais tout le chemin du retour à lui dire que les garçons n'avaient pas voulu que je reste m'obligeant à retourner chez mes parents où ma sœur m'avait encore une fois pourri la vie. Qu'ils ne m'avaient pas envoyé un seul hibou…

« - Lily, tu veux que je te dise pourquoi tu te sens si mal ?

- Oui…

- Parce que tu as fait ta vie autour d'eux.

- Comment ça ?

- Mis à part eux avec qui discutes tu ?

- Toi et Severus.

- Voilà !

- Voilà, quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas de petit ami ou de bande de copains !

- Toi non plus…

- Oui mais je parle avec d'autres… Allez Lily, je te propose de vaincre ta timidité et que nous nous fassions de nouveaux amis.

- Mais…

- Et pourquoi pas d'avoir un ou deux petits amis d'ici la fin de l'année !

- Je ne sais pas, murmurais je. »

Pour changer totalement de comportement, il faut souvent un électrochoc. Pour le moment je n'avais subi que de légères secousses, la plus grosse ne tarderait pas à venir… Plus vite que je ne le pensais.

Nous venions d'arriver au château, nous nous dirigions vers notre Salle Commune pour déposer nos affaires dans nos dortoirs que Kate m'expliquait toujours la grandeur de son idée. Une fois le portrait de la grosse dame passé, je vis trois couples fermement enlacés sur les canapés : Les Maraudeurs. Je me pressais d'aller poser ma malle pour aller les saluer mais quand je redescendis, ils étaient déjà partis. Je les retrouvais à la table du dîner, toujours enlacés à leurs copines du moment. Je les saluais ne recevant en retour qu'un vague salut en retour. Mon cœur commençait à se briser mais je m'éloignais la tête haute.

Les jours qui suivirent furent à l'identique. Je me contentais d'un vague bonjour le matin et encore quand je les croisais. Je décidais d'accepter le plan de Kate : « se faire de nouveaux amis ». Avec son caractère, il nous fut très facile de lier connaissance avec d'autres. La partie la plus difficile étant le moment où je devais parler. Au début, j'avais du mal puis petit à petit je pris confiance en moi. Je me sentais de mieux en mieux. Kate avait raison, je devais aller voir d'autres horizons !

« - Lily ? Bah qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est mon dortoir, je te signale, répliquais je encore endormie.

- Bah oui, mais je pensais que tu dormirais dans le dortoir des garçons…

- Et pourquoi cela ! Ca fait trois semaines qu'ils m'ont à peine dit bonjour !

- Bah oui, mais hier c'était… la pleine lune, dit elle de façon presque inaudible. »

Je la regardais avec de grands yeux. Par Merlin ! Elle avait fait le rapprochement ! Ca veut dire que peut-être d'autres l'avaient fait !

« - Kate…

- T'inquiètes je ne l'ai dit à personne, et personne ne se doute de quoique ce soit… Mais tu n'aurais pas dû être avec eux ?

- J'ai oublié… Enfin non, en vérité j'y ai pensé mais ils me parlent plus alors ils ont plus besoin de moi, non ?! »

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Je me détestais pour ce que j'avais fait. J'avais trahi ma promesse à Rémus mais la veille au soir il m'avait été impossible d'aller vers leur chambre. J'avais crains de les retrouver au lit avec leur petites amies… Ou pire de les entendre me dire de partir. Ils m'en voudraient très certainement ou peut être que mon absence passerait inaperçue… Je ne savais pas ce qui était le pire.

A la table du petit déjeuner, je les cherchais du regard… Ils étaient à leur place habituelle, ils semblaient en bonne forme. Ils pouvaient vivre sans moi mais moi non… J'avais besoin d'être avec eux, un besoin que eux ne ressentaient pas… Je me levais de table, les larmes aux yeux me dirigeant d'un pas mécanique vers mon premier cours de la journée. J'étais pitoyable… J'avais peut être fait quelque chose de mal. Je réfléchissais mais non rien…

Je passais ma journée dans une bulle de coton. Rien ne semblait me toucher et Kate en fut effrayée. Ce ne fut qu'une semaine plus tard que je me sentis mieux.

En tant que Préfète, je devais m'assurer après le couvre feu que personne ne se baladait dans le château. Au début, j'avais un peu peur de me retrouver seule mais petit à petit les rondes étaient devenues un bon moyen de me changer les idées. Je patrouillais dans un couloir quand j'entendis des bruits de voix. Je reconnu les trois et compris vite qu'il y avait un problème. Devant moi se trouvait Severus entouré par Black et Potter.

« - Puis je savoir ce qui se passe ici ?

- Vas voir ailleurs Petite Fée, on s'occupe de ce problème, me dit Black avec un sourire.

- Quel est le problème qui nécessite votre intervention à tous les deux, Black ?

- Il s'est montré irrespectueux envers nous…

- Oui, il a dit que nous étions de sombres crétins, bouffis d'orgueil, ajouta Potter.

- Et où est l'insulte ? »

Si j'avais eu un appareil photo sous la main, j'aurais aimé immortaliser leur regard à tous les trois à ce moment là. Les deux Maraudeurs me regardaient comme si le ciel venait de tomber sur la terre quant au troisième, un petit sourire venait de naitre sur ses lèvres.

« - Lâchez le

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis préfète !

- Tu crois que tu nous fais peur ?!

- Lâchez le où je vous mets des retenues !

- Tu n'oserais pas ! s'écria Sirius.

- Alors Servillo tu as besoin d'elle pour te défendre ? demanda Potter à Severus.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une Sang de Bourbe pour m'aider !

- J'ai un scoop pour toi ! La Sang de Bourbe ne t'aidera plus ! Au final Rogue, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux ! »

Ce soir là, je ne pris pas la peine de finir ma ronde. En entrant dans la Salle Commune, je trouvais Rémus qui se leva à mon arrivée. Je me dirigeais tout de suite vers les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des filles. Je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec eux. Je savais que je leur pardonnerais pour qu'ils refassent la même chose d'ici quelques temps. Garder contact avec moi après Poudlard ? Non, ils avaient déjà cessé tout contact avec moi.

Le reste de l'année fut très studieux, j'avais de nouveaux amis avec lesquels j'essayais de ne pas être trop dépendante. Une nouvelle vie…

En fin d'année, les septièmes années passaient leurs examens la semaine avant la notre pour avoir deux semaines de congés à Poudlard alors que nous en avons par le fait qu'une. J'appris à la sortie de ma dernière épreuve que ma mère avait été hospitalisée d'urgence. Le directeur me convoqua dans son bureau pour que j'utilise un portoloin.

Avant de partir, j'étais passée dans la chambre des garçons pour y déposer un paquet sur le lit qui avait longtemps été le mien. Il s'agissait de leur cadeau de noël. J'avais laissé leur carte sur laquelle j'avais ajouté une phrase : « ma sœur ne m'aura jamais permis de savoir quel aurait été votre dernier cadeau ».


	4. Et maintenant ?

**ET MAINTENANT ?**

Maintenant que je vous ai expliqué nos cinq premières années vous allez être plus aptes à comprendre pourquoi je suis si troublée. Ma mère s'est finalement remise difficilement mais elle a vaincu la maladie. Ma sixième année s'était très bien déroulée. J'étais toujours préfète, mes notes étaient toujours très bonnes et grâce à Kate, je devenais de moins en moins timide. Mon caractère commençait à s'affirmer et les garçons à me tourner autour.

Ma septième année fut des deux ma préférée. Durant l'été j'avais changé ma garde robe, la féminisant autant que je l'osais. Portant des habits non pas pour leur confort mais pour me mettre à mon avantage. Ce qui ne voulait pas forcément dire inconfortable contrairement à ce que je pensais avant. J'avais eu divers petits amis, mais rien de bien sérieux. Certains relevaient même de l'étourderie.

Je continuais à être en binôme avec Severus mais l'ambiance était beaucoup plus tendue entre nous qu'au début. Il traînait avec des serpentards qui avait adhéré aux idéaux de Voldemort et semblait partager leur point de vue… Enfin en public. Voldemort commençait à faire beaucoup parler de lui et à effrayer pas mal de sorciers. Même le ministère semblait ne plus pouvoir le stopper dans sa progression.

J'étais devenue Préfète en Chef et je m'étais occupée avec mon homologue masculin de l'organisation des différents événements de l'année tels que les différents Bals. Seul le forum de fin d'année était organisé par les professeurs. C'était la deuxième année qu'ils organisaient cela au château après le franc succès de l'année précédente. Des anciens élèves venaient passer les deux dernières semaines avec les étudiants afin de les informer sur les métiers possibles. L'année dernière, plusieurs bons élèves avaient même signé des contrats d'embauche ou de financement pour leurs études… Inutile de dire que les septièmes années étaient surexcités.

Kate voulait devenir auror et poursuivre les mages noirs. Pas très féminin comme métier mais qui convenait parfaitement à mon amie. Au fil des années, elle me faisait de plus en plus penser à Sirius, derrière ses faux airs de blagueuse-fêtarde, se tenait quelqu'un de très réfléchi et prêt à tout pour défendre les personnes qu'elle aimait. De mon coté, j'avais décidé d'être médicomage. J'adorais me sentir utile et soigner les gens. Cela venait sûrement du temps passé à m'occuper des garçons, je ne sais pas… J'en tirais toujours de grande satisfaction quand l'infirmière me proposait de l'assister… Surtout à la fin des matches de Quidditch où le travail ne manquait pas entre les joueurs blessés et les supporters bagarreurs !

Nous étions le samedi suivant le dernier jour des examens de septième année. Les cinquièmes années commençaient leurs épreuves lundi pendant que nous, nous attendrions deux semaines nos résultats… Quel dommage que ça ne puisse pas être immédiat ! Aujourd'hui avait eut lieu le dernier match de l'année : Serpentard contre Griffondor. L'école était dans un état de folie puisque nous avions gagné le match, gagnant ainsi la coupe de Quidditch ! Les serpentards, peu appréciés, voyaient là à quel point ils étaient parfois même haïs.

Nous étions tous les griffons dans la Salle commune à fêter joyeusement notre victoire avec musique, boissons et nourriture. Il était convenu de tout arrêter à minuit pour les cinquièmes années mais connaissant ceux de ma maison, je savais que je serais obligée de taper du poing pour que cela se fasse réellement. Je discutais tranquillement avec Kate quand son petit copain du moment vint la trouver pour lui demander de danser. Elle me tendit son verre et je bus la dernière gorgée pensant qu'il s'agissait de jus de fruits. Mais mal m'en pris. De l'alcool !? Quelqu'un avait réussi à faire entrer de l'alcool dans le château ?!

Ma charge de préfète en chef m'empêchait de taire ce genre de chose… Mais avant toute chose il fallait que je m'asseye. Je vis quelqu'un se pencher vers moi et me proposer d'aller prendre l'air… Oui, je crois que ce serait une bonne idée. Je me levais… Oh et puis non, c'est pas une si bonne idée que ça. Quelqu'un s'assoit à coté de moi… J'm'sens pas bien… Il faut que j'aille trouver Kate. Je me levai, fis un pas, deux pas… Quand je trébuchai… Deux bras me retinrent, je murmurais un vague merci.

« - Evans, tu devrais aller prendre l'air, tu n'as pas l'air bien…

- Je peux pas, je tiens pas debout…

- Tu veux que je te conduise dehors ?

- Non, je dois trouver Kate. »

Je ne savais pas qui me parlais, parce qu'il était dans mon dos me tenant un peu trop fermement contre lui. De plus, j'entendais et voyais tout comme au travers d'une vitre déformante… Il ne semblait pas avoir pris en compte ma réponse puisque je le sentis me diriger vers le tableau de la grosse dame. Je devrais paniquer, dire quelque chose, faire quelque chose. Mais rien… Je suivais le mouvement.

Brutalement je réalisai que nous étions dans le parc. J'étais dans le parc devant le lac avec un homme… dans un état pas très frais ?! Au Merlin !! Dans quoi me suis-je embarquée ? Si seulement j'avais su pourquoi je me sentais si mal…

« - Ca va mieux ?

- Vi, je vais rentrer.

- Je vais rien te faire de mal si c'est ce que tu crains.

- Sur ? demandais je d'une petite voix.

- Pour sur. Tu me fais confiance ? »

Sa voix me troublait. Je me sentais bien là contre lui… Je me retournais pour lui faire face mais je n'avais pas encore terminé que je me pris de l'eau glacée sur la tête !

« - T'es un malade ! Elle est glacée cette eau !

- C'est pas de ma faute si le lac est si froid !

- Tu aurais pu éviter les algues !! C'est dégoutant !

- Si tu te plains c'est que ça va mieux, non ? »

Je relevais la tête. Ces lunettes… Ces cheveux en bataille… Potter ! Mais que faisait il là ? Pourquoi regardait il un point derrière moi ? Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma tenue… Mauvaise idée la chemise blanche… Enfin tout à l'heure je ne savais pas que je finirais trempée… Je relevais les yeux vers lui. Par Merlin, il était toujours aussi séduisant ! Voire même plus… Je pris le temps de le détailler. Il portait un costume marron qui rappelait la couleur de ses yeux. Les premiers boutons de la chemise étaient ouverts… Mon imagination s'envolait… la texture de sa peau, son odeur, son goût… L'effet de la potion très certainement.

« - Oui, on ferait mieux de rentrer avant que les autres ne s'inquiètent…

- Ils ne s'inquièteront pas…

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela ?

- Parce que Rémus et Sirius ont vu que je partais avec toi… Quant aux autres, sachant qu'ils ont mis une potion pour que leur préfète en Chef aille se coucher tôt, ils doivent penser que tu es dans ta chambre.

- Tu sembles bien au courant de ce genre de procédés ! dis je en retournant vers le château.

- Nous, au moins, on s'assurait qu'elle rentrait bien dans sa chambre ! Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi, personne n'aurait réalisé !

- Mmm

- Si je trouve celui qui a fait ça !

- Tu feras quoi ?

- Je lui ferais payer !

- Tu n'as pas changé ! m'exclamais je en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu aimes toujours jouer aux grands justiciers ! Je suis bien assez grande pour m'en occuper seule, ne t'en fais pas pour moi !

- Rentrons, alors.

- Oui. Mince, l'heure des rondes est dépassée !

- L'avantage est que je ne suis plus élève ici, je ne peux donc plus faire perdre de points à ma maison…

- Oui mais moi si alors je file.

- Attend je vais t'aider. »

Il me saisit la main avant que je ne puisse m'y opposer. Nous ne pouvions reprendre le même chemin qu'à l'aller puisque la porte était maintenant fermée, il nous fallait trouver un autre chemin. Je savais que durant leur scolarité les Maraudeurs avaient très souvent fait le mur et connaissaient donc tous les entrées et sorties de Poudlard… Nous marchâmes dans le parc jusqu'à l'entrée d'un passage secret. Heureusement qu'il les connaissait par cœur parce que de mon coté mis à part la grande porte… Le passage était étroit, froid et non éclairé. Par conséquent, je cognais souvent soit dans Potter, soit dans les murs et je grelottais. Une vraie torture !

« - Tu voudrais pas arrêter de te cogner ?

- Je fais ce que je peux !

- Bon tiens moi la main comme ça et marche derrière moi. »

Il est vrai que nous avancions plus vite. J'avais pleine vue sur son dos et je ne pouvais empêcher de regarder plus bas… Il était vraiment bien bâti… A cette constatation, je me sentis rougir et je ne vis pas qu'il s'était arrêté. Je percutais donc son dos de plein fouet.

« - Tu pouvais pas dire que tu allais t'arrêter ?!

- Non, sinon je n'aurais pas eu le plaisir d'être percuté par un hippogriffe mal léché.

- Je ne suis pas un hippogriffe mal léché ! »

Je remarquais que nous étions arrivés au bout du passage secret. Un mince filet de lumière passait par un trou dans le mur de gauche me permettant de voir son visage penché vers moi. Alors que moi, je me tenais droite devant lui, lui était forcé de se courber à cause du plafond trop bas. Nous étions proche. Je sentais son parfum… Il m'enivrait… Si je retrouvais celui ou celle qui m'avait mis cette potion dans mon verre !

« - Tu es gelée !

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela ? Dis je sentant mes dents s'entrechoquer.

- Tiens prend ma veste. »

Il l'a fit passer sur mes épaules me tenant proche de lui. J'avais les yeux fixés sur ces boutons défaits… sur son cou… Il me suffisait de tendre les lèvres… C'était bien la première fois que de telles idées me venaient à l'esprit ! Mais je me sentais attirée par lui comme un aimant. Lui, par contre, ne laissait rien paraître, à supposer qu'il ressente ne serait ce qu'un début d'attirance pour moi…

« - Viens la voie est libre. »

Je sortis de mon état catatonique pour le suivre. Nous étions au rez de chaussée du château, il nous fallait encore atteindre la Tour Griffondor. Nous avancions à petits pas essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière nous. Potter se mit à courir, m'entraînant dans la course. Il s'arrêta devant une statue, prononça ce qui sembla être un mot de passe pour nous faire entrer… dans un cellier ! Nous avions à peine de la place pour tous les deux. Je suis Préfète en Chef et voilà qu'à deux semaines de la fin j'enfreint le règlement et pour couronner le tout avec Potter qui n'est plus élève depuis deux ans !

Les bruits de pas approchaient… Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Je regardais Potter… Nos yeux se trouvèrent. Je n'arrivais pas à détourner le regard… Ses mains se posèrent sur ma taille et m'attirèrent contre lui. Je posais mes mains sur son torse dans un premier temps pour le repousser, enfin je crois. Ses yeux quittèrent enfin les miens pour se poser sur mes lèvres. Par un réflexe venu de je ne sais où, je passais ma langue dessus les humidifiant, les préparant pour la suite. Je l'entendis gémir à la vue de ce geste, j'eu alors l'envie irrépressible qu'il m'embrasse. Nous y étions presque quand la voix de Sirius s'éleva de sa poche intérieure de veste, nous coupant dans notre transe.

Je le vis prendre quelque chose dans cette poche en m'effleurant la poitrine du dos de sa main. Un frisson me parcouru. Il du le ressentir parce qu'il me regarda avant de retourner toute son attention sur le bout de miroir qu'il tenait maintenant dans sa main.

« - Sirius, comment va vieux frère ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?

- Je me fais une petite virée type maraudeur et toi ?

- Et tu ne m'as pas proposé de me joindre à toi !

- Non, désolé. On se rejoint à la Tour, okay ?

- Non plutôt dans nos apparts, la fête est finie ici. A toute.

- Okay. Allons y, pour le cas où le concierge m'ait entendu. »

Il me dirigea jusqu'au portrait qui gardait l'entrée de mes appartements de fonction.

« - Te voilà arrivée.

- Merci, Potter.

- Tu ne pourrais pas m'appeler James ? Après tout, nous sommes là pour deux semaines, le temps du forum…

- Bonne nuit. »

L'appeler James ? Et risquer de redevenir amie avec lui, avec eux ? Non, hors de question ! Ils m'avaient abandonné une fois, je ne voulais pas que ça se reproduise. J'entretiendrais avec eux une relation élève de septième année envers un ancien élève venu juste pour un forum... Bon j'avais plutôt mal commencé, enfin pas si mal puisque finalement nous ne nous étions pas embrassés. Comment embrasse t il ? Non, il ne faut pas que je pense à ça ! Satanée potion !

Je partis dans ma chambre pour me déshabiller et enfiler ma nuisette. Je sentais encore ses mains sur ma taille, son souffle… Je ferais peut être bien de prendre une douche… Ca m'éviterait de prendre froid après la 'douche' de toute à l'heure et par la même occasion je ferais taire mes hormones. M… Quelqu'un toquait à ma porte ! C'était bien ma veine, j'étais en sous vêtement ! J'enfilais la veste de Potter qui m'arrivait à peine mi cuisse.

J'ouvris la porte…


	5. Le retour des héros

**Bonjour me revoilà !**

**Pour répondre à la question la plus récurrente : oui je posterais régulièrement des chapitres de cette nouvelle fic. Mais tout comme pour Le Chantage, tant qu'elle n'est pas écrite totalement ce ne sera qu'une fois par semaine et à priori le mercredi...**

**J'ai été ravie de reconnaite certains pseudos et d'en avoir des nouveaux. La majorité d'entre vous semble avoir lu Le Chantage, j'espère que celle ci vous conviendra tout autant. Elle sera sans doute plus courte... Enfin j'sais pas parce que j'hésite entre deux fins dont l'une serait plus longue... Faut que j'en parle avec Puky... XD**

**Bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

**LE RETOUR DES HEROS**

J'ouvris la porte et je me sentis projetée en arrière alors que quelqu'un m'étreignais plus que de raison. Kate ?

« - Que fais tu là ?

- J'ai appris que quelqu'un t'avait fait boire une potion pour que tu ailles dormir. Et comme je ne te trouvais pas, j'ai eu peur !!

- C'est bon regarde je suis entière !

- Mais tu étais où ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude !!

- J'ai été prendre un bol d'air… Avec Potter.

- Un bol d'air ? Un bol d'air ! Potter ?!

- Il m'a conduit dehors avant de me raccompagner ici. Sais tu qui a mis cela dans mon verre ?

- … Jeremy…

- Comment ça ? TON Jeremy ?

- Oui. Enfin, officiellement nous ne sommes plus ensemble… J'ai rompu dès que j'ai su ce qu'il t'avait fait ! »

Je reconnaissais bien là Kate. Elle était imprévisible et spontanée, ce qui faisait un mélange détonnant mais j'avais compris depuis longtemps que s'il y a bien quelque chose qu'elle déteste, c'est que quelqu'un s'en prenne à ses amis… Elle resta un bon moment avec moi avant de retourner dans son dortoir, me laissant seule avec mes questions et mes craintes.

Le lendemain matin, je fus une des premières de tout le château à être prête. Je me postais en bas de l'escalier, devant la Grande Salle afin de voir tout ceux qui arriverait pour prendre leur petit déjeuner et en particulier un… Je ne savais pas encore quel sort j'allais lui lancer mais une chose est sure, j'allais me venger. Il me faudrait aussi sûrement encore remercier Potter sans lequel j'aurais sans doute eu des ennuis. Mais pour cela, j'étais beaucoup moins pressée !

Alors que ma cible venait d'apparaître en haut des escaliers, Kate vint se poster à mes cotés, s'adossant tout comme moi au mur.

« - Que lui as-tu réservé, ma sorcière adorée ?

- J'ai beaucoup d'idées… Je prendrais les premières qui me viennent… »

Et c'est ce que je fis. Il se retrouva recouvert de pustules vertes, dansant un fox trot endiablé, habillé avec un body rose fluo. Tous les élèves présents éclatèrent de rire en le voyant ainsi au beau milieu du passage. Je jetais un coup d'œil amusé à Kate. Pourquoi faisait elle cette tête ? On dirait qu'elle a vu… Je suis son regard, fixant quelque chose ou quelqu'un dans mon dos… Et… Dumbledore ! Sur ce coup là, j'ai joué de mal chance. Et aux sourires des Maraudeurs qui accompagnaient le directeur, il était impossible de faire gober que j'étais innocente !

« - Mademoiselle Evans, je m'attendais à un autre comportement de votre part… dit il avec un sourire qui contredisait ses paroles réprobatrices.

- Désolée Professeur, mais il faut parfois user de telles méthodes pour que les gens comprennent le message.

- Rappelez vous que vous êtes Préfète en Chef, vous vous devez de montrer l'exemple.

- Oui, monsieur.

- Bon passons. Je pense qu'il est inutile que je vous présente les jeunes hommes qui m'accompagnent…

- Tout à fait. »

Sur ces derniers mots, je rentrais dans la grande salle afin de pouvoir enfin manger. Tout cela m'avait ouvert l'appétit. En plus, je ne voulais en aucun cas leur parler. Pourtant… Une fois à table, je remarquais que Kate n'avait toujours pas dit un mot.

« - Vas y, dis le…

- Dire quoi ? demanda t elle l'air innocent.

- Kate, tu veux me dire quelque chose je le vois dans tes yeux !

- D'accord ! Pourquoi ne veux tu pas enterrer la hache de guerre ?

- L'orgueil, dis je en croquant dans mon croissant.

- Mademoiselle Evans !

- Oui, professeur McGonnagal.

- Aucun professeur ne pourra montrer aux anciens élèves où se tiendra le forum. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que suite à votre conversation de ce matin vous seriez charmée de le faire… »

Comment dire de façon détournée que je suis punie… Pas moyen de refuser… Avec un sourire de façade, j'acquiesçais.

Je mangeais le plus lentement possible retardant l'échéance. Heureusement je ne serais pas seule avec eux trois… peut–être même réussirais je à ne pas leur parler. Mon repas finit, je me dirigeais vers la table réservée aux anciens élèves. Mettant bien en évidence mon insigne de Préfète en Chef, je leur adressais un sourire commercial et leur fit signe de bien vouloir me suivre. J'aperçu du coin de l'œil les Maraudeurs qui souriaient de toutes leurs dents, ils n'avaient sans doute pas l'intention de me faciliter dans ma tâche… Celle de les éviter.

La salle où se déroulerait le forum était située au quatrième étage, dans l'aile ouest du château, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était assez éloignée de la grande salle... Sur le chemin, j'observais discrètement quels genres d'anciens élèves j'avais derrière moi... Chacun avait revêtit son ancienne cravate de Poudlard me permettant ainsi de savoir les maisons à défauts des noms. Il y avait que très peu de Serpentard, plusieurs Poufsouffle mais la majorité d'entre eux se composaient de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle.

Alors que je décomptais le nombre d'anciens élèves de chaque maison, je vis les trois maraudeurs accélérer le pas sans doute pour venir à ma hauteur. Aïe. Je n'avais réellement pas envie de leur parler… Comment faire ? Je regarde autour de moi. Avisant un groupe de Serdaigle qui avançait à ma droite, je décidais de leur parler.

« - Bonjour, excusez moi mais que faites vous comme métier ? »

Le trio uniquement constitué de jeunes hommes, assez mignons je dois le dire, se tourna vers moi. L'un d'eux, blond aux yeux bleus, me détailla de haut en bas et me fit un grand sourire une fois l'inspection terminée. Je devais être à son goût puisque avant que je ne puisse réagir, il m'avait saisi la main pour la baiser légèrement.

« - Alex Lyger, enchanté. Puis-je savoir ton nom, ravissante demoiselle ?

- Lily…Lily Evans, dis je toute rougissante.

- Oh ! Lily Evans, répéta t il pensif. Ne serais-tu pas la « petite fée » des ex-Maraudeurs ?

Comment se faisait il qu'il se souvienne de ça alors que les ex Maraudeurs comme il disait m'avaient quant à eux oubliés depuis longtemps ? Je jetais un regard en arrière pour voir les ex- Maraudeurs en question juste derrière nous, écoutant notre conversation.

« - En effet. C'ETAIT bien moi la petite fée de ces imbéciles ! »

J'avais bien appuyé sur le verbe. Je souriais intérieurement lorsque j'entendis les réactions de mes trois anciens frères… James avait faillit s'étouffer, Remus avait trébuché et Sirius répétait d'un air outré « imbéciles, depuis quand… ? ». Toute à ma victoire, je n'avais pas remarqué que l'ancien Serdaigle semblait plus que ravi de voir à quel point je ne les portais plus dans mon cœur.

« - Des imbéciles… tout à fait… Toujours avec leurs blagues foireuses… Et puis de vrais coureurs de jupon ! On pourrait compter sur les doigts de la main le peu de filles qui ne sont pas tombées dans leurs lits ! »

Euh… Que moi, je les critique okay mais lui… En plus, je n'étais pas vraiment d'accord avec lui. Ils n'étaient pas à ce point-là, j'avais vu à quel point les rumeurs à leurs sujets étaient exagérées… Mais ma rancune m'empêchait de le contredire...

« - Alors…Quel métier exerces-tu sinon ?

- Je travaille à sainte Mangouste, en tant que médicomage. »

Sans l'encourager, il enchaîna pourtant sur les responsabilités qu'il avait et relata quelques anecdotes. Je n'écoutais qu'à moitié regardant les trois Maraudeurs qui fixaient Alex d'un regard noir. Être insulté par cet ex-Serdaigle ne leur avait apparemment pas plut du tout. Là, au moins ils avaient compris que leur « Petite Fée » n'existait plus. Je devais leur faire comprendre que je ne leur avais pas pardonné ! Que désormais ils n'étaient plus rien pour moi… Alors pourquoi cette chaleur dans mon ventre quand je remarquais le regard mécontent que James adressait à la main d'Alex qui se trouvait dans mon dos ?

Silence… Mince Alex avait arrêté son monologue ! Je le vis alors se tourner vers moi et se pencher vers mon oreille.

« - J'avais oublié qu'il y avait de telles créatures à Poudlard…Si j'avais su, j'y serais resté plus longtemps… »

Je souris. J'étais belle et bien tombée sur le dragueur de service et même si je n'appréciais pas du tout ce genre de personne-là, les regards courroucés des trois Maraudeurs me donnèrent envie de jouer. J'allais leur montrer que je n'étais plus la petite fille qu'ils avaient rencontrée en troisième année ! Que je ne me laissais plus faire. Je me penchais à mon tour près de l'oreille d'Alex et répondis d'une voix sensuelle.

« - Je suis majeure et la fin de l'année approche…Alors pourquoi avoir envie de revenir à Poudlard… »

Nous étions arrivés devant l'entrée de la salle où se déroulerait le forum. Je me décollai d'Alex, tout en marchant d'une manière féline, pour aller ouvrir la porte. Victorieuse, les beaux yeux bleus pourtant si clairs tout à l'heure avaient viré à un bleu marine, trahissant son désir. Je jouais peut être avec le feu… Mais ce fut un beau regard noisette, lui aussi noirci par le désir qui me surprit le plus, provocant une tempête dans mon bas ventre. Je déglutis difficilement. James était… Comment dire ? Troublant ? Sexy ? Tentant ? Et son regard foncé me grisait et me donnait envie de me jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

J'inspirai profondément histoire de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps. Est il possible d'éprouver du désir suite à un échange de regards ? Et puis pourquoi maintenant ? J'entrais dans la salle suivie des anciens élèves.

« - Voici la salle où se déroulera le forum durant les deux semaines. Il y aura un stand pour chaque profession. Pour certains vous devrez donc vous mettre par groupe. La porte au fond de la salle est une réserve contenant toute sorte de matériel dont vous pourriez avoir besoin pour d'éventuelles démonstrations. Elle est donc à votre disponibilité. Le forum sera ouvert de 9h à 12h puis de 14h à 18h. Des questions ?

- Et toi ? Es-tu aussi à notre disponibilité ? »

Quelques Serdaigle ricanèrent. C'était bien sûr Alex qui venait de parler. Ce gars était vraiment désespérant. Je balayai la salle de mon regard et les grimaces exaspérées de Rémus et Sirius me donnèrent envie de rire. James lui était comme figé, les poings serrés et les jointures blanches. A quoi jouait il ?

« - Je suis disponible dans un cadre strictement professionnel. Autre chose ? »

Alex eut un petit sourire confiant. Croyait-il vraiment que j'allais lui tomber dans les bras ? Si c'était ce qu'il pensait et bien il se trompait gravement !

« - Bien. Je vous laisse vous installer. »

Le forum débutait dans quelques jours. Ils avaient donc juste assez de temps pour installer les stands et leurs futures démonstrations ou autres. Adressant un sourire crispé à Alex puis un regard d'indifférence aux Maraudeurs, je sortis de la salle. Ces deux semaines de forum allaient être longues !


	6. Révélations

**Coucou**

**A ce que j'ai pu lire ce chapitre 5 co écrit avec Puky vous a bien plut. Cooooooooooool parce que c'est justement celui là qui m'avait posé problème et à cause duquel j'avais lancé un appel au secours.  
Sinon je commence à avoir pas mal de chapitres d'avance, j'ai pensé que vous seriez ravi(e)s que je publie plus qu'une fois par semaine... Donc maintenant, et sauf contre ordre de dernière minute, un nouveau chapitre de cette fic sera publié le mardi et un autre le vendredi. Je ne peux pas faire plus par semaine tant que je n'ai pas écrit le mot fin.**

**Elayna Black : Oui, vous saurez pourquoi les Marauderus l'ont délaissés... Mais j'en suis au chapitre 16 et c'est pas encore fait... Va falloir être patient !  
Lily Joke : je commence à poster plus souvent, ça te va? ;-)  
Mokona : Ravie que Le Chantage t'ait plu (ça met la pression, j'espère que tu vas apprécier celle ci aussi :-D)  
Georgette 2006 : Avec Puky, on était tombées d'accord pour la longue version... Maintenant à savoir si ce sera dans la lignée du Chantage... Ce sera à toi et aux autres de me le dire.**

**Merci encore à Puky qui lit avant vous mes chapitres et me donne des idées pour l'améliorer.  
Bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

**REVELATIONS**

En ce mardi soir, je faisais ma ronde. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que je ne les avais pas vu… Le calme avant la tempête je pense… Pendant ces deux jours, j'avais passé mon temps à tourner dans ma tête mes souvenirs pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi je me sentais si troublée en leur présence. Pourquoi les revoir me faisait autant de bien alors qu'ils m'avaient quitté sans un au revoir ?

Durant ces deux jours, je n'avais pas réellement eu le temps de m'ennuyer. En effet, Alex semblait être perpétuellement sur mon chemin et ses conversations étaient passionnantes. Je dois avouer que ses compliments commençaient à me sortir par les pores de la peau mais bon… Au moins quand j'étais avec lui, trois autres se tenaient à l'écart.

Comme par exemple hier, lorsque tranquillement appuyée contre un mur à lire un roman sorcier que j'avais commencé avant les examens et que je n'avais pas eu le temps de terminer, Alex était apparu devant moi. Il avait commencé à discuter posant sa main gauche contre le mur au niveau de ma tête m'empêchant toute fuite et surtout se plaçant ainsi un peu trop près de moi à mon goût. Je le vis se pencher, sûrement pour lire le titre de mon livre que je tenais fermement serré contre moi, puis dire avec un petit air méprisant :

« - Tu lis ce genre de niaiserie pour bonne femme ?!

- Oui, ça détend et puis ça me change de mes livres de cours !

- Au lieu de ça tu pourrais venir te balader avec moi dans le parc du château ou pourquoi pas à Pré Au Lard…

- Non, merci. En plus, il n'y a pas de sorties organisées au village…

- Tu dois connaître tous les passages secrets en tant que Petite Fée des Maraudeurs. »

Il avait posé sa main sur mon bras et alors que je relevais les yeux je croisais trois regards qui foudroyaient l'ancien serdaigle. Je n'avais pas apprécié qu'il remette sur le tapis l'histoire de petite fée et encore moins qu'il ose de telles familiarités mais je pris le temps de voir les trois Maraudeurs disparaître au coin du couloir avant de l'envoyer rudement sur les roses.

A la base, je me dirigeai vers le parc pour m'asseoir dans l'herbe et lire. Mais tellement captivée par ma lecture, je m'étais arrêtée sur le chemin. Je n'avais vraiment pas de chance ! Pourquoi avait il fallut qu'il passe par là lui aussi ! Et comble que Sirius, Rémus et James passent par là eux aussi !

Depuis le retour des garçons dans l'école, je m'attendais à des farces et j'effectuais ma ronde ce soir avec un peu d'appréhension. J'avais toujours peur de tomber une dans leur farce. Je me trouvais au premier étage dans un couloir mal éclairé quand j'entendis des voix au loin. J'éteignis ma baguette afin de pouvoir m'approcher des deux élèves en faute et d'éviter ainsi de devoir leur courir après dans tout Poudlard.

« - Comment tu t'appelles déjà ? demanda une voix masculine pâteuse.

- Cassandra, répondis la voix féminine en gloussant.

- Tu es vachement mi-mi toi dans ton genre…

- Merci, James. »

James ?! Mon James ?! Enfin je veux dire Potter ?! Alors comme ça monsieur ne peut pas retenir ses hormones et drague des élèves de Poudlard ? Et cette Cassandra qui est elle ? Je cherchais dans mes souvenirs une élève avec ce prénom… En sixième année ! C'était une sixième année ! C'était du détournement de mineur ! Je sentais l'énervement grondé en moi. Je risquais un coup d'œil dans leur direction. Il était appuyé contre le mur… Elle se tenait en face de lui, lui caressant le torse. Je retournais mon regard vers Potter… Son visage… qu'il était beau… Mais ses yeux semblaient dans le vide… Comme s'il était à des millions d'années lumière de ce couloir…

« - Cassandra, tu devais m'aider à retourner à mes appartements…

- Oui, mais on peut faire une petite pause…

- Oui… Mais range tes mains.

- Pourquoi ? Elles te font trop d'effets ? »

Quoi ?! Mais c'est quoi cette allumeuse ?! Voilà que maintenant elle se collait à lui… Elle approchait de son visage ses lèvres… Je sortis de ma cachette furieuse.

« - Qu'est ce que vous faites là tous les deux ?! hurlais je.

- Evans, ce n'est pas tes oignons !

- Si, ce sont mes oignons parce que je suis Préfète et que…

- Et que quoi ?

- Si tu ne veux pas que j'enlève des points à ta maison, tu as intérêt de filer !

- James allons y, minauda t elle.

- Lui, il reste ici ! Toi, tu décampes sur le champ !

- On se voit demain James chéri, dit elle en partant tout en roulant des hanches d'une façon vulgaire.

- Quant à toi… continuais je en me retournant vers Potter.

- Je me sens pas bien Lily, murmura t il avant de s'évanouir. »

C'est pas vrai ! Mais pourquoi Merlin, tu t'acharnes sur moi ?! POURQUOI !? Je l'observais quelques minutes assis par terre contre le mur. Il était vraiment beau. Mon cœur loupa un battement. Je reconnus ce trouble. Je l'avais déjà ressenti… Pour lui. Je le regardais incrédule. Comment pouvait il m'attendrir alors qu'il avait perdu connaissance ? Que ressentirais je s'il m'embrassait ? Aaaaaaah j'allais pas repenser à ça !

Je fis apparaître un seau d'eau. Tentée un moment de me le verser sur la tête, je le fis finalement léviter au dessus de James avant de tout lui renverser dessus. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est la sensualité de la scène. Ses vêtements collaient dorénavant à son torse, mettant en valeur son corps musclé. Ses cheveux d'habitude hirsutes étaient maintenant plats, une mèche gouttait faisant tomber sur ses lèvres des gouttes d'eau… Mon imagination s'envolait… J'étais toute rougissante quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux.

« - Que s'est il passé ? Marmonna t il.

- Tu es tombé dans les pommes. On peut savoir combien de verre d'alcool tu as bu ?

- Aucun…

- Et je suis sensée te croire ?

- … Mais un de mes verres de jus de citrouille avait un goût bizarre…

- Viens appuies toi sur moi, on verra ça demain.

- On m'aurait drogué ? demanda t il d'un air absent.

- Bienvenu au club…

- Où on va ?

- Je te reconduis à tes appartements. »

Il est trop grand, il est trop lourd et pour couronner le tout il ne semblait pas capable de faire un pas l'un devant l'autre. Que du bonheur pour le reconduire dans sa chambre qui me semblait à l'opposé de la direction que Cassandra lui indiquait… L'aurait elle drogué comme il le soupçonnait ?

Le sentir si proche de moi, sa cuisse frôlant la mienne à chaque pas, ne m'aidait pas à calmer mes hormones ! Loin de là ! Toutes sortes de scénarios défilaient dans mon crâne sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Je ne pensais pas que je puisse avoir autant d'imagination…

Une fois dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur son lit avec tant de délicatesse que je tombais avec lui. Je me retrouvais sous lui tachant de faire taire la petite voix dans ma tête qui m'énonçait toutes les parties du corps de James en contact avec le mien. Je serrais les poings pour m'empêcher de laisser mes doigts ou mes mains de s'aventurer…

« - Potter, pousse toi, tu m'écrases !

- Tu sens bon, ma Petite Fée, dit il en inspirant un grand coup dans mon cou.

- Po… Comment tu m'as appelé ? demandais je en regardant le plafond, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine.

- Ma petite Fée, dit il en roulant sur le coté, me libérant enfin de son poids.

- Tu ne m'as jamais appelé comme ça…

- Au chemin de traverse… La première fois qu'on t'a vu… J'ai dit que tu ressemblais à une petite fée. Les autres se sont moqués de moi et ont commencé à t'appeler ainsi…

- C'est donc de toi que me vient ce surnom ?

- … Oui…

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu jamais fait avant ? »

Je le sentis bouger à coté de moi. Je n'aimais pas cette proximité, cette intimité… J'avais peur de faire quelque chose déplacé, comme lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser… La potion de samedi aurait encore de l'effet sur moi ?! A moins que ce ne soit pas la potion… Je tentais d'oublier la pensée de James m'embrassant mais elle revint au galop quand il commença à me caresser le bras et à parler de sa voix chaude…

« - Parce que tu me détestais alors je n'ai pas osé…

- Je ne te détestais pas ! Tu ne me parlais jamais ! Tu passais ton temps à m'éviter ou à me fixer !

- Oui, c'est vrai…

- Pourquoi faisais tu cela ?

- … Tu me troublais et puis quand je t'ai vu tomber amoureuse de Sirius… Je me suis senti mal.

- Je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse de Sirius, dis je en me tournant sur le coté pour lui faire face mettant fin à sa caresse.

- Tu semblais si proche de lui…

- Je l'étais tout autant de Rémus !

- Oui… Mais pas de moi, murmura t il en se rallongeant sur le dos. »

La conversation s'arrêta là. Il fixa le plafond avant de fermer les paupières et de s'endormir. Je suis restée à son chevet une heure. Je l'ai regardé dormir tentant de comprendre pourquoi ce que j'avais appris m'énervait, me donnait envie de hurler… Y avait il encore d'autres malentendus entre les Maraudeurs et moi ?

Le lendemain matin, j'attendais avec impatience Kate à notre table pour lui raconter ma ronde de la veille.

Je vis les Maraudeurs arrivés. Autant Rémus et Sirius semblaient frais, autant le troisième traînait des pieds derrière. Ils s'assirent au bout de la table et commencèrent à manger. A peine étaient ils apparus dans la pièce que déjà toutes les filles avaient les yeux braqués sur yeux… A vrai dire, je n'étais pas mieux puisque moi aussi je les regardais… La bave aux lèvres en moins. Se souvenait il d'hier soir ? Des révélations qu'il m'avait faites ?

Voyant que Kate n'arrivait pas, je me levais et décidais d'aller voir ce qu'elle fabriquait. Je la retrouvais assise sur son lit en tailleur lisant un magazine de musique. J'attirais son attention par un petit raclement de gorge et une fois la chambre verrouillée et insonorisée je lui racontais tout.

« - Alors comme ça, ce surnom ridicule te vient de lui ?!

- Il n'est pas ridicule ce surnom !

- Je te rappelle qu'il y a peu de temps tu hurlais sur Luis parce qu'il avait osé t'appeler ainsi… dois je te rappeler ce que tu lui disais ?

- C'est pas la même chose…

- Ah oui, explique moi.

- Bah…

- C'est pas la même chose uniquement parce que c'est James qui t'a appelé ainsi…

- Qu'est ce que tu sous entend là ?! dis je l'air innocent.

- Je te dis de qui je suis amoureuse depuis des années si tu avoues que toi tu aimes James ! »

C'est ainsi que j'appris de qui Kate était amoureuse. Bon d'accord j'avais déjà ma petite idée. Par contre, moi amoureuse de James ? Ca sonne bizarre dans ma tête mais c'est vrai que ça expliquerait beaucoup de chose… Mais pourquoi ? J'aurais dû m'en apercevoir avant ! J'étais tellement plongée dans mes pensées que je ne vis pas le hibou arriver et se poser devant moi.

« - Cool !! Ce soir, on va à une petite fête privée ! hurla Kate en se relevant d'un bond. »

De toute la journée, elle n'avait pas voulu me dire où nous irions le soir et surtout pour voir qui. Ce n'est que lorsque la porte de la Salle sur Demande s'ouvrit que je compris que j'étais tombée dans un piège…


	7. Tout recommencer

**Merci tout le monde pour vos reviews !! Ca fait tout chaud dans mon petit coeur...**

**Georgette 2006 : Non, on ne saura pas qui a drogué la boisson de James, je comptais laisser le doute sur la culpabilité de Cassandra... J'espère que tes rattrapages se sont tout de même bien passés...  
****tchingtchong et Spider Clemti** **: ravie de vous revoir parmi nous  
DaillyTill et Engie** : **Désolée de vous avoir (de nouveau) piégée dans une de mes fics :-D  
Lily Joke : les révélations se font au fur et à mesure mais l'explication du comportement des garçons arrivera tard...  
****Pour les autres : Oui je suis une sadique et j'ai eu envie d'écrire sur une Lily qui a des envies ;-)**

**Bonne lecture, bon week end et à mardi  
E**

* * *

**TOUT RECOMMENCER**

Qu'est ce que je faisais là déjà ? Que quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi je n'ai pas fuit à toutes jambes quand la porte s'est ouverte ! Et puis quelle idée de suivre Kate sans avoir plus d'informations ! J'avais envie de me taper la tête contre un mur là tout de suite puis je pris mon mal en patience. Ce ne serait qu'une soirée et peut être apprendrais je certaines choses intéressantes…

Dans la Salle sur Demande, des anciens élèves et quelques septièmes années discutaient déjà les uns avec les autres. Les Maraudeurs ne devaient pas être très loin… La salle était plutôt exigu vu le nombre de personnes mais elle permettait ainsi de se fondre dans la foule tout en facilitant les conversations. Il ne serait pas forcément très facile de les éviter…

Le premier que je vis fut Sirius. Il était en grande conversation avec une fille de dernière année. Elle buvait littéralement ses paroles, bavant devant lui sans aucune gêne. Il est vrai qu'avec son pantalon en lin et sa chemise assortie, on aurait pu le croire tout droit sorti d'un magazine de mode masculine… Ses cheveux noirs étaient comme d'habitude soigneusement coiffés en arrière et retombaient élégamment sur sa nuque. Il transpirait la séduction.

Je laissais promener mon regard sur l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la pièce. James se tenait adossé à un mur, face à deux superbes créatures qui lui envoyaient clairement les signaux 'je te veux'. Il portait un jean qui mettait en valeur ses hanches et son tee shirt, près du corps, montrait ses muscles au repos… ou en mouvement… Par Merlin ! Il venait de passer sa main dans ses cheveux et je ne sais ce qui me troubla le plus. Ses muscles que j'avais vu bouger sous son tee shirt ou ses cheveux qui dorénavant hirsutes, lui conféraient un air coquin… La potion de samedi devait avoir encore quelques effets sur moi, c'est pas possible autrement !

Je détournais le regard avant que mes pensées ne soient plus osées. Rémus me fixait d'un coin sombre de la pièce. Chatain, il avait revêtu un costume qui ne l'avantageait pas beaucoup mais soulignait l'intelligence de son visage. J'esquissais un sourire avant de lui faire un signe de tête. Peut être était il temps que je leur parle. Après tout, je n'aurais sans doute pas d'autre chance.

Je fis un détour par le buffet pour prendre quelque chose à boire… Devrais je tenter de l'alcool pour me donner du courage ou garder cette option pour après… Quand je saurais les véritables raisons de leur abandon ? Un jus de pomme et hop, voilà qui sera parfait pour commencer la soirée. Je fis demi tour pour aller converser avec Sieur Lupin.

« - Salut Rémus.

- Lily… me salua t il un léger sourire aux lèvres. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Ca va. Ca fait bizarre de revenir ici…

- Tu veux dire en tant qu'adulte ?

- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça ! dit il en riant.

- Si ça peut te rassurer moi aussi ça me fait bizarre…

- De nous voir ici ou que l'on soit si adulte ?

- Les deux.

- …

- Je m'étais habituée à votre absence, murmurais je plus pour moi que pour lui.

- Lily, justement… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase à cause d'un grand bruit qui avait retenti dans la pièce. Je vis très clairement le problème. Un septième année avait renversé une des tables où se trouvaient les boissons. Je poussais tout le monde pour pouvoir en voir plus. J'avais maintenant l'habitude de ce genre de scène, surtout avec cet élève.

« - Franck Longdubat… Pourquoi ne suis-je même pas étonnée ?

- Lily, j'ai trébuché et…

- Allez prend ma main que je t'aide. »

Il était d'une maladresse maladive. Et encore, elle avait fortement diminué ! Le summum avait été atteint en sixième année quand il était tombé amoureux de Alice Grahams. Il était si nerveux quand elle était à proximité que les catastrophes s'enchaînaient à un rythme effrayant ! Une fois remis sur ses jambes, nous lançâmes deux trois sorts afin de tout nettoyer et je reparti vers Rémus qui n'avait pas bougé, passant devant James dont les deux groupies le fixaient comme un chien devant son os.

« - Que voulais tu me dire, Rémus ?

- Je voulais m'excuser pour notre comportement de dernière année.

- Mais tu ne t'excuses pas sur le manque de hiboux qui a suivi ?

- J'étais persuadé que tu ne les lirais pas.

- Tu as raison… dis je en souriant. Je les aurais sans doute brûlés immédiatement.

- C'est pour cela qu'avec les autres on a sauté sur l'occasion du forum pour venir te voir…

- …

- Lily, on a été stupide. Nous voulions te protéger, que tu gardes le plus longtemps possible ton âme d'enfant…

- Vous m'avez rendu malheureuse, c'est tout ce que vous avez réussi ! larmoyais je.

- Viens par là. »

Je le sentis m'attirer vers lui et me prendre dans ses bras. Il m'avait manqué. Puis tout d'un coup, les deux ans sans nouvelle me revinrent à l'esprit. Ce sentiment d'abandon que j'avais du apprendre à étouffer. Et surtout cette peur à chaque fois que je devenais proche de quelqu'un que la même chose se reproduise… Je me dégageais de son étreinte pour le gifler.

« - Lily…

- Ce n'est qu'une infime douleur par rapport à ce que j'ai ressenti !

- Pardonne nous.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Je me suis sentie rejetée ! Apprécierais tu si je faisais pareil avec toi ?! »

Je le vis crisper sa mâchoire, il savait pertinemment que je faisais référence à son problème de fourrure. J'attaquais son point faible avec une assurance qui me surprit moi-même. Je vis à son regard que maintenant il avait une idée de ce que j'avais ressenti.

« - Mais toi au moins tu saurais la raison ! sifflais je.

- A mon tour »

Sirius nous avait rejoint sans que je l'entende approcher. J'avais sursauté trébuchant à moitié, je sentis deux mains me retenir. Je me retournais prête à remercier cette personne… Mon regard se noya dans deux yeux chocolats où je pouvais y lire tellement de regrets. Ou peut être était ce des remords ?

« - Et ensuite au mien…

- Vous m'avez abandonné du jour au lendemain, si vous n'êtes pas assez grands pour vous imaginer…

- T'inquiète, on a eu le temps en deux ans de comprendre, marmonna Sirius.

- Le paquet que tu nous as laissé, nous a beaucoup fait réfléchir… Continua James.

- Lily, s'il te plait, laisse nous une chance de nous rattraper, conclu Rémus.

- Je ne sais pas. »

Ce fut les seuls mots que je réussis à prononcer. J'étais impressionnée de les voir là, autour de moi à quêter pour un pardon. Et puis je m'en voulais, parce que je me sentais fléchir… Je mourrais d'envie de reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés. De reprendre nos discussions nocturnes. Nos taquineries… Je voulais fuir. Et c'est ce que je fis…

Ce ne fut qu'en fin de soirée que je reparlais avec eux. Enfin je ne leur parlais pas directement au début. La Salle était alors plus clairsemée. Au vu de l'heure, beaucoup était parti se coucher et il ne restait qu'un petit groupe d'irréductibles : Alex, deux filles de septièmes années qui louchaient sur les Maraudeurs, ces derniers, Kate et moi.

Au début, j'étais confortablement installée dans le canapé, à parler avec Kate, quand Alex était venu prendre part à la conversation. Profitant que Kate était au buffet pour refaire un stock de boisson et de gâteaux, il s'était rapproché de moi et avait posé sa main sur ma cuisse. Autant le premier jour, j'avais flirté avec lui dans le but d'agacer les Maraudeurs autant maintenant je cherchais désespérément à m'en débarrasser ! Je repoussais sa main une fois… deux fois…

Je m'attendais à une troisième tentative mais elle ne vint pas. Je compris pourquoi en relevant la tête. En effet, Rémus venait de s'installer sur un fauteuil qui était apparu juste pour l'occasion devant le canapé et regardait mon voisin d'un œil noir.

« - Alors Alex ? Quoi de beau ? Demanda t il avec un sourire crispé. »

Je me décalais dans le canapé sans me rendre compte que je me rapprochais de Sirius.

« - Petite Fée, si tu voulais venir dans mes bras, il suffisait de me le demander. »

'Petite Fée'. Je réfrénais un frisson. James… Ou était il ? Je commençais à le chercher quand je réalisais ce que je faisais. Je me stoppais et baissais le regard sur mes chaussures. Voilà maintenant que je le cherchais… Il devait être avec une des deux glousseuses… Peut être même dans une situation… Ma gorge se noua… Je me retirais des bras de Sirius et me mêlais à la discussion.

Je vis James s'approcher et un fauteuil apparu à ses cotés. Il s'assit de façon nonchalante, me regardant avec un petit sourire… Mes joues commençaient à rougir… Par Merlin, savait il à quel point il me faisait de l'effet ? Il en faisait peut être à toutes les femmes. Je n'étais qu'une de plus… Déçue, je tentais de faire taire la pointe de jalousie qui me vrillait les entrailles quand les deux autres vinrent s'asseoir. La pièce, ressentant les besoins des gens présent, les satisfaisait… Le fauteuil de James s'agrandit donc à vue d'œil pour qu'elles puissent s'asseoir. Etait ce aussi son souhait à lui ?

Je me retournais, refusant de voir plus longtemps ce spectacle. Je les entendais pourtant glousser et mon exaspération augmentait de minute en minute…

« - Lily…

- Oui, Alex ?

- Que dirais tu que je te raccompagne à tes appartements ?

- Je préférerais une part de gâteau à la framboise.

- J'y vais ! »

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement quand je le vis partir. Je m'adossais au canapé en fermant les yeux. Il est vrai que j'avais sommeil, mais me laisser raccompagner par LUI ?! Il risquait après d'être difficile à faire partir… Et puis, vu la qualité de sa conversation… Je sentis les ressorts du canapé bouger, il devait être revenu. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de rouvrir les yeux.

« - Ca ne te gêne pas, Petite Fée, si je prend sa place ? demanda Rémus.

- Non, du tout ! Je serais même capable de te sauter au cou pour cela ! »

Bien sur Alex fut déçu et vexé de ne plus avoir sa place mais ce ne fut rien par rapport à la joie que je ressentis quand il partit vers ses appartements. La fin de la soirée se déroula tranquillement et ressemblait à nos anciennes soirées… Surtout quand les deux filles s'endormirent. Elles tentèrent de se caler contre James mais celui-ci fut plus adroit. Un sourire s'épanouit sur mes lèvres quand il fit apparaître un nouveau fauteuil pour se rapprocher de nous…


	8. Chahuter n'est pas jouer

**Bonjour tout le monde!!**

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Ca fait toujours autant plaisir ! Je suis ravie de voir que cette fic vous plait autant et que vous n'hésitez pas à prendre quelques minutes pour m'écrire un petit mot d'encouragement.**

**Papillon bleu : oui tu sauras le cadeau des Maraudeurs, ce qui s'est passé entre les 4 et de qui Kate est amoureuse...  
Georgette2006 : Oui j'ai tenu à garder la tradition des gifles ;-)  
Elayna Black : Ils te plaisent mes Maraudeurs ?! :-D**

**Bonne lecture et à vendredi  
E**

* * *

**CHAHUTER N'EST PAS JOUER**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais passablement fatiguée par cette soirée. Je me préparais doucement, après tout rien ne m'attendait aujourd'hui. Et puis j'étais en vacances, non ?! Une bonne petite douche plus tard, l'heure du petit déjeuner était très largement passée… Je fis donc un détour par les cuisines où les elfes de maison se firent un plaisir de me préparer quelque chose…

Que pouvais je donc faire de ma journée ? Je me dirigeais vers la tour des Griffondor mais le dortoir de Kate était vide. Mince, où pouvait elle donc être ? A midi, j'avais cherché Kate dans une bonne partie de Poudlard sans pouvoir la trouver. Je commençais à me faire du souci mais je ne savais plus comment faire.

Puis j'eus l'idée, celle de génie. Je me rappelais que les garçons avaient créé une carte sur laquelle tous les personnes de Poudlard apparaissaient sur un plan en temps réel. Il me suffirait donc de voir cette carte pour savoir où elle se trouvait. Et si par malchance, elle n'était pas dessus, peut être accepteraient ils de m'aider… Et s'ils ne l'avaient plus ? Ou pire, s'ils refusaient ? Que ferais je ?

Je me dirigeais vers leur appartement et une fois devant le tableau, je prononçais le mot de passe. Peut être aurais je du frapper avant… La vision que j'eus lorsque la porte fut totalement ouverte me confirma qu'il est toujours préférable de frapper ou tout du moins de s'annoncer. Au beau milieu du salon se trouvait James, il n'avait sur lui qu'un boxer et une serviette autour du cou, sans doute celle qui lui avait servi pour s'essuyer ses cheveux. Il sortait de la douche et les quelques gouttelettes qui luisaient sur son torse me donnaient des idées non avouables… Par Merlin, était il conscient de la sensualité qui s'émanait en ce moment même de sa personne ?

« - Scuse moi, j'aurais dû frapper… dis je d'une petite voix tandis que je regardais ailleurs.

- C'est pas grave… Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vu dans cette tenue, répondit il avec un petit sourire en coin qui me fit fondre…

- Je voulais savoir si vous saviez où se trouve Kate…

- Aucune idée. »

Il s'était rapproché de moi avec ce petit sourire. Il se moquait très clairement de ma gêne par rapport à sa tenue ou plutôt de son absence de tenue ! Oui, j'avais déjà vu des hommes torse nu. Oui, j'avais déjà eu des petits amis. Mais même avec ses derniers mes pensées restaient celle d'une nonne… Je découvrais à quel point je pouvais avoir des envies… Oh, il est trop près !! Une alarme se mit en route dans mon cerveau et je le contournais pour aller m'asseoir sur le canapé. C'était définitivement une mauvaise idée… Mais comme dans bien des cas, je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte sur le moment. Non, il a fallut qu'il s'asseye sur la table basse juste en face de moi, plaçant ses jambes de part et d'autre des miennes pour que je voie l'étendue de ma bêtise.

« - Tu voulais ?

- Savoir où se trouve Kate.

- Elle n'est pas là, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Je ne pouvais quitter ses lèvres du regard… Il était temps de m'avouer que la potion de Samedi n'avait plus d'effets sur moi et que c'était bien lui qui me faisait perdre mes moyens et non une sombre drogue. Et ses gouttelettes… Elles n'auraient pas pu disparaître de là !! Je ne savais plus où poser les yeux. Quand je relevais les yeux vers son visage, je vis que la situation l'amusait… Bah pas moi ! Ma jupe me semblait trop petite et mon haut bien trop décolleté… A moins qu'ils ne soient de trop, tout court ?! Je tournais la tête et vis ce que je cherchais, juste à coté de James, sur la table. La carte me narguait… Oserais je la saisir alors que sa cuisse était si tentante ? Je tendis le bras vers elle bien décidée à la saisir mais je ne fus pas assez rapide.

« - C'est donc la carte que tu voulais ?! me dit il en me la montrant.

- Oui… Peux tu me la laisser voir ?

- Non.

- S'il te plait.

- Non.

- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

- Je n'en ai pas envie. »

Il s'était levé et partait vers sa chambre tenant toujours la carte à la main. Je me levais et le suivais tentant de la prendre mais là encore il fut plus rapide et la porta hors de ma portée… C'est-à-dire à bout de bras vers le plafond. Maudit sois les grands, ou mes parents de m'avoir fait si petite ! Je sautais trois fois devant lui, le faisant rire de mes tentatives désespérées quand une idée machiavélique me vint en tête. Au quatrième saut, je fis semblant de m'être tordue la cheville, je poussais des petits cris et quand il s'approcha de moi pour voir ma 'blessure', je lui arrachai la carte des mains avant de m'enfuir à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« - Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, dis je en pointant ma baguette vers la carte.

- Depuis quand uses tu de ce genre de stratagème ?

- Depuis que j'y suis contrainte ! »

Il s'était approché. Je ne pouvais regarder la carte et courir dans tous les sens pour lui échapper. Je tenais donc la carte à bout de bras, le tenant éloigné de l'autre. Quand je pris conscience que ma main se trouvait sur son torse pourtant, je l'enlevais lui donnant là une occasion de récupérer son bien. Je me plaçais devant lui poings sur les hanches.

« - James Potter, s'il te plait rend moi ce bout de parchemin !

- Non, s'exclama t il en riant.

- S'il te plait…

- Tu crois vraiment que tu me fais peur dans cette position ?

- Tu m'énerves !

- Alors après le mensonge et l'intimidation, tu vas faire quoi ? Les menaces ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Et de quoi vas-tu me menacer ?

- Pourquoi ne me laisses tu pas regarder cette carte ? Donnes moi une seule bonne excuse et je pars d'ici trouver un autre moyen de mettre la main sur Kate. »

Le menacer ? Je n'avais aucune idée d'une quelconque menace qui aurait pu le faire changer d'avis. Il y a quelques années les menacer de ne plus leur adresser la parole aurait résolu pas mal de problèmes… Et encore avec James, je ne sais pas… Mais là ?! Je pourrais toujours le menacer d'aller trouver la fille la plus moche et la plus bête de tout Poudlard et lui faire croire qu'elle a une possibilité avec lui mais… La pauvre fille aurait à subir quelques farces… Et il faut bien l'avouer, je pense que je serais jalouse… Je le regardais réfléchir. Son visage était devenu sérieux…

« - _Stupéfix_ ! Désolée Potter, mais tu es un peu long pour prendre une décision ! »

Sans penser à toutes les conséquences de mon acte, celui de statufier un Maraudeur, je me dirigeais vers lui pour prendre la carte. Il la tenait encore fermement, je ne pouvais l'enlever de sa main… Et zut !! Comment allais je faire ?! Je me plaçais juste à ses cotés tentant d'ignorer sa présence… Chose pas facile, voire impossible ! Je regardais la partie visible de la carte mais je ne vis pas le point représentant Kate. Peut être était il sur la partie encore pliée de la carte… Je réfléchis à un plan d'action et le mis à l'œuvre le plus rapidement possible. Je rendis sa liberté de mouvement à James tout en lui arrachant la carte des mains. Je courus le plus loin possible de lui mais je trébuchais et j'atterris sur le canapé sur le ventre. Je profitais de ce moment de 'calme' pour chercher Kate sur le reste de la carte… Je l'avais !

Les ressorts m'indiquèrent qu'il s'était assis à coté de moi. Et peu de temps après, il me saisit par les épaules, me retournant pour que je lui fasse face.

« - Alors maintenant tu n'hésites plus à balancer des sorts !

- Je voulais savoir où elle était !

- Tu n'es qu'une gamine capricieuse !

- Non, criais je en me relevant. Je me faisais du souci !

- Et tu m'as stupéfixé pour ça !

- Oh c'est ton ego de mâle qui en a pris un coup ! m'écriais je dédaigneuse. Laisse moi passer !

- Tu n'iras nulle part ! »

Nous étions maintenant tous les deux l'un en face de l'autre. Il me bloquait le passage vers la sortie… Il m'avait de plus attrapé le poignet pour être sur que je n'irais pas plus loin… D'un mouvement rapide, il me fit m'asseoir sur le canapé. Il posa un genou à coté de moi, sembla réfléchir et dans un grognement se pencha vers moi. Je voyais son visage approcher du mien mais je ne bougeais pas. Impossible de lever les bras pour le repousser. Non, j'attendais, presque avec impatience, le baiser.

Je sentis enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes, puis sa langue commença à les caresser. J'ouvris ma bouche la laissant venir jouer avec la mienne tandis que nous nous allongions sur le canapé, lui au dessus de moi. Je posais mes mains sur sa taille, ne sachant que faire, perdue dans ce baiser. Il se décala un peu, glissant une de ses mains sous mon top caressant mon ventre puis ma poitrine au dessus de mon soutien gorge. Mon ventre prenait feu, des frissons me parcouraient le corps tandis que mes mains, douées d'une volonté propre, découvraient les muscles, les courbes et les recoins de son dos…

Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour descendre vers mon cou. Je penchais la tête en arrière pour qu'il y ait accès, tout en gémissant. Il se releva et me regarda dans les yeux. Je sentis sa main sortir de mon top dans une dernière caresse. La séance câline était finie à priori. Il posa sa main sur ma joue, et se releva après m'avoir donné un dernier baiser. Quand je réalisais ce qu'il venait de se passer, il était déjà dans sa chambre, porte close. Que doit on faire après ? Que suis-je sensée faire après avoir échangé ce genre de baiser avec un homme que j'ai longuement considéré comme un frère ? A vrai dire, Rémus et Sirius étaient comme des frères, mais lui ? Après tout ?

Je partis. J'avais vu où se trouvait Kate, et avec qui. Ils devaient encore y être… Mais devais je les rejoindre ? Ne risquais je pas d'être témoin d'une scène similaire à celle que je venais de vivre ?


	9. Quand le male est mis à l'épreuve

**Bonjour tout le monde !!**

**Je suis devenue une accroc de vos reviews, je ne me nourris plus que d'elles !! Euh à deux ou trois pizzas près ;-). J'aurais du lancer des paris pour qi devinerait le nouveau petit copain de Kate... Mais bon c'est pas drôle vous allez le savoir dans celui ci !**

**Marion86 : par chance ce dernier chapitre avant ton retour au mois de septembre n'est pas l'un des pires coté suspens... Profites bien de tes vacances ! Au fait j'aurais bien des numéros de tel mais leur petite cop' m'en voudrait sans doute après...  
Georgette2006, Eyzalie et Mallia : Oui c'était torride et ce début de chapitre est hot...  
Samnina : Je suis sadique et j'en suis fière ! :D et en plus Puky m'aide à la rendre pire parfois...  
Elise : Ravie de savoir que Le chantage t'avait plu et que celle ci te plait tout autant. Ne t'inquiète pas tu auras la réponse à toutes tes questions. Et je te rassure Kate ne pouvait pas être avec James vu que Lily était avec lui...  
Sunshiine : Ton idée quant à où se trouvait Kate, enfin surtout avec qui, était juste?**

**Merci aussi à Daillytill, Bella Black 2b et continue de baver Elayna Black ;-)**

**Bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

**QUAND LE MALE EST MIS A L'EPREUVE**

Sirius ouvrait le chemin suivi de Rémus puis Kate. Je suivis cette dernière en tentant d'oublier qui se trouvait derrière moi, James. Cette fois ci le passage était moins étroit et nous pouvions nous tenir debout pour progresser. Les murs étaient en briques et le sol en graviers. Nous marchions donc d'un bon pas quand une main m'attrapa le poignet me forçant à m'arrêter et à me retourner. Les autres étaient devant, très loin même devant maintenant. J'avais mal choisi mes chaussures, je me tordais les chevilles à chaque pas mais avec cette jupe pas question de mettre autre chose ! Je les vis disparaître à un tournant me laissant seule avec James…

Dont les lèvres vinrent alors se poser sur les miennes. Quémandant tout de suite l'entrée de ma bouche, sa langue vint à la rencontre de la mienne. Je croisais mes bras derrière sa nuque, tout en me collant à lui sentant son excitation au travers des tissus qui nous séparaient. Dans un éclair de lucidité, je me rendis compte que j'avais attendu ce moment depuis la dernière fois. Une de ses mains, dans le creux de mes reins me tenait contre lui tandis que l'autre me caressait dans le dos puis au niveau de mes hanches… Je me sentais fondre… Prendre feu jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme. Je commençais à déboutonner sa chemise caressant au passage chaque centimètre de peau que je découvrais… Je stoppais le baiser pour descendre dans son cou, sur son torse…

« Tu vas me tuer ma Petite Fée… » Cette phrase m'ôta toute conscience… Je me trouvais entreprenante mais je n'en ressentais aucune gêne. Vraiment aucune… J'étais avec James. Je mordillais un de ses tétons quand je sentis sa main jouer avec l'élastique de ma culotte, puis me titiller m'arrachant des plaintes de pur plaisir. Je relevais les yeux vers lui, les siens étaient noirs de désir, je le vis alors s'accroupir entraînant dans sa descente mon sous vêtement avant de remplacer sa main par sa bouche…

Par Merlin !!

Je me réveillais en sursaut avec cette dernière image à l'esprit. Depuis quand mes rêves sont si… Et depuis quand j'en fais avec James ? Je rougis dans le noir. Heureusement que je dormais seule ! J'avais du pousser des gémissements… Ou peut être même avais je prononcé son nom… Oh la la !! Je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux après un rêve pareil ! Je tournais et me retournais dans mon lit…Impossible de redormir après tout cela ! Une bonne douche, froide, et hop que la journée commence !

J'avais réussi à éviter James jusqu'au samedi matin, jour où avait lieu un match de Quidditch entre les élèves actuels de l'école et les anciens. Mais à chaque fois que Kate prononçait son nom… Je me sentais mal, craignant qu'il ne surgisse pour me demander des comptes sur mon rêve… Oui c'est ridicule mais que voulez vous c'était mon premier rêve érotique !! Je ne sais pas encore comment gérer mes débordements d'hormones ! Surtout quand l'objet de mes désirs est si… Troublant n'est pas un mot assez fort pour décrire tout ce que je ressens… Excitant, peut être…

Inutile de préciser que Sirius et James faisaient parti de l'équipe et que le deuxième était bien évidemment le capitaine de l'équipe. Toutes les filles de l'école s'étaient finalement trouvées un penchant pour ce sport de barbares et reniaient sans complexes leurs amis ou petits amis au profit de ces deux là, piquant ces derniers dans leur ego de mâle.

Nous étions, avec Kate, assise à la table du petit déjeuner, conversant tranquillement de la dernière facétie en date de Peeves quand trois personnes vinrent s'asseoir à coté de nous. Je relevais les yeux, et bien sur je tombais sur James qui me fixait. Quand vous cherchez à éviter quelqu'un, garder les yeux par terre… Ou éviter le mieux que moi… Ou rester enfermée dans votre chambre !

« - Alors les filles, on va vous voir au match pour nous encourager j'espère !

- Tu nous verras… Mais pas pour t'encourager Black ! répondit Kate avec un sourire avant de se lever. »

Trop occupée par la contemplation de mon bol, rougissant d'avance que quelqu'un puisse lire mes pensées (mon rêve y tournait en boucle), je n'avais pas vu Kate partir de la salle m'abandonnant à mon triste sort avec les Maraudeurs. Comment allais je faire maintenant pour partir sans que cela ne ressemble à une fuite… Parce que c'en serait une assurément !

« - Petite Fée, tu sais ce qu'elle a voulu dire ? demanda Sirius.

- Elle est dans l'équipe adverse… dis je en relevant la tête enfin vers lui.

- Pourquoi es tu aussi rouge ? Je te fais autant d'effets que ça ?

- Crétin !

- Faut pas te vexer ! Je sais que je suis irrésistible ! »

Je me levais à mon tour pour prendre la suite de Kate. Et si James s'imaginait lui aussi que Sirius me faisait de l'effet… Il faudrait peut être que j'ajoute quelque chose pour le détromper ? Oui mais quoi ? ' Pas autant que James' ou 'Désolée Sirius, mais c'est James qui me fait hurler de plaisir dans mes rêves' ou encore 'Vu l'effet que me fait James, tu aurais du mal à le surpasser !' Non autant ne rien ajouter, je risquerais de dire quelque chose que je regretterais.

Je pris place dans les gradins de Griffondor après avoir encouragé Kate dans les vestiaires. Il régnait là un joyeux désordre, mélange de cris, d'encouragement et de blagues. Les élèves voulant à tout prix battre les anciens, l'ambiance était à la compétition. Et les garçons n'avaient qu'un rêve : pouvoir 'ridiculiser' les deux Maraudeurs…

Le match était relativement serré entre les deux équipes. Les élèves avaient l'entraînement qui manquait parfois à certains anciens. Mais ces derniers avaient tout de même plus d'assurance. Je savais par exemple que les deux Maraudeurs avaient continué à s'entraîner lors de leur formation, il devait en être de même pour les autres. Les scores étaient donc proches et le vif d'or ferait donc la différence.

J'observais l'aisance des joueurs… Okay, j'avoue je ne quittais pas des yeux James quand je vis un cognard foncer droit sur lui. Il l'esquiva deux trois fois mais au bout d'un moment la balle le toucha. Je fermais les yeux en me couvrant le visage. Je ne voulais pas voir ça. N'entendant aucun cri, je regardai de nouveau. Il ne se tenait plus que par une main à son balai, pendu dans les airs. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Et s'il tombait ?!

Sans m'en rendre compte sur le moment, je m'étais levée de mon siège. Je vis alors Sirius voler pour aider James. Au bout de quelques minutes qui me parurent interminables, il fut de nouveau sur son balai. Sirius tendit le bras vers moi et James qui jusque là me tournait le dos se retourna. J'en aurais pleuré ! J'aurais du les détester de m'avoir abandonné, de m'avoir ignoré mais non au lieu de ça, j'en étais revenue à la case départ. Je me faisais du souci pour ses deux têtes brûlées !

Toute à mes réflexions, je ne vis pas Kate s'emparer du Vif d'Or. Ce ne fut que lorsque tout le monde autour de moi se leva pour la victoire, que j'en profitais pour m'enfuir. J'étais ridicule, je pleurais sur mon sort… Non, il fallait que je sois honnête je pleurais de joie aussi. Il n'avait rien, pas même une égratignure… Kate avait raison, j'étais amoureuse ! Amoureuse de mon frère ? Non, il ne l'avait jamais été… Je me sentais perdue entre deux réalités : d'un coté celle rassurante des deux dernières années où ils étaient à haïr, et de l'autre, celle des derniers jours…

Ma première idée avait été de m'enfermer dans mon appartement de Préfète mais cette victoire était aussi celle de Kate, et je me devais de fêter cela avec elle. Je changeais donc de direction pour aller l'attendre dans son dortoir. Après tout une fête serait sans doute organisée… Je trouverais bien une excuse pour ne pas rester trop longtemps…

« - Ah Lily !! Je me demandais où tu étais ! s'écria Kate en me voyant.

- …

- Pourquoi n'es tu pas venue me voir à la fin ?

- Je…

- Lily, que se passe t'il ? »

Je me mis à lui raconter ces minutes d'angoisse durant lesquelles j'avais crains pour la vie de James. Je lui expliquais que je me sentais perdue mais qu'elle avait raison j'étais définitivement amoureuse de lui.

« - Je suis pour lui comme une petite sœur ! Et voilà que moi je tombe bêtement amoureuse !

- Pfiou

- Pourquoi soupires tu ? Dis je énervée.

- Depuis quand un 'frère' embrasserait il sa 'sœur' avec passion sur un canapé ?!

- C'était un accident…

- Oh oui, j'imagine la scène ! Il a trébuché sur le tapis et ses lèvres ont justement rencontré les tiennes !

- Ne sois pas si sarcastique ! Si ça n'avait pas été un moment d'égarement, il aurait recommencé…

- Tu l'as évité ! Me fais pas ces yeux là ! Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué ?!

- Kate…

- Arrête de l'éviter, donne lui quelques opportunités de reprendre là où vous avez arrêté et vois s'il en profite.

- Qu'appelles tu 'opportunité' ? demandais je d'une petite voix.

- Tu verras quand une se présentera. Pour le moment tu vas t'habiller de façon très… Hot pour la fête. »

Une heure après je ressortais de la salle de bain dans une robe verte anis. Elle avait un décolleté raisonnable et m'arrivait juste au dessus du genou. Rien de vraiment hot à mon goût… Mes boucles rousses avaient été regroupées pour faire un chignon rapide et quelques mèches s'en échappaient au niveau du cou. Je m'étais légèrement maquillée afin de cacher l'effet des larmes de l'après midi. Un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir et je suivis Kate vers la Grande Salle où tout Poudlard était réuni.

Aux regards masculins que je surpris sur ma personne, j'en déduisis que finalement ma tenue ne devait pas être aussi passe partout. Je me sentais rougir d'anticipation. Qu'elle serait la réaction de James ? Justement nous arrivions à leur hauteur. Kate se jeta tout de suite dans les bras de Rémus sans attendre tandis que Sirius me jetait un regard… appréciateur.

« - Bah Petite Fée ! Tu m'en laisses sans voix !

- Miracle ! S'écria Rémus en souriant.

- Sous entends tu que je parle trop ?

- Non. Je ne le sous entend pas, je le dis ! »

Je suivais leur échange avec un sourire au coin des lèvres mais surtout le regard vers James qui me tournait à moitié le dos… Il parlait avec Veronika. Une superbe blonde de Poufsouffle que la nature avait gâtée. Je me fis l'impression d'être médiocre alors qu'elle rejetait avec sensualité ses cheveux en arrière. Je ne pourrais jamais rivalisé avec ce genre de filles. Je voulais partir. Je ne voulais pas me ridiculiser plus… Ils discutaient comme de vieux amis alors que tous les deux nous ne faisions que nous envoyer des piques…

« - Je vais me chercher quelque chose à boire… »

Je me dirigeai prestement vers le buffet pour me saisir d'un verre de jus de citrouille. Observant la foule, je ne vis pas Alex arriver par ma droite. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une main se posa à ma taille que je perçu sa présence…

« - Tu es très belle ce soir, Lily.

- Merci.

- C'est dommage que nous n'ayons pas pu nous voir plus cette semaine… »

C'est une impression ou ce veracrasse mate sans discrétion aucune dans mon décolleté ?! Et sa main ?! Qu'est ce qu'il me fait ?! Il n'a pas encore compris qu'il ne m'intéressait pas ? J'approchais mon verre de mes lèvres et avant d'en prendre une gorgée je lui dis d'une voix doucereuse :

« - Si t'arrête pas ton manège dans les deux secondes, tu auras plus la possibilité d'avoir une descendance.

- Quoi ? Tu n'oserais pas !

- A toi de voir… Tu prends le risque ? dis je en me retournant pour lui faire face. »

Sa réponse dut être non puisqu'il partit sans un mot. Non mais hé ! Depuis quand nous, les filles, nous sommes de vulgaires bout de viande ! Nous avons le droit de décider de qui nous drague ! Et pourquoi pas de prendre les devants et de draguer nous même ! Oh là ! Du calme ! Qu'est ce que je raconte ?! Je ne me vois pas du tout aller voir James et… Je suis peut être une Griffondor mais c'est pas pour cela que j'oserais faire le premier pas ! Ce serait plus simple pourtant… Je saurais tout de suite…

Pesant le pour et le contre d'une telle tentative, je fixais mon verre de citrouille. Cette fois ci, ce fut Kate qui me fit sursauter.

« - Dis, Lily, les garçons se proposent d'aller boire un verre aux trois balais, ça te dit ? me demanda Kate dans le creux de l'oreille.

- Je ne sais pas, kate… Dis je. On n'a pas le droit…

- Oh, Lily ! Les cours sont finis, tu as été une gentille petite préfète, ne veux tu pas t'amuser un peu ?

- Je ne sais pas… En plus, tu vas passer ta soirée avec Rémus…

- Tu as peur de te retrouver seule avec James où je rêve ?!

- Chut ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut que je fasse…

- Saute lui dessus pour que vous en repreniez là où vous avez tout arrêter…

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tout arrêté… Je ne lui plais pas et ce n'était que par l'énervement…

- Laisse moi rire ! Il te dévore sur un canapé, il ne te quitte pas du regard… Et tu oses me dire que tu ne lui plais pas !

- Tu ne veux pas baisser d'un ton ?!

- …

- Et puis où as-tu vu qu'il ne me quittait pas du regard ?

- Depuis qu'il t'a vu.

- …

- Il a pas eu l'air d'apprécier qu'Alex te parle… murmura t elle avec un sourire qui en disait long.

- Il m'agace celui là aussi ! Un vrai pot de colle !

- Aller c'est décidé tu viens avec nous ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser avec ces trois fous ? Et puis tu pourras faire la conversation à Sirius ! »

Elle me tirait déjà par le bras… Et puis, boire un verre… Je me place à l'autre bout de la table, à coté de Sirius et hop, le tour est joué… Enfin je crois… Dans quoi me suis-je embarquée !?


	10. Pour une danse avec toi

**Bijour tout le monde !**

**IMPORTANT : Ne hurlez surtout pas, s'il vous plait. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster un chapitre vendredi... **

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait toujours autant plaisir. Finalement peu d'entre vous avait pensé que Kate sortirait avec Rémus... Je ne sais pas encore si je vais m'occuper des amours de notre Sirius national... Trop compliqué ;-)  
Sinon quelques nouvelles de la suite... J'en suis au chapitre 25 (celui ci est le numéro 10) et Puky a l'air d'apprécier... Il y a pas mal de rebondissements (bah oui, on a choisi la version longue...) et le pire c'est que j'ai encore tout plein d'idées ! J'écris au brouillon - comprendre sur des bouts de papier que je risque à tout moment de perdre - une troisième fic qui pour le moment sera très courte (enfin comparée avec Le Chantage et celle ci). **

**Bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

**POUR UNE DANSE AVEC TOI**

Je la suis donc docilement jusqu'au point de rendez vous où se trouve les trois autres. Je ne quitte pas des yeux le dallage… Pas que j'ai peur de tomber, non ! Je n'ai juste pas envie de voir James. Je craignais de voir dans ses yeux de l'indifférence… Je relevais la tête vers Sirius et commençais à lui parler sans le quitter des yeux…

« - Bon, il va falloir y aller avant que le concierge arrive, dit Rémus.

- Oui, allons y, s'écria Sirius en brandissant son poing en l'air dans une attitude conquérante. Suivez moi ! »

Le passage secret fit revenir à moi des flashes de mon rêve… Heureusement il était relativement mal éclairé et la rougeur de mes joues passa donc inaperçue. Arrivés aux Trois Balais, nous nous installâmes à une table circulaire. Je me retrouvais assise entre Sirius et James. Nous discutions de tout et de rien. Une soirée entre amis comme avant. Peut être allais je leur pardonner, leur donner une seconde et dernière chance. Alors qu'avec Sirius nous nous rappelions des souvenirs, je sentis une jambe frôler ma cuisse. Je tournais rapidement la tête vers James pour voir qu'il parlait toujours avec Rémus et Kate. Etait ce volontaire ? Quand je fis de nouveau face à Sirius, je vis très clairement un sourire disparaître de son visage. Avait il vu quelque chose ? Ou peut être savait il quelque chose ? Un vague malaise s'empara de moi.

« - Il y a une nouvelle boite de nuit, si on allait voir ce qu'elle donne ? proposa Kate.

- Comment sais tu ce genre de chose ? demandais je étonnée.

- Je l'ai entendu dire dans la Salle Commune. Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Sirius.

- Parfait, on te suit. »

Moi j'étais pas d'accord ! Je me trouvais en dehors de Poudlard illégalement pour boire un verre… Je ne pensais pas que nous resterions si longtemps en dehors de l'école ! Et si quelque chose nous arrivait ? Bon d'accord, nous avions avec nous deux aurors mais tout de même ! Je regardais autour de moi… Je ne me sentais pas le courage de rentrer seule et je ne voulais pas me montrer rabat joie. Je les suivis là encore bon gré mal gré.

La boite de nuit était immense. Les lumières clignotaient dans tous les sens et la musique était entraînante. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour faire taire toutes mes craintes de punitions. Avec Kate, nous dansions toutes les deux pendant que les garçons sirotaient leur boisson à notre table. Je voyais bien Rémus qui ne quittait pas des yeux Kate… Je ne fus donc pas surprise de le voir arriver aussitôt qu'un danseur se fit entreprenant avec mon amie. Il bouscula un peu l'autre type qui tenait absolument à danser tout contre elle et de façon lascive, avant de l'embrasser prouvant à tous les autres mâles de l'assemblée qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à Kate.

Au début, j'avoue que de les voir tous les deux m'avait fait drôle. Comme si j'assistais là à une scène surréaliste. Puis les confidences de Kate avaient commencé. Elle était si heureuse d'être enfin avec lui, elle avouait sans aucune honte qu'elle l'aimait depuis des années. Elle était plus calme, plus posée. Elle avait trouvé un équilibre qui semblait lui avoir manqué toutes ces années, et j'en étais heureuse pour elle et pour lui. En effet, Rémus lui souriait comme s'il avait un ange devant lui… J'en ressentais parfois même de l'envie… A quand mon tour ?

Malheureusement le parasite devait avoir un besoin énorme de tendresse parce qu'aussitôt le message de Rémus passé, il se tourna vers moi et m'agrippa par la taille. Je le repoussais et je pensais m'en être débarrassé quand il revint à l'attaque derrière moi, plaquant mon dos contre lui.

Je m'apprêtais à le repousser une nouvelle fois quand un trouble s'empara de moi… La température de cette pièce avait brusquement augmenté... Des mains me saisirent les hanches avant de m'indiquer le rythme. Sans plus réfléchir, je me laissais aller. Je suivais les pressions des mains et une fois que j'eus le rythme, elles se rejoignirent sur mon ventre me collant encore plus contre lui. Je n'avais pas encore cherché à savoir qui se tentait réellement derrière moi mais mon instinct me disait que j'étais à l'abri, et ça, seul James me le faisait ressentir…

« - Pourquoi m'as-tu évité cette semaine ? »

Il m'avait parlé dans le creux de l'oreille. Je pouvais toujours sentir son souffle sur mon cou, mon cœur s'emballa. J'avais du mal à réfléchir. J'étais collée à lui dans une tenue… Oich !! Mais de là où il est il a une vue plongeante sur… !! Je me retournais donc, le rouge aux joues le repoussant des deux mains. Malheureusement il me tenait maintenant fermement par la taille et je ne pus aller très loin. J'eus l'impression d'être un objet fragile ou de grande importance. Pourquoi cette sensation ? Je ne sais pas exactement... mais elle était rudement agréable !

La musique était trop forte, pour lui répondre je devrais me rapprocher… des frissons d'appréhension me remontèrent le long de ma moelle épinière. Et puis quoi lui répondre ?! Je n'imaginais même pas la possibilité de lui conter mon rêve ! Et s'il pouvait arrêter de jouer avec les mèches dans mon cou…

« - Je ne t'ai pas évité… J'avais des choses à faire.

- Menteuse ! »

Nous étions maintenant joue contre joue. Son after shave me faisait tourner la tête. Des images sans aucune innocence affluaient à mon cerveau me rendant totalement incapable de m'éloigner de lui. Je vis ses lèvres se rapprocher des miennes. Je poussais un soupir d'impatience qui le fit sourire. Il effleura mes lèvres avec les siennes, je ne bougeais pas de peur de briser cet instant, mon cerveau était de toute façon hors d'usage depuis quelques minutes…

D'un coup, je le sentis se raidir et regarder par-dessus mon épaule. Il n'esquissait plus le moindre mouvement. J'hésitais, peut être voulait il que je prenne l'initiative de ce baiser… Il me fallut trop de temps pour prendre mon courage à deux mains et l'embrasser. Il s'était relevé et, me tenant toujours contre lui, il saisit quelque chose. Je le vis froncer les sourcils et son regard se noircir. Il était énervé… Le bout de parchemin ne devait pas contenir une nouvelle réjouissante.

Sans plus d'explication, il me quitta, me laissant seule au milieu de la piste comme une vulgaire poupée qui n'a plus aucun attrait. Il se dirigea droit sur Sirius qui tenait lui aussi un parchemin dans les mains. Ils parlèrent avant de partir vers la sortie. Je les suivais. Je les rejoignis alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte. Posant la main sur le bras de James, je demandais :

« - Où allez vous ?

- Du travail, répondit Sirius en regardant James.

- Vous êtes en vacances ! Ils ont plein d'aurors !

- Ils ont besoin de nous, on doit y aller Petite fée. »

Seul Sirius m'avait regardé. Seul Sirius m'avait répondu. Je fis une petite pression de la main sur le bras de James que je tenais toujours.

« - La vérité.

- On te l'a dit…

- Sirius, le coupa James. On y va ! »

Ce dernier repoussa ma main et ils transplanèrent. Me laissant ainsi de nouveau seule. Je n'y croyais pas ! Ils leur avaient fallut une semaine pour m'abandonner de nouveau ! Et puis, pourquoi n'avaient ils pas voulu me dire la raison de leur départ en catastrophe ?! Je ressentis de nouveau ce vide dans ma poitrine. J'étais seule, encore… Euh même très seule ! Où étaient Rémus et Kate ? Etaient ils seulement encore là ? Non, parce que moi, je ne sais pas rentrer à Poudlard en pleine nuit ! Et si je me fais prendre ?! Je retournais sur la piste de danse, regardant autour de moi pour trouver mes deux derniers amis.

Notre table était désormais occupée par d'autres personnes donc malheureusement nous n'aurons plus de point de ralliement. Je retournais sur la piste, bousculant les gens sur mon passage, commençant à paniquer. Un homme me saisit par la taille, se collant à moi… enfin non, se frottant à moi. Je n'arrivais pas à me dégager de là. Les larmes apparurent dans mes yeux. Ce ne fut que lorsque je fus bloquée entre un mur et cet… que je pleurais vraiment. Il m'avait abandonné. Je cessais de me débattre, me laissant glisser sur le sol. J'entendais le gars au dessus de moi dire des insanités mais j'en avais que faire. James m'avait de nouveau mis à l'écart.


	11. Le silence est mieux qu'un long discours

**Coucou**

**Finalement j'ai trouvé un ordi avec internet et le temps de m'asseoir devant !  
****Par contre je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Merci encore de prendre deux minutes de votre temps pour me laisser des commentaires. Et n'hésitez pas à le refaire pour celui là ;-)**

**Oui je sais je suis une sadique mais pas au point de faire violer Lily... Et j'annonce tout de suite que dans cette fic aussi elle souffre pas mal... Mais bon elle a James en contre partie, ca en vaut la peine, je pense !**

**Bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

**LE SILENCE EST MIEUX QU'UN LONG DISCOURS**

Je ne sais combien de temps exactement je suis restée là, assise par terre à l'écouter me décrire ce qu'il comptait me faire, je ne pense pas très longtemps mais comment savoir réellement. Je vis alors Kate me tirer par les bras pour que je me relève pendant que Rémus administrait une bonne droite à mon agresseur. Je n'étais plus toute seule… Mais j'avais toujours ce vide…

« - On rentre à Poudlard ! s'écria Kate.

- Faut prévenir les autres…

- Ils sont partis, murmurais je d'une toute petite voix. Ils m'ont laissé toute seule… Encore.

- Lily…

- Quelle bande d'abrutis !

- Kate, calme toi. On parle tout de même de mes meilleurs amis !

- Et si nous n'avions pas été là ?! Rémus, ils n'ont même pas cherché à savoir si nous étions toujours là !

- Oui… murmura t il d'un air attristé. Je suis désolé, Lily. Je…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Mais j'aimerais rentrer maintenant, s'il vous plait.

- Pas de soucis, Petite Fée. »

Nous retournâmes en silence vers l'entrée du passage secret. J'avançais comme dans du coton, déconnectée de ce qui m'entourait, revivant cette fin de soirée. Pourquoi étaient ils partis si vite ? Et puis pourquoi avoir menti ? Je savais très bien que le gouvernement magique avait beaucoup d'Aurors, tellement qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en rappeler deux en vacances… De plus, ils auraient pu s'assurer que je ne serais pas seule… Parce qu'autant j'aurais pu leur pardonner de ne pas pouvoir dévoiler la raison de leur départ autant me laisser entourée d'hommes ivres et 'affectueux', ça m'était plus difficile.

D'un coup, mon attention fut attirée par un mouvement sur notre gauche… Deux personnes venaient de transplaner… Je reconnus immédiatement leur démarche. Sirius et James. Je les vis courir vers nous.

« - Vous partez déjà ? demanda Sirius en faisant un signe de tête vers la boite de nuit.

- Oui, claqua Kate.

- Pourquoi ? On commençait seulement à s'amuser, insista Sirius.

- Oui, il est encore tôt, ajouta James.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils me laisseront rentrer de nouveau… dit Rémus avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Retournez y, si ça vous plait tellement ! Viens Lily, on rentre.

- Et qui te dit, qu'elle veut rentrer ? S'écria James visiblement énervé. »

Il m'avait saisi la main pour m'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Je me retrouvais entre lui et Kate, chacun me tirant d'un coté. Je me dégageais doucement de Kate, m'attirant un regard incrédule de sa part avant de claquer une énorme baffe sur la joue de James. Surpris par mon geste, il me lâcha me permettant de continuer mon chemin vers le passage secret.

« - Et je peux savoir pourquoi cette gifle ? cria James dans mon dos.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?! Commença Kate en rebroussant chemin vers lui.

- Kate, rentrons. Ils n'en valent pas la peine.

- Tout ça parce que je n'ai pas voulu satisfaire ta curiosité ! Quand grandiras tu ?!

- James !

- Quoi Rémus ? Il est temps qu'elle grandisse un peu ! Que les caprices, c'est dépassé ! »

Je pleurais maintenant. Une gamine ?! Voilà ce que j'étais pour lui ? Mais alors pourquoi quand il me tenait dans ses bras, je me sentais si femme ? Si désirable ? Mon cœur se fendillait, j'avais du mal à respirer… Pourquoi étais je venue ? Pourquoi avais je cru qu'ils méritaient une seconde chance ?! POURQUOI ?! Je repris ma route.

Kate revint marcher à ma hauteur me tenant par les épaules. Les garçons avançaient derrière nous. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais car lorsque je me retournais pour demander où je devais aller après je vis que seul Rémus nous avait suivi. Il me fit signe d'aller vers la droite. Le chemin du retour me paru long et une fois dans mon appartement, après avoir réussi à convaincre Kate que je voulais rester seule, je m'allongeais sur mon lit sans me déshabiller.

Les larmes qui s'étaient taries, revinrent en force. Je ne voyais plus clair, sanglotant sur mon oreiller que je serrais contre moi. Ils m'avaient laissé seule sans aucune explication, sans même prendre le temps de s'assurer que Rémus et Kate étaient toujours là !

James qui me tenait quelques minutes plus tôt comme la chose la plus précieuse au monde, m'avait abandonné. Pendant cette semaine, j'avais lutté de toutes mes forces pour faire taire cette voix qui me disait de rester sur mes gardes. Qu'ils m'avaient abandonné déjà une première fois… Que je pouvais être stupide ! Mon poing s'abattit sur le matelas.

Je ne dormis pas beaucoup cette nuit là. La lumière dans ma chambre me réveilla quelques heures après que j'eus enfin réussi à m'endormir, à moins que ce ne soit cette voix… Quelqu'un m'appelait de l'autre coté de la porte d'entrée… Et si je ne me trompais pas, il s'agissait de Kate. Je me levais, et allais lui ouvrir la porte. Elle s'arrêta dans son vacarme, me fixant avec les yeux grands ouverts.

« - Euh, tu ferais bien d'aller prendre une douche. Et après je t'emmène manger.

- Pas envie.

- Lils, il est midi ! Tu as assez dormi et pleuré sur l'attitude de ces … Maintenant l'heure de la vengeance est arrivée. Allez file ! »

Ma salle de bain était juste constituée d'une douche et d'un lavabo avec une glace au dessus. Lorsque je me dévêtis face à celle-ci, je jetais un coup d'œil à mon reflet. Par Merlin ! J'avais une tête digne d'une inferi ! Je pris une longue douche, massant mes muscles douloureux. Je découvris des bleus sur le haut de mon bras droit souvenir de cet homme. Je soupirais en pensant à la chance que j'avais eu…

J'enfilais un débardeur, une paire de jeans. Je relevais mes cheveux en une queue de cheval et me maquillais légèrement pour cacher mes cernes. Mon hématome était toujours visible, mais il faisait trop beau aujourd'hui pour mettre un tee shirt manches longues. Après un dernier regard à mon visage, personne ne devrait se douter que je n'allais pas très bien.

« - Je suis prête !

- Tu fais moins peur en tout cas, dit Kate en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- On va manger ? demandais je en sortant de mon appartement.

- Oui !

- Où est Rémus ?

- Un élève de Serdaigle ne le quitte pas depuis ce matin pour savoir comment devenir chercheur… C'est intéressant cinq minutes mais après ça lasse…

- Surtout que pendant ce temps là, tu ne peux pas l'embrasser ! dis je en riant.

- Oui, en plus ! T'imagine le drame ?! »

Je riais maintenant. Je pense que mon état de nerfs y était pour beaucoup mais cela me faisait du bien. Cela m'enlevait un peu le poids que j'avais sur la poitrine. Kate était vraiment l'amie idéale. Elle savait revêtir au fil des besoins l'habit de clown, de confidente, de garde du corps… J'espérais un moment être une aussi bonne amie pour elle qu'elle l'était pour moi. Une chose est sure, je ne lui avais jamais rien caché et je ne la laisserais jamais… ou je lui donnerais la véritable raison…

Elle du voir que mon moral était de nouveau en berne, que je pensais de nouveau à hier soir parce qu'elle commença à me raconter tout et n'importe quoi. Arrivées à la table des Griffondor où Rémus discutait avec un garçon que je me souvenais avoir vu vite fait quelque part, j'avais un sourire sur les lèvres.

« - Bonjour Lily, dit Rémus. Bon Jack, je suis désolé mais je vais te laisser.

- Okay, à plus tard.

- Bonjour Rém'.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé !! Il est d'un curieux ! J'ai été tenté de l'envoyer voir ailleurs !

- Au bout d'une heure, tu aurais du… minauda Kate en se blottissant dans ses bras.

- Je pense que cet après midi, je vais le revoir… Peut être devrais je me faire porter pâle ?

- Oui, mais imagine la déception de tous les autres qui n'ont pu venir te parler ce matin… dis je avec un sourire.

- Je m'en moque ! Cet après midi tu t'occupes de moi, et rien que de moi ! s'écria Kate.

- Serais tu jalouse ? »

Ils se regardaient maintenant dans le blanc des yeux oubliant tout ce qui les entourait. Dont moi. Je pense que j'aurais eu un sourire attendri si mon cœur ne s'était pas serré douloureusement. Hier soir, James avait voulu m'embrasser de nouveau… Mais nous n'avions pas eu le temps… Cette nuit, j'en étais venue à la conclusion qu'il ne cherchait qu'une aventure. Une passade pour occuper son temps libre. Peut être même en souvenir de toutes ces années de flirt à Poudlard. Ce que je n'avais pu expliquer c'est son choix. Pourquoi m'avait il choisi ?

« - Bonjour tout le monde ! »

Ma petite cuillère contenant un morceau de gâteau au chocolat, s'arrêta en chemin. Mon cerveau s'était mis en route, analysant la situation. Sirius venait de nous saluer. Donc il était là. Jusque là rien de bien compliqué. Mais s'il était là, ça signifiait que James était là lui aussi ou qu'il allait arriver… J'allais donc leur faire face d'ici quelques secondes. Pendant que les autres répondaient, Kate du bout des lèvres, je tentais de me calmer. Je repris mes esprits, apportant enfin ma petite cuillère à ma bouche.

« - Tu pourrais répondre, Petite Fée. »

Lui répondre ? Non pas question. Il n'existait plus pour moi… Tout comme James. Et le meilleur moyen pour ne pas retomber dans le piège était de les ignorer. Cela commençait par ne pas leur dire bonjour. Je relevais la tête pour lui signaler que je l'avais vu avant de retourner à la dégustation de mon gâteau.

« - Laisse là Sirius ! Elle boude ! Tu comprends, on n'a pas voulu lui dire où on allait… »

James… Il était bien là. Et il se moquait de moi. Me traitant à mots cachés de gamine. Je sentais ma gorge se serrer, mes yeux brûler. Il ne fallait pas que je pleure devant eux, cela ne ferait que confirmer que je n'étais qu'une gamine. Je finissais mon gâteau, essayant d'oublier leur présence. Mais il en avait décidé autrement…

« - Tu veux quoi, Lily ? Qu'on s'excuse ?! Bah voilà, je m'excuse, t'es contente ? »

Non, je ne suis pas contente ! J'ai envie d'hurler, de le frapper mais rien ne venait. Je me contente à la place de fixer mon assiette en retenant mes larmes. Pourquoi ne me laisse t il pas tranquille ?! Pourquoi ne va-t-il pas manger avec une de ses groupies ? Et de préférence de l'autre coté de la salle ? Mon courage de Griffondor revint à ce moment là. Je me levais gardant les mains sur la table et me penchais vers lui.

« - Je ne veux pas que vous vous excusiez ! Je veux que vous disparaissiez de ma vie !

- Tu ne disais pas la même chose hier soir !

- Parce que je croyais encore que vous aviez changé… Mais non, vous êtes toujours aussi égoïstes !

- Egoïste ?! Ca, c'est la meilleure ! hurla t il en se levant lui aussi.

- Tu préfères égocentrique ? Arrogant ? Nombriliste ? J'en ai des tonnes d'adjectifs pour toi !

- Qu'est ce que tu as au bras, Petite Fée ? demanda Sirius.

- Evans, pour vous ! Et tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en préoccuper hier quand vous m'avez laissé SEULE !

- Tu veux qu'on disparaisse de ta vie ? Très bien ! hurla James. »

Et il partit.


	12. T'oublier

**Bijour tout le monde !!**

**Comment ça fait plaisir d'avoir des reviews à son retour de week end !**

**Bon à priori certains et certaines d'entre vous ont toujours pas compris : oui je suis sadique et j'en suis fière ! Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus calme, celui avant la tempête... ****Vous avez du remarquer que je ne publies pas le bon jour... Bah oui ça arrive... C'est pas une étourderie ou quelque du même genre c'est juste que cette semaine j'avais envie de publier trois chapitres... Si quelqu'un est mécontent, je me ferais une joie d'en mettre qu'un ;-)**

**Oui, vous aurez les réponses à toutes vos questions si vous continuez de suivre cette fic et tout ne se règle pas tout de suite... loin de là! (je vous ai dit que j'étais sadique?!). Tchingtchong, j'espère que tu n'es pas arrivee en retard à ton epreuve... Dee-Dee, je suis ravie que le chapitre de vendredi t'ait permis de décompresser apres le bac. James est définitivement un handicapé de la communication (Hamataroo et Elayna Black, vous avez tout compris).**

**Bon aller, j'arrête de papoter et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre...  
Bonne lecture, à mercredi  
E**

* * *

**T'OUBLIER**

Je partis dans le parc respirant à grands poumons afin de retenir les sanglots que je sentais arriver. Alors voilà, c'était fini. Je ne les reverrais plus. Enfin si je les reverrais sans doute mais ils ne viendront plus me voir, me parler… Si je devais m'en sentir soulager, il n'en était rien…

« - _Accio livre_ »

Je m'assis au pied d'un arbre avec mon livre oubliant pour un moment mes ennuis et plongeant dans ceux de mon héroïne. Lorsque je relevais la tête la luminosité avait beaucoup baissée. J'avais passé l'après midi dehors à lire sans pleurer voilà un bon point. Je restais là fermant les yeux, laissant la brise caresser mon visage. J'ouvris les yeux, persuadée que quelqu'un se tenait à mes cotés, mais non, j'étais seule… Je vis Rémus de loin qui venait dans ma direction.

« - Petite Fée ! Puis je m'asseoir ?

- Bien sur !

- Je voudrais te parler… de James et Sirius.

- …

- Ils pensent réellement que tu leur fais un caprice.

- Hier soir, ils ne se sont pas souciés de moi… Aujourd'hui non plus.

- Lily, ils n'ont pas le droit de parler de ce qu'ils ont fait hier, même à moi. Et ils devaient partir rapidement…

- Rémus, si tu es venu les défendre, je t'en prie ce n'est pas la peine.

- Petite Fée…

- Je m'en moque qu'ils soient partis sans me dire pourquoi. Enfin non, j'aurais préféré qu'ils me disent la vérité… que c'était un secret. Non, je leur en veux parce qu'ils sont partis sans se soucier de savoir si vous étiez toujours là…

- …

- Rémus, si vous n'aviez pas été là, ce type m'aurait sans doute violée ! Explosais je.

- Pourquoi ne leur dis tu pas pourquoi tu leur en veux ?

- … Parce que j'ai enfin compris qu'ils en avaient rien à faire de moi. Que j'étais la seule à tenir à cette relation. »

Je me levais brusquement, prête à repartir vers le château pour le dîner. Il m'emboîta le pas dans un silence bienvenu. Je le regardais à la dérobée. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Arrivés devant la grande porte, j'aperçu James qui se tenait là regardant dans notre direction. Mon cœur loupa un battement. Que voulait il ?

Il était appuyé, la jambe pliée avec le pied contre le mur. Il portait un costume brun avec une chemise blanche entrouverte au col. Un léger petit vent jouait dans ses cheveux. Ses lunettes de soleil me cachaient son regard mais je n'avais aucun mal à imaginer ses yeux. Et ses lèvres… Un léger sourire flottait dessus. J'avais envie de les croquer…

Oh non !! Je n'allais pas continuer à fantasmer sur lui ?! Pas après les mots durs qu'il m'avait dit. Pas après m'avoir considéré comme une moins que rien. Comme une vulgaire fille d'une nuit ! Il avait eu envie d'un flirt non poussé… J'étais là… A la boite, même schéma… Sinon il m'aurait au moins embrassée, si ce n'est sur la bouche au moins sur le front. Comme la promesse d'une suite…

Je me retournai de nouveau vers Rémus pour le voir me regarder un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« - Je vais vous laissez vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire.

- Je te laisse, à plus tard Rem'. »

Nous avions parlé tous les deux au même moment. Mais alors que lui s'était arrêté pour dire cela, moi j'avais continué ma route passant au plus loin de Potter comme s'il n'avait pas été là. Je sentis ma gorge se nouer. Pourquoi fallait il que cela me peine autant ? Peut être Rémus avait il raison et je devrais leur parler une dernière fois… Mais la peur d'être laissée de coté de nouveau me tenaillait… Non, je devais rester forte, et commencer une vie sans eux… Sans lui et ses baisers.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent comme dans un rêve. Ou un cauchemar, je ne sais pas exactement… J'avais passé du temps avec Kate et Rémus mais j'évitais les deux autres. Ce qui n'était pas très difficile, je dois le dire ! Je les voyais de loin aux repas, me forçant à ignorer ce point qui me vrillait le cœur. Cette fois encore, ils n'avaient aucun mal à continuer à vivre sans moi…

J'avais de moins en moins d'appétit, je dormais mal et mon humeur s'en ressentait. Mais quelle importance dans quelques jours maintenant je serais loin de Poudlard. Loin de ces murs qui contenaient tant de souvenirs, tant de bons moments passés avec eux. J'attendais avec impatience la libération, le Poudlard Express qui me mènerait vers d'autres horizons.

Le bal de remise des diplômes avait lieu le vendredi soir sachant que le lendemain nous retournerions chez nos parents et plus tard vers l'université. Le jeudi après midi, j'avais réussi à décoller Kate de Rémus pour l'entraîner dans les magasins pour les achats de dernières minutes. Dans mon cas, il me fallait une robe. Oui, je m'y prenais au dernier moment mais il se trouvait que j'avais perdu un peu de poids et que la mienne ne m'allait donc plus…

Au bout de trois magasins, je trouvais la perle rare. Je l'avais essayé sans grande conviction et sous la pression exercée par Kate. Finalement elle n'avait pas eu tord et j'avais déjà les accessoires qui s'accorderaient avec sa couleur. Les courses étaient donc rapidement faites. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les Trois Balais où Rémus devait nous attendre depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

Nous pénétrâmes dans le bar. Il était rempli d'étudiants de Poudlard bavardant devant un verre. Les conversations allaient bon train créant une ambiance très détendue. Je vis Kate sauter sur place pour tenter d'apercevoir Rémus. Elle du le trouver au bout de la troisième fois parce que je la vis tout d'un coup s'élancer vers le fond de la salle avec un sourire.

Nous n'étions qu'à quelques mètres de la table quand je compris qu'il allait y avoir un problème. La devant nous se tenaient les Maraudeurs au grand complet. Je m'apprêtais à faire demi tour quand ils tournèrent la tête vers nous. Rémus eut un moment d'hésitation avant de nous faire signe de nous approcher. Je retins Kate par le bras.

« - Je vais rentrer au château, dis je. Je suis fatiguée, tous ces magasins…

- Tu plaisantes, je suppose, s'écria t elle.

- Kate, il est hors de question…

- Tu ne vas pas commencer ! On va s'asseoir et discuter tous ensemble comme des êtres civilisés !

- Laisse moi rire !! Eux des êtres civilisés ?!

- Tu n'es pas mieux qu'eux !

- Oh si !

- Alors prouve le moi, et vas t'asseoir avec eux ! »

Je la regardais avec effarement. Pourquoi avais je l'impression de m'être faite rouler ? Je ne pouvais plus retourner sur mes pas sans passer pour une imbécile. Je maugréais dans ma barbe, mais je la suivais. Pourquoi fallait il qu'ils soient là eux aussi ? Je sentais mon cœur dans ma poitrine dans un étau. Pourquoi cela me touchait autant ?! Tête basse, et le visage fermé, je posais mes colis à coté d'une chaise de leur table.

« - Que voulez vous boire les filles ? demanda Rémus avec un grand sourire.

- Un jus de citrouille, répondis je.

- Une bieraubeurre.

- J'y vais ! »

Je regardais Rémus s'éloigner de nous. Un silence commençait à s'installer entre nous quand Kate demanda à Sirius les derniers résultats de Quidditch. Je souris mentalement. Avec ce sujet là, ils en avaient pour des heures… Je regardais dans la salle, pour voir si je voyais quelqu'un qui pourrait me servir d'excuse pour partir…

Malheureusement Alex se trouvait là, et il me fit signe de venir le rejoindre. Je savais que le matin même il m'avait cherché pour me poser une question… Soit disant sur le forum, mais j'avais quelques réserves. Il n'avait pas perdu son objectif de vue : moi.

Je me dirigeais donc vers sa table, ignorant le regard noir que m'adressait Kate face à ma fuite. Alex se rejeta dans le fond de son siège… Cherchait il à être décontracté ? Ou séducteur ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il me semblait ridicule. Rien à voir avec la nonchalance de… Grrr. Pourquoi continuais je à faire ce type de comparaisons ?!

« - Lily, dit il la voix comme chargée de sous entendus.

- Alex, que me veux tu ?

- Mais juste toi ma belle. »

Lui arracher les yeux n'était pas une option donc je lui fis un sourire crispé et je soupirais. Quel est le pire : une table avec Sirius et James ou ce…veracrasse ?

« - Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me demander, je vais retourner à ma table.

- Non, ce n'était pas pour cela…

- … Alors ?

- Je me demandais si ça te dirait de m'accompagner au bal de demain soir… »

Voilà une façon bien intéressante de me proposer d'aller au bal avec lui. Cette phrase puait la confiance en soi et je n'appréciais vraiment pas ! En plus, croyait il réellement que je n'avais pas de cavalier à la veille du bal ?! Ou pet être pensait il que j'annulerais tous mes projets pour lui. Que je m'écrirais en plein milieu du bar qu'il faisait de moi la fille la plus heureuse de toute la planète. Que j'étais enchantée d'être vue à son bras. Bah au lieu de tout cela, il eut le droit à :

« - Pas intéressée. »

Revenue à la table des Maraudeurs, je tentais dans un premier temps d'éviter leur regard, fixant mon attention sur Rémus ou Kate. Mais la présence de James me perturbait et il m'était de plus en plus difficile de ne pas me retourner pour le regarder. J'avais vu qu'il avait les traits tirés, la fatigue ou les soucis je suppose. Mais j'étais prête à parier que notre altercation n'était nullement en cause… Bien que… Peut être s'en voulait il ?

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux ?! »

Sa voix était dure. Elle me fit l'effet d'un couteau, un bien aiguisé qui tranche du premier coup. Je remarquais que je le fixais, sans doute avec insistance. Depuis combien de temps le faisais je ? Par Merlin ! Il allait croire que je lui cherchais des noises… encore.

« - Rien, dis je d'une voix timide.

- Alors regarde ailleurs !

- Oui, murmurais je alors que des larmes perlaient au coin de mes yeux.

- James, calme toi s'il te plait, dit Rémus d'une voix douce.

- Que je me calme ! s'écria James. Elle arrive, s'assoit avec nous, ne prononce pas un mot, et c'est à moi que tu fais des reproches ?!

- James, je ne te reproche rien…

- Je vais rentrer au château, murmurais je en me levant.

- C'est ça, va bouder, gamine ! »

Il s'était lui aussi levé et me faisait face avec comme unique obstacle entre nous la table où reposaient nos consommations. Je regardais les autres qui attendaient que notre éclat se termine. Notre ? Non, je devrais plutôt dire 'son' éclat. Parce que moi je n'avais rien fait. J'avais juste rêvasser et par un automatisme venu de je ne sais où, je m'étais tournée vers lui. Etait ce si mal que ça ? Je n'avais rien dit. Et mon visage ne devait pas refléter un quelconque ressentiment… Ma gorge se nouait dangereusement. Il me fallait partir avant de pleurer devant eux…

Je saisis mes sacs et me dirigeais vers la sortie. Le chemin de retour se fit très rapidement. Plus j'approchais de mes appartements, plus je sentais une rage sourde gronder en moi. Gamine ?! Alors comme ça, pour lui je suis une gamine ! Comment peut il m'embrasser avec autant de passion, perdre tout contact avec la réalité pour après me rabaisser ainsi.

Pense t il réellement qu'une gamine peut lui faire ressentir de telles choses ? A moins que… A moins que le baiser ait été d'un banal effarant pour lui. Aurais je été la seule à avoir perdu pied ? Et c'est pour cela qu'il a commencé à me caresser… Oui, il s'ennuyait durant notre baiser et…

Je regardais autour de moi à la recherche de quelque chose pour me changer les idées… Je pris un livre dans ma bibliothèque personnelle. Je m'installais dans mon canapé, ouvrant l'ouvrage. Au bout de cinq minutes, j'en étais toujours à la première ligne. Je refermais le livre brutalement avant de le lancer contre le mur en face de moi. J'allais lui montrer que je n'étais pas une gamine !


	13. Le bal

**C'est re-moi !**

**Le chapitre précédent a eut l'air de vous plaire ma foi, vous m'en voyez ravie ! Celui la est plus long et vous allez savoir la 'vengeance' de Lily. Je suis prête à parier que là aussi beuacoup d'entre vous vont me laisser un ti mot :-D. **

**Kalahane : Vi tu n'es pas très loin de la vérité... :-D  
Hamataroo : La psychologie masculine a ça de compliquer que demander de l'aide ou un conseil leur est impossible (ça doit être un histoire génétique...) alors non James n'aura jamais l'idée de demander à Rémus... Et puis ce serait trop simple sinon!  
Ginny W25 : Je t'oublie pas mais en ce moment même celle ci n'avance plus de trop.  
Sirius O7, cc, Elise et 666Naku : son plan est on ne peut plus simple... Vous allez voir.  
Malliia : Oui il est nul, mais c'est pour cela qu'on l'aime ;-)  
Tchingtchong : je croise les doigts pour toi.  
Lili, Elayna Black et caro (as) : voici la suite et vous etes pas au bout de vos surprises :-D  
Dee-Dee : La reconciliation n'est malheureusement pas pour tout de suite...  
alex131188 : j'espère qu'elle te plaira encore dans quelques chapitres.  
Georgette 2006 : heureuse de te faire plaisir cette semaine. je ne sais pas encore pour la semaine prochaine... Ca dependra sans doute de mon week end.  
SinkShadow** **: merci pour tous ses compliments, mais sache que cette fic a deja 27 chapitres dans mon ordi qui sont modifiés parfois suivant les reviews et mon humeur tout comme je le faisais pour Le Chantage. J'écris souvent un chapitre en une soirée (pendant un match France-Italie par exemple) et le lendemain, avec Puky, on voit s'il a besoin de modifications.  
DaillyTill : et elle va même en profiter un peu...  
ceriz' : J'espère que cela ne t'a pas empêcher de dormir ;-)  
Nenes : contente de voir que mes chapitres ont un effet relaxant sur toi. Quant à l'attente, dis toi que je pourrais etre encore plus sadique et faire comme certains auteurs qui laissent trainer des fic sur des années ou qui les abandonne (finalement j'suis pas si sadique que ça ;-) )**

**Bon je vous laisse découvrir le stratagème de Lily...  
A vendredi  
Bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

**LE BAL**

J'avais eu une idée, une espérance pour être exacte, et je comptais bien la réaliser. Je partis me coucher un sourire aux lèvres mais une fois dans le lit j'eu des difficultés à trouver le sommeil. Je le revoyais les traits tirés puis s'énervant contre moi… Même Sirius avait semblé étonné par ses cris. Comment avait on réussi à en arriver là ?

En ce vendredi matin, dernier jour à Poudlard, je me levais tard mais avec un grand sourire. Je pris une longue douche me badigeonnant de crèmes de toutes sortes afin de me sentir belle et fraîche. Je choisis dans mon armoire un jean taille basse et un débardeur moulant qui dévoilait mon nombril. Ainsi habillée, j'étais très… femme. La phase un pouvait commencer… Enfin si je ne perdais pas mon courage d'ici là…

Alors que je sortais de mon appartement, j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler. Kate se dirigeait vers moi en courant. Elle avait, elle aussi, revêtu une tenue d'été : une jupe et une chemisette. Elle arriva à ma hauteur et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la Grande Salle pour manger.

« - Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir suivi hier soir mais j'ai pensé que tu voulais être seule…

- Tu as bien fait.

- Sure ?

- Oui, très, dis je rêveusement.

- Ola, ma sorcière adorée !

- Quoi ?

- Je sais très bien que quand tu as cette expression sur le visage, c'est que tu as une idée derrière la tête…

- Et alors ?

- Puis je en profiter ?

- …

- Je vais devoir attendre comme tous les autres, c'est ça ?

- Non, dis je après un petit instant de réflexion. Tu vas être mise dans la confidence.

- Cool !

- Mais d'abord promet moi que tu ne feras rien pour m'en dissuader.

- On va tuer quelqu'un ?

- Non.

- On va blesser quelqu'un non futur mangemort ?

- Non.

- Un futur mangemort ?

- Non plus.

- Alors que va-t-on faire ?

- Faire passer un message. »

Elle avait ouvert de grands yeux à l'énoncer de cette phrase puis un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon était apparu sur son visage. Je vis dans ses yeux qu'elle commençait à avoir une idée de ce que je préparais… Ce fut donc sans surprise qu'elle me promis de ne pas contrecarré mon plan et même m'aider à le mettre en œuvre, voire même à l'améliorer…

Nous étions arrivées dans la Grande Salle lorsque j'eus fini mon explication. Elle hocha gravement la tête. Je savais très bien qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre. Il est vrai que Rémus pouvait lui en vouloir d'avoir participer à cela. Je la regardais, attendant avec impatience le moindre signe. Et alors qu'un petit rire lui échappait, elle me donna quelques conseils… Son expérience avec les garçons était enfin mise à contribution, me dit elle fièrement.

Quand nous arrivèrent à la table des Griffondor, nous vîmes les Maraudeurs déjà attablés entrain de manger avec appétit ce qui se trouvait dans leurs assiettes. Rémus nous vit en premier et eu un sourire contrit dans ma direction. Il semblait vouloir s'excuser de se trouver encore avec les autres m'empêchant de venir le rejoindre. Mais il ne savait pas que cela faisait parfaitement mon affaire. Le plan pouvait donc commencer dès maintenant.

Alors que Kate s'asseyait à la droite de Rémus je pris place aux cotés de James qui était assis en face de lui. Sirius, placé à gauche de Rem', me jeta un coup d'œil surpris avant de retourner à ses affaires. Entre deux bouchées, je vis qu'il souriait. Pourquoi donc ? Je réfléchirais à cela une autre fois.

« - Quoi de prévu pour cet après midi ? »

J'avais posé ma question d'une façon que j'espérais innocente. Et pourtant… La réponse me donnerait une idée pour la phase deux de mon plan.

« - Rien. On pensait aller s'asseoir et discuter dans le parc.

- Cool, dis je heureuse. »

La conversation continua ainsi passant d'un sujet à un autre et gardant un ton badin. Parfois les deux autres Maraudeurs faisaient une remarque, ou une plaisanterie. Je riais doucement à leur plaisanterie et tachais de ne pas répondre à leur remarque. Puis, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je commençais la phase un de mon plan.

Soit disant pour me retourner voir si Amos, un Poufsouffle, était à sa table, je me collais légèrement à James. Ses bancs sur lesquels nous mangions et que j'avais honni depuis le début de ma scolarité, se révélèrent de précieux outils. Lorsque je me retournais pour faire de nouveau face à Kate qui me regardait en essayant de dissimuler un grand sourire, je laissais ma jambe frotter celle de mon voisin comme il l'avait fait aux Trois Balais…

« - Qui cherches tu, Lily ?

- Amos.

- Qui est ce Amos ? demanda Rémus.

- Mon cavalier pour le bal.

- Et que lui voulais tu ?

- Je voulais savoir où nous nous rejoignons ce soir… »

Je n'arrêtais pas de gigoter sur mon siège. Moyen stratégique pour expliquer les frôlements de bras ou de jambes. Et plus, je le touchais par 'inadvertance', plus je le sentais se tendre. Je jubilais intérieurement. Ma phase un qui consistait simplement en quelques attouchements de ce style s'était très bien passée. J'avais crains qu'il ne s'énerve ou pire qu'il ne m'hurle dessus, me demandant par la même occasion pourquoi je faisais ça. Honte assurée !

Mais au lieu de ça, il s'était laissé faire… Etrange tout de même. Il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement pour s'écarter de moi ou encore me faire arrêter de bouger… Une fois, mon assiette finit, j'eus une idée lumineuse pour conclure cette phase.

Alors qu'ils continuaient à discuter tous les quatre de leurs futures vacances, je me levais et posais ma main sur l'épaule de James pour ne pas perdre mon équilibre. Je sentis un frisson le parcourir à moins que ce ne soit moi qui ai frissonné. Je devais faire très attention parce que mon corps menaçait de me trahir… Enfin il n'y avait pas que lui. En effet, bien que le contact ait été court, j'avais tout de même eu le temps de remarquer à quel point il était musclé… Et mon cerveau en avait presque perdu toute notion de temps et d'espace.

Je partis voir Amos, pour lui demander notre point de rendez vous pour le soir même et j'en profitais pour discuter quelques minutes avec lui. Il n'était pas d'une beauté extraordinaire. On aurait même pu dire qu'il était l'archétype du type ordinaire. Pourtant quand les gens prenaient le temps de le connaître, ils découvraient quelqu'un de bien, de gentil et patient à bien des égards. Nous avions convenu, un mois à l'avance d'y aller tous les deux en tout bien tout honneur.

Nous étions sortis ensemble mais au bout de deux semaines, nous en étions venus tous les deux à la conclusion que nous n'étions pas fait pour être un couple, et qu'être amis serait bien suffisant. Etant tous les deux célibataires, cela nous arrangeait de ne pas chercher de cavaliers. Cela évitait aussi toutes les discussions pour tenter de convaincre quelqu'un qu'être cavalier pour un bal ne signifie pas qu'il a le droit de mettre sa langue dans votre bouche…

Une heure après je rejoignis les autres dans un coin ombragé du parc. Pendant les cinq ans que nous avions passé ici ensemble, l'arbre sous lequel ils étaient assis, avait été notre point de ralliement lors des beaux jours. Alors que je me trouvais encore à quelques mètres d'eux, je me fis la remarque qu'une personne extérieure ne pouvait pas avoir conscience que notre petit groupe était si divisé. Enfin, que j'étais autant à l'écart d'eux…

Arrivée à leur hauteur, je transformais une feuille de notre arbre en couverture suffisamment grande pour que je puisse m'installer dessus et je pris part, comme à table, à la conversation. Puis d'un coup, je pressentis qu'il était temps de passer à la phase deux. Le pressentiment venait surtout du clin d'œil de Kate dans ma direction…

Je m'allongeais alors sur ma couverture, plaçant mes bras sous ma tête et regardant le ciel. Dans cette attitude, mon ventre était très largement dévoilé et après l'échauffement de tout à l'heure j'étais convaincue, que James ne manquerait pas de jeter des coups d'œil… Et s'il ne le faisait pas ? Je fronçais les sourcils. Et si mon attitude, au lieu de me rendre désirable, me rendait misérable…

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe ma sorcière adorée ?

- Je me demande si je fais bien de… »

Je n'avais pas fini ma phrase laissant Kate deviner le reste. Rémus et Sirius me regardaient attendant sans doute que je finisse alors que James regardait un point dans l'herbe devant lui.

« - Oh si, je t'assure ! s'écria t elle en me faisant de gros yeux, signe sans doute que mon plan fonctionnait à merveille.

- De quoi parlez vous ? Demanda Rémus, exprimant ainsi par la même occasion la pensée de Sirius.

- L'an dernier un insecte m'a piqué et j'ai fait une violente réaction allergique…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tu ne vas pas te faire piquer à chaque fois ! »

L'année dernière en effet, j'avais passé quelques jours à l'infirmerie suite à une piqûre d'insecte. Mais Kate avait très bien compris que cela ne m'inquiétait pas plus que ça puisque pendant les révisions nous étions souvent venues décompresser sous ce même arbre sans que je m'en préoccupe.

Je retournais donc à la contemplation du ciel et sans m'en rendre compte je m'endormis. J'avais essayé pendant un moment de suivre la conversation mais le manque de sommeil, la fatigue et les nerfs, tout cela m'avait éreinté.

Qu'est ce que… ?

« - Kate !! Tu vas me le payer !! »

Cette traîtresse n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour réveiller que de me verser de l'eau dessus. Et en plus, elle était gelée !! Je me vengerais un jour !! Je me levais rapidement poursuivant Kate qui poussait de grands cris. Fatiguée d'avoir tant couru, elle vint trouver refuge dans les bras de Rémus. Je retournais m'asseoir sur ma couverture de fortune et en levant les yeux, j'en croisais deux chocolats qui me regardaient. Etait ce du désir que je lisais dans son regard ? Mon plan fonctionnait. J'étais, de plus, rassurée… Bah oui, je n'étais pas la seule à être troublée !

« - Lily, c'est pas tout ça. Je t'ai réveillé pour qu'on aille se préparer !

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? Alors que tu es fermement accrochée à Rémus ?

- Mais je vais lui faire un bisou et je te rejoins… »

Se préparer pour un bal à cela d'extraordinaire que vous avez besoin de brosses, de maquillage et que sais je encore, qu'en temps normal vous n'auriez pas l'idée d'utiliser. Mais le résultat en valait la peine. Nos robes, à Kate et à moi étaient simples et noires. Le décolleté était sage, elle arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles… De vraies robes de bal. Nous avions fait un léger maquillage et relevé nos cheveux. De longues boucles d'oreilles et un collier agrémentaient le tout et donnaient à l'ensemble en zeste d'élégance.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de mon appartement de préfète où nous avions élu domicile pour tout cela. Il est vrai qu'avoir sa propre salle de bains était un avantage non négligeable pour ce genre d'événements. Je partis ouvrir la porte et découvris Amos dans son costume.

« - Tu es magnifique, Lily.

- Merci Amos. Ce costume te va à ravir !

- Merci.

- Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas tout à fait prête, tu peux attendre ici ?

- Pas de problème.

- Fais comme chez toi ! criais je en retournant dans ma chambre. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment moi qui n'était pas prête mais plutot Kate qui avait des soucis avec sa fermeture éclair. Je l'entendais jurer dans sa barbe mais à première vue, le problème restait entier.

On toquait à nouveau à la porte. Je demandais à Amos d'ouvrir la porte pendant que nous finissions. Enfin finir est un bien grand mot puisque nous n'avions pas encore commencé. Avec Kate, nous ne savions plus si nous devions rire ou hurler. Comment faire ?! Tout d'un coup des éclats de voix se firent entendre dans le salon. Je quittais précipitamment Kate.

« - Amos, qu'est qui se passe ?

- Rien, Petite Fée. »

Ce ne fut pourtant pas ce que je vis en arrivant dans le salon !! En effet, Sirius tenait Amos par le col de sa chemise contre un mur tandis que Rémus la main sur l'avant bras du Maraudeur semblait vouloir l'arrêter.

« - Rien ? Es tu bien sur, Rémus ?

- Sirius, calme toi, murmura ce dernier. »

Je regardais partout, cherchant une raison à cet affrontement mais la seule chose que je croisais fut le regard chocolat de Potter qui me fixait. Je cru y voir de l'envie, du désir… A vrai dire, il avait du lire la même chose dans mon regard… Quelle idée d'être aussi sexy !

« - Puis je savoir ce qui se passe exactement ?

- On a trouvé ce gars dans ton appartement ! s'écria Sirius.

- Jusque là, rien d'anormal. Amos, je te présente les Maraudeurs.

- Alors c'est vrai ? Tu as réellement un cavalier ?

- En aurais tu douté, Black ?

- …

- Rémus, Kate a un problème avec sa robe…

- Je vais l'aider ! dit il avec empressement.

- Amos, allons y, s'il te plait. »

La Grande Salle était magnifique ! Avec mon homologue, nous nous étions donné beaucoup de mal, et les élèves s'en étaient rendus compte puisqu'ils venaient nous féliciter. Cela faisait plaisir que tant de boulot soit récompensé par autant de compliments.

Pendant le bal, j'avais décidé de lancer la phase trois de mon plan. Et je n'eu pas à attendre si longtemps que ça pour la mettre en action… Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures que le bal avait débuté, et il régnait une chaleur étouffante, je glissais dans l'oreille de Amos, que j'allais dans le parc prendre l'air au cas où il me chercherait… La soirée se passait relativement bien. Il se montrait un cavalier agréable et un ami formidable. Il prenait bien garde à ce que je ne m'ennuie pas mais n'essayait pas de me séduire. Heureusement parce que je n'étais pas d'humeur.

Plongée dans mes réflexions, j'atteignis notre arbre sans avoir souvenir du chemin parcouru. J'avais passé sept ans à Poudlard. J'avais vécu de bons moments et des moins bons… Mais au final, le château me manquerait. Même les professeurs. Ils avaient tous leurs défauts, et parfois très peu de qualité, mais ils avaient fait parti de mon quotidien pendant tellement de temps ! Soupir.

Je sentis deux bras m'enlacer par derrière. J'étais bien. Je crois que j'en aurais pleuré… La dernière phase de mon plan allait sans doute avoir lieu bientôt…

« - C'est au mois de septembre, le pire. Je pense que c'est à ce moment là, que tu réalises que tu ne reviendras plus. Que tu as laissé des choses en suspens ici. Alors tu t'en veux de ne pas en avoir profité plus, de ne pas avoir réglé tous les malentendus. »

James. Ne venait il pas de m'avouer à mots couverts qu'il s'en voulait ? Le problème est que je ne voulais plus de sous entendus, je voulais des mots, des gestes… Je me retournais pour lui faire face.

« - Puis tu commences une nouvelle formation, tu rencontres de nouvelles personnes… Mais tu n'oublies pas. Tu compares toujours avec ce que tu as vécu ici et…

- Et ça ne supporte pas la comparaison ?

- Non.

- Il y a aussi qu'avec le temps, les gens ont tendance à idéaliser leur souvenir. »

Je n'avais pas eu l'intention d'être blessante ni quoique ce soit. Pourtant j'avais du l'être puisqu'il s'était raidi. Une vague de culpabilité m'envahit. Je me rapprochais un peu de lui posant ma main sur son torse, je levais la tête pour lui parler mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans ma gorge. Il semblait si las. Comme s'il avait lutté pendant des années et qu'il abandonnait le combat. Il se pencha vers moi. Je savais très bien ce qui allait se produire et je n'avais aucune envie de l'empêcher.

Ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes doucement avant de repartir. Il continua ce petit cirque plusieurs fois. Puis n'y tenant plus je mis ma main dans sa nuque, lui interdisant toute retraite. J'ouvris les lèvres et commença à lui caresser les siennes avec ma langue. Par Merlin, voilà maintenant que je me faisais entreprenante ! Je sentis ses mains se placer sur ma chute de reins me collant plus à lui. Mon corps prenait feu.

Je quittais ses lèvres pour m'attaquer à sa joue, à son menton, à son cou. Sa respiration se faisait plus rapide, m'excitant plus encore. Une de ses mains remontait doucement, caressant au passage un de mes seins pour finir sur ma joue. Il remonta mon visage vers le sien avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres avec un grognement. Son baiser, au départ sauvage, se fit plus doux comme si l'urgence était passée et qu'il essayait maintenant de me faire passer toute la tendresse qu'il avait pour moi.

Cette réflexion me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Il n'avait aucune tendresse pour moi, sinon il n'aurait pas fait tout cela… Il arrêta le baiser sans doute conscient que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je le repoussais doucement, me dégageant de ses bras.

« - Après ça, tu me prends toujours pour une gamine, Potter ? »


	14. Des vacances bien méritées

**hey !**

**Me voilà de retour. Finalement la vengeance de Lily n'aurait pas entrainé autant de reviews... Dans ce chapitre et le suivant, JAmes n'apparait pas. Il y a très peu d'action mais je les ai jugé nécessaires pour la suite de l'histoire... qui compte plus de 30 chapitres !!**

**Daillytill, c'est Lily qui croit qu'il n'a pas de tendresse pour elle...  
Bella Black 2b, merci de laisser tes reviews a chaque chapitre, meme quand tu as trois chapitres de retard:-).  
Merci a tous les nouveaux reviewers (dsl de ne pas repondre a chacun personnellement mais j'ai un bras ds le platre...)**

**Bonne lecture et à lundi  
E**

* * *

**DES VACANCES BIEN MERITEES**

Je soupirais. Kate avait une heure de retard !! Pourtant je lui avais dit que je travaillais cet été et que e ne pouvais pas me permettre d'attendre. Mon temps était chronométré ! Je repris une cuillère de ma glace tout en pestant contre son manque de ponctualité. Je savais très bien qu'elle serait son excuse : Rémus.

Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter de si peu. Lorsque j'envoyais un hibou à Kate, j'avais pris l'habitude de rester vague, sans aborder des sujets trop personnels pour le cas où Rémus verrait la lettre. Je le saluais même à chaque fois, lui montrant que j'étais ravie d'être de nouveau en contact avec lui et qu'il soit avec ma meilleure amie.

Cela faisait un mois que nous avions quitté Poudlard et les événements s'étaient quelque peu précipités, il me prenait souvent à rêver de moments de calme.

En effet, à peine de retour dans ma famille, j'avais eu affaire avec toute sorte d'obligations et je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. De plus, mes parents étaient si heureux que je sois de retour qu'ils avaient organisé des 'weekend-famille', comprendre que les cousins-cousines, oncles-tantes et autres débarquaient dans un ordre précis chaque samedi pendant tout l'été.

Ce n'est pas que j'ai une quelconque dent contre ma famille. Ah ça, non ! C'est plutôt la difficulté de s'exprimer avec eux qui me dérange. Aucun d'entre eux n'était au courant de ma condition de sorcière et du coup je devais mentir à chaque instant tout en veillant à ne pas faire de faux pas. Gymnastique très périlleuse surtout quand les gens vous remplissent votre verre d'alcool derrière votre dos.

Heureusement dans cette galère, je n'étais pas seule. Ma sœur n'était pas plus réjouie que moi par toutes ces visites et la voir râler me faisait du bien… Mais dans ce malheur, elle avait tout de même de la chance.

A peine arrivée dans la partie moldue de la gare de Londres, j'avais vu ma mère se précipiter dans mes bras comme si nous ne nous étions pas vues depuis des années. Dans tout son laïus, j'avais réussi à isoler quelques informations importantes pour mon été. La première étant que la famille allait défiler dans un ballet ininterrompu jusqu'à la fin Aout… Jusqu'au mariage de Pétunia avec son petit ami.

J'avais entraperçu son 'petit ami' en question et je me demandais bien ce qu'elle pouvait lui trouver ! Ce type ressemblait plus à un porc qu'autre chose, il n'avait aucune parole gentille pour elle et ne parlait que de choses inintéressantes. Comment pouvait elle avoir envie de se marier avec lui ?! Il devait avoir des talents cachés… Mais lesquels ? Je n'étais plus assez proche de ma sœur pour aller lui demander directement la raison de son empressement à épouser ce genre d'homme, mais souvent la question du 'pourquoi lui' me chatouillait les lèvres…

J'avais trouvé une place de baby-sitter dans une famille moldue de mon quartier. Je gardais deux enfants de huit et dix ans pendant que leurs parents travaillaient. Ce n'était pas très compliqué puisque deux jours par semaine ils passaient leur journée dans un centre aéré pour y faire du sport avec d'autres enfants de leur age. Ma mère m'avait trouvé ce petit boulot en discutant avec les femmes du quartier et je l'en avais chaudement remercié parce que les deux bambins étaient deux amours.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre.

Nous étions début Aout, le soleil brillait maintenant de façon continue depuis une semaine permettant au moral de tout un chacun de remonter en flèche. Même le mien au passage.

Deux semaines avant, alors qu'il pleuvait à torrent, je m'étais rendue à Londres pour m'inscrire à la faculté de médicomagie. Cela m'avait pris une journée ! Quelle idée de rendre de simples inscriptions si compliquées. Et puis parfois même les employés de l'administration universitaire ne savaient ce qu'il nous fallait faire.

J'étais arrivée ce matin là 9H00 à l'université dont j'avais reçu la brochure. J'avais fait une pré-inscription au printemps et sous réserve de mes résultats aux ASPICs, je pourrais m'y inscrire. Une fois que j'avais connu mes résultats je les avais envoyé chez eux mais à 11h00 ils étaient toujours incapables de retrouver mon dossier. Tandis que je tentais de ne pas sauter par-dessus le comptoir pour aller étrangler la femme qui me répétait pour la nième fois que je n'étais pas prise et que je ne pouvais donc pas m'inscrire, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule.

« - Lily, que fais tu ici ?! »

Et M… Alex ! C'était bien la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir aujourd'hui… Et les jours suivants. Mais bon peut être pourrait il m'aider.

« - Ils ont perdu mon dossier d'inscription !! Je ne vais pas pouvoir commencer les cours au mois de septembre parce que quelqu'un a égaré mon dossier !

- Oh… Viens suis moi. »

Etait ce une bonne idée de le suivre ? Voilà la question que j'aurais du me poser malheureusement ou heureusement j'étais trop énervée pour réfléchir. Ce ne fut qu'une fois devant une porte en bois de taille impressionnante que je remarquais que j'étais peut être entrain de faire une bêtise…

« - Entrez, dit une voix derrière la porte.

- Bonjour Professeur Folingus.

- Bonjour Alex. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite et celle de ton amie ?

- Figurez vous que le dossier de cette élève de Poudlard a été perdu…

- Oh, ça arrive chaque année malheureusement.

- Oui, mais je pense qu'il serait vraiment dommage qu'elle perde une année… »

Le professeur quitta enfin Alex du regard et me jaugea de la tête aux pieds. Les deux hommes semblaient s'apprécier et une telle requête de la part d'un élève ne choquait pas le vieil homme. Je me sentie passée aux rayons X par cet homme.

« - Quel est votre nom, mademoiselle ?

- Lily Evans, monsieur.

- Lily Evans… Ce nom me dit quelque chose… Nous sommes nous déjà rencontrés ?

- Non, je ne pense pas.

- Mmm. Pourquoi voulez vous être médicomage ? »

Voilà une bonne question ! Mais je compris qu'il m'aiderait seulement si ma réponse lui plaisait. Je passais un entretien d'embauche alors que j'avais les notes les plus élevées de ma promotion ! Je devais justifier de ma présence en ces lieux alors que des élèves bien plus moyens que moi étaient en ce moment même inscrits sans autres questions !

« - A Poudlard, j'ai eu souvent l'occasion de soigner des élèves et je trouvais cela très gratifiant. Durant ma dernière année, l'infirmière de l'école faisait même appel à moi quand elle avait trop de travail…

- Vous connaissez Maddie ? »

Il s'était redressé en prononçant cette question et ses yeux avaient un éclat qui ne s'y trouvait pas quelques minutes plus tôt. Je hochais la tête avec un léger sourire à la vue de cet homme d'un certain age qui venait de rajeunir d'une dizaine d'années à l'évocation d'une femme. Il me demanda de ses nouvelles et m'expliqua qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi une femme aussi talentueuse qu'elle travaillait comme simple infirmière dans une école de sorcellerie.

« - Elle était si douée en cours…. Elle aurait fait un excellent médecin ! Mais non, elle a préféré s'enterrer à Poudlard !

- …

- Je me souviens que dans son dernier hibou, elle me mentionnait une élève douée qui l'aidait assez régulièrement après les matches de Quidditch…

- C'était bien moi.

- Bon, alors considérez votre problème comme résolu. »

Je le vis alors se lever et me faire signe de le suivre. Nous retournions au bureau des inscriptions et au petit sourire de Alex, je compris que la suite allait lui plaire… Mais en serait il de même pour moi ?

« - Mademoiselle…

- Madame, grommela la secrétaire.

- Cette jeune fille ici présente m'a expliqué qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'inscrire dans notre université…

- Oui, nous n'avons pas son dossier.

- Elle dit l'avoir pourtant envoyé….

- Oui… Mais j'en entends beaucoup me dire la même chose tous les ans et très peu disent la vérité…

- Avez-vous tout de même tenté de lancer un sort pour vous en assurer ?

- Pour qui me prenez vous ?

- Oh mais pour ce que vous êtes…. C'est-à-dire une femme très occupée. _Accio dossier_. »

Elle n'avait pas apprécié la dernière remarque du professeur et avait blanchi dangereusement flairant une insulte. Puis le rouge avait pris place sur ses joues quand elle avait vu un dossier arriver vers nous. Mon dossier !! N'aurait elle pas pu y penser avant ?!

Je complétais mon inscription sous le regard du professeur qui m'invita à partager un sandwich avec lui pour le déjeuner. Bien évidemment Alex saisit l'invitation du professeur lui aussi. Finalement j'avais bien fait de ne pas le rendre impuissant durant le forum…

J'avais passé l'après midi avec lui à visiter l'université qui était immense. Il avait su se montrer un bon compagnon, ne cherchant aucunement à me draguer. Peut être pourrais je être amie avec lui s'il continuait à retenir ses hormones…

J'avais fini ma coupe de glace et toujours pas de traces de Kate… Il me restait une heure avant de devoir partir chercher les enfants à leur centre…

« - Lily, désolée, désolée, désolée !!

- Kate, tu exagères !

- Oui, mais que veux tu, j'étais si bien sur mon canapé avec…

- Je ne veux pas en savoir plus, d'accord ?!

- C'est dommage, tu manques des détails croustillants !

- Kate, fis je avec de gros yeux. Ne me force pas à imaginer Rémus dans un autre rôle que celui du grand frère !

- D'accord.

- Bon de quoi voulais tu me parler de vive voix ?

- Bah voilà, le centre de formation des aurors est loin de chez moi.

- Oui, l'Irlande n'est pas la porte d'à coté, ajoutais je avec un sourire.

- Très drôle. Donc je me disais que je prendrais bien un petit appart…

- Avec Rem' ?

- non, mes parents refuseraient !!

- Mais pourtant ils te laissent passer deux semaines chez lui…

- Bah…

- Bah quoi, dis je craignant soudain le pire.

- Ils pensent que je suis chez toi…

- TU QUOI ?

- C'est bon… Je voulais juste te proposer de prendre un appart avec moi… On en trouve un entre nos deux universités, et hop le tour est joué ! Comme ça toi tu es plus libre que chez tes parents et on est encore toutes les deux !

- Il faut que j'en parle à mes parents… Je ne pense pas qu'avec ma bourse je pourrais payer tout et tu sais ils n'ont pas beaucoup d'argent.

- T'inquiètes donc pas pour cela… J'ai déjà l'appart parfait ! Ma cousine part en Australie, elle me laisse le sien ! Donc pas de loyer à payer !

- Mais elle ne va peut être pas apprécié que je vienne vivre chez elle…

- Tu rigoles, c'est elle qui m'a donné l'idée.

- …

- Je lui ai dit que l'appartement était trop grand pour moi et elle m'a dit que j'avais qu'à demander à quelqu'un de vivre avec moi. Et j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi ! »

Toutes les deux, étudiantes et colocataires ? L'idée me paraissait alléchante. Mais je ne savais pas du tout comment réagirais mes parents à cette nouvelle…


	15. Fin de l'été

**Salut**

**Bon j'annonce, celui ci n'a pas beaucoup d'action... mais sachez qu'elle est officiellement finie depuis ce week end... 36 Chapitres ! Moi qui pensais qu'elle en ferait une petite quinzaine ! Je vais pouvoir m'occuper de mes autres projets.**

**SiriusO7 : 36 chapitres !!  
Malliia : pas de soucis, passes moi ton adresse... Mais assure toi qu'elle apparaisse bien dans ta review... sinon va voir sur mon profil...  
Leilalys : Le chapitre qui suit devrait alors te plaire aussi... mais je te rassure tout de même l'action ne va pas tarder à reprendre ;)  
Eyzalie : Viens de me rendre compte que je n'en parles plus de toute la fic... Vais devoir modifier cela peut etre...  
Tchingtchong : C'est cool la cohabitation avec une copine :D  
Camille : merci pour tes compliments et de prendre le temps de m'écrire une petite review.  
Elayna black : En espérant que la suite te plaise aussi... Parce que c'est le grand retour de ... (roulement de tambour) Pétunia !  
666Naku : Alex va tenter jusqu'à la fin ;-)  
Daillytill : Desolee d'avance... mais promis l'action revient !  
Bella Black 2b : je suis desolee pour les alertes mais saches que maintenant ce sera lundi, mercredi et vendredi que je posterais... Alex n'est pas 'méchant', il tente juste sa chance...**

**Bonne lecture et à mercredi  
E**

* * *

**FIN DE L'ETE**

J'avais tout de suite parlé de cette future colocation avec mes parents et bien que réticents au début, ils cédèrent. Il est vrai que j'avais passé l'age de vivre chez mes parents mais surtout eux n'avaient plus l'habitude d'avoir leurs filles à la maison. Après avoir répété de nombreuses fois à ma mère qu'au moindre souci je reviendrais directement chez eux, l'affaire fut conclue et Kate prévenue aussitôt.

Le weekend précédent le mariage, j'étais venue installer toutes mes affaires dans mon nouveau chez moi. L'appartement avait un grand salon avec des canapés qui dès le premier coup d'œil me parurent confortables. Se trouvait ensuite une cuisine équipée, suffisamment grande pour y manger à six ou huit personnes. Quant aux chambres… Elles étaient immenses !

« - Alors, ça te plait ?

- Quelle question ! C'est magnifique !

- Tu restes pour le weekend ?

- non, je dois aller aider pour le mariage… Dis tu viens toujours la semaine prochaine ?!

- Bien sur !! Je ne t'abandonnerais pas pour le pire jour de ta vie !! J'arrive comme prévu le vendredi soir, je dors chez toi et je t'aide à supporter le mariage de ta frangine.

- Tu es une vraie amie ! dis je en la prenant dans ses bras. »

Depuis mon retour à la maison, j'avais été mise à contribution pour les derniers préparatifs pour la cérémonie. Ma sœur qui était toujours en froid avec moi, trouvait normal que j'aide mais ne changeait pas d'attitude envers moi.

La semaine dernière, elle m'avait même fait des reproches non justifiés, sans doute causé par le stress je l'accorde mais tout de même moi j'avais rien fait de mal ! Mon père avait alors tenté de calmer le jeu ce qui n'avait fait qu'envenimer la situation et j'avais vite disparu dans ma chambre avant de lui lancer quelques sorts à la figure.

S'en était suivi une grande conversation entre mes parents et Pétunia et à la fin, il avait été convenu que je pouvais invite quelqu'un à m'accompagner.

« - Comme ça le monstre sera occupé avec des gens de son espèce et laissera tranquille les gens normaux. »

Oui, ce n'était pas très gentil, voire très méchant, mais venant d'elle je n'en attendais pas moins. Après avoir lancé cette phrase assassine, elle partit dans sa chambre soit disant pour aller chercher un dossier. Je savais très bien que la véritable raison était qu'elle avait besoin de crier. Elle ne me l'avait pas encore dit, mais je savais qu'elle désirait plus que tout au monde que je n'assiste pas à son mariage. Et si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je ne serais pas venue. Malheureusement dans ces cas là, il faut avoir à faire des concessions et du coup j'allais y être.

J'avais tout de même convaincue ma mère de ne pas pousser le bouchon trop loin et de ne pas obliger Pétunia à me choisir comme demoiselle d'honneur. Elle aurait été capable de choisir une couleur de robe qui aurait juré avec mes cheveux roux… Et puis ainsi, je pouvais éviter ses 'amies'…

Le vendredi soir, Kate me trouva dans un état de grande nervosité. Ma sœur venait encore de taper une crise et j'avais eu le malheur de me trouver à proximité. Si ça continuait ainsi je n'allais pas tarder à me retrouver à Azkaban, pour avoir jeté un sort contre un moldu !

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Ma sœur a perdu son châle.

- Et en quoi est ce ton problème ?

- Parce qu'il parait que je lui ai volé pour l'empêcher de se marier et d'être heureuse.

- Elle ne s'améliore pas avec le temps !

- D'un autre coté, avec ce qui s'est passé à son enterrement de vie de jeune fille…

- Elle a peur de quoi ? Que tu partes avec son Vernon ? On voit qu'elle n'a jamais rencontré James ! »

A l'évocation de son nom, je m'étais raidie. Même à distance il me faisait de l'effet… Je le revoyais le soir du bal… Je secouais la tête.

A l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille, ma mère m'avait obligé à participer et j'étais partie en ville avec Pétunia et ses trois amies. La témoin, Angela, avait choisi les activités de l'après midi et ma présence semblait la déranger mais elle ne fit rien de mal contre moi. Je suivais, plongée dans mes pensées cherchant un moyen ou une bonne raison de m'éclipser.

Après avoir pas mal marché afin de récolter de la menue monnaie, nous nous étions arrêtées dans un bar. Le serveur avait tout de suite vu qu'il s'agissait d'un enterrement de vie de jeune fille et avait prévenu son chef pour savoir s'il pouvait nous offrir un verre comme le demandait Angela.

« - Je ne peux offrir qu'un verre à la future mariée, vous m'en voyez désolée, dit il en posant le verre devant moi. »

J'avais blanchi en le voyant faire et je n'osais quitter le verre des yeux de peur de voir l'expression de ma sœur. Surtout que le serveur ne tarissait pas d'éloge, me trouvant resplendissante pour une fiancée et que mon futur mari avait bien de la chance… D'un coup, Pétunia saisit le verre et lui renversa sur la tête. Elle partit en direction de la sortie suivie des trois autres alors que le pauvre serveur me regardait incrédule.

« - Laissez moi deviner… C'est elle la future mariée ?

- …

- Elle est toujours aussi… nerveuse où c'est l'approche de la date fatidique ?

- …

- N'empêche je plains son pauvre mari !! Il va pas s'amuser tous les jours ! Et puis qu'est ce qu'elle est laide !!

- …

- Désolé, c'est votre amie, je ne devrais pas dire de telles choses. »

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Pétunia se trouvait derrière lui depuis un bon moment et que c'était pour cela que je ne pipais mot. Je craignais trop d'exploser de rire face à son visage violacé. Elle se retenait de lui hurler dessus cherchant sans doute à savoir jusqu'où il allait aller dans son dénigrement…

« - C'est ma sœur ! dit elle d'une voix froide avant de se retourner vers moi. Tu gâches vraiment tout ce que tu approches ! Et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de vouloir avoir ce qui m'appartient… Ne t'avises pas de me voler avec Vernon, tu m'entends ?!

- Oui, Pétunia.

- Et maintenant rentre à la maison ! »

Le serveur avait assisté à notre échange les yeux grands ouverts. Il ne devait pas être habitué à voir tant de haine entre deux sœurs surtout à quelques jours du mariage de l'une d'entre elles… Il fixait toujours la porte par laquelle elle était partie quand je parlai enfin.

« - Si vous voyiez la tête de son fiancé… Aucune chance pour que je l'approche… Et encore moins que je le laisse m'approcher !

- Oh…

- Merci en tout cas, grâce à vous je suis libérée de ce calvaire mais j'espère que vous n'aurez pas de souci à cause de tout cela…

- Non, c'est bon. Ravi d'avoir pu vous aider. »

J'avais passé le reste de l'après midi à faire les magasins et j'étais rentrée à la maison pour retrouver Pétunia en grande conversation avec ses maies dans le salon… Je filais dans ma chambre avant qu'elle ne me voit et surtout pour envoyer un hibou à Kate et lui expliquer l'après midi.

L'église où Pétunia avait choisi de se marier était la même que celle de mes parents. Elle se trouvait un peu à l'extérieur de la ville, dans un coin entouré d'herbe où des tentes avaient été dressées pour l'occasion. La cérémonie avait été parfaite et ma mère avait versé sa petite larme lors de l'échange des serments. Mon père avait fait de son mieux pour ne rien montrer mais je savais que lui aussi était très ému.

Le buffet organisé sous les tentes, remportait un fier succès et tous les invités paraissaient très heureux d'être là. Kate et moi étions un peu à l'écart tenant à distance les mâles célibataires présents qui recherchaient quelqu'un pour leur tenir compagnie…

« - Alors les filles, pourquoi restez vous dans votre coin ? Normalement les jeunes filles adorent les mariages….

- Papa, ce n'est pas le mariage qui nous déplait, ce sont ces types qui cherchent à nous tripoter pour la bonne et unique raison que nous sommes des filles…

- Vous auriez du inviter vos petits amis…

- Fin stratagème pour savoir si votre petite fille à quelqu'un dans sa vie, monsieur Evans.

- Merci, Kate, et donc ?

- Papa !

- Célibataire mais son cœur est pris par un imbécile…

- Qui donc ?

- Papa ! Kate, tais toi !

- Bon d'accord poil de carotte, et toi ma chère Kate, comment s'appelle t il ?

- Rémus.

- Rémus ?! dit il cherchant sans doute dans ses souvenirs où il avait déjà entendu ce prénom. Oh, je me rappelle maintenant ! Pourquoi ne l'invites tu pas ?

- Je peux ?

- Bien sur !

- je vais le chercher alors ! Merci monsieur Evans. »

Je continuais à discuter avec mon père pendant que Kate transplanait chez Rémus. Elle revint un quart d'heure plus tard mais pas seulement avec Rémus ! Sirius se tenait à coté d'eux discutant et riant à ce que lui racontait Kate.

« - Sirius s'est proposé d'être ton garde du corps !

- Merci, Sirius.

- De rien, Petite Fée. C'est pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir laissé sans avoir vérifié que Rémus était toujours là pour te reconduire à Poudlard. »

Il avait compris… Il avait compris pourquoi je leur en voulais ! Je relevais les yeux vers lui, il était gêné par son aveu. Lui, Sirius Black, avait fait une erreur et il le reconnaissait. Voilà une chose peu courante ! Et comble de tout, il s'excusait ! Mon cœur fit un bond de joie. J'étais heureuse qu'il soit là qu'il m'ait dit cela. Je sautais dans ses bras en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

« - Ne recommence plus.

- Promis, ajouta t il avec un sourire contrit.

- Dommage que tu n'es pas réfléchi avant Patmol. Je n'aurais pas eu à faire du punching ball sur ce gars… Fit Rémus avant de s'arrêter brutalement comprenant qu'il en avait trop dit, tandis que je me dégageais des bras de Sirius.

- Quel gars ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Rien, rien, s'exclama Rémus tentant par la suite de changer le sujet de conversation. Alors Kate nous a dit que le mariage avait été superbe.

- Rémus Lupin !

- Sirius, s'il te plait… J'aimerais que ma sœur fasse pas une crise cardiaque en voyant que deux sorciers supplémentaires assistent à son mariage…

- Petite Fée, dit il en me prenant par les épaules. C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

Devant son air implorant, je cédais après tout il avait fait le premier pas, je pouvais en faire un aussi. Je lui racontais donc cette soirée où une fois seule j'avais été malmené par un homme. Il devint tout pâle voyant alors toute l'étendue de leur erreur. Il avait déjà compris que je leur en voulais de m'avoir laissé seule mais qu'en plus cela aurait pu avoir de graves conséquences… Je vis pour la première fois en sept ans du chagrin se peindre sur son visage.

« - Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? Pourquoi as-tu laissé James te dire tout cela ?!

- Je vous en voulais énormément. Sirius pendant votre dernière année vous m'aviez déjà abandonné et là… »

Ma voix se cassa. Je ne pouvais continuer ma phrase. Il me prit dans ses bras me chuchotant que je ne craignais plus rien, qu'il était là et qu'il ferait plus attention maintenant.

« - Quand James va savoir cela !

- Non, ne lui dis rien !

- Pourquoi ?

- S'il te plait, suppliais je.

- Lily ?

- Oh Angela ! Que se passe t il ?

- Je venais voir si tu allais bien… »

Je voyais surtout très bien qu'elle trouvait Sirius à son goût. Il avait revêtu un costume qui le mettait en valeur comme à chaque fois mais sa chemise en dehors de son pantalon et les boutons du haut ouvert lui conférait un air canaille qui semblait bien plaire à Angela. Je les regardais tour à tour, lui indifférent et elle sous le charme. Puis comme rien de plus ne venait, il me saisit la main avant de m'entraîner derrière lui.

« - Allez viens ma Lily, je vais te faire danser ! »


	16. Un nouveau départ

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Camille : ce serait trop facile si sirius allait le dire à James...  
Spider Clemti : Je me demandais justement ce que tu étais devenue et je craignais de t'avoir déçue... J'ai adoré ridiculiser Pétunia, ça fait un bien fou :D  
Tchingtchong : Allons Sirius n'oserait pas CA avec sa petite fee ;-)  
Sirius 07 : au début, je n'avais prévu que Sirius s'excuse si vite mais finalement j'ai pensé que ce serait cool de la faire au mariage de P.  
666Naku : P se marie avec un cochon alors on peut supposer qu'elle a mauvais gout et que les deux Maraudeurs ne lui font aucun effet...  
Eyzalie : Euh il fera un petit retour...  
Bella Black 2b : Je ne voulais pas d'un Sirius trop stupide et puis quoi de mieux qu'un mariage pour se réconcilier ?  
Inconnu : merci  
Dailly Till : Angela n'interviendra plus, et c'est maintenant officiel je ne me suis pas occupée des amours de Sirius... peut être pour une autre fic (enfin c'est même sur)  
Elayna Black : C'est pas de sa faute si c'est James qu'elle aime :-)**

**Marjo : J'ai adoré ta review, elle m'a beaucoup fait rire ! Malheureusement je ne pense pas que tu disais tout cela dans ce but ! J'ai commencé à écrire cette fic en Mai et elle n'est nullement abandonnée puisqu'elle est même finie sur mon ordinateur. Je poste tres régulièrement (trois fois par semaine) et je respecte mes fidèles lecteurs puisque j'essaie de repondre à toutes les reviews à chaque fois. Je n'ai pas pris mal ton erreur et j'espère que tu ne prendras pas mal ces quelques lignes. Merci pour tes compliments, j'espère avoir d'autres reviews de ta part.**

**Bon maintenant je peux vous l'avouer dans la première version je devais m'arrêter au bal, où ils s'avouaient tout : sentiments et malentendus. La version longue a été choisie alors finalement l'explication entre les deux principaux personnages a été repoussée à plus tard...  
Bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

**UN NOUVEAU DEPART**

« - Kate !! Sais tu où j'ai mis mon livre d'anatomie ?

- Non. »

Je remuais tous mes cartons. J'étais arrivée la veille dans l'appartement. Mes parents m'avaient accompagné et avaient été agréablement surpris. Ma mère avait fait le tour des chambres et de la cuisine, pour vérifier que nous avions tout le nécessaire pour être en forme. Mon père, quant à lui, avait inspecté la porte et les fenêtres, s'assurant sans doute que nous étions en sécurité. Avec Kate nous les avions regardé faire leur vérification chacun de leur coté, amusées par leur comportement protecteur.

Une fois mon livre retrouvé et mon sac de cours prêt pour le lendemain, je me jetais dans le canapé pour attendre Kate qui cherchait LE tee shirt qu'elle tenait absolument à mettre pour son premier jour de cours. Elle était vaguement nerveuse pour sa rentrée parce que Sirius n'arrêtait pas de lui raconter sa première année et elle ne réussissait pas à démêler le vrai du faux.

« - Ca y est j'ai enfin mis la main dessus !!

- Et où était il ? Demandais je en refermant le livre que j'avais commencé à lire en l'attendant.

- Dans le carton d'affaires de Rémus…

- Tu as des affaires à Rémus ?!

- Bah oui, pour quand il dort avec moi. Et moi, j'en ai au manoir pour quand je dors avec lui, dit elle rougissante.

- Bah dis donc, ça devient sérieux !

- Si tu savais… »

Je n'allais pas pouvoir savoir justement puisque quelqu'un venait de sonner à la porte. Qui cela pouvait il donc bien être ? Je la vis se lever sans réelle motivation affichant un air surpris. Il était 21h passé, pas vraiment une heure pour les visites de courtoisie…

« - Entrez !

- Salut Petite Fée !

- Rem' ! Sirius ! Ca fait plaisir de vous voir !

- Nous ou la pizza ? demanda Sirius avec un grand sourire.

- La pizza, avouais je. Mais pour votre égo, je préfère vous faire croire que ça me fait aussi plaisir de vous voir vous…

- Si c'est ça, je repars avec.

- Non, s'il te plait Sir' ! »

La soirée se déroula joyeusement. Les deux garçons tentaient de nous divertir, de nous changer les idées avant notre premier jour. Mais là tout de suite, ce n'était plus l'appréhension de la rentrée qui me tenaillait mais plutôt la curiosité. Que faisait James ? Savait il que Rémus et Sirius étaient avec nous ? Avait il refusé de venir parce que j'étais là. Je fus tirée de mes rêveries par Sirius.

« - Il est en mission ce soir. »

Comment avait il fait pour savoir que je pensais à lui ? Etait ce si visible qu'il me manquait ? Je regardais Sirius prête à nier en bloc mais je vis dans son regard qu'il ne serait pas dupe. Que quoique je dise, il n'y croirait pas.

« - Comment as-tu su…

- Je te connais… Peut être même mieux que tu ne le crois.

- …

- Vous devriez enterrer la hache de guerre tous les deux.

- Je ne suis qu'une gamine pour lui et quoique je dise, quoique je fasse, il ne me verra jamais autrement.

- A supposer qu'un jour il t'ait vu ainsi…

- Et puis je n'ai rien fais de mal, pourquoi devrais je faire le premier pas ?

- Parce qu'il croit réellement que tu ne veux plus le voir…

- Où sont partis Kate et Rémus ?

- Dans la chambre… dit il avec un sourire. As-tu besoin que je te dise pour quoi faire ?

- Et si je te le demandais, que répondrais tu ? répondis je avec un grand sourire. »

Tout d'abord décontenancé par mon ton badin, il partit dans une explication fort amusante de l'activité de deux adultes dans une chambre. Une heure plus tard, quand les deux tourtereaux refirent leur apparition, nous étions toujours sur même sujet et nous n'hésitâmes pas à leur demander quelques renseignements…

La soirée se continua encore quelques temps puis d'un seul coup la voix de James s'éleva du coté de la veste de Sirius.

« - Hé mec, tu réponds ?

- James, tu as déjà fini ta mission ?

- Oui. Tu es où ?

- Chez les filles. Mais là on va rentrer, elles ont cours demain.

- Okay, je vais me coucher alors. A demain. »

J'étais déçue. Il n'avait pas fait mention de moi… Enfin de nous. Pas d'encouragements pour notre première journée, rien. Je partis me coucher une fois que les garçons eurent transplanés. Je tournais dans mon lit avant de m'endormir épuisée.

Saleté de réveil !! Veux encore les vacances ! Et puis si je n'avais pas choisi quelque chose de bien pour moi. Si je n'y arrivais pas… Oh Merlin, peut être étais je entrain de faire une bêtise ? Mais comment pouvais je le savoir ? Je soupirais tout en rejetant mes couvertures pour me diriger d'un pas décidé vers la salle de bains. Quand je ressorti, je me sentais prête à démarrer ma nouvelle vie. Je croisais Kate dans la cuisine, attablée devant son petit déjeuner.

Une fois prête, je transplane devant la faculté. Je sais où se trouve mon premier cours et il me reste un quart d'heure, c'est donc sans stresse que je me dirige vers ma nouvelle vie.

Quand j'entre dans l'amphithéatre, je suis surprise de voir que déjà quelques élèves sont assis attendant patiemment que le cours commence. Je me dirige vers les premiers rangs et commence à m'installer. Une fille vient s'asseoir à mes cotés et se présente en me tendant la main.

« - Karen Wilder, enchantée.

- Lily Evans, de meme. »

Nous discutons sur nos parcours et nos aspirations. Le cours se passe pour le mieux. Mais à la sortie je réalise que j'ai pris beaucoup de notes… Et il en fut de même pendant les suivants…

Le soir, je rentrais à la maison totalement exténuée. Les vacances ça a ça de mauvais que lors de la reprise des cours, nous sommes fatigués ! M'enfin les cours de la journée m'avaient beaucoup plu et mes frayeurs du matin avaient disparu, j'étais sure de ne pas m'être trompée en choisissant de devenir médicomage.

Je pris place dans le canapé, espérant que Kate ne tarderait pas. J'étais pressée de lui raconter ma journée mais aussi d'entendre la sienne. Toute à mes pensées, je du m'endormir parce que ce fut le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui se ferme qui me réveilla.

« - Salut Lily !! Alors ta journée ?

- Super et la tienne ?

- Idem ! Sirius raconte bien que des bêtises ! dit elle alors que la sonnette d'entrée résonnait.

- Justement je parlais de toi !

- En bien j'espère ?!

- Salut Sirius !

- Petite Fée… Dis, tu n'as pas été à la faculté dans cette tenue ? »

Qu'est ce qu'elle avait ma tenue ? Je portais un jean et une chemise blanche. D'accord, je l'avais boutonné très peu, dévoilant mon ventre et créant un beau décolleté. Rien de bien étonnant vu le temps…

« - Si, pourquoi ?

- Rien, marmonna t il dans sa barbe.

- Comment se fait il que tu sois venu nous voir au lieu d'écumer tous les bars avec Potter à la recherche d'une fille pour la nuit ? Demandais je d'un air dégagé.

- D'un, il se peut que je sois venu vous voir juste pour le plaisir de faire la conversation avec vous. De deux, ça fait bien longtemps que James me laisse seul pour ce genre d'expédition. Et de trois, je venais vous parler de l'anniversaire de Rem' et ce sera plus facile s'il n'est pas là… »

A l'évocation de James, j'avais senti toute mon attention canalisée vers le même but : avoir de ses nouvelles. Malheureusement il s'était contenté de nier le fait qu'il ramenait des filles pour la nuit. Allait il bien ? Aaaaah, mais pourquoi fallait il que je sois accroc à ce type ?!

Sirius nous expliqua que pour l'anniversaire de Rémus, ils avaient l'intention de faire une grosse fête surprise. Pour cela, ils auraient besoin de notre aide, enfin surtout celle de Kate, pour l'éloigner le samedi de la semaine suivante afin qu'il puisse préparer le nécessaire pour le soir. Une fois les détails mis au point, nous lui racontâmes nos journées avec beaucoup d'entrain. Nous étions comme des enfants qui découvrent un nouveau jouet.

« - Bon je vais y aller…

- Oki, dis je en m'étirant.

- Et tu me feras plaisir demain de mettre un gros pull col roulé pour aller à la fac !

- Oui, papa !

- Ah ! Et si vous connaissez de jolies jeunes filles… hésitez pas à les inviter, plus on est de fous plus on rit.

- Pour qu'elles tombent dans ton lit et que nous ayons à supporter leur jérémiades après parce que tu ne les rappelles pas ?! Non merci ! s'écria Kate. »

La semaine se déroula à une vitesse impressionnante nous étions déjà vendredi soir et je ne me souvenais pas de tout ce que j'avais fait dans la semaine…

Ce soir là, plusieurs élèves de ma promotion se retrouvaient dans un bar assez chic du centre ville. C'était une bonne occasion de connaître les autres et de se divertir après une semaine intensive. Le seul problème venait du fait qu'Alex serait lui aussi présent et je m'attendais toujours à quelque chose de sa part. En effet, le jour des inscriptions il m'avait sauvé et je craignais qu'il ne veuille quelque chose en échange…

J'enfilais un pantalon noir et un dos nu vert clair. Je laissais mes cheveux libres et me maquillais légèrement. J'étais prête. Kate ne pouvait pas m'accompagner pour cause de soirée avec son amoureux. Il était venu deux fois dans la semaine pour dormir ici. Kate n'avait pas eu le courage de me laisser seule en cette première semaine mais je pensais qu'il n'en serait pas toujours ainsi…

Je retrouvais le reste de la petite bande devant le bar. J'étais la dernière, du coup, nous entrâmes immédiatement. Le mobilier était 'ultra tendance' et la musique exagérément forte. Les gens paraissaient être là dans l'unique but d'être vus et jaugeaient plus leur voisin qu'ils ne s'amusaient. Même ceux qui dansaient vérifiaient qu'ils étaient bien observés… La moyenne d'âge tournait aux alentours de la trentaine d'année, nous étions donc les petits jeunes entourés d'adultes.

Nous trouvâmes une table de libre dans le fond et ce fut sans réelle surprise que je vis Alex se poster à coté de moi attendant sans doute que je me glisse sur mon siège pour en faire de même m'empêchant alors tout repli stratégique loin de lui… Les autres commençaient à froncer des sourcils, prêts à me demander pourquoi je ne m'asseyais pas. Comment leur expliquer que ce gars était une plaie et qu'il était hors de question que je passe toute ma soirée à ses cotés ?

Tout d'un coup, je compris que j'étais sauvée. Oh pas au sens propre du terme, loin de là. Non juste j'avais une échappatoire momentanée. En effet des gens que je connaissais venaient de franchir la porte me donnant une bonne raison de m'éloigner. Quand je reviendrais, Alex serait assis et je pourrais prendre place loin, voire même très loin, de lui.

Je jouais des coudes pour m'approcher de mes sauveurs.

« - Salut les gars !

- Petite Fée, que fais tu là ? »

Seul Sirius avait répondu à mon salut, James se contentant d'un signe de tête. Mon cœur se serra. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis le bal. Depuis notre dernier baiser. Depuis ma réplique… Après lui avoir dit ces paroles blessantes, j'étais retournée dans la salle de bal. Pour faire bonne figure, pour ne pas montrer que j'étais touchée. Mais j'étais vite partie dans mon dortoir où j'avais pleuré, beaucoup. J'avais crains une confrontation le lendemain dans le train mais finalement elle n'était jamais venue.

« - Une petite soirée avec des gens de la fac… dis je en faisant un signe de tête.

- Oh, je vois qu'Alex est là, lui aussi. »

Je jetais des coups d'œil brefs dans la direction de James mais il ne semblait pas décidé à participer à la conversation. Ses yeux semblaient absents, tristes… Non je pense que 'éteins' leur conviendrait le mieux. Où était passée cette petite lueur amusée, ce sourire perpétuel ?

« - Oui, il était là quand nous avons organisé cette soirée…

- Il fallait l'envoyer dans une autre partie de la ville…

- Oui, mais c'est tout de même grâce à lui que j'ai pu m'inscrire…

- Moui. Bon on va te laisser retrouver tes amis.

- Okay, bonne soirée !

- Au fait, Petite Fée ! Cette tenue est plus correcte que celle de l'autre soir, dit Sirius avec un clin d'œil. »

Je réprimais un petit rire… Il est vrai que vu de devant, mon haut semblait très couvrant… Mais de dos… Je me retournais pour partir prenant bien mon temps afin qu'ils aient le temps d'apprécier le derrière. Puis je me retournais pour voir leur expression. Sirius avait la mâchoire pendante tandis que James… Du désir ou de la fureur ? Je ne savais pas comment interpréter ses yeux sombres…


	17. L'anniversaire

**Re bonjour tout le monde !**

**666Naku : Non dans ce chapitre, Alex ne va pas poser de problème, enfin je te laisse découvrir...  
Samara83 : voilà la suite :-D  
Camille : oui y a une évolution James/Lily, mais pas très agréable pour elle...  
Tchingtchong : Coquine la Lily, coquine ;-)  
Inconnu : Et oui, je vous l'avais promis qu'il reviendrait !  
Sirius 07 : malheureusement la vraie réconciliation est pas pour tout de suite...  
Eyzalie : Eh oui, Sirius est un grand 'frere' protecteur.  
Hamatatoo : tu vas savoir dans ce chapitre, ce qui s'est passé...  
Crayoline : je te rassure, je publierais jusqu'à la fin de la fic trois fois par semaine (lundi, merc et vend) meme pendant les vacances...  
Bella Black 2b : Malheureusement James ne fait pas sa VRAIE rentrée dans ce chapitre, par contre il sera plus présent dans le suivant ça je te l'accorde...  
Spider Clemti : Oui, on a besoin des Maraudeurs pour la suite... :-D  
Elayna Black : Euh non James n'en profitera pas... desolee mais je crois que la suite est mieux... (bon j'arrete de m'envoyer des fleurs)  
Malliia : Merci  
Dailly Till : J'avais dit que James revenait... Desolée. En espérant que celui ci te plaise...**

**Je sens que vous allez me détester de vous faire attendre jusqu'à lundi pour la suite, que vous allez encore penser que je suis sadique mais ... c'est moi le chef :D  
A lundi, bon week end  
Bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

**L'ANNIVERSAIRE**

Quoi mettre ?! Déjà pour une soirée ordinaire j'avais du mal mais là… J'allais me retrouver sans doute entourée d'anciens de Poudlard donc je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être provocante. Mais je voulais me sentir belle pour l'occasion… Bon d'accord, je l'avoue pour James.

J'en avais assez de ce silence radio entre nous alors que j'avais réussi à faire la paix avec les deux autres Maraudeurs. Et puis l'oublier… Cela aurait peut être été plus facile si son nom ne revenait pas aussi facilement dans les conversations. Je soupçonnais même Rémus, Sirius et Kate de le faire exprès. Et puis la nuit, c'était mon imagination qui s'envolait ou les souvenir de ses baisers qui me réveillaient…

Lors de la soirée dans le bar, je m'étais encore sentie attirée par lui. La jalousie m'avait tenaillé quand il avait dansé avec ces femmes magnifiques aux longues jambes et aux cheveux couleur des blés. Pendant une seconde, je m'étais même imaginée en blonde… Mais avec ma peau blanche et mes yeux verts l'ensemble aurait été disgracieux.

Il était d'une élégance sans borne. Toutes les femmes se retournaient sur son passage. Etait ce parce qu'il était plus jeune que beaucoup d'hommes présents ou parce qu'il dégageait cette force ? Sa carrure mais aussi sa démarche attirait le regard. Tout en lui, à vrai dire, attirait le regard. Et puis ce tee shirt qui moulait ses muscles et ce pantalon… Soupir.

Ma jalousie avait atteint son maximum quand l'une de ces femmes avec qui il discutait depuis trop longtemps à mon goût commença à lui poser la main sur le bras pour enfin l'embrasser discrètement dans le cou. Le goût de sa peau me revint en mémoire ainsi que ses soupirs et ses grognements avant de m'embrasser. Karen m'avait tiré de mes réflexions à ce moment là.

« - Tu veux aller danser ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas. »

Par chance, Alex était en grande conversation avec une fille qu'il avait de grandes chances de raccompagner chez elle. Au début, il s'était fait insistant puis avait vite abandonné. La présence des deux Maraudeurs devait avoir sans doute un rôle la dedans…

Une fois sur la piste de danse, je partis pour l'activité la plus répandue sur le dance floor, à savoir jauger mes voisins-voisines. Les hommes étaient tous des gravures de modes persuadés de leur charme. Leur mouvement ressemblait en tout point à des parades prénuptiales que l'on peut observer chez certains oiseaux. Ridicules. Par contre les femmes, elles n'étaient pas ridicules du tout ! Il semblait que toutes les plus belles femmes de la ville s'étaient données rendez vous ici ce soir. Complexes assurés !

A quelques pas de nous, j'avisais Sirius qui dansait collé serré avec une magnifique brune. Les mains de la jeune femme se baladaient sur tout son dos… Beurk. Son visage était d'une laideur ! Quand je vis le visage écoeuré de Sirius, je compris qu'il n'était pas là de son plein gré.

« - Pourquoi ris tu Lily ? Me demanda Karen dans l'oreille.

- Regarde le comme il a l'air piégé. C'est bien la première fois que je le vois ainsi.

- Tu devrais peut être aller l'aider ?

- Oui… peut être »

J'avais bien une idée mais d'un coup la phrase de James me revint à l'esprit : 'Tu me troublais et puis quand je t'ai vu tomber amoureuse de Sirius… Je me suis senti mal.' Si je mettais en route mon plan, je risquais d'envoyer de faux signaux à James… Ooooooooooooh mais pourquoi la vie est elle si compliquée ?! Je n'aurais pas pu tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre ?! Enfin pas d'un de mes frères, ça aurait déjà été une bonne chose !

Je chuchotais à l'oreille de Karen mon plan pour qu'elle le fasse à ma place. Elle leva un sourcil dubitatif et je du lui promettre de tout lui expliquer après pour qu'elle daigne enfin aller à la rescousse de mon Sirius adoré.

Je la suivais du regard quand celui-ci fut attiré à gauche. Je vis James qui me fixait, je lui fis un signe pour lui montrer Sirius et sa pieuvre. Il eut un sourire qui fit oublier à mon cœur de battre. Je reportais mon attention sur Karen qui était enfin arrivée à destination après avoir pas mal joué des coudes. Elle tapota sur l'épaule de la femme qui avait maintenant ses mains sous la chemise de Sirius. Commença alors un semblant de dispute.

Je rigolais toute seule imaginant ce qui se disait. Sirius semblait se prêter au jeu et en faisait parfois de trop mais bon, on pouvait mettre ça sur la dose d'alcool… Du coin de l'oeil, je voyais très clairement que James ne me quittait pas du regard. Finalement j'avais peut être encore une chance de me faire pardonner ma vengeance du mois de juin.

« - Lily, on part dans combien temps à l'anniversaire de Rémus ? »

Karen me ramena les pieds sur terre. Je n'avais toujours pas de tenue pour cette soirée !! Je l'observais. Elle avait revêtu un tee shirt avec un décolleté sage et d'une couleur passe partout pourtant elle attirait le regard. Après l'avoir sorti des griffes de la mangeuse d'homme, Sirius avait invité Karen à se joindre à nous. Elle s'était empressée d'accepter, trouvant là une bonne occasion de rencontrer de nouvelles têtes.

« - Bientôt, bientôt…

- Au fait ne crois pas que j'ai oublié…

- …

- Tu me dois toujours une explication pour vendredi dernier. »

Une explication ?! Je voulais bien lui en donner une, mais avant ! Là, je n'en étais plus très sure. Elle allait rencontrer les trois Maraudeurs… Et je ne la connaissais pas depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir si je pouvais lui faire confiance…

« - Tu me conseilles quoi comme tenue ?

- Ta chemise cintrée avec ta petite jupe assortie.

- Mouaip.

- Bon si tu m'en disais plus sur les gens que nous allons croiser à cette soirée.

- Bah la majorité vient de mon école et de la promotion des garçons. Je ne les connais pas beaucoup mais je pense que l'ambiance devrait être bonne. »

Pour ma tenue, je m'étais finalement rangée de l'avis de Karen et j'arborais une jupe droite avec un chemisier. J'avais l'air à la fois chic et décontractée, parfait. Je ne savais pas quelle serait l'ambiance de la soirée et mes jeans risquaient de ne pas passer totalement inaperçus…

Nous transplanâmes juste devant les grilles du Manoir Potter qu'habitaient dorénavant les garçons. Il était déjà possible d'entendre la musique et les rires. La soirée semblait déjà bien commencée alors que nous n'avions que trente minutes de retard. Je voyais du coin de l'œil Karen regarder partout alors que de mon coté je tentais de rester stoïque. Je n'étais jamais venue ici auparavant mais j'avais entendu de très nombreuses fois les garçons en parler et leurs descriptions étaient très fidèles à la réalité.

Je n'avais jamais eu l'opportunité de venir ici. Je n'avais jamais été invité et j'avoue en avoir été jalouse parce que je savais très bien que les trois garçons y passaient beaucoup de temps pendant leurs vacances. Pour surmonter cette déception, je me répétais que mes parents ne m'auraient sans doute jamais laissé venir. Trois garçons avec une fillette… Soupir.

Arrivée en haut du perron, nous entrâmes sans nous annoncer puisque la porte était déjà ouverte. Devant nous s'ouvrait un grand hall, et par la porte de gauche des bruits de conversations nous parvenaient aux oreilles. Nous nous arrêtâmes à la porte d'un immense salon observant les gens déjà présents. Plusieurs visages me semblaient familiers mais aucun nom ne me venait à l'esprit. A peine eus je franchie la porte que quelqu'un me sauta dans les bras. Sirius !

« - Karen, je vois que tu as pu venir, s'exclama t il en passant son bras autour de sa taille.

- Oui, merci de m'avoir invité…

- De rien. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Je vais d'abord aller voir Rémus pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire.

- Oui, moi aussi.

- Alors suivez moi. Il doit toujours être dans la cuisine avec Kate… A croire qu'ils ne se sont pas vus depuis une éternité…

- Jaloux mon petit Siri ?

- …

- Fais pas cette tête ! rigolais je.

- Rémus, Kate… Vous connaissez déjà Petite Fée, mais laissez moi vous présentez Karen qui m'a sauvé hier soir d'une mort lente et douloureuse.

- Ravie de faire votre connaissance.

- De même.

- Bon anniversaire Rémus, dis je en lui faisant la bise. »

Dans son empressement, Karen n'avait pas hésité, elle aussi, à lui faire la bise et je voyais très clairement que Kate n'appréciait pas tant de familiarités… Ce qu'elle peut être possessive !! Ne voit elle pas que Rémus ne voit qu'elle ?! Et que même si une vélane entrait à ce moment même dans la pièce il ne détournerait pas les yeux ? Suis jalouse… A quand mon tour ? Au fait, où est James ?

Raaaah ! Pourquoi fallait il toujours que je pense à lui ?! Je m'administrais une claque mentale et tentais de penser à autre chose mais pas moyen… Dans ce bar, alors que Karen se faisait passer pour la petite amie de Sirius pour le débarrasser de la sangsue, j'avais bien vu et senti le regard de James sur moi… et j'avais aimé… Peut être devrais je profiter de l'occasion pour lui parler… ou pas. Il venait d'entrer dans la cuisine… Qu'il est…beau !

« - Salut, dit il avec son sourire de séducteur au coin des lèvres. Je m'appelle James, tu dois être Karen.

- Oui, enchantée. »

Stop !! Elle me fait quoi ?! C'est une idée où elle lui fait de l'œil ?! Et elle peut pas lui lacher la main ?! C'était vraiment une mauvaise idée de l'inviter.

« - Tu veux que je te fasse visiter le Manoir ? »

Je rectifie, c'était vraiment une TRES mauvaise idée ! Mon cœur battait plus vite dans ma poitrine. J'avais l'impression de voir défiler devant moi le pire du pire sans pouvoir arrêter la machine. Je sentais ma gorge se nouer et mes yeux commencèrent à brûler. Heureusement ils partirent tous les deux très rapidement, me laissant avec les trois autres qui me regardaient avec de grands yeux.

Respire Lily… Inspire… Expire… Inspire… Expire… j'avais envie de hurler, de frapper mais surtout ce que j'avais envie c'était de pleurer. Il n'avait pas eu un mot pour moi. Pas un regard… Quand je me sentis enfin mieux je dis d'une petite voix :

« - Je veux bien boire quelque chose, maintenant Sirius. »

Il me prit par la taille et sans un mot de plus, il me dirigea vers la table qui était recouverte de bouteille. Je tendis la main vers une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu, quand une tape sur la main m'en empêcha.

« - Pas question que tu boives de l'alcool ! Tu te contenteras d'un jus de citrouille !

- Si tu veux, dis je d'une petite voix. »

Je n'avais pas la force de me battre. De toute façon, je n'aurais jamais gain de cause avec lui et puis à quoi bon. Une demie heure plus tard, je retentais une approche de l'alcool. En effet, Karen et James, n'étaient toujours pas réapparus…

* * *


	18. Merci pour l'info, Potter !

**Bijour **

**Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps sur leur vacances pour lire cette fic et me laisser un petit mot d'encouragement. Dans ce chapitre, commence l'intrique que j'ai imaginé et qui m'a permis de faire une fic plus longue... En espérant que ça vous plaise.**

**Sirius 07 : la fin c'est fait exprès :-D  
Hamataroo : Jalousie quand tu nous tiens...  
666Naku : Voilà la suite.  
lilly28 : non elle est pas cool la Ka****ren mais il fallait bien une fille bourrée d'hormones qui face de la concurrence à Lily, non?!  
Georgette2006 : peut être...  
Camille : tu es trop pessimiste...  
Dailly Till : contente de voir que ce chapitre t'a plut. Ne t'inquietes pas ils seront ensemble avant la fin de l'histoire ;-). Je ne pousserais pas la gentillesse jusqu'à te dire dans quel chapitre ils vont enfin se décider, ça gacherait le suspens.  
Tchingtchong : T'inquiètes elle en a, notre Lily.  
Tania : Ne t'inquiètes pas, des chapitres t'attendront à ton retour d'Egypte (chanceuse). Cette fic ne sera pas mise en suspen non plus et pas abandonnée... Que des bonnes nouvelles, non?!  
Inconnu : Karen n'a pas que des défauts et puis elle permet de mettre un peu d'action :-)  
Noriane : Merci  
Papillon Bleue : La voilà la suite...  
Elayna Black : Merci pour ce ompliment, et oui finalement de tous Sirius est sans doute le mieux...  
Bella Black 2b : Si tu pouvais ne pa sle tuer tout de suite, j'en arais encore besoin... Par contre, je t'annonce que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que tu auras envie de le gifler.  
Krakote : 1 - merci ; 2 - Je pourrais mais je préfère en m'être qu'un à la fois. Ainsi suivant les commentaires je modifie le reste... J'essaie d'améliorer ; 3 - Si tu le dis ;) ; 4 - Merci encore.  
Spider Clemti : j'ai mis tout ça sur le compte de la fatigue... Les vacances, ça épuise.  
Lili : Vois par toi même...  
Moimoiremoi : Il n'est pas aussi méchant qu'il n'y parait... Merci pour la review pour Le Chantage.**

**Bonne lecture à tous  
A mercredi (peut être avec deux mains valides, si le médecin m'enlève enfin ce plâtre de malheur !!)  
E**

* * *

**MERCI POUR L'INFO, POTTER**

Cette fois là, ce fut Rémus qui me stoppa :

« - Ca fait au moins un quart d'heure qu'ils sont redescendus.

- De qui parles tu ? demandais je alors que mon cœur se faisait plus léger.

- Au lieu de réagir ainsi, tu devrais aller lui parler…

- …

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé au mois de juin… Et je ne veux pas savoir ! Mais je pense que vous devriez en parler… »

Finalement je me resservis du jus de citrouille. Oui, j'allais avoir cette conversation avec lui ce soir. Et pour cela, je devais avoir l'esprit frais. Mais comment être sure que cette conversation aurait lieu ? Devrais je aller l'attendre dans sa chambre ? Oui, mais s'il ramenait une fille… Pire, s'il revenait avec Karen !

Je jetais un regard autour de moi pour la trouver. J'allais pas la quitter d'une semelle et l'empêcher d'approcher mon James !... Euh James tout court. Je la trouvais en pleine conversation avec un couple qui me tournait le dos. Je m'incrustais dans la conversation.

Pourtant quelques temps plus tard, je ne sais comment elle s'y prit mais je me retrouvais seule avec le couple… Ah oui, elle m'avait dit avoir besoin d'aller aux toilettes… Elle en mettait du temps ? Peut être aurais je du l'accompagner… Bah oui, mais je ne connais pas le manoir… Alors qu'elle, elle a eut le droit à une visite… Mon cœur se serra dans la poitrine et je crus qu'il allait exploser quand je vis qu'elle parlait avec James.

Ce dernier, par sa taille, était forcé de se pencher vers elle et souriait à ce qu'elle disait. Depuis combien de temps ne m'avait il pas souri ? Ou ne serait ce que parler ? C'était facile. Depuis le mois de juin. Depuis le bal de fin d'études. Je baissai la tête pour ne plus assister à ce spectacle désolant. Peut être ferais je mieux de rentrer chez moi…

« - Il a passé la soirée à t'observer, dit Kate en me posant la main sur l'épaule.

- …

- Lily, il tient à toi…

- Sure ? murmurais alors que je sentais mon menton se crisper.

- Oui. »

Je me tournais vers lui et le vis qui me fixait. J'aurais aimé lui sourire à ce moment là. Pour lui faire comprendre… Lui faire comprendre quoi ? Que j'étais désolée ? Que je m'en voulais atrocement de ce que je lui avais fait ? Que j'étais jalouse… Trop de choses à dire en un regard. Je me retournais vers Kate, et lui que j'allais prendre l'air sur le balcon.

Le salon était fait de telle manière que d'un coté les portes vitrées conduisaient sur le perron et de l'autre sur un balcon. Les gens pouvaient ainsi sortir à loisir sans avoir à passer obligatoirement par la porte. Heureusement parce que c'est justement près de celle-ci que se trouvait James…

Alors qu'il ne me restait que quelques pas à faire pour atteindre la sortie, j'entendis des cris de toutes parts. Que se passait il ? Les gens qui étaient à l'extérieur, se précipitaient maintenant à l'intérieur en poussant de grands cris. Sirius avait il prévu une quelconque farce ?

Tout d'un coup, une voix s'éleva amplifiée par un sort :

« - Il ne vous sera fait aucun mal… si vous ne faites pas usage de vos baguettes… Donc restez tranquilles et dans cinq minutes tout au plus, nous serons partis. »

Des hommes capuchonnés et armés de leur baguette firent alors leur apparition, lançant à l'aveuglette des sorts qui la plupart du temps brisaient des bibelots. J'étais statufiée devant les deux hommes qui s'approchaient de moi et je pense que je serais restée là encore longtemps si une main ne m'avait saisie pour me tirer en arrière.

Aussi soudainement, je vis James se planter devant moi tenant toujours ma main de sa main gauche, tandis qu'il brandissait devant lui sa baguette.

« - Moore ! Que fais tu là ?

- Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais te laisser tranquille tout de même Potter ?

- Tu mérites que je t'envoie à Azkaban ! »

Le Moore en question explosa de rire. Un rire démoniaque qui me fit prendre peur. Je posais ma seconde main sur l'avant bras de James comme pour m'assurer qu'il était bien là. Tout aussi soudainement, il s'arrêta de rire et dit d'une voix pleine de menaces.

« - Juste un petit message de mon chef, Potter : 'laisse le tranquille. Rejoins les Mangemorts ou ne t'occupe plus de nos affaires'.

- …

- Comme tu ne sembles pas avoir quelque chose à ajouter… On va vous laisser finir votre soirée… Mais merci pour l'info, Potter. »

Il avait dit la fin de sa phrase en esquissant un petit signe de la tête vers moi. Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Et pourquoi personne ne s'était défendu ? Je fixais un point devant moi, là où Moore se tenait auparavant. Puis je sentis deux mains me saisir aux épaules et me secouer tout d'abord doucement puis plus fortement.

« - Lily, ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? »

Je levais les yeux vers les siens, plongeant dans un univers chocolat. En me demandant comment j'allais, il m'avait saisi aux coudes puis avait posé ses mains sur mes joues. J'étais troublée par ces attouchements, comme s'ils me redonnaient vie. Je vis alors une longue griffure sur sa pommette. Sans prononcer un mot, je levais le bras vers cette blessure qui m'hypnotisait quand j'entendis quelqu'un parler juste à coté de nous.

« - Par Merlin, James, tu es blessé !

- Ce n'est pas très grave, Karen.

- Mais si ! Il faut désinfecter !

- C'est rien. Je vais aller voir si les autres sont blessés. »

Il lui avait parlé sans me quitter des yeux, attendant sans doute un mouvement de ma part. Mais qu'attendait il exactement ? Plus je reprenais contact avec la réalité, plus j'avais envie de me blottir dans bras mais y étais je autorisée ? Me repousserait il ?

« - James, tout le monde va bien, dit Sirius en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

- J'aurais du m'en douter qu'il viendrait ce soir ! »

Il avait presque crié cette phrase, faisant sursauter les gens toujours présents dans le salon. Il était dans un état de nerfs… Je voyais une veine sur sa tempe qui palpitait. Mon regard s'attarda sur son visage soucieux. Il semblait avoir pris une dizaine d'années en seulement quelques minutes. Je mis ma main dans la sienne, attirant alors son attention. Ses yeux étaient tristes, on aurait dit qu'il se sentait coupable de tout cela.

« - Montre moi la salle de bain que je te désinfecte le visage, dis je doucement.

- …

- Premier étage, première porte a droite, Petite Fée, répondit Sirius à sa place. »

Je l'entraînais derrière moi. Karen ne semblait pas tout comprendre mais tant pis. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre que moi ne le soigne, qu'une autre femme ne le touche. Il me suivit sans dire un mot.

La salle de bain était de taille moyenne, juste assez grande pour deux personnes. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire tandis que je sortais le nécessaire du placard et étalais le nécessaire sur le lavabo.

Je me retournais vers lui, il n'avait pas bougé et semblait vouloir lire mes pensées. Je rougissais de plus belle, si seulement il pouvait avoir une idée de tout ce qui se passait dans ma tête en ce moment même ! Lui aussi rougirait !

Je lui pris doucement le menton pour lui faire tourner la tête afin de mieux voir la griffure. Je me mis entre ses jambes, tachant d'oublier la position dans laquelle nous étions et surtout de faire taire mes hormones. Je désinfectais la plaie, m'assurant qu'il ne restait rien à l'intérieur puis lançais un sort de cicatrisation.

« - C'est bon, dis je rougissant de plus belle alors qu'il recommençait à me fixer de son air triste.

- Merci, Lily.

- De rien… »

J'en aurais pleuré. Que faire ? Que dire ? Je ne savais plus. Cela faisait trop d'émotions. Et puis pourquoi me regardait il ainsi ? L'avais je tant blessé qu'il pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste en ma présence. Mon cœur se serra douloureusement. Pourtant il n'avait pas hésité à traverser le salon pour se poster entre Moore et moi. Nous étions les yeux dans les yeux. Je sentais sa main sur ma joue, approchant mon visage du sien.

« - Potter, je te cherchais ! s'écria un homme en ouvrant la porte à toute volée. J'aimerais avoir ton rapport.

- J'arrive… J'arrive tout de suite, dit il d'une voix lasse. »

Sa main était tout d'abord partie de ma joue pour se poser sur sa cuisse, puis il s'était levé et avait quitté la pièce sans un regard. Avais je rêvé ? Je contemplais mon reflet dans le miroir. Mon teint était plus blanc qu'à l'accoutumée et mes yeux exorbités. J'avais des marques rouges en dessous des yeux et ma bouche avait pris un pli amer. Je faisais peur à voir. Je me passais un peu d'eau sur le visage avant de redescendre rejoindre les autres.

J'avais eu la bonne idée de prendre avec moi les onguents et les bandages pour soigner les autres blessés. Sirius avait raison, il ne s'agissait pour la plupart que de blessures légères souvent dues à la précipitation lorsque tout le monde était rentré dans la maison. Une fois les gens soignés et rassurés, ils repartirent chez eux.

A la fin, il ne restait plus que Kate, Rémus, Karen et moi dans le salon. Cette pièce, si belle au début de la soirée, semblait avoir vécu un tremblement de terre. Tout était cassé et sans dessus dessous. Sans attendre que James et Sirius reviennent de leur rapport, je commençais à lancer quelques sorts pour nettoyer et réparer. Les autres bientôt suivirent mon exemple.

Tandis que je me tenais près de la porte à tacher de faire disparaître une méchante trace sur le sol, j'entendis des éclats de voix. Je reconnus immédiatement Sirius et James qui se disputaient, j'étais trop loin pour comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Mais je n'allais pas tarder à en savoir plus parce qu'ils semblaient se rapprocher.

« - Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Moore ? s'écria Sirius.

- Oui, c'est justement !

- Et que comptes tu faire ?

- D'après toi ? Elle n'aurait jamais du venir ce soir ! Et elle ne doit surtout jamais remettre les pieds ici ! Tu entends ?!

- Par merlin James ! On parle de Lily ! De notre Petite Fée ! »

Je poussais un petit cri ce qui eu pour effet de les couper dans leurs cris. J'avais du mal à respirer. Il n'avait pas dit ce que je pensais qu'il avait dit ? Par Merlin, dites moi que ce n'était que des hallucinations dues au choc !

« - Pourquoi ? »

Ce fut le seul mot que je pu murmurer. Je les regardais passant de l'un à l'autre espérant avoir la réponse. Et je l'eus. Ce fut même James qui me la donna :

« - Parce que le monde magique est dangereux ! Ce n'est pas un lieu pour toi !

- Pourquoi ? m'écriais je en lui faisant face les poings sur les hanches. »

Il saisit brutalement par le coude me forçant à avancer devant lui. Je vis les autres nous regarder tout à tour. Ils semblaient eux aussi étonnés par la virulence de James. Mais comme toujours, le peu de fois où il s'énerve, personne ne se mit en travers de son chemin.

Un fois, alors qu'il était en cinquième année, je l'avais vu énervé et même s'il n'en avait pas contre moi, j'avais eu envie de disparaître dans un trou de souris… Un peu comme là… Sauf que c'était contre moi que semblait être tourné tout son énervement… Je le précédais, entrant dans un somptueux bureau. Il me lacha enfin et je pu lui faire face.

« - Pourquoi ? Répétais je des sanglots dans la voix.

- Parce que le monde magique est dangereux !

- Tu l'as déjà dit !!

- …

- Pourquoi n'aurais je pas du venir ? Pourquoi ne devrais je plus revenir ?

- …

- DIS MOI !!

- Parce qu'avec les temps qui courent, côtoyer des Aurors c'est mauvais ! Tu as bien vu ce soir !

- Tu essayes de me faire croire que tu m'éloignes de vous pour mon bien ?

- …

- REPONDS MOI !! »

Je sentais les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues. Il était imperturbable devant moi. J'avais l'impression de crier contre un mur… Je m'approchais de lui et posais mes mains sur son torse.

« - James, pourquoi veux tu m'éloigner de toi ?

- Tu seras plus en sécurité loin de moi, chuchota t il. »

Je laissais échapper un rire nerveux.

« - En sécurité loin de toi ? En sécurité loin de toi ? dis je hystérique.

- …

- Regarde moi dans les yeux ! Tu le penses réellement ?

- Oui.

- Ce soir là… Dans la boite de nuit… Je ne vous en ai pas voulu parce que vous ne m'aviez pas dit la raison de votre départ. Oh non, loin de là !

- …

- Après votre départ, j'avais peur parce que je ne savais pas comment rentrer à Poudlard. Et puis, un type a repéré que j'étais seule… Et si Rémus n'avait pas été là… »

Ma voix se brisa. Nous nous regardions dans les yeux. Je ne pouvais détourner le regard. Je le vis passer sa main sur son visage, puis dans ses cheveux. Il semblait perdu.

« - Et toi, tu as cru que je faisais un caprice de gamine…

- …

- Tu vois, ce n'est pas parce que je suis loin de toi, que je suis en sécurité. »

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Sur ces derniers mots, je partis. Je voulais le quitter comme il le désirait. Je voulais aussi qu'il me retienne mais il n'en fit rien… Pas même un geste. Rien.


	19. L'agression

**Bon Mercredi !**

**Inconnu : Il va malheureusement pas se bouger tant que ça... Enfin pas vers une réconciliation avec notre Lily nationale.  
Spider Clemti : Je te dirais bien quoi faire mais ça reviendrait à te révéler la suite de l'histoire...  
Lilyy28 : Non James n'est pas simple et heureusement que les autres sont là...  
Ceriz' : Désolée mais j'ai envie de faire du suspens... Et puis j'aurais pu être vache et faire une publication par semaine... Tiens c'est à réfléchir... ;-)  
Georgette2006 : Et non je ne lui ai rien fait faire ! Mais c'est pas pour ça qu'il va rester inactif... Merci.  
Tchingtchong : Alors cet oral? Tu es tombée sur un extrait de HP j'espère... Comment ça on l'étudie pas au bac?! C'est une honte !  
Daillytill : Désolée pas de publication mardi... Par contre y a de grandes chances que je mettes deux chapitres vendredi...  
Bella Black 2b : Il ne va pas se rattraper le petit chou avant quelques temps... Enfin quelques chapitres... Et puis Karen a pas fini de t'énerver... Je sens que ton clavier ne va pas survivre... désolée :D  
Krakote : merci encore. Et à vendredi...  
666Naku : dois je prendre ton 'mu, alala' comme l'expression refoulée de ton mécontentement face à l'attitude de James? Si oui, je suis désolée de t'apprendre que tu vas l'écrire encore quelques fois... pas forcément tout de suite mais...  
Sirius07 : Ravie de voir que ce chapitre t'a plut. Si le monde avait été moins cruel, cette fic aurait pris trois chapitre, ils ne mourraient pas à la fin et mon platre ne serait plus à mon bras. Euh je m'égare...  
Mushu1 : Merci et heureuse que cela te plaise :-)  
Hellyne : Euh je suis dans le malheur de t'annoncer que celle ci comporte 36 chapitres... Alors si tu trouvais Le Chantage trop long... Enfin j'espère réussir à garder ton interêt jusqu'à la fin.**

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde !  
A vendredi  
E**

* * *

**L'AGRESSION**

J'avais passé tout mon dimanche à pleurer, à hurler. Kate était venue dans ma chambre au bout d'un moment pour voir si je n'avais rien de mal.

« - A pousser des cris comme ça, je commençais à croire que quelqu'un essayait de te faire épouser Rogue !

- C'est pas drôle, Kate !

- Personne n'a dit qu'épouser Rogue serait drôle ! dit elle en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit à coté de moi.

- KATE !

- Quoi ?

- Quoi ? Tu oses me demander quoi ?

- …

- Tu n'étais pas là samedi soir ?

- …

- Tu sais à l'anniversaire de Rémus… Celui qui est ton petit ami…

- Lily, calme toi.

- Me calmer ?!

- C'est pour ton bien qu'ils font ça… Dit elle d'une voix douce.

- Parce que tu prends leur défense maintenant ?!

-…

- Sympa la copine ! »

Je m'étais alors levée du lit où j'étais allongée, pour me diriger d'un pas rageur vers la cuisine. Je n'avais pas mangé de la journée et mon estomac me faisait mal. Bien évidemment, elle me suivit, tentant toujours de me calmer.

« - Lily, écoute moi.

- Vas y. Explique moi pourquoi il ne veut plus de moi ?

- Lily…

- A vrai dire, il n'a jamais voulu de moi ! Dis je avec un petit rire nerveux. Je ne dois pas être assez bien pour passer dans son lit.

- Lily, la vulgarité ne te va pas du tout ! Cesse donc de faire ta gamine et réfléchis.

- Tiens, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas traité de gamine ! Les Maraudeurs commencent à déteindre sur toi !

- _Silencio_ !

- … »

Cette traîtresse venait de me jeter un sort pour que je ne puisse plus émettre de son !! Elle avait intérêt à me l'ôter vite fait sinon je ne donnerais pas cher de sa peau !

« - Je suis désolée Lily, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix.

- …

- Je disais donc, réfléchis un peu.

- …

- Ce gars en a après James. Tu l'as bien vu. Même son chef, là… le sieur Voldemort, il lui a fait passer un message.

- …

- Lily, James est la cible d'un détraqué ! Tu crois vraiment que ça lui a fait plaisir que tu sois là alors que Moore était là lui aussi !

- …

- Et puis tu as bien entendu sa dernière phrase… Lily, James craint qu'ils ne s'en prennent à toi pour le faire plier. »

Durant tout son monologue j'avais serré la mâchoire. Ce qu'elle disait se tenait debout à un détail près : je n'étais rien pour James. Lorsqu'elle me demanda si elle pouvait lancer le sort sans que je lui hurle dessus, je hochais vigoureusement la tête.

« - Tu as oublié quelque chose de très important dans ton raisonnement.

- Ah oui, et quoi donc ?

- Je ne suis rien pour Potter.

- Lily ! Tu es donc la seule qui ne voit rien ?

- Et je ne vois pas quoi ?!

- Tu es sa faiblesse, Lily.

- …

- Il était à l'autre bout de la salle, mais il n'a pas hésité à te rejoindre.

- Il voulait faire face à Moore. Ma présence n'était que pure coïncidence !

- C'est pour cela qu'il t'a placé derrière lui ! Ouvre les yeux ! »

Ses arguments se tenaient, mais une petite voix au fond de moi me disait de ne pas plier. Je ne pouvais être sa faiblesse. Je ne voulais pas de ce rôle. Je voulais bien être sa force mais pas son talon d'Achille. Et encore… Serais je un jour sa force ? Mon cœur se serra. Non, je ne le serais sans doute jamais, je l'avais trop blessé au mois de juin.

Les jours suivant ainsi que les semaines se passèrent à un rythme effrayant. Je m'étais totalement immergée dans mes études, je sortais tous les vendredis avec des étudiants de l'école, parfois d'autres facultés. Nous allions dans des bars, dans des boites de nuit, mais à chaque fois je ressentais un vide. James… Je ne pouvais oublier, l'oublier.

Un soir, alors que Rémus et Sirius étaient passés à l'improviste comme ça leur arrivait bien souvent, j'avais eu le droit à deux sermons. Sirius avait ouvert le bal tandis que je surveillais la cuisson de notre dîner et que les deux autres se bécotaient sur le divan.

« - Lily, je suis désolé que tu ais entendu notre conversation…

- Moi, je trouve que c'est très bien.

- Petite Fée, il a dit cela sur le coup du stress.

- …

- Tu sais, Moore n'est pas un enfant de cœur.

- Qu'essaies tu de me dire, Sirius ?

- Fais attention à toi et au moindre truc bizarre autour de toi, préviens nous.

- Sirius, ce type n'a aucune raison de s'en prendre à moi ! m'écriais je. »

J'avais alors quitté précipitamment la cuisine. Me calant dans le canapé et tachant d'oublier les paroles de Sirius. Pourtant cela m'avait profondément troublée. Il avait été la deuxième personne à me servir ce discours… Et il ne fut pas le dernier puisque à peine une heure plus tard, Rémus attaqua à son tour.

« - Petite Fée ? Puis je te parler ?

- Bien sur, Rem' !

- James…

- Quoi encore ?! hurlais je. Il ne veut pas de moi dans sa vie ! »

Des larmes étaient apparues au coin de mes yeux. Ne pouvaient ils pas me laisser tranquille ? Je voulais passer pour retourner près des autres mais il me retint par le bras.

« - James a peur pour toi. Il ne veut pas que quelque chose t'arrive, tu sais. Moore l'a menacé à plusieurs reprises mais tant que c'était lui la cible, cela ne le gênait pas. A mon anniversaire, il a compris qu'il ne supporterait pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi. »

Je me dégageais pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre. J'avais évité, par la suite, de les croiser. Je voulais faire mon deuil de cette relation qui venait d'être tuée dans l'œuf. J'avais organisé de plus en plus de sortie avec d'autres étudiants, je rentrais tard de la bibliothèque. Je ne voyais plus Kate, je ne voyais même plus le soleil à ce rythme là.

Nous étions dans la deuxième partie du mois d'octobre. La douleur sourde qui m'avait rongée depuis l'anniversaire de Rémus avait disparu, laissant place à de l'amertume. Halloween approchait. C'était la fête sorcière par excellence et bien sur, une soirée était organisée par des élèves des promotions supérieures. Avec Karen, nous étions en ce samedi sur le Chemin de Traverse pour trouver notre tenue.

Une nymphe. Voilà en quoi je voulais me déguiser. Malheureusement trouver le déguisement semblait très dur… Par contre, il était facile de devenir une princesse, un ange ou une fée… Une fée, pourquoi pas ? Une brusque mélancolie me submergea.

« - Oh regarde ce chandail, Lily !

- Moui.

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- La couleur. Pas terrible.

- Je vais l'essayer.

- …

- Tu rentres avec moi ?

- Non je vais t'attendre dehors, dis je la tête ailleurs. »

Je la vis entrer avant de replonger dans mes pensées. Elles dérivèrent dans un premier temps sur les devoirs qu'il me restait à faire. Puis sur Alex qui sortait depuis peu avec une étudiante et qui avait donc cessé tout harcèlement à mon encontre. Ce jour là, j'avais même été tentée d'aller la voir pour la remercier. Je m'étais ressaisie, cela aurait sans doute été mal vu.

Je poussais un soupir. Comme à l'habitude, j'en vins à penser à James. Que faisait il ? Où était il ? Pensait il lui aussi à moi ? Là devant cette vitrine, je fixais maintenant la pointe de mes chaussures. Je sentais ma gorge se nouer. Il me fallait trouver un moyen de changer de sujet. Je fis quelque pas dans la rue pour atteindre la librairie. Les bouquins, mes meilleurs amis en ce moment…

Je regardais par la vitre les nouveautés parues. Beaucoup me semblaient particulièrement intéressantes… Des cris se firent entendre derrière moi mais dans un premier temps je n'y prêtais pas réellement d'importance. Ils ne s'arrêtaient pas, du coup, je me retournais afin de découvrir la raison de cette agitation.

A deux magasins de moi se tenaient trois hommes avec des capuches, tout de noir vêtus. Pour avoir lu les dernières actualités, je savais exactement quel genre de personne se trouvait devant moi. Ils s'approchaient de moi, je sentais la panique monter et les paroles de Sirius résonner dans ma tête. Deux d'entre eux n'hésitaient pas à jeter des sorts aux passants qui n'avaient eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri mais le troisième ne me quittait pas de vue. J'étais très clairement la cible. Et je le reconnus immédiatement quand il s'arrêta devant moi…

« - Tiens mais qui voilà !

- …

- Potter doit être dans les environs alors… dit il en regardant autour de nous.

- …

- Ca m'étonnerait qu'il t'ait laissé seule… »

Moore. Il m'avait saisi par le menton pour m'obliger à le regarder. J'étais tétanisée, incapable de parler mais aussi de me défendre. Puis une idée me vint. Les aurors avaient du être prévenus de cette attaque, il me fallait gagner du temps… Comment ?

« - Pourquoi Potter serait ici ? »

J'avais essayé de parler d'une voix claire et forte mais j'étais quasiment sure d'avoir échoué dans mon effet. Au moins, je ne ressemblais plus à un animal mort de peur devant un chasseur sanguinaire. Je soulevais le menton pour me dégager de sa main et le relevais dans une attitude de défi.

« - J'ai bien vu comment il t'a protégé. Tu as de l'importance pour lui.

- Autant qu'une vieille chaussette sale et trouée ! »

Il avait dit exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Dès que quelqu'un sous entendait devant moi, qu'il tenait à ma petite personne, une boule de rage montait et je risquais d'éclater à tout moment. Sans le vouloir, il venait de me donner le coup de pied aux fesses dont j'avais besoin pour lui faire face.

« - Tu connais beaucoup d'hommes qui ferait ce qu'il a fait pour 'une vieille chaussette sale et trouée' ?

- Tu connais beaucoup d'hommes amoureux qui partiraient deux ans sans donner de nouvelles ? Qui après toute cette absence, laisseraient leur 'aimée' dans un bar entouré d'hommes ivres et sexuellement excités ?

- HAHAHAHA… Je vois que ce Potter n'est pas le saint que je croyais ! »

Durant son rire, j'avais eu le temps de voir des ombres bouger derrière les trois hommes. J'espérais que c'était la cavalerie parce que je ne savais pas ce que Moore avait en tête et quand il comptait le faire. Ma seule certitude était que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir… pour moi.

« - Bon assez causé, revenons à nos moutons.

- Potter n'est pas là. Essayez au bureau des aurors à cette heure ci, il doit y être encore.

- Te moques pas de moi ! s'écria t il en me prenant à la gorge.

- Je n'oserais pas… »

Il fallait à tout prix que je me taise !! Il prenait mes phrases pour des piques alors que c'était la pure vérité. J'avais laissé tomber mes sacs et posé mes mains sur ses poignets pour le faire lacher mon cou. Mais rien à faire… Et plus je forçais, plus il serrait…

Je commençais à voir trouble quand je l'entendis murmurer à mon oreille :

« - Il a tué mon père… A mon tour de tuer un de ses êtres chers… »

Je tombais doucement dans l'inconscience incapable de me battre plus. Je sentis sa main quitter ma gorge. L'espoir revenait mais il fut bref :

« - _Endoloris_. »

Une douleur puis plus rien.


	20. Pas à pas

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**j'ai une bonne et une moins bonne nouvelle. Aujourd'hui je publie deux chapitres, tada ! Par contre lundi, y en aura pas, tada (?!) Vous me détestez pas trop j'espère... Je serais donc de retour que Mercredi (avec un platre en moins, que du bonheur dans ma petite vie !). Le bon coté c'est que vous allez pouvoir me laisser tout plein de reviews ! Par contre évitez les menaces... Je ne céderais pas à la pression pour publier plus vite. Je tiens à remercier tous les nouveaux reviewers, même si vous le faites qu'une fois ça fait plaisir de voir que vous avez, vous aussi, apprécié celle ci et Le Chantage.**

**Sirius 07 : T'inquiètes Moore aura ce qu'il mérite...  
Inconnu : Non James et Lily sont encore en vie à la fin de ma fic... J'aime pas les histoires qui finissent mal...  
Lily joke : Et oui, j'ose. Et je peux même te dire que j'aime couper mes chapitres à des moments pareils :-p (Sadique ? Mouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii)  
Catherine brooke : J'espère que ces deux chapitres te plairont...  
Tchingtchong : au moins maintenant tu es en vacances...  
Mushu1 : 'horrible', tu es le premier à me donner ce qualificatif... Merci, je serais en être fière et faire honneur à ce titre ;-D  
Spider Clemti : dois je comprendre que toi en émoi à la lecture de ce chapitre, tu faisais le même bruit qu'un cochon qu'on égorge ? Je crains que pour ceux là tu ne restes désespérément muette.  
Bella Black 2b : J'espère avoir posté ces deux chapitres suffisamment tot pour que tu puisses les lire avant ton amie arrive...  
Daillytill : notre mardi est avant le tien et je suis dans le regret de te dire que tu n'as pas de don de voyance... Désolée si tu voulais te lancer dans cette carrière...  
Ceriz' : J'aime entretenir le suspens :-D  
Katerine : Merci pour tous ces compliments  
MjRock : Merci en espérant que trop de suspens ne tue pas mon histoire...  
Loulya : T'inquiète dans le chapitre 22, ça commence à s'arranger...  
Eyzalie : euh j'espère que ceux ci te plairont malgré l'absence d'action (cf. remarque tout de suite après...)**

**J'annonce tout de suite, qu'il s'agit là de chapitres 'calmes' mais qui mettent en place différents éléments nécessaires à la suite.  
Bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

**PAS A PAS**

Tout d'abord je sentis mon corps. La moindre parcelle de mon corps était courbaturée. Je voulus bouger la main mais une douleur remonta le long de mon bras me décourageant. Une fois calmée, je retentais l'expérience avec un doigt. Idem. Je sentis une larme perlée au coin de mes yeux fermés. Dans quel état étais je ? Quelles étaient les blessures exactes que j'avais ?

Je pleurais en silence en essayant de bouger le moins possible. Par Merlin, pourquoi fallait il qu'ils s'en soient pris à moi ? Et que s'était il passé après mon évanouissement ? Comment par chance je me trouvais toujours en vie ? Puis tout d'un coup, je me figeais. Où étais je ? J'entendis des voix au lointain, puis une piqûre dans mon bras. Je m'endormis aussitôt.

Durant mes longues périodes de sommeil, je faisais à coup sûr des cauchemars parce que je me réveillais toujours avec une peur panique qui me vrillait les entrailles. Je n'avais aucun moyen de m'en souvenir et je n'en cherchais pas réellement un. A quoi bon, je pense que je connaissais déjà l'idée principale.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs fois que je m'étais réveillée, et que j'avais essayé de bouger mais un matin par chance la douleur fut supportable et j'envisageais alors d'ouvrir les yeux. J'avais compris depuis quelques temps que je ne me trouvais pas en territoire ennemi puisque mon état s'améliorait, c'était un bon point.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux craignant tout de même un peu ce que j'allais voir. J'allais enfin savoir l'étendue de mes blessures, combien de temps j'avais été inconsciente…

Les murs autour de moi étaient blancs, un faible bruit retentit à ma tête de lit. Une alarme. J'étais à Ste Mangouste et ce bruit prévenait les médicomages que je venais de me réveiller. J'aurais poussé un soupir de soulagement si je n'avais pas crains d'avoir mal.

« - Bonjour Mademoiselle Evans, je suis le Docteur Boniface.

- B'jour, tentais je d'articuler.

- Tout d'abord ne vous affolez pas. Vous allez avoir quelques difficultés à parler, à vous mouvoir mais tout devrait revenir avec le temps.

- …

- Bon, sinon vous n'avez rien de grave. Les aurors sont arrivés à temps. Malheureusement vous étiez très faible donc nous vous avons maintenu sous coma artificiel pendant deux semaines pour que votre corps se repose.

- Quoâ ? »

Les mots que je prononçais étaient déformés. Cela m'agaçait. J'avais tout un tas de questions à poser et malheureusement je n'en avais pas les moyens !! Je le regardais d'un air suppliant, peut être comprendrait il que je voulais savoir ce qui c'était passé après… Mais il ne me raconta rien de plus que mon état de santé.

« - Vous allez vous reposer et d'ici une dizaine de jours vous pourrez rentrer chez vous.

- …

- Vous vivez seule ?

- Nan.

- Très bien. Je vais laisser un mot aux infirmières pour rencontrer la personne avec qui vous vivez… En attendant vous allez dormir encore un peu, demain vous commencerez la rééducation. »

La rééducation. Voilà un mot qui me fit peur. Jusqu'à quel point j'en aurais besoin ? Je ne pus me poser plus de questions, le sédatif faisait déjà effet.

Lorsque je me réveillais, je remarquais la présence de quelqu'un à mes cotés. Je tournais la tête pour découvrir Kate qui se tenait devant la fenêtre en pleine contemplation du coucher du soleil sur la ville. La pauvre avait du se faire du mauvais sang. Par chance, elle n'était pas seule, je suis sure que Rémus l'avait soutenue. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas l'appeler, ma voix étant trop faible, alors je toussais pour attirer son attention.

Quand elle se retourna vers moi, je vis très clairement qu'elle avait pleuré. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pleurait elle ? Je ne risquais plus rien ? A moins… Le docteur m'aurait caché quelque chose de grave ?! J'esquissais un sourire en la voyant se rapprocher de moi. J'avais espéré qu'elle me sourirait en retour mais non… Elle avait maigri, des cernes lui mangeaient les joues et ses cheveux semblaient en friche.

« - Ma Sorcière adorée, j'ai eut tellement peur pour toi !!

- Faut pas, dis je d'une voix rauque.

- J'aurais du y aller avec vous… »

C'était donc cela. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir préféré Rémus à notre compagnie ? De ne pas avoir été présente lors de cette attaque ? Se rendait elle compte qu'elle aurait pu y laisser la vie ? Parce que la connaissant, elle se serait défendue becs et ongles. Le Choixpeau n'a pas une seconde d'hésitation pour l'envoyer chez Griffondor ! Je soupirais.

« - Non.

- Mais Lily, j'aurais pu te défendre. Tu n'aurais pas été à l'hopital…

- Et nous serions peut être mortes. »

Cette phrase m'avait demandé beaucoup de concentration et de force. Je toussais fortement. L'infirmière, prévenue sans doute par le bruit, me fit boire un verre d'eau avant de me demander de rester tranquille. Elle en a des bonnes !! Ma meilleure amie s'en veut de ne pas avoir été présente à ce qui aurait pu être notre dernier après midi shopping et je dois rester calme ?!

« - Kate…

- Suis désolée… »

Elle vint nicher sa tête au creux de mon cou et je compris qu'elle pleurait maintenant. Nous restâmes longtemps dans cette position, suffisamment longtemps pour que je m'endorme.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, il faisait grand jour. Kate avait disparu. Mon répit fut de courte durée. Une infirmière arriva avec un grand sourire et la ferme intention de me lever de mon lit pour prendre une douche. Elle m'aida à m'asseoir sur un siège roulant et me guida vers les douches. Quel bonheur de sentir l'eau couler sur son corps décrispant mes muscles au passage. Elle me lava les cheveux me complimentant sur eux et sur leur couleur hors du commun. Elle était d'une bonne humeur communicative, un vrai délice.

Une fois de retour dans ma chambre, je me rallongeais toujours avec son aide avant de me rendormir. Dans l'après midi, je fus réveillée par un médicomage qui se présenta à moi pour ma rééducation. La séance ne dura qu'une heure mais elle m'avait paru interminable. J'étais exténuée quand il me raccompagna à ma chambre.

En entrant, je remarquais tout de suite Rémus. Il lisait un livre avec une attention telle qu'il ne nous vit pas tout de suite. Lui aussi semblait mal au point. La pleine lune était quand ? Je le saluais, le faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

« - B'jour Rem'.

- Salut Petite Fée… Kate m'a dit que tu allais bien mais je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si rayonnante.

- Flatteur.

- Oui, dit il avec un grand sourire. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien.

- Tu as déjà commencé la rééducation ?

- Oui.

- …

- …

- Tu sais, on s'en veut tous de ce qui t'est arrivé. »

'Tous' ? Cela incluait il James ? Allait il venir? S'il se faisait tant de soucis pourquoi ne l'avais je pas encore vu ? Une boule se forma dans ma poitrine. J'avais tellement besoin de lui. Je voulais plus que d'habitude besoin qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il me dise que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

« - Surtout James.

- Mm.

- Avec Sirius, ils se sont encore disputés à ton sujet…

- P'quoi ?

- James s'en veut. Ca lui fait dire et faire des choses stupides… Mais bon parlons de toi. Tu sais quand tu sors d'ici ? »

Il resta un long moment avec moi. Il partit alors que la fatigue avait eu raison de moi. Je m'étais endormie en plein milieu de la conversation mais je savais qu'il n'en prendrait pas ombrage.

Le lendemain se fut au tour de Sirius de me rendre visite. J'avais eu ma séance de rééducation et j'avais pas mal parlé avec le médicomage. Mon débit de mots se faisait plus fluide. A la surprise de tout le monde, mon état de santé s'améliorait très rapidement. Une nouvelle qui me mettait du baume au cœur.

Je pus donc discuter avec Sirius en limitant mes phrases au maximum afin de ne pas trop me fatiguer. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, une vraie conversation comme je n'en avais pas eu depuis longtemps. J'avais remarqué à son arrivée son air fatigué et las, lors d'un blanc dans la conversation je lui en demandais la raison.

« - Sir', qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je suis fatigué, dit il en se passant la main devant les yeux. Figures toi que de te savoir à l'hopital, ce n'est pas de tout repos !

- La prochaine fois, j'essaierais de mieux choisir mon moment…

- Y aura pas de prochaine fois, d'accord ?! »

Il avait presque hurlé cette dernière phrase. Ses yeux semblaient exorbités et son teint encore plus blanc qu'à l'accoutumée. J'avais sursauté et rentré ma tête dans les épaules. Je savais qu'il ne me ferait rien de mal mais j'avais tout de même eu peur de son coup d'éclat. Il se leva de son siège et commença à faire les cent pas devant la fenêtre.

« - Je suis désolé, Petite Fée. C'est juste que…

- James ? Murmurais je pour l'inciter à continuer.

- Oui. Il s'en veut. Il m'a encore reproché de t'avoir invité à l'anniversaire de Rémus. Il m'a dit que Moore n'aurait jamais découvert ton existence si tu n'étais pas venue.

- …

- Un jour, j'en ai eu assez. Je lui ai mis mon poing dans… Il ne me parle plus depuis. Il ne parle plus à Rémus non plus. Il est axé sur Moore. Il veut le stopper. Il ne pense plus qu'à ça.

- Sir'…

- J'ai peur qu'il fasse quelque chose de stupide, de… »

Au fur et à mesure de son monologue, je sentais un poids alourdir mes épaules. J'étais ravie qu'il se fasse du souci pour moi. Ca voulait dire que je comptais pour lui, au moins un peu. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il commette d'actes irréfléchis…

Nous changeâmes rapidement de sujet. Sirius avait du voir que cela me contrariait. Il me parla de Quidditch puis des dernières enquêtes qu'il avait eues. Puis il me quitta en m'embrassant sur le fond quand l'infirmière vint avec mon plateau repas.

Alors qu'il allait passer la porte, je lui dis aussi fort que je pouvais :

« - Dis à James, que je ne mérite pas qu'il meurt. »


	21. Survivre

**SURVIVRE**

Tous les jours quelqu'un de différent venait me voir, m'apportant des nouvelles du monde extérieur. Sirius ne me parlait plus de James et je ne savais si je devais l'en remercier ou non. Il me manquait énormément et de savoir qu'il se sentait coupable de mon agression… Ce n'était pas lui qui avait tenté de m'étrangler, ce n'était pas lui qui m'avait jeté un sort…

Mais que faire, s'il ne venait pas me voir, je ne pourrais pas lui parler et le raisonner. Je devais prendre mon mal en patience en espérant pouvoir rapidement le remettre sur les rails avant qu'il ne se fasse blesser ou pire. Ce fut pendant mes moments de solitude que je pris conscience de l'étendue des sentiments que j'éprouvais à son égard. Je ne voulais pas le perdre, pas le perdre plus que je ne l'avais déjà perdu.

En ce vendredi soir, Karen avait réussi à venir me voir. Avec les cours, elle était très occupée surtout à l'approche des examens. Elle avait pris l'initiative de prévenir les professeurs de mon hospitalisation et je recopiais consciencieusement ses notes, lui posant parfois des questions quand un point du cours me paraissait obscur.

Lors de sa première visite, j'avais remarqué ses joues amaigries mais aussi son teint maladif. Elle qui d'habitude prenait tant de soin à s'habiller, portait un tee shirt non repassé et dont la couleur ne s'accordait pas avec son pantalon. Une des conséquences de l'agression, je suppose. Je compris grâce à elle l'étendue de cela. J'étais seule dans mon lit mais Moore avait fait pas mal de victimes collatérales, plus qu'il ne devait se l'imaginer.

J'avais eu quelques scrupules en la voyant dans cette état à lui poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres maintenant depuis plusieurs jours. Malheureusement pour elle, ma curiosité fut la plus forte et je lui demandais :

« - Karen, que s'est il passé ce jour là ?

- …

- S'il te plait, tu es la seule qui en sache autant…

- Lily, tu devrais attendre d'aller mieux.

- J'aimerais savoir. Je me souviens de leur arrivée, de sa main sur mon cou, du sort et de m'être évanouie. Mais après ?

- …

- Karen, la suppliais je.

- Je suis sortie pour savoir la raison du bruit. Je l'ai vu te tenir par la gorge puis te lâcher. J'ai cru… J'ai espéré qu'il s'en contenterait mais il a levé sa baguette…

- Continue, je t'en prie.

- Un auror lui a lancé un sort dans le dos, le faisant couper le lien avec toi. Mais une bataille rangée a commencé. Puis ils ont transplané dans un nuage de fumée. J'ai eu peur qu'ils ne t'aient kidnappé. Je me suis précipité vers toi en même temps que d'autres aurors.

- …

- Je leur ai dit de prévenir Sirius et James. Quand nous sommes arrivées ici, ils étaient déjà là. Je leur ai donné de tes nouvelles puis ils ont continué à se disputer.

- A quel sujet se disputaient ils ?

- James disait que c'était de la faute de Sirius que tu étais dans ce lit. »

Ma respiration fut coupée. Voilà une phrase atroce à dire en de telles circonstances. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Sirius, lui si joyeux, semblait porter tous les malheurs du monde. La douleur expliquait très bien cette phrase malheureuse mais…

Je détournais la conversation. J'en savais suffisamment pour le moment. Ma curiosité avait été satisfaite. La prochaine personne que j'interrogerais serait Rémus, à nous deux, nous trouverons bien un moyen de les faire se réconcilier. Je l'espère…

Les explications de Karen tournèrent longtemps dans mon esprit. Je voyais très bien la scène de mon agression, leur dispute comme si j'en avais été témoin. Mon cœur pesait de plus en plus lourd. J'en voulais de plus en plus à ce Moore, il avait détruit ce que j'avais de plus précieux. Je ruminai tout cela une bonne partie de la soirée cherchant tantôt un moyen de les rabibocher, tantôt comment l'arrêter.

A l'heure du coucher, les infirmières m'administrèrent un sédatif afin que je trouve le sommeil. Malheureusement elles durent aller trop fort dans les doses car je ne me réveillais que le lendemain midi. Et encore, c'était un effleurement sur ma joue qui m'avait tiré d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Ma mère se tenait au dessus de moi, me regardant avec amour. Elle avait les traits tirés elle aussi. Mon père se tenait derrière elle, et je pouvais voir qu'il mourrait d'envie de me serrer dans ses bras. Je sentis mes dernières défenses rompre et je sanglotais dans leur bras. Ils me bercèrent tandis que je répétais sans fin que j'étais désolée de leur causer tant de tracas.

« - Mais non ma fille. Ne sois pas désolée, dit mon père d'une voix chargée d'émotions.

- Ma Lilounette, ce n'est pas de ta faute !

- Oui, mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent !

- …

- Tu vas rentrer à la maison. On va s'occuper de toi. »

Il est vrai que c'était là une proposition très tentante. Je la soupesais quand d'un seul coup, la vérité m'apparue, crue et cruelle. Ce Moore en avait réellement contre moi, si je retournais chez mes parents je risquais de l'attirer à eux. Et, étant moldus, ils n'avaient aucune chance contre lui. Je ne pouvais pas dire pourquoi je refusais leur invitation, je choisis donc une excuse un peu minable.

« - Non, je vais continuer à vivre comme avant. Je ne veux pas lui montrer qu'il m'a fait peur.

- Lily…

- Papa… Je ne veux pas me terrer. Je veux avancer. »

Il ne semblait pas convaincu par mes paroles. Peut être même se doutait il de la raison cachée de mon refus. En tout cas il n'ajouta rien, me regardant avec fierté. Je lui fis un sourire, pour apaiser ses craintes à moins que ce ne soit pour les miennes…

Le reste de l'après midi passa gentiment à discuter. Pétunia et Vernon n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer de leur lune de miel et ma mère semblait impatiente de les revoir. Elle m'invita même à dîner avec eux. Je ne pense pas que ma sœur apprécierait de me revoir dès sa descente d'avion mais je ne pouvais pas réellement refuser à ma mère le plaisir d'avoir auprès d'elle ses deux filles surtout après un événement aussi traumatisant.

Alors qu'ils enfilaient tous les deux leur manteaux pour me quitter. Ma mère se tourna brusquement vers moi, les sourcils froncés. Elle n'avait dit mot depuis bien un quart d'heure et je la soupçonnais d'avoir une idée en tête que je n'aimerais pas…

« - On va annuler notre croisière de fin d'année pour le cas où, dit ma mère d'un air décidé. »

La bombe était lâchée. Après avoir chamboulée nos vies quotidiennes, cette agression allait priver mes parents de vacances. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils me parlaient de ce voyage en méditerranée. Ils devaient y passer Noël et jour de l'an en amoureux. Ils avaient économisé depuis des années pour cela. Mon cœur se serra encore plus, en prenant conscience des sacrifices qu'ils étaient près à faire pour moi.

« - Non, surtout pas. Allez vous amuser.

- Mais tu seras seule pour les fêtes !

- Non, les garçons seront là, ainsi que Kate. Je ne serais pas seule promis.

- Oui, mais si tu as besoin de nous ?

- J'attendrais. Vous ne partez que deux semaines !

- Oui, tu as raison.

- Et puis, nous laisserons un numéro où nous joindre, ajouta mon père en posant la main sur l'épaule de ma mère. »

Ce week end là, ils passèrent tout l'après midi du samedi et celle aussi du dimanche en ma compagnie. Me faisant rire et parler de tout et de rien. Je ne voyais pas le temps passer. Ce n'est que le soir quand je me retrouvais seule que les fantômes revenaient. J'avais peur de m'endormir pour y revivre mon agression dont des variantes très effrayantes remplaçaient la véridique.

Je comprenais maintenant les enfants qui avaient besoin d'un nounours pour dormir. J'en ressentais en ce moment même le besoin… A la place j'eu le droit à une potion. Maigre consolation.

Le jour de ma sortie arriva en fin. J'avais cru que mon départ de l'hôpital serait un grand moment pour moi. Autant y travailler ne me gênait pas, autant y être en tant que patiente m'était désagréable. Je brûlais d'impatience de retrouver une vie normale, celle que j'avais quitté près d'un mois plus tôt.

Pourtant quand je franchis la porte accompagnée de Kate, j'eus peur. Tous les bruits de la ville, si familier à mon oreille, étaient maintenant chargés de menaces. Je me crispais inconsciemment dès qu'un passant me frôlait, que quelqu'un me regardait avec trop d'insistance.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement en arrivant enfin chez nous. Mais là encore, je me sentais oppressée. Reprendre une vie normale ne serait pas chose aisée. Kate se retourna vers moi, soucieuse.

« - Ca va, ma sorcière adorée ?

- Je ne sais pas. »

J'avais prononcé cette phrase avec un petit sanglot dans la voix. Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter mais j'étais incapable de lui dire que tout allait bien quand mon esprit me disait tout le contraire.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- …

- Tu as mal quelque part ? demanda Kate qui commençait vraisemblablement à s'affoler.

- Non…

- Tu as oublié quelque chose à hôpital ?

- Non plus.

- … Alors quoi ?

- J'ai peur. »

J'avais murmuré cet aveu en baissant la tête. J'avais honte de me comporter ainsi comme une enfant mais j'avais réellement très peur. Je me doutais qu'il ne tenterait sans doute plus rien contre moi. Surtout si James s'était lancé à sa poursuite mais…

« - J'ai besoin de me changer les idées, Kate.

- T'inquiètes, les garçons vont pas tarder ! »

Et il est vrai qu'une fois là, ils me divertirent, se moquant de leurs collègues, débattant sur des articles lus dans Sorcière Hebdo. J'avais vu les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient entre eux et je les remerciais de ne pas trop me couver. J'avais besoin de faire comme si rien n'était arrivé et c'est ce que je fis.

Ce ne fut qu'après le départ de Sirius que je demandais à Rémus de rester un peu avec moi pour discuter. Nous nous installâmes dans le canapé.

« - Je vous laisse tous les deux, dit Kate après un dernier baiser au Maraudeur. Ne va pas te coucher trop tard, Lily !

- Oui, maman !

- …

- De quoi voulais tu parler, Petite Fée ?

- De James. »

Il eut un mouvement de surprise. Cela faisait maintenant depuis son anniversaire que je m'évertuais à ne pas parler de lui ni même prononcer son nom et là… Un fin sourire apparu sur son visage.

« - Que veux tu savoir ?

- Tout d'abord, comment va-t-il ?

- Il s'en veut toujours autant pour toi. Je le croise à peine au Manoir et quand je tente de lui faire parler de tout ça, il change de sujet ou se met dans une colère noire. Il a maigri, il ferait peur à une inferi mais personne n'arrive à le sermonner.

- …

- Lily, il ne faut pas t'en vouloir pour ça.

- Il avait raison finalement, je n'aurais pas du venir à ton anniversaire. »

Les larmes coulaient maintenant sur les joues. Je sentis Rémus se rapprocher de moi et me prendre dans ses bras. Toujours cachée dans ses bras, je continuais.

« - Ensuite, j'aimerais savoir… Sirius et lui… Ils se reparlent ?

- Non. James est bien trop insaisissable pour cela… Sirius n'a pas réussi à le coincer pour lui parler.

- Okay…

- … T'inquiètes pas pour eux, ils ne peuvent pas se faire la tête trop longtemps.

- J'espère. Je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit, Rem' ! »

Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, le pas lourd. Mes pensées se bousculaient dans me tête. Des questions pour le moment sans réponse me troublaient. Se réconcilieraient ils un jour ? Devais je intervenir ? Si oui, comment pourrais je approcher James ? Pour lui dire quoi ? Et voudrait il m'écouter ?

Je soupirais tout en m'asseyant sur mon lit. Je regardais autour de moi. Rien n'avait bougé ici. Pourquoi alors ne réussissais je pas à me sentir bien, et en sécurité ?

Je me souvins alors de mon départ de hôpital. Cela m'était totalement sorti de l'esprit…J'avais quitté ma chambre, sans un regard en arrière et en passant devant le bureau des infirmières, l'une d'entre elle m'avait arrêté. Elle était une belle femme, à peine plus vieille que moi et surtout pleinement consciente de son charme.

« - Pourrais je vous poser une question, s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sur.

- L'auror qui vous surveillait toutes les nuits… Vous savez s'il a quelqu'un dans sa vie ? »


	22. Tout remettre à sa place

**Bonjour**

**Suis de retour !!  
Merci pour toutes ses reviews ! Ca fait plaisir en revenant de week end !  
Donc oui, c'était bien James... Que voulez vous je n'allais pas vous laisser croire qu'il ne se préoccupait pas d'elle !**

**Sirius 07 : pfiou j'ai plus de platre mais une orthese maintenant !! (je hais les médecins et les vélos !) La suite devrait te plaire...  
Catherine Broke : Ils se reparlent justement dans celui là :-D  
Samara83 : enjoy it !  
les grumelles zazou : tres tres tres borné même !  
mushu 1 : Ravie de t'avoir fait plaisir.  
carolisa : oui, je sais, je suis cruelle ;-)  
Lilyy28 : Voilà la suite...  
Kraote (krakote ?) : T'inquiètes elle est finie donc tu sauras la fin.  
Inconnu : Et oui, il revient, enfin !  
Moimoiremoi : contente que cela te plaise, voici la suite. Et merci, pour tes remarques.  
Hellyne : J'écris vite mais... cette fic est déjà finie... donc je n'aurais jamais de retard dans mes publications.  
Tchingtchong : bah que veux tu, cette infirmière n'a pas réfléchit ;-D. Et puis il fallait que je trouve un moyen de vous dire que James venait la voir.  
Dailly Till : désolée que tu n'aies pas apprécié la fin ''C'est qui le perso mystérieux...''. Sorry.  
Lily Joke : la suite... Sur un plateau !  
Bella Black 2b : A bientôt.  
Eyzalie : James le retour, dans ce chapitre !  
Pinkly : Bonne lecture  
papillon Bleue : en espérant que ça te plaise.  
Spider Clemti : Alors que ça le prénom James te fait fantasmer ? :-D  
666Naku : Oui c'était bien James.**

**A vendredi tout le monde  
bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

**TOUT REMETTRE EN PLACE**

La fin de la semaine s'était passée tranquillement. Je ne sortais pas de l'appartement. Bien consciente que lundi mon départ pour l'école n'en serait que plus difficile, je n'arrivais pas à prendre le taureau par les cornes.

Le dimanche soir, j'étais de plus en plus nerveuse. Kate faisait de son mieux mais rien n'y faisait. De plus, je voyais bien que quelque chose la tracassait. Alors pour me changer les idées, je lui demandais la raison de sa nervosité.

« - Kate, tu m'étourdis !

- Désolée.

- Et si tu me disais ce qui te perturbe…

- Tu as d'autres soucis en tête sans que j'y ajoute les miens, ma sorcière adorée.

- Oui, mais parler des tiens me permettra de pas penser à demain…

- … »

Elle s'approcha de moi, s'assit à mes cotés me regardant fixement. Elle semblait vouloir s'assurer qu'elle pouvait réellement dévoiler ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

« - C'est au sujet de Rémus…

- Rémus ?

- Oui.

- Mais je croyais que tout allait pour le mieux entre vous deux, dis je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oh, pas de problème ça va très bien entre nous !

- Bah alors…

- …

- Tu veux rompre ?

- NON !! »

Elle avait crié sa réponse me rassurant par le fait. J'avais déjà du mal à trouver un 'problème' entre eux deux alors si elle m'annonçait qu'elle ne l'aimait plus… Là, j'aurais vraiment beaucoup du mal à l'avaler. Je la regardais fixer ses mains posées sur ses genoux. J'en saisis une, lui intimant ainsi de poursuivre.

« - On est ensemble depuis juin…

- Oui.

- On est bientôt au mois de décembre.

- Ou veux tu en venir ?

- Il ne m'a toujours pas confié son secret. »

Tout d'abord incrédule. Je tachais de comprendre de quoi il était question. De quel secret pouvait elle bien parler.

« - De quoi parles tu, Kate ?

- Qu'il soit un loup garou ! »

Ooooh elle voulait parler de ça ! C'est vrai qu'il tardait un peu. Et puis à sa place, moi aussi je me poserais des questions. Elle devait croire que ce n'était pas sérieux pour lui…

« - Kate…

- Lily, je le sais depuis des années et pourtant ça fait des mois que j'attends qu'il m'en parle…

- …

- Peut être que pour lui…

- Je t'interdis de finir ta phrase !

- Alors pourquoi ?! »

Que pouvais je y répondre ? Je ne savais pas pourquoi il ne lui avait toujours pas confié ce genre de chose. Il l'entourait de toutes les attentions possibles. Amoureux était loin de la réalité, fou amoureux était plus près de la vérité… Puis j'eu une inspiration, je me remémorais cette soirée de deuxième année quand nous en avions parlé.

« - Quand je l'ai découvert… Et que j'en ai parlé avec lui, il m'a avoué quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'il avait eu peur de me perdre. Qu'il avait eu peur que je ne veuille plus le voir…

- Si je te suis bien, tu penses qu'il aurait peur que je rompe pour cela ?!

- Oui. Il ne sait pas que tu es au courant…

- Mais j'aimerais tellement qu'il m'en parle !

- Laisse lui le temps.

- Mais combien de temps cela va-t-il lui demander ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est pas sans importance ! »

Nous continuâmes de parler. Elle le vivait très mal, se sentant un peu exclu de la vie de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle savait que samedi prochain aurait lieu la pleine lune. Il avait déjà donné une excuse à son absence. Le silence et les mensonges commençaient à avoir raison de sa patience. Elle voulait tout partager avec lui en commençant par ses problèmes de fourrure.

De digression en digression, nous en vînmes à parler de James. Elle l'avait croisé rapidement dans la semaine. Elle confirma mes craintes, il était mal. Je lui fis part de mon envie de lui parler mais comment le croiser ?

« - On va en parler avec Rémus, il devrait savoir comment faire… »

Cette nuit, du dimanche au lundi, fut très longue. Je me réveillais régulièrement en sueur. Les cauchemars s'enchaînaient. Mon imagination était réellement très… productive. Quand le réveil sonna, j'avais déjà les yeux ouverts depuis une demie heure et l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi.

Je pris un gros petit déjeuner avec Kate. Nous parlions de tout et de rien. J'en avais presque oublié que je n'allais pas tarder à devoir sortir de mon refuge. Je pris ma douche et une fois prête, je retrouvais Kate dans le salon.

« - Allez viens, allons y avant d'être en retard !

- Oui, dis je sans motivation. »

Une fois sur le seuil de l'immeuble, je transplanais à la faculté. Les élèves avançaient rapidement vers les bâtiments. Je fis mon possible pour être le moins possible bousculée. Je trouvais mon amphithéâtre, assez fière de ne pas avoir eu de crise d'angoisse.

Je m'assis, regardant autour de moi pour voir des visage familier. Je vis Karen passer la porte visiblement à la recherche de quelqu'un. Je levais le bras pour lui indiquer ma présence et la place libre à mes cotés.

« - Ah Lily ! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir !

- Ca me fait aussi plaisir d'être de retour ! Je commençais à en avoir assez de tourner en rond à la maison. »

Nous ne pûmes continuer à discuter, le professeur venait d'arriver et réclamait déjà le silence. Revenir en cours eut ça de bon que je n'eus plus le temps de réfléchir aux dernières semaines. Je voyais des têtes se retourner dans ma direction sans doute curieuses de savoir le moindre de détail. Je réussissais à les ignorer. La journée finie pourtant, j'eus plaisir à retrouver ma chambre.

Les jours suivants furent identiques. Je revis Alex qui demanda de mes nouvelles sans insister. Il était toujours avec sa copine pourtant il fit des sous entendus qui me mirent mal à l'aise… N'en avait il pas assez ?! Je n'étais d'humeur, du coup, je l'évitais le reste de la semaine.

Le vendredi soir, tout de suite après les cours, je filais pour la première fois à la bibliothèque. Finalement aucune crise d'angoisse n'était venue perturber ma semaine et j'en fus ravie. J'étais tout de même sur le qui vive et restais préparée à toute possibilité. J'avais rattrapé mon retard mais il me fallait tout de même compulser quelques manuels…

Une fois que j'eus quitté Karen, je transplanais devant les grilles du Manoir. Alors que je remontais l'allée, les souvenirs de ma dernière soirée en ces lieux me revinrent et une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Il me restait quelques mètres à parcourir avant d'atteindre la porte quand elle s'ouvrit à toute volée.

« - Petite Fée !! »

Sirius venait de me prendre dans ses bras, me faisant tourner avec lui. Voilà un accueil comme beaucoup de gens aimerait et dont beaucoup de femmes rêvent de la part d'un si bel homme que Sirius. Quand il me reposa à terre tout de fois, je pus voir ses traits tirés. Seuls ses yeux pétillaient, son visage paraissait plus grave. Je passais un doigt sur cette ride qui lui barrait maintenant le front.

« - Salut Sir'. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien !! C'est le week end !!

- Oui, et c'est pour cela que tu es aussi joyeux ?

- Bah… Tu es là, et tu sembles en pleine forme. En plus, je ne serais plus seul avec un couple…

- Ah c'est ça… Ca aurait été n'importe qui… »

Je continuais à le taquiner en pénétrant dans la maison. En effet, Kate et Rémus étaient assis dans un confortable canapé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le Maraudeur avait les traits tirés, nous étions à la veille d'une pleine lune et cela se voyait…

Nous nous assîmes tous les quatre conversant agréablement. Quand tout d'un coup, je vis Sirius se raidir et Rémus se tut en plein milieu d'une phrase. Je me retournais vers la porte du salon afin de connaître la raison de tout cela. James… Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il paraissait exténué, lessivé comme si le monde pesait sur ses épaules. J'eu envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour qu'il puisse se refaire une santé et oublier sa vengeance…

Le silence devenait trop profond à mon goût. Je pris mon courage à deux mains pour briser la glace. Je le saluais avec un grand sourire. Ce dernier n'étant pas feint, j'étais si heureuse de le revoir, enfin.

« - Bonsoir James.

- Bonsoir. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. »

Sa voix était rauque et sèche. A peine eut il fini de parler qu'il tournait les talons pour s'engager dans la cuisine. J'avais beau être au courant de la tension qui existait maintenant au sein du groupe, cela me fit une étrange impression. Eux, que j'avais vu si unis, paraissaient être des étrangers vivant sous le même toit.

Je m'excusais auprès de Kate, Rémus et Sirius pour le suivre dans sa fuite. C'était le moment ou jamais d'avoir une petite 'explication' avec lui. Je le trouvais appuyé à l'évier fixant son contenu tête basse. Je me positionnais derrière lui et le touchais à l'épaule. Il sursauta faisant volte face. Ses yeux étaient humides, mon cœur se serra.

« - James…

- Lily… »

Nous avions parlé en même temps. Je lui souris avant de reprendre.

« - Tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable de tout cela, okay ?

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de 'mais' qui tiennent ! Je sais qu'avec Sirius vous vous êtes disputés…

- …

- Faites la paix. Il n'attend que ça !

- Je lui ai dit des choses trop dures…

- Il les oubliera. Sinon je lui ferais oublier ! Dis je avec un petit rire.

- Et comment feras tu ?

- Fais moi confiance ! James, ne laisse pas Moore t'éloigner de nous.

- …

- Tu nous rejoins dans le salon ? Sirius tentait de me convaincre de me teindre en blonde… »

Avant de partir j'avais vu un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Mon cœur avait cessé de battre comme à chaque fois. Les autres furent étonnés de le voir se joindre à nous mais aucun ne fit de commentaires et la soirée fut plaisante.

Il était maintenant Minuit passé. James et Sirius rigolaient comme avant. Ils s'étaient absentés tous les deux dans le bureau et à leur retour tout animosité entre eux avait disparu. Je me sentais heureuse que ce fut réglé, les Maraudeurs étaient de nouveau unis pour le pire et le meilleur. Restait le problème entre Kate et Rémus et je le résolu sans le vouloir.

J'étais très fatiguée, de par mes nuits qui étaient toujours hantées par des cauchemars mais aussi par la reprise des cours. Tout en étouffant du mieux que je pouvais un bâillement, je lançais à la cantonade :

« - Bon, on va vous laisser, vous avez besoin de repos pour la nuit prochaine. »

Un silence se fit. Les Maraudeurs se regardaient avec de grands yeux avant de se tourner vers moi certainement surpris que je puisse faire une telle bêtise. J'aurais du m'en vouloir. Après tout cela ne me regardait pas, je ne devais pas m'en mêler mais maintenant que c'était fait…

« - On dirait des poissons hors de l'eau !

- Petite fée… commença Rémus.

- Quoi Rem' ?

- Bah…

- Quoi ?! »

Je m'amusais de sa gêne. Je m'amusais des deux autres qui semblaient chercher un moyen de détourner la conversation. Ils savaient que Kate n'était pas dans la confidence ! Et ils n'avaient pas essayé de le pousser à lui dire ?! Pfiou. Je me tournais vers Kate qui elle par contre souriait de toutes ses dents.

« - Il doit vouloir te dire de ne pas parler de sa lycanthropie devant moi… dit elle vaguement sérieuse.

- Oh, désolée Rémus. Je suis trop fatiguée pour comprendre les messages cachés dans les onomatopées…

- Tu savais, Kate ? Murmura t il.

- Oui.

- Et tu es restée avec moi ?

- Euh…

- …

- Là, c'est à mon tour de traduire : elle le sait depuis au moins notre cinquième année.

- Il faut qu'on parle. »

Rémus avait son visage crispé, il lui prit la main pour l'entraîner vers sa chambre. Avant que la porte ne se referme, Sirius cria du bas des escaliers :

« - Pas de cochonneries, mon Ti Loup ! Il te faut garder des forces pour demain ! »


	23. Encore !

**C'est encore et toujours moi !  
Hé, vous croyez que je vais atteindre les 300 reviews avec ce chapitre ? Non parce que ce serait 'achement cool, moi j'dis ! OUI, je sais, ça fait très... appel du pied. Et alors j'ai le droit, non?!  
Bon réponse aux reviews :**

**Catherine Broke : ça arrive, ça arrive, ne t'en fais donc pas ;-)  
Lily Joke : t'inquiètes ça bouge, mais qui avance lentement, avance surement. Tu me déteste, hein? Tu crois vraiment que je vais faire durer (sourire sadique)... T'inquiètes pas :-D  
Mushu1 : Oui, moi aussi j'en avais assez que le groupe soit explosé.  
Noriane : merci !  
Inconnu : Ils vont se mettre ensemble mais pas tout de suite... Bientôt promis.  
Ceriz' : Merci pour tous tes compliments, ça a fait du bien dans mon ti coeur.  
Dailly Till : Je me doute que tu apprécies cette fic vu que tu prends le temps de me laisser des reviews à chaque fois. C'est juste que j'en avais assez de dire que j'étais sadique et que j'aimais vous laissez sur votre faim :-D  
AngeBlond17 : Oui ça s'améliore entre eux. A partir de ce chapitre, même !  
Les Grummelles zazou : C'est qui Matt? Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé cette fin de chapitre... J'arrivais même à imaginer le sourire de Sirius...  
Spider Clemti : Dans HP 5 James est tres bof... M'enfin on verra. Et ne t'en fais pas, Rémus ne fait pas de bêtises ! Il est sage mon ti loup ;)  
papillon bleue : desolee, je n'ai pas prévue d'écrire la conversation entre Rémus et Kate puisque l'histoire se deroule du point de vue de Lily...  
Georgette 2006 (de retour? ca fait plizir !) : Je ne sais pas si c'était Lily ou moi qui le disait à ce moment la ;-)  
carolisa : toujours merci alors :-)  
Sirius 07 : Bienvenue au club !! Par chance, c'est du coté gauche et je suis droitiere. De plus la fic étant déjà écrite, je dois juste taper les réponses aux reviews et je confirme, c'est pas la joie ! En plus, j'en écris une autre en même temps et on sent que j'étais sous médocs... Elle me plait pas et du coup je ne sais pas encore si je vais la publier.  
Eyzalie : je crois qu'on peut considerer qu'elle recommence à évoluer justement dans ce chapitre...  
**

**Bonne lecture et à lundi !  
E**

* * *

**ENCORE !**

Enfin !! Le cours venait enfin de finir !! Je ne sais pas comment faisait ce professeur pour rendre son cours si soporifique. Je ne tenais plus en place, j'avais des fourmis dans les jambes. En plus, les bancs de la faculté ne sont pas les plus moelleux.

Nous étions à la mi décembre, je n'avais pas eu de crises d'angoisse et les Maraudeurs étaient de nouveaux inséparables. Rémus filait le parfait amour avec Kate, Sirius virevoltait toujours de filles en filles et James n'hésitait plus à s'incruster chez nous avec les deux autres.

La première fois que je l'avais découvert sur le seuil de la porte, mon cœur avait bondi de joie dans ma poitrine. Il sortait tout juste du travail et portait encore sa robe d'auror. Tenue que je trouvais déjà classe sur Sirius et qui s'avérait torride sur lui.

Il s'agissait d'une simple robe de sorcier un peu plus près du corps que les habituelles afin de ne pas gêner en cas de combat. Elle descendait jusqu'aux chevilles avec une fente de chaque coté pour être évasée et permettre à l'auror de courir. Mais le plus marquant était la couleur… La même que les yeux de James !

« - Tu me laisses entrer ? M'avait il demandé avec un léger sourire.

- Oui, bien sur. »

Quelle imbécile ! Tellement absorbée par la contemplation de mon 'frère', j'en avais oublié de m'écarter du passage !! Tandis qu'il passait devant moi, son parfum vint titiller les narines ramenant à mon esprit des scènes troublantes. Mes rêves n'avaient jamais pris fin. Enfin si. Les nuits où je prenais la potion, je ne fantasmais pas sur lui mais pour les autres…

Nous avions passé une bonne soirée tous les cinq. Je me félicitais de tout cela. Bah oui, je me considérais comme la grande responsable. J'avais parlé avec James et commis la boulette de ma vie en parlant de la lycanthropie de Rémus devant Kate. Mais au final, tout le monde était heureux. Enfin je crois…

Mes sentiments pour James ?

Bah j'avoue que ça dépendait des moments. Quand je suis avec lui et les autres ou encore seule dans mon lit, je ne peux nier que je l'aime et qu'il m'attire de plus en plus. Je rougis très facilement en sa présence, mais aussi de mes rêves. Je me surprends à espérer qu'il m'embrasse ou que tout simplement il me prenne dans ses bras.

Par contre, quand je suis avec Karen, je le hais à un point inimaginable ! Pourquoi ?

Facile, par exemple, en ce moment même, alors que nous sortons de cours, elle a réussi à faire dévier la discussion sur lui. Elle ne cache pas son penchant pour lui. Et je la soupçonne d'attendre de ma part que j'intercède auprès de lui en sa faveur. Elle se met le doigt dans l'œil !!

Cette fille est adorable. Pendant mon hospitalisation, elle avait été une aide précieuse mais de tourner autour de James… Je faisais donc mon possible pour qu'elle n'ait aucun moyen de voir un des Maraudeurs. Pourquoi n'avait elle pas craqué sur Sirius ?!

« - Lily, tu m'écoutes ? »

Oups. Prise en flagrant délit. Je lui adressais un sourire contrit avant d'avouer que j'avais la tête ailleurs. En espérant qu'elle ne me demande pas à quoi exactement je pensais parce que ça risquait de ne pas lui plaire. En effet, je passais en revue tout ce que je pouvais faire pour qu'elle cesse de s'intéresser à James…

« - Désolée, je réfléchissais. Que disais tu ?

- Tu crois que je pourrais envoyer un hibou à James ?

- Je ne sais pas, dis je les dents serrées.

- Non, parce que j'aimerais bien le revoir. Tu dois t'en douter, je n'arrête pas de t'en parler…

- Oui, un peu. »

J'avais répondu évasivement. Je sentais le piège se rapprocher de moi. Osera t elle me demander de lui arranger quelque chose avec lui ? Et comment ferais je pour ne pas le faire ? A moins que James… Mon cœur se serra douloureusement.

« - Lily, comprend moi. Depuis que je l'ai rencontré, je ne pense plus qu'à lui. Et puis à l'anniversaire de Rémus, j'ai eu l'impression que le courant passait bien entre nous.

- Si tu le dis…

- Il a une copine et tu n'oses pas me le dire, c'est ça ? »

Je m'arrêtais de marcher. Nous étions dehors, juste devant l'université. Une fine pluie tombait et, avec les températures hivernales, les gens se pressaient de rentrer chez eux, au chaud. J'observais les groupes d'étudiants se dire au revoir et se souhaiter un bon week end.

Sans le vouloir, elle m'avait fourni une excuse valable pour l'écarter de James. Pourtant ma loyauté, et un brin d'imbécillité je dois dire, me poussait à ne pas lui mentir. Elle était quelqu'un de bien…

« - Non, il n'a pas de copine. Mais tu sais il travaille beaucoup…

- S'il n'a personne dans sa vie, ça me laisse une chance…

- Si tu le dis…, murmurais je pensive.

- Je vais lui envoyer un hibou alors… pour lui proposer d'aller boire un verre… Tu crois qu'il aimerait aller danser ? »

Si elle ne se taisait pas, j'allais lui faire manger son écharpe !! Danser avec lui ?! Oh non, je ne voulais pas qu'il la tienne dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait avec moi… Je ne voulais pas qu'il tienne une autre femme que moi dans ses bras ! J'inspirais profondément, pour me calmer mais aussi pour prendre le temps de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à lui répondre.

Un mouvement rapide à ma droite me fit sursauter. Je me tournais pour voir exactement ce qui se passait. Rien. Nous étions toutes les deux seules. Un affreux pressentiment me comprima les entrailles. Le silence qui nous entourait n'augurait rien de bon. Pour la première fois, je me sentis à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs.

Je regardais autour de moi. Karen, tout d'abord surprise par mon comportement, fit de même. Elle me tapota le bras et m'indiqua un mouvement à notre droite. Qu'est ce qui se passait ? Avant d'avoir pu vraiment réfléchir deux sorts nous atteignirent.

Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Nous étions toutes les deux statufiées. Je vis de la peur dans les yeux de Karen. Elle devait voir la même chose dans les miens. La pauvre, elle avait mal choisi le jour de la rentrée. Elle aurait du s'abstenir de venir me parler parce que pour moi il ne faisait aucun doute que j'étais la cible…

Deux hommes encapuchonnés apparurent dans notre champ de vision.

« - Moore va être content…

- Je ne comprend pas, pourquoi en a-t-il après elle ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement, demande lui si tu oses…

- En tout cas j'en ferais bien mon quatre heure de cette… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, un sort venait de le toucher. Il s'écroula face contre terre pendant que son collègue tentait de voir d'où venait l'attaque. Je le vis se rapprocher de moi, sans doute pour se protéger d'une quelconque attaque… ou pour me faire transplaner avec lui… Je commençais à paniquer. Heureusement il tomba lui aussi avant de m'avoir atteint.

Je sentis un sort me toucher et je pus de nouveau bouger. Karen me sauta dans les bras en pleurant. La pauvre… Tout d'un coup, je sentis quelqu'un m'attirer dans ses bras et mettre sa tête dans mon cou.

« - Petite Fée…

- Sir' ! »

Je me retournais pour me blottir dans ses bras. Quelle chance qu'il ait été là ! Mais au fait, pourquoi était il là ?

« - Venez au Manoir. Je préviendrais le bureau des aurors de là bas. »

Avant d'avoir eut le temps de réagir, nous avions déjà transplané devant les grilles du Manoir. Sans réellement m'en rendre compte, j'ai couru vers la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser sortir James un verre à la main. Je lui sautai au cou, renversant sur lui son whisky pur feu.

« - Je ne m'attendais pas à tant d'effusions pour un simple dîner ! dit il en m'enlaçant plus étroitement.

- …

- James, fais la rentrer ! S'écria Sirius en arrivant enfin avec Karen. Ils ont encore tenté de la kidnapper !

- Merlin ! Lily, viens… entrez. »

Je ne l'avais pas lâché. Mes bras étaient fermement accrochés à sa taille maintenant. Il me caressait le dos et je me sentais me détendre, j'étais en sécurité. Sirius lui racontait qu'en arrivant à l'université, il avait vu deux mangemorts lancer des sorts puis se rapprocher de nous. Je sentais James se tendre au fur et à mesure du récit.

« - Heureusement que tu as proposé d'aller la chercher, dit il d'une voix grave.

- Oui…

- Je peux utiliser la salle de bain, demanda Karen d'une petite voix. »

Quand elle revint, elle nous trouva dans le salon, silencieux. En la voyant entrer, Sirius se leva pour lui donner un verre de whisky pur feu.

« - Ca te fera du bien, tu verras.

- Merci. »

Un bruit dans l'entrée nous fit alors tous sursauter. Les garçons se placèrent devant nous, baguettes dirigées vers la porte. Rémus et Kate apparurent souriants. Ils perdirent tout de fois rapidement leur sourire quand ils virent nos têtes. Les garçons résumèrent rapidement la situation.

« - Lily, il faut que tu viennes vivre au Manoir avec Sirius et James.

- Hein ?! Mais je ne peux pas !

- Ca te pose un problème, Petite Fée ?

- Je ne vais pas laisser Kate seule dans son appart ! En plus, mes parents ne voudront jamais !

- J'irais vivre avec Kate… Enfin si tu le veux bien, ma chérie ?

- Oh oui ! s'écria t elle.

- Et pour mes parents, on fait comment ?

- Ils partent dans une semaine. Si quand ils reviennent de vacances, ce n'est toujours pas réglé, on leur dira. De toute façon, Rémus a raison tu seras plus en sécurité avec James et moi. »

Ils étaient tous contre moi. Et puis, je devais avouer que de venir vivre au Manoir me rassurait. Je jetais un coup d'œil à James qui n'avait rien dit. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, il devait encore regretter que Sirius m'ait invité à l'anniversaire de Rémus…

« - Tu vas dormir ici, Petite Fée. Karen, je vais te raccompagner chez toi.

- D'accord. »

Après dîner, Rémus me conduisit à une chambre. Elle était immense et, mis à part le lit et une armoire, totalement vide. Je maudissais Moore… Kate m'apporta une chemise de nuit et une robe de chambre. Au bout d'une heure à tourner dans mon lit, je ne dormais toujours pas. Dès que je fermais les yeux, je revivais la scène. Tout d'un coup, je ne tins plus, j'avais soif et besoin de bouger.

Je sortis du lit, enfilant la robe de chambre. Une fois au rez de chaussée, je me sentis impressionnée par la bâtisse. Surtout que je n'avais toujours pas eu le droit à une visite… Je trouvais tout de même la cuisine. En retournant vers l'escalier, je vis une ombre à la fenêtre du salon.

D'abord effrayée, je compris qu'il s'agissait de James qui regardait dehors. Je fis un pas dans sa direction. Le parquet grinça sous mes pieds.

« - Lily !

- …

- Tu devrais dormir.

- Facile à dire… »

J'avais pris place sur le canapé, rejetant ma tête contre le dossier. J'observais le plafond, tentant de faire fuir tous les souvenirs de la soirée. Je sentis le canapé bouger et qu'il m'attirait contre lui.

« - Allez viens par là. »

Je me blottis dans ses bras, m'endormant aussitôt.


	24. Noël ensemble

**Salut !**

**Merci à tout le monde !! En effet, j'ai dépassé les 300 reviews grace à vous. **

**Topaline : J'espère continuer à te faire rêver pendant encore quelques temps...  
Lillly28 : La cohabitation avec deux beaux gosses... Ca vaut forcement le détour !  
Samara83 : C'est pas ce que tu voulais, du rapprochement ?!  
Mushu1 : Je n'aurais pas fait attaquer Lily pour rien... Et puis il faut bien que Moore sert à quelque chose !  
ceriz' : Cro mimi ?! Attend de voir la suite :-D  
Elise : Merci pour cette review malheureusement la réaction de Karen que tu préféreras à coup sur, sera dans le chapitre 25...  
Catherine Broke : Quoi de mieux que les bras forts et musclés d'un pur beau gosse? :-)  
papillon bleue : Je poste toujours les mêmes jours : lundi, mercredi et vendredi. Et sans fautes ! ( euh excepté une fois mais je l'avais dit et j'avais mis deux chapitres la fois d'avant...)  
Inconnu : Et Lily a pas fini de s'énerver sur le cas 'karen' !  
Carolisa : Et tu as pas fini de dire ça de moi :-D  
Sirius 07 : Ravie de t'avoir autant émue... Pour ma fic c'est bien ce que je comptais faire... De toute façon elle est bientôt finie. Plus une petite que j'ai fait ce week end...  
Phoebe : contente de te revoir !! Ca faisait longtemps !! Oui, c'est bien Moore le probleme depuis le debut mais t'inquiete ça finit bien ! Merci  
Georgette 2006 : non ça ne me gene pas que tu commentes mes chapitres, ça me permet de voir ce qui plait le plus dans ce que j'écris et de rester dans le même registre. Pour l'écharpe, c'est mon expression favorite en hiver :-D  
Lily Joke : Vi ça avance enfin avec James... Mais j'ai pas trop l'intention de quitter le sadisme... Et puis faudrait pas que les gens croient que j'ai un coeur ;-)  
Maelys Halliwell Black : Merci, et voilà la suite...  
Eyzalie : Merci. Je n'en voulais que 300 et je les ai largement eu (trop heureuse !!)  
Spider Clemti : Oui j'ai fait une super Lily dans cette fic... Mais toujours aussi poisseuse, à croire que j'aime la faire souffrir !  
Daillytill : Merci pour tes 4 reviews !! Pour quelqu'un qui était tanné... J'ai même atteint et dépassé 300 avec toi. Donc oui, j'écris une autre fic qui ne me plait que très peu sur le couple Lily et James et ce week end j'en ai écrite une p'tite... qui me plait beaucoup plus.  
Molly stevenson : Merci pour tous tes compliments**  
**666Naku : La voila, la suite  
Noriane : Oui, Lily n'a vraiment pas de chance sous ma plume.**

**Bon pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les réponses aux reviews des autres : Oui j'ai écrit une petite fic ce week end qui arrivera juste après 'Frères?!' et une autre qui ne me plait pas beaucoup mais que je publierais pour que vous me donniez votre avis. Les deux sont sur le couple Lily-James donc vous me retrouverez facilement !**

**Bonne lecture  
A mercredi  
E**

* * *

**  
**

**NOEL ENSEMBLE**

Le lendemain, je m'étais réveillée la première dans ses bras. Dans notre sommeil, nous avions glissé pour finalement nous allonger dans le canapé. J'étais coincée entre le dossier et lui. Un de ses bras était replié sous sa tête alors que l'autre était au dessus de moi, sa main posée sur mon ventre. Je me sentais bien, à ma place. Le fol espoir que notre relation à tous les deux s'améliore, voire évolue, m'étreignit.

Au bout d'un moment, une pressante envie se fit ressentir. Je me devais d'y aller le plus rapidement possible. Pourquoi avais je eu besoin de boire autant d'eau cette nuit ?! Si j'avais su, j'aurais moins bu… Pourrais je revenir me glisser ici après ? Je ne pense pas… Je retardais le plus possible mon départ, qui sait quand je serais de nouveau là...

Je me retournais doucement pour lui faire face. Son visage était si paisible que j'eus envie de le caresser, de passer ma main dans ses cheveux. Malheureusement je risquais de le réveiller… Et comment alors justifier de ce geste, ces gestes ? Je l'observais encore quelques minutes, tachant de mémoriser tous les détails de cette scène.

Je commençais à me relever quand il tourna sur lui-même, m'entrainant avec lui. J'étais maintenant à moitié sur lui. Et dans le mouvement, j'avais posé une main sur son torse. Waw !! Ses paupières papillonnaient. Il n'allait pas tarder à ouvrir les yeux et il me tenait toujours contre lui. Je le regardais de nouveau pour plonger dans un océan de chocolat. Mon cœur loupa un battement.

Je sentis une de ses mains se poser sur ma joue, approchant mon visage… J'imaginais déjà ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa langue jouant avec la mienne… Je sentais mon corps se tendre d'impatience… Quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre… POURQUOI ?!

Rémus nous observait de la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je filais aux toilettes, passant tout à coté de lui, le rouge aux joues… Encore heureux, ce n'était pas Sirius ! Parce que sinon j'en aurais entendu parler ! Tiens en y réfléchissant comment réagirait il ? Bonne question !

Finalement Rémus avait été discret. Peut être James y était il pour quelque chose. Et puis finalement nous n'avions rien fait ! Malheureusement… J'avais filé dans ma chambre tout de suite après pour me préparer.

L'après midi, nous avions été cherché mes affaires dans l'appartement tout en y déposant celles de Rémus. Avant de partir, je fis un dernier tour du propriétaire. Je n'avais pas vécu longtemps ici mais c'était tout de même mon premier appartement.

Dans la cuisine, je me souvins de tous ses dîners avec les garçons. De tous les petits déjeuners avec Kate… Dans le salon, de longues veillées à discuter tous les quatre ou cinq. Nos discussions de filles avec Kate jusqu'au beau milieu de la nuit. Des bras m'encerclèrent et la voix de Sirius près de mon oreille me sortit de ma léthargie.

« - T'inquiète Petite Fée, dès que ce sera fini, tu pourras revenir ici.

- Vraiment ? demandais je avec une voix de petite fille.

- Oui, promis. »

Je le crus, enfin je crois…

Le temps et les habitudes prirent rapidement place au Manoir. Je m'occupais de la cuisine. Eux s'occupaient de tout le reste. Nous étions une sorte de couple à trois. Chacun avait sa place, une véritable osmose.

Deux examens avaient été déplacés à avant les vacances de Noël. Cela feraient toujours cela de moins à réviser pendant les vacances mais pour le moment, le stress voilait ce genre d' 'avantages'. Durant mes révisions et les veilles des épreuves, ils s'étaient chargés de tout veillant à ce que rien ne me gêne. De vrais amours.

Mes parents étaient partis en vacances sans que je leur parle de mon déménagement. J'espérais que je n'avais pas fait un mauvais choix. Ce fut le jour du réveillon de noël que je réalisais à quel point j'aurais aimé qu'ils soient là avec moi. Je rêvais d'une tarte aux potirons de ma mère, d'un câlin de mon père…

Les garçons avaient ressentis mon désespoir, ils firent les pitres toute la journée pour poser les guirlandes dans tout le Manoir. Je riais à leurs blagues mais le cœur n'y était pas réellement.

Vers 18h, nous nous éclipsâmes avec Kate pour aller nous préparer. Elle avait décidé de rester avec nous pour les fêtes plutôt que de rentrer chez ses parents. Ses derniers ne connaissaient toujours pas Rémus et elle m'assurait que c'était bien mieux ainsi…

Nous avions décidé tous les cinq de bien nous habiller pour ce premier Noël tous ensemble. Les garçons devaient revêtir des smokings tandis que nous enfilions des robes de soirée. Celle de Kate était d'un rouge vif, avec des ourlets blancs alors que la mienne était identique en vert et rouge. Nous étions aux couleurs de Noël, nos cheveux étaient comme mouchetés par de la neige. Seul mon sourire était absent…

« - Lily, fais un effort, s'il te plait.

- Pour ?

- Sourire, par exemple. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Lily ?

- …

- Tu peux me le dire…

- Je repense à notre cinquième année…

- Je m'en doutais.

- … Tu crois que je pourrais leur demander la raison…

- Pourquoi pas ?! Mais pour l'instant il faut que tu ailles en éblouir un, me dit elle avec un clin d'œil. »

Je la suivis pour rejoindre les garçons… Ils étaient magnifiques dans leurs costumes… Quant à James… Mon cœur se serra, goûterais je un jour de nouveau ses lèvres ? Je poussais un soupir en finissant de descendre les escaliers.

Le dîner était parfait, les plats succulents. Le menu était un mélange de tous nos plats préférés même si certains ne faisaient pas très festifs. Nous parlions de bon cœur et l'ambiance était joyeuse. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir en mémoire ce dernier noël… Celui que ma sœur avait gâché…

« - Dites… Je peux vous poser une question ? dis je d'une petite voix.

- Vas y Petite Fée, répondit Rémus en se calant confortablement dans le canapé aux cotés de Kate.

- Votre septième année… »

Je vis Sirius se tortiller dans son siège. Etait il mal à l'aise ? Il devait pourtant se douter que je poserais un jour la question. Qui ne voudrait pas savoir pourquoi ses amis le mettaient de coté ? Seul James semblait imperturbable.

« - Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi Lily ? demanda Rémus. »

Je sentais les larmes arriver à mes yeux. Ma gorge se noua. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal, comme si je revivais cet abandon vieux de deux ans maintenant. Pourquoi ne pouvaient ils pas comprendre d'eux-mêmes ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre ?!

« - Pourquoi m'avez-vous abandonné ?

- On ne t'a pas abandonné, s'écria Sirius en se relevant à moitié avant de se rasseoir.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est la vie qui a voulu cela, philosopha Rémus.

- La vie ?! La vie ?!

- Nous avions deux ans de plus que toi… »

Je n'y croyais pas ! Il essayait réellement de me faire croire qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal ?! Il essayait de mettre tout cela sur le compte de la fatalité ?! J'eu un petit rire. Je commençais à me relever. Je voulais aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre, ne plus les voir… Ils n'avaient pas le courage de me dire qu'ils m'avaient abandonné. Tu parles de Griffondor !

« - Lily, rassieds toi ! »

James était enfin sorti de son silence. Je fis volte face, attendant la suite.

« - Je voulais te protéger, tout simplement.

- …

- L'homme qui a tué mes parents a été emprisonné par ma faute… Enfin non, grâce à moi. Lui et ses complices ont été jugés au début de notre septième année et ils ont été condamnés au baiser du détraqueur.

- Oui, je m'en souviens, murmurais je.

- Le fils de l'un d'entre eux n'a pas supporté cela… Il m'a menacé moi et mes proches.

- … Moore ?

- Oui. Donc j'ai dit aux garçons qu'il nous fallait t'éloigner de moi. Malheureusement ils étaient déjà des cibles désignées par Moore… Alors nous t'avons finalement éloigné de nous trois.

- Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ?

- Tu n'aurais pas voulu. Et nous ne voulions pas que tu te fasses de soucis. »

Je méditais ses paroles quelques temps. Je les laissais m'imprégner. Tout s'emboîtait parfaitement avec cette explication. A un détail près.

« - Pourquoi avez-vous continué à avoir des petites amies alors ?

- …

- Ce n'était pas sérieux avec elles, répondit Rémus tandis que je fixais James. Nous savions qu'après Poudlard, et même avant pour certaines, nous les larguerions. »

Il me restait une autre question. Une question qui me taraudait depuis plusieurs années.

« - Le cadeau ?

- Une idée de Rémus, dit Sirius avec un grand sourire. Dommage que tu ne l'ais pas eu.

- C'était une petite fée en cristal que James avait repéré dans une vitrine de Pré Au Lard, continua t il. Rémus avait lancé un sort pour que si tu étais en danger, nous soyons prévenus.

- Inutile de te dire que quand nous avons vu que tu n'avais pas la statuette… »

Je pleurais maintenant à chaudes larmes. Je me levais pour prendre Rémus dans mes bras. Je sentis Kate qui me frottait le bras. Elle devait être elle aussi soulagée de savoir la raison de tout cela. Une fois que je m'en sentis capable, je prenais Sirius dans mes bras. Quand je me retournais vers James, je vis qu'il n'était plus là.


	25. Une nouvelle année

**Salut**

**Voilà la suite que vous attendez tant... Merci encore à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de m'écrire un petit mot, et à ceux qui ajoutent cette histoire dans leurs alertes... Ca me montre qu'elle est appréciée et ça fait rudement plaisir !**

**Maelys Halliwell Black : Tu devrais alors aussi apprécier celui là.  
Mushu1 : Plus de rires que d'émotions dans celui là, je pense.  
Lillly28 : Je te laisse dévorer ce chapitre alors ;-)  
Sirius 07 ; Je peux te dire qu'elle va aller le chercher, qu'ils vont s'embrasser et vivre heureux toute leur vie mais pas tout ça dans ce chapitre...  
Lily Joke : Ne t'énerve pas, tu sauras tout...  
carolisa : Merci. De toute façon, je pense que quoique je fasse mes chapitres seront trop courts tant que cette fic ne sera pas publiée en entier...  
Ceriz' : Grande nouvelle pour toi, si j'ai le droit de couper mes chapitres juste quand il y a du suspens... C'est le plaisir de l'auteur, je suppose. A moins que ce soit mon coté peste...  
Charline07 : ravie de te compter parmi les lecteurs de cet fic.  
Noriane : Bah oui, il fallait bien la dire à un moment ... Pour le cadeau si tu veux une statuette en forme de fée, ça se trouve mais elle n'aura pas d'autre utilité que la déco...  
Catherine Broke : Je l'ai fait partir pour souligner la culpabilité qu'il ressent vis a vis de tout ça et pour leur créé un moment d'intimité...  
Loulya : T'inquiètes Lily va lui tenir a peu près le même discours...  
Georgette 2006 : de toute façon tout le monde le sait, c'est toujours quand il ne faut pas qu'une envie pressante se fait sentir... Rémus est tout d emême un moindre mal... Imagine tout ce que j'aurais pu faire avec Sirius...  
D.Till : Mais comme ça il va pouvoir être seul avec Lily... Malheureusement comme beaucoup de mecs il va pas en profiter...  
Tchingtchong : Et nous aussi on attend que ça, qu'ils se prennent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
****Eyzalie : Bah si, il est partit... Mais pas très loin je te rassure.  
Inconnu : C'est moi qui règle son compte à Karen... Et dans ce chapitre :-D  
666 Naku : pour mieux revenir ;-)  
Lili : ravie que ça t'ait plut.**

**Bonne lecture à tous  
A vendredi  
E**

* * *

**UNE NOUVELLE ANNEE…**

Où pouvait il donc bien être ? Pourquoi était il parti ? Le silence s'était fait dans le salon quand les trois autres remarquèrent l'absence de Potter. Les deux Maraudeurs se jetaient des regards interrogatifs quant à Kate, elle vint poser son bras sur mes épaules. Ils étaient des amis formidables, et bien que leur raison soit des plus justes, je continuais à penser qu'ils auraient du me laisser le choix.

Je me dégageais doucement de l'étreinte de Kate pour partir à la recherche du troisième Maraudeur, celui qui était le plus cher à mon cœur. En m'avouant tout cela, j'avais pu voir de la douleur dans son regard. Peut être cela lui avait il fait revivre la mort de ses parents… Ou d'autres souvenirs tout aussi désagréables…

Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, j'étais sortie dans le jardin et je vis dans la neige fraîchement tombée des empreintes de pas qui s'éloignaient de la maison. Cela aurait pu être un rôdeur ou que sais je encore mais au fond de moi j'étais persuadée de savoir exactement à qui appartenait ses traces.

Elles se dirigeaient vers le petit bois qui se trouvait derrière la propriété. Les empreintes s'arrêtèrent à l'orée, là où la neige n'avait pu aller. J'aurais aimé crier son nom, et qu'il apparaisse devant moi tel le héros de mes livres. Au lieu de ça, je me mordis la lèvre. Si je l'appelais viendrait il ou s'enfoncerait il plus profondément pour me fuir ?

Je débouchais sur une petite clairière où se trouvait un cerf d'une élégance pure. Quand il me vit, il commença à s'éloigner. Pour tout spectateur de cette scène, tout aurait semblé normal, un animal sauvage ne se laisse pas approcher… Sauf que celui-ci n'était pas si sauvage que cela…

« - James, s'il te plait… suppliais je. Il faut que nous parlions. »

Il avait arrêté de marcher dans la direction opposée de celle où je me trouvais mais il ne semblait pas décider à quitter sa forme d'animagus. Tant pis, je parlerais seule… à un cerf. Pathétique !

« - J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu es parti mais comme tu n'as pas l'air décidé à parler… Alors je vais le faire, et tu vas écouter. »

J'avais trouvé une souche sur laquelle j'avais enlevé toute la neige afin de pouvoir m'y asseoir. Je pris ma respiration tachant de déterminer par où je voulais commencer. Puis sur le coup d'une impulsion je choisis de dire la première chose qui me venait en tête. Enfin la seconde puisque la première était plutôt composée de remarques acerbes sur son entêtement à éviter tout dialogue.

« - James, je vous en ai tellement voulu que je ne pense pas pouvoir vous pardonner cela d'un claquement de doigts. Vous m'avez mise à l'écart de vos vies… »

'Tu m'as abandonné', voilà ce qui venait ensuite mais je n'eus pas le courage de le dire à voix haute. Trop de choses contenues dans cet aveu. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer en plus avec mon amour, je voulais que nous redevenions amis. C'est tout ce que je voulais… Pour le moment.

« - Mais c'était pour la bonne cause et pour cette raison je dois faire un effort. Pour que j'y arrive, il faut que tu arrêtes de me rejeter toutes les semaines ! Maintenant je suis dans le même bateau que vous trois, alors il va falloir me tenir au courant et cesser de me considérer comme une enfant !

- Je n'ai jamais réussi à te voir comme une enfant… »

Je sursautais en entendant sa voix si proche de moi. J'avais fixé durant toute ma confession ma baguette, je ne l'avais donc pas vu se transformer et s'approcher de moi.

« - Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Sur le moment, t'éloigner de nous m'a semblé le bon choix…

- James…

- Lily, j'étais qu'un gamin qui venait de perdre ses parents, qui voyait sa vie menacée… Tu ne méritais pas que je t'entraîne là dedans.

- Potter, si tu m'écartes une nouvelle fois de ta vie, je te le ferais payer très cher ! »

Cette boutade, lancée avec un grand sourire, eut l'effet escompté. Il tourna sa tête vers moi et une lueur amusée apparue dans ses yeux. Il redevenait enfin celui de Poudlard. Le James Potter qui d'un regard faisait craquer toutes les filles, qui est prêt à toutes les farces pour s'amuser.

« - Rentrons, tu vas attraper froid.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que je vais attraper froid ? dis je amusée.

- J'hésite entre ton nez tout rouge, ta chair de poule ou tes lèvres violettes… »

A la mention de mes lèvres un délicieux frisson me parcourut. Malheureusement il prit ça pour un signe de froid supplémentaire et me pressa de rentrer. Le chemin du retour se fit dans le silence. J'avais l'impression d'avoir retrouvé les Maraudeurs d'avant.

Quand nous franchîmes les portes tous les deux, les autres nous observèrent, cherchant sans doute à savoir ce que nous avions dit ou fait. Manquant de patience et parfois même un peu d'éducation, ce fut Sirius qui brisa le silence pour demander d'une voix doucereuse :

« - Bah dis donc vous en avez mis du temps… Rassurez moi, vous n'avez pas fait que parler ?! »

Je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Heureusement cela ne se vit pas puisque l'écart de température entre dehors et l'intérieur de la maison avait déjà coloré mon visage. Je jetais un coup d'œil à James qui regardait Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

« - Comment as-tu deviné que nous avons aussi comploté contre un vieux chien galeux ?

- Je m'en moque, je ne suis pas un vieux chien galeux, moi. Porte manteau, va ! »

Rémus observait la scène avec un sourire en coin tandis que Kate assistait pour la première fois à une 'dispute' de Maraudeurs. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir à ses cotés et me confia, la voix un peu émue, que c'était la première fois depuis leur septième année qu'ils se chamaillaient ainsi. Cela me surprit. En effet, du temps où j'étais souvent avec eux, c'était leur passe temps préféré à ses deux là !

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini avec leurs mots tendres, nous pûmes enfin ouvrir nos cadeaux. J'avais été gâtée cette année ! Des livres en veux tu en voilà. Kate avait reçu quant à elle beaucoup de vêtement dont certains ne sortiraient jamais de la chambre au regard que Rémus leur jeta. Les garçons eurent comme à leur habitude beaucoup d'accessoires liés au Quidditch et quelques cadeaux plus personnels, assurément de groupies en mal d'amour.

Durant la semaine qui séparait Noël du jour de l'an, je révisais beaucoup au Manoir. James et Sirius travaillaient d'arrache pied en cette période troublée, ne rentrant que tard le soir, éreintés. Quant à Kate et Rémus qui étaient en vacances, ils apparaissaient le soir, au moment du dîner sûrement pour s'assurer que je mangeais au moins une fois par jour.

Pour le passage à la nouvelle année, nous avions prévu d'organiser une petite soirée en comité restreint au Manoir. Seuls quelques anciens de Poudlard et des collègues des Maraudeurs avaient été conviés à se joindre à nous. Enfin pas seulement à mon plus grand déplaisir.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire cela puisqu'il s'agit, non pas d'une amie comme Kate, tout du moins d'une copine, mais Karen avait réussi à être invitée. Elle ne m'avait pas caché non plus, qu'elle ferait son possible pour ne plus être célibataire pour commencer la nouvelle année… Est-ce utile que je précise sur qui elle avait jeté son dévolu ?!

Comment avait elle réussi à se faire inviter ?!

Les garçons rentrant d'ordinaire tard, je lui avais proposé de venir travailler avec moi au Manoir. Malheureusement tellement absorbées par nos révisions, nous n'avions pas vu le temps passé. Lorsque Sirius entra dans ma chambre pour me signaler qu'ils étaient de retour, je ne pus que pester intérieurement tout en croisant les doigts pour que la conversation reste sur les études.

« - Karen !! Ca fait longtemps que nous ne t'avions pas vu ! s'écria Sirius.

- Oui, j'étais rentrée dans ma famille pour Noël.

- Elle habite loin ?

- Oui, en Irlande. Mais pour réviser, rien ne vaut le calme de mon appartement londonien. »

Il y eut un silence dans la conversation. Puis elle reprit en minaudant… James ne devait donc plus être très loin. Sans doute était il venu voir pourquoi Sir' traînait autant.

« - Malheureusement je serais seule pour le nouvel an… »

Et M… !

« - Tu n'as qu'à venir le passer avec nous ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Ca ne vous dérangerait pas ?! »

Si je réponds oui, je suppose que je passe pour la copine ingrate… Mais si elle continue à déshabiller du regard James… Je me sens d'humeur meurtrière d'un coup. J'en ai assez de les entendre parler de cette fête où elle passera son temps à coller… Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !! Je me levais pour sortir de la pièce, James me retint par le bras et me demanda à voix basse :

« - Pourquoi cela ne semble pas te faire plaisir qu'elle passe les fêtes avec nous ?

- Pour rien !

- Sure ? insista t il un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est clair que toi, tu ne vas pas te plaindre ! lançais je en récupérant ma liberté. »

Voilà comment je m'étais retrouvée, le soir du 31 décembre à écouter les différents plans d'attaques. Une heure qu'elle m'expliquait toutes les idées d'approches qu'elle avait eu pour séduire James. Cette fille était digne d'une serpentarde ! Kate vint me sauver, arguant que Sirius avait besoin de mon aide dans la cuisine.

Malheureusement quand je revins dans le salon, le spectacle ne m'enchanta guère. En effet, Karen dansait collé serré contre James. Visiblement il s'amusait bien pourtant quand les mains de Karen partirent à la découverte de ses muscles (et qu'une envie de hurler me saisit à la gorge), il n'était plus très à l'aise.

« - Tu crois qu'elle va le violer sur la piste ? Murmura Kate dans mon oreille.

- Si elle continue, je l'étrangle ! dis je entre mes dents.

- Serais tu jalouse ? »

Je lui jetais un regard noir avant de me retourner de nouveau vers la piste de danse pour savoir où ils en étaient. Un poids s'enleva de ma poitrine, Karen dansait dorénavant seule et James discutait avec des collègues à lui. Nos regards se croisèrent, il me souri. Bonheur.

Je passais ma soirée à discuter avec des gens intéressants mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vérifier où se trouvait Karen. Minuit arrivait à grand pas. Je savais qu'elle avait prévue une attaque au moment des embrassades… Verrait il le piège ? J'avais envie de crier, de courir le prévenir mais pourquoi le ferais je ? Et puis s'il le voulait… Peut être cherchait il une aventure…

Les groupes commençaient à se former. Les conversations ralentissaient et les coups d'œil aux montres étaient de plus en plus fréquent. Les couples se tenaient serrés comme pour être surs que l'élu de leur cœur serait à porter de bouche.

Sirius vint se placer tout à coté de moi tandis que je me déhanchais au maximum pour voir James… Et Karen ! Vais la tuer, c'est pas possible !!

« - T'inquiète, elle n'y arrivera pas…

- De quoi parles tu, Sirius ?

- … D'après toi…

- TROIS… DEUX… UN… BONNE ANNEE !!

- Puis je te faire un bisous pour la nouvelle année, Petite Fée ?

- Bien sur, Sir' ! »

Ce fut le début de toute une série. C'est dingue comme les soirs de réveillon, vous faites la bise à beaucoup de gens qu'en temps normal vous ignorez. Alors que je me faufilais entre tous, en cherchant qui je pouvais avoir oublié, quelqu'un m'agrippa à la taille.

« - Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelqu'un dis moi ?

- James ! Justement je me disais qu'il me manquait le principal ! m'écriais je avec un grand sourire avant de réaliser ce que je venais de dire et de rougir.

- Exactement. »

Il s'était penché vers ma joue pour y faire claquer un bisou. Je sentis les cheveux de ma nuque se redresser et mon cœur s'affoler dans ma poitrine… Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour faire de même tout en prenant appui sur son torse. Ses mains sur mes hanches me perturbaient et ne semblaient pas vouloir me laisser partir.

« - Tu devrais aller voir Karen… »

Je la retrouvais dans une des salles de bains. Assise sur le couvercle des WC, elle pleurait, s'essuyant avec du papier toilette. Son maquillage dégoulinait sur ses joues, son nez était rouge. Elle faisait réellement pitié…

« - Il veut pas de moi !! »

J'en aurais sauté de joie… euh… Bon pour le moment j'allais plutôt la consoler… et tenter de cacher mon grand sourire.


	26. Une blague de trop

**Vendredi ENFIN !!**

**Bon bah rien de neuf à vous raconter, mis à part mon autre fic qui avance doucement. Elle comptera une vingtaine de chapitres. Je la publierais dès le début septembre et trois fois par semaine (bah oui, d'ici là je l'aurais assurément finie). Passons aux choses sérieuses...**

**Bon je fais une réponse collective puisque tout le monde se réjouit de la mise en déroute de Karen. Je vous rassure mis à part Moore personne ne se met sur le chemin de ce petit couple qui se forme dans les prochains chapitres... Je ne vous dit pas combien sinon ca va gacher la surprise ! Merci toujours pour vos reviews en espérant que vous apprécierez celui ci autant que les précédents...**

**Bonne lecture et bon week end  
A lundi pour de nouvelles aventures... Euh non juste pour le chapitre suivant, je m'égare !  
E**

* * *

**UNE BLAGUE DE TROP **

La vie se passait tranquillement au manoir entre nous trois. J'en étais venue à oublier les menaces, la guerre qui se préparait à l'extérieur. Je retrouvais mes 'frères' de Poudlard, farceurs, blagueurs. J'étais heureuse de tout cela. Pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer des gestes tendres de James. Je le croisais plus et mon envie de lui ne tarissait pas. Au contraire. Chaque jour, il me donnait des raisons supplémentaires d'être sous son charme, de l'aimer.

Nous étions fin janvier et le temps était très froid. Mon moral n'était pas au beau fixe, surtout que les résultats des examens venaient juste d'être connus… Et j'allais avoir des rattrapages à moins d'un miracle… Maudit soit Moore !

Mercredi. Je me rappelle que petite ça signifiait journée de libre… Malheureusement depuis longtemps ce jour là n'avait plus cette signification. Là, tout de suite, il fallait se lever et aller en cours… Ma motivation était proche de zéro surtout qu'en dehors de mon lit, il faisait froid… Pourquoi fallait il qu'il fasse si froid ?

Avisant l'heure, je comptais jusqu'à trois avant de sortir du lit et de filer vers la salle de bain faire couler de l'eau bien chaude… Je tournais le robinet et tandis qu'un léger brouillard s'installait dans ma salle de bain, j'enlevais mon pyjama en pilou. Un léger frisson me parcouru mais je n'y prêta guère attention, le froid sans doute. Pourtant quand je vis l'eau changer de direction pour m'éviter, je compris que quelque chose clochait.

Je bougeais sous la douche mais à chaque fois le jet m'évitait. Je commençais à avoir sérieusement froid. Tout en maugréant, je sortis de la douche et au moment de saisir une serviette pour m'enrouler dedans je la vis, elle aussi, m'éviter. Il n'y avait plus de doute, j'avais reçu un sort… Le problème est que je ne me voyais pas appeler les garçons pour qu'ils l'enlèvent… Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre pour tenter de me calmer et de trouver une solution.

Je m'approchais de ma table de chevet où se trouvait ma baguette. J'y allais confiante mais là encore, le meuble se déroba. Plus je m'approchais, plus il reculait. Coincé contre un mur, je crus que mon moment de délivrance arrivait. Je commençais à ne plus sentir mes doigts de pieds… Quand j'attraperais celui qui m'avait fait cela !!

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, j'étais au milieu de ma chambre, les meubles étaient maintenant tous contre les murs et j'étais transie de froid. J'avais cru un moment qu'en les coinçant contre un mur, je pourrais saisir quelque chose. Mais une fois à une distance d'environ vingt centimètres une sorte de bouclier magique m'empêchait d'atteindre ma cible… Je poussais un cri de rage. J'entendis alors une porte claquer suivi par des bruits de pas précipités dans l'escalier puis le couloir. D'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée.

« - Lily, que se passe t il ? »

J'avais tout juste eut le temps de m'accroupir pour me cacher du mieux que je pouvais que Sirius et James entraient baguettes à la main, prêts à s'en servir. Je mis ma tête sur mes genoux. Je devais renvoyer une image pitoyable, nue dans une chambre où tous les meubles étaient contre les murs, cheveux hirsutes et yeux rouges… Une vraie démente. Pourtant la première réelle pensée que j'eu, fut que James était sexy dans son jean large, avec sa chemise sortie et pas totalement fermée. Comment faisait il pour ne pas avoir froid ?!

« - Sirius !! Tu m'avais dit qu'elle descendait toujours manger avant sa douche !

- Bah oui… d'habitude elle… »

James avait hurlé à l'encontre de notre 'frère'. Ma gêne allait grandissante, ne pouvaient ils pas faire quelque chose pour moi ? Le temps des réprimandes serait pour après…

« - Sirius, jette lui le contre sort !

- Euh, je ne le connais pas par cœur…

- Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là alors ! Vas chercher ce p… de contre sort ! TOUT DE SUITE ! »

J'entendis des pas qui partaient, le son me revenant en décroissant. Je n'osais relever les yeux, je savais très bien que je n'étais pas seule. J'avais encore envie de hurler ! Quelle idée de jeter ce genre de sort !! Une chose est sure, je leur ferais payer cette blague !!

Tout d'un coup, je sentis des bras m'enlacer.

« - Viens contre moi Lily. Tu vas attraper froid, dit il en me serrant contre lui.

- Tu étais au courant qu'il allait faire ça ?

- Il m'avait assuré que tu mangeais toujours en premier.

- …

- Tu devais t'en rendre compte en essayant de te préparer ton petit déjeuner… Pas comme ça.

- J'avais froid… C'est pour cela que ce matin j'ai voulu prendre ma douche avant de descendre.

- …

- J'ai froid, James, dis je d'une petite voix en me blottissant un peu plus dans ses bras.

- Lily…

- …

- Ca fait combien de temps ?

- … Une demie heure, à peu près. »

Je l'entendis soupirer. Il commença à me frotter le dos énergiquement. Sentir sa main sur mon dos nu, me fit prendre conscience de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais… J'étais nue dans les bras de James… De celui qui faisait battre mon cœur. Devais je en être gênée ? Ou au contraire en profiter ?

« - Lily, ça va ? Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda t il, un soupçon de panique dans la voix.

- Je viens de réaliser que Sirius et toi m'avez vu nue…

- Je ne pense pas que Sirius ait vu quoique ce soit… »

Je me sentis rougir jusqu'aux racines des cheveux. Ca voulait clairement dire que lui oui. Ou qu'il préférait ne pas répondre… Mais que gagnait il à ne pas répondre ? Peut être m'avait il trouvé mal faite… Que mon corps ne lui plaisait pas… J'avais envie de savoir. J'avais besoin d'être rassurée. Mais je ne pouvais imaginer de lui poser directement la question…

« - … Et toi ?

- …

- James ?

- Quoi ?

- As-tu vu quelque chose ? demandais je en levant la tête vers lui. »

Sa main avait arrêté de me frotter le dos. Nous étions maintenant les yeux dans les yeux, lui me tenant fermement dans ses bras comme s'il avait peur que je ne m'enfuis. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver beau et puis cette façon tout particulière qu'il avait de s'occuper de moi. Comme si je pouvais me briser… Ca me donnait envie de me laisser aller, de lui confier ma vie.

Comme il ne répondait pas, je pris de nouveau la parole :

« - C'est si moche que ça ? plaisantais je. »

J'avais lancé d'un ton comique mais la réponse était très importante pour moi. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter qu'il me repousse. Il avait tenu dans ses bras des filles et des femmes bien plus jolies que moi, j'avais besoin qu'il me rassure. Mais voyant que la réponse ne venait pas je baissais de nouveau la tête, retournant me cacher dans ses bras pour tenter d'oublier cet aveu voilé.

« - Ca y est, j'ai trouvé ! _Normalus convergus _!

- Donnes moi la couverture, Sirius, dit James d'une voix dure.

- Suis désolé, Petite Fée ! Mais normalement tu descends dans la cuisine….

- C'est bon ! Retourne toi que je me couvre ! »

Sirius se retourna tout en répétant à quel point il était désolé. Que lorsqu'ils avaient trouvé la formule avec James, ils étaient loin de penser que ça aurait de si fâcheuses conséquences… Alors comme ça ils étaient tous les deux dans le coup depuis le début ! Il eut tout de même le bon goût de ne faire aucun commentaire sur ma tenue. Après le silence accablant de James, je n'aurais supporté des moqueries…

James, de son coté, avait la couverture en main et tentait de l'enrouler autour de moi sans me voir mais aussi sans que je n'attrape froid… Je crains malheureusement qu'il ne soit trop tard pour ces deux considérations ! Je voyais à son regard qu'il était désolé mais ce n'est pas pour cela que j'aurais pitié d'eux. Leur blague venait de dépasser une limite que moi aussi j'allais fouler. J'avais même déjà ma petite idée…

Ce ne fut que dans la nuit du vendredi au samedi que je mis mon plan en action. J'avais passé les derniers jours à les éviter pour toutes sortes de raisons. Il faut dire qu'en plus de l'humiliation de me retrouver dans une tenue très… naturelle, j'avais loupé le premier cours de la matinée. Et ça, c'était bien quelque chose que je détestais !

Quand Karen m'avait demandé la raison de mon absence, j'avais juste prétexté une panne de réveil. Je n'avais pas réellement envie de lui décrire la scène, allez savoir pourquoi…

Le vendredi soir, quand j'avais été certaine que tout le monde dormait dans le manoir, j'étais entrée dans la chambre de Sirius. Par terre, toute sorte de magazines mais aussi de fringues recouvraient le sol. Il m'avait été difficile de m'approcher du lit sans me faire surprendre. Mais j'avais réussi !

Une fois dans le couloir, je faillis m'écrier 'A ton tour Potter ! » mais il me fallait encore être discrète… Je me dirigeais alors vers le fond du couloir…


	27. Toi et Moi ?

**Et voilà, c'est reparti pour une semaine !**

**Samara 83 : tu vas vite savoir si James est accompagné :-D  
Lily Joke : heureusement qu'il y a un 's' à la fin, sinon j'aurais pu prendre ça pour moi ;-)  
Catherine Broke : J'avoue que la 'vengeance' sur Sirius est un peu pourrie mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux quant à celle pour James...  
Sirius 07 : Oui, je me suis dit qu'avoir une Lily nue dans ses bras le troublait un peu trop pour qu'il réponde...  
mushu1 : Oui, je voulais trouvé une blague qui énerve beaucoup Lily pour la suite...  
Spider Clemti : Traiter James d'indésirable ! T'as pas honte ?!  
Lillly28 : C'est le genre de sort que j'aimerais pas sur moi...  
Ceriz' : J'espère que tu as pu profiter de ton weekend malgré mon chapitre de vendredi... Et puis te retrouver avec la femme de ta vie nue et transie de froid dans tes bras par ta faute, ça doit pas t'aider à réfléchir...  
Inconnu : Tu as bien deviné, Lily va rencontrer des 'problèmes' avec James...  
Georgette 2006 : Tu as tout bon et pour le savoir et suffit de lire ce chapitre...  
666 Naku : tu vas bientot savoir le resultat de la blague, enfin celle sur James.  
Elayna Black : Je me demandais justement où tu étais. J'espère que tu as bien profité de tes vacances. Quelque chose me dit qu'il se retenait de lui sauter dessus... Moi, j'dis ça, chuis juste l'auteur.  
Tchingtchong : Oh oui, elle va se sentir beaucoup mieux !  
Eyzalie : Le neurone a du courtcircuiter apres qu'il ait réalisé la tenue de sa belle...  
Papillon Bleue : Ca évolue justement dans ce chapitre et le suivant...  
Ange Blond : Voilà la suite tant attendue  
Eve : Merci pour tous tes compliments. Surtout quand tu parles du caractère de mes personnages. Je voulais justement garde leur caractere et juste changer les événements.**

**Bonne lecture  
****A mercredi tout le monde  
E**

* * *

**TOI ET MOI ?**

Une fois devant la porte de James, j'eu un doute. Après tout, il m'avait aidé, il m'avait réchauffé alors que je commençais à me sentir véritablement gelée. Il avait ensuite trouvé dans la pharmacie une potion pour que je ne sois pas enrhumée… Puis la phrase de Sirius me revint à l'esprit. La blague était une idée à tous les deux, il n'y avait donc aucune raison que lui aussi ne subisse pas ma vengeance !

Je posais la main sur la poignée, la tournant doucement. Il ne fallait pas que je le réveille sinon c'est moi qui serais dans une position délicate !! Peut être aurais je du réfléchir à trouver une excuse un peu valable pour expliquer ma présence dans sa chambre en plein milieu de la nuit ? Je franchis le seuil de la porte, laissant la porte entrebâillée pour faciliter ma fuite pour le cas où.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir, mais le sol ne semblait pas encombré. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de venir dans sa chambre ou d'en voir l'intérieur. Du coup, j'attendis un peu le temps de m'habituer à la pénombre. Je vis son lit à gauche avec des couvertures et un petit tas. A priori, je ne l'avais pas réveillé.

Je commençais à m'approcher du lit. Son odeur flottait dans l'air, me troublant. J'étais folle d'être venue dans sa chambre ! Ce n'est pas de me venger que j'avais envie à l'instant même, mais de retrouver la douceur de ses bras comme ce matin là… Je secouais la tête espérant ainsi faire taire mes hormones qui commençaient à s'affoler.

Il est vrai que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'imaginer nu ou en boxer. Totalement abandonné dans son sommeil… Et si j'en profitais… Oh me voilà maintenant dans la peau d'une perverse !! Mais c'est de sa faute à lui ! Y a pas moyen d'être aussi tentant !

Brusquement, la porte de la chambre se ferma derrière moi, plongeant la chambre dans le noir. Je fis volte face pour savoir la raison et je découvris James, debout appuyé contre la porte avec un sourire aux lèvres. Mince, j'étais piégée !

« - Lily, que fais tu là ? »

Une excuse, vite il me faut une excuse ! J'avais beau chercher rien ne me venait à l'esprit. Et ce n'était pas sa tenue, enfin son boxer, qui allait m'aider ! Il n'aurait pas pu dormir comme tout le monde avec un passe montagne ?! Echarpe et bonnet inclus ! Comme ça seuls ses yeux auraient été visibles !

Ses yeux… Ils semblaient me dévorer. La lueur farceuse qui avait disparu était peut être revenue… Mais là j'étais trop loin… Je tendis ma baguette devant moi avant de répondre :

« - En quoi ça te regarde ? »

L'attaque n'était elle pas la plus belle des défenses ? J'espérais parce que sinon j'étais réellement mal partie ! Je le vis sourire puis rire. Je pouffais moi aussi.

« - Laisse moi deviner, tu viens te venger de mercredi…

- Non.

- Sure ? Dit il avec un sourire en coin.

- Pourquoi le ferais je ? Après tout se retrouver nue devant vous deux était une vraie partie de plaisir !

- Je me disais bien…

- Bon maintenant que ce point a été éclairci, peut être pourrais je retourner dans ma chambre ?

- Non, d'autres méritent d'être éclaircis. »

Aie. De quoi voulait il donc bien parler ? Je le vis avancer vers moi. Je n'avais aucun mal à comparer sa démarche avec celui d'un prédateur près à foncer sur sa proie. Le problème, c'est que là tout de suite, la proie c'est moi ! Qu'allait il faire ? Je savais bien que j'aurais du le laisser tranquille (oui, ça s'appelle de la mauvaise foi, et alors ?!)

« - Lesquels ? Croassais je en commençant à reculer.

- Tout d'abord… »

Il allait la finir sa phrase ? De quoi voulait il que nous parlions ? Du mois de juin ? De l'anniversaire de Rémus ? De mon agression ? De mon arrivée ici ? Il était proche et ma fuite venait de prendre fin. Je sentais dans mon dos un mur… A ma gauche, le lit. A ma droite, une commode. J'étais faite comme un rat !

« - Qui t'a offert cette horreur ? »

En posant cette question, il avait pointé de sa baguette mon pyjama. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas très féminin, qu'il avait deux tailles de trop et que les couleurs étaient un peu passées. Mais de là, à le traiter d'horreur ! La chemise était, en théorie, bleue claire avec des petits nounours qui suçaient leur pouce dans différentes positions. Quant au pantalon, il était tellement grand que j'avais ajouté une ceinture et que mes pieds disparaissaient totalement...

« - C'est pas une horreur !! J'aime bien ce pyjama !

- Ah oui ? »

Il se tenait maintenant devant moi. A quelques centimètres… Son petit sourire en coin me donnait une furieuse envie de l'embrasser pour le lui faire ravaler !

« - Oui, il tient chaud, en plus !

- Ah oui ?! »

Mon cœur loupa un battement. Il venait de prendre un pan de ma chemise entre ses doigts comme pour apprécier l'épaisseur du tissu. Mon corps réagissait lui aussi, Il se tendait, espérant lui aussi un contact. Je me sentais comme attirée par cette main.

« - James… »

J'avais murmuré son nom. Comme une supplique. Je ne l'avais pas fait de façon réfléchie. J'avais juste eu envie de dire son prénom, de m'assurer que c'était bien lui qui se tenait là devant moi. Il quitta du regard sa main, releva le visage vers moi.

« - Quoi Lily ? »

Sa voix était douce quasiment hypnotique… J'avais de plus en plus envie de me laisser aller. De l'attirer contre moi pour pouvoir l'embrasser, pour pouvoir le caresser. Je ne pouvais quitter ses lèvres du regard …

« - Quels autres points voulais tu éclaircir ?

- Je voulais savoir ce que ça te faisait quand je faisais ça… »

Mon cœur s'arrêta au moment où je sentis la main de James sous ma chemise.

« - Rien du tout, dis je dans un soupir de bien être.

- Ah… Et ça ? »

Pendant que je répondais, euh que je mentais, il m'avait pris ma baguette pour la déposer avec la sienne sur la commode. Et tandis que je me demandais ce que pourrais être le second 'ça', je le vis se pencher vers moi. Son baiser fut doux et c'est pour cela que je perdis toute raison. Je passais mes deux bras autour de son cou me collant à lui sur la pointe des pieds. Dans mon 'malheur', mon pantalon n'apprécia pas et décida de tomber sur mes chevilles… Il est vraiment trop grand ce pyjama !

« - Pas de commentaires ! »

J'avais senti ses lèvres s'incurver tout contre les miennes. Je ne voulais pas qu'il insiste sur le ridicule de la situation. Mais il ne sembla pas vouloir s'y attarder plus puisque ses mains qui me caressaient le dos quelques secondes auparavant descendirent vers mes reins puis plus bas encore. Je retins un gémissement. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte comme il l'avait fait lors de l'épisode sur le canapé… Je voulais qu'il continue…

Il me saisit par la taille et me souleva comme si je ne pesais rien. J'en profitais pour dégager mes pieds de mon bas de pyjama et pour lui picorer le cou. Sans comprendre réellement comment, je me retrouvais allongée sur le lit, James au dessus de moi qui m'embrassait de plus belle. Je n'avais plus du tout conscience de ce qui nous entourait. Mes mains douées d'une volonté propre avaient commencé l'exploration du corps qui m'attirait tant. Tout d'abord timidement puis avec plus d'audace…

**.o0o.**

Je revenais de nouveau sur terre. Quand j'avais pénétré dans sa chambre, je ne me doutais pas… Par Merlin, si la première fois est la plus désagréable ou douloureuse… Je me demande comment mon cœur survivra aux suivantes… Je sentis mes lèvres s'étirer en un large sourire. Les suivantes… Serais je trop gourmande en…

J'avais bougé ma main vers ma droite, m'attendant à rencontrer un corps chaud. Elle n'avait trouvé que du vide… M'étais je endormie lui permettant une fuite ? Tout d'un coup, les pires scénarios se mirent en place dans mon esprit. Je me redressais d'un bond le voyant enfin. Il était assis au bord du lit la tête dans les mains. Je posais ma main sur son épaule.

« - James, qu'y a-t-il ?

- …

- James, parle s'il te plait ! »

Il était resté dans la même position. Obstinément silencieux et immobile. Qu'aurais je donné pour savoir ce qui se passait en ce moment même dans son crâne… Je voyais ses mâchoires se contracter régulièrement. S'en voulait il ?

« - James, dis je d'une voix suppliante.

- Je suis désolé.

- …

- Si j'avais su que… J'aurais essayé… »

J'étais perdue. De quoi s'excusait il ? Je le regardais fixement, il était beau. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi beau que là, nu devant moi. La faible lumière de l'aube créait des ombres qui mettaient en valeur ses muscles, ses cheveux en désordre… Mon désir augmentait, me consumant à petit feu.

« - James, de quoi parles tu ?

- De ta première fois, Lily. »

Il avait presque crié en disant cela. Il s'était redressé et me faisait maintenant face.

« - Je ne voulais pas te faire mal. Et puis, pour ta première fois tu espérais sans doute d'autres circonstances, quelqu'un d'autre… Je…

- James ?

- Oui ?

- Montre moi.

- Te montrer quoi ?

- Ce que tu aurais fait… si tu avais su que c'était ma première fois… »

J'avais murmuré cette phrase contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser. Il est vrai que ce fut bien mieux que la première fois… Et pourtant, elle ne m'avait pas déplut !


	28. A tout début, il faut une fin

**Salut tout le monde...  
J'annonce vous allez me détester...**

**Lily Joke : Désolée mais j'ai pas réussi à faire un lemon... Tu m'excuses? (yeux doux)  
Samara83 : Il y a en tout 36 chapitres... Donc l'histoire est pas finie :-D  
lillly28 : Euh j'ai pas eu beuacoup d'imagination sur ce coup là...  
Maelys Halliwell Black : Merci.  
Inconnu : Et oui, il faut encore s'occuper de Moore...  
les grumelles zazou : Tu vas le savoir tout de suite...  
Georgette 2006 : c'est marrant c'est les deux passages qui m'ont le plus plut à écrire dans ce chapitre ;-)  
Loulya : Ce n'est pas moi qui vais les séparer... Enfin presque  
Saki : Ravie que ça te plaise... En plus ça faisait longtemps que j'avais eu le droit au 't'es sadique' :-D Pour l'humour, j'ai été livré avec à la naissance... Même si je le cache souvent sous beaucoup d'ironie et de sarcasmes.  
Kaena Black : Et moi? Pourquoi y en as toujours que pour James et Lily ?! ;-)  
Camille : Bonnes vacances ! Ou Bonne lecture suivant si tu as le temps ou non de lire ce chapitre en ce beau mercredi ensoleillé.  
Sirius 07 : Waw !! Tant de bonheur ça éblouit !! Bon du coup je me suis sentie obligée... Après ce chapitre, je pense que ça ira moins bien.  
Ange Blond 17 : Merci  
Daillytill : tu vas savoir tout ça dans ce chapitre...  
Catherine Broke : Euh tu risques d'etre moins contente à la fin de ce chapitre là.  
Tchingtchong : Je pense malheureusement que vous allez être déçus par la 'vengeance' de Lily sur Sirius.  
Elayna Black : Merci  
Malina : Je suis allée voir ton blog, il n'y a pas de problème pour moi. Saches qu'elle fait en tout 36 chapitres, si tu as besoin des dossiers word, demande.  
Papillon Bleue : Je suis contente que quelqu'un me dise que le comportement de james est fidele, j'ai eu peur que cette scene semble illogique...  
Eyzalie : Et non, il ne va pas faire marche arrière !**

**Bonne lecture  
A vendredi  
E**

* * *

**A TOUT DEBUT, IL FAUT UNE FIN**

Contrariée voilà ce que j'étais au moment de mon réveil. Je pensais qu'il m'attendrait. Au lieu de ça, à mon réveil, j'étais seule dans son lit. Des images de la nuit me revinrent en mémoire… Je poussais un cri la tête enfouie dans mon oreiller pour tout de suite après le respirer avidement. Il y avait l'odeur de James sur ce coussin !! J'étais encore plus accroc de lui ! Mais pourquoi était il parti ?

Bon d'accord je n'avais pas beaucoup… Euh pas du tout d'expérience, mais il aurait du mal à me faire croire que je ne lui avais pas donné du plaisir !

Je récupérais mon pyjama. Me faufilais hors de la chambre en prenant garde à ne croiser personne. Je pris une bonne douche avant d'enfiler un jean et un bon gros pull. Le programme de la journée était tout simple : glandouillage puis boulot avec Karen qui arriverait vers 17h. Peut être entre temps pourrais je parler avec James…

James… Il me suffisait de fermer les yeux pour revivre cette nuit. Je me souvins de lui au début, quand je leur soignais leurs égratignures après les nuits de pleine lune… Le rouge me monta aux joues… Il avait bien changé, le Quidditch y était à coup sur pour quelque chose ! Si j'avais su, il y avait quelques années, que le caresser m'apporterait tant de plaisir et que ses caresses me transporteraient dans une autre dimension…

Quand j'arrivais dans la cuisine, je trouvais Sirius et James en pleine conversation. Quand Sirius se retourna vers moi, je vis que mon sort de cette nuit avait bien fonctionné. Son si 'beau' visage était dorénavant déformé en un rictus affreux. Il ne devait pas encore avoir pris sa douche ou croiser un miroir puisque je n'avais pas entendu de cris… Le problème était que j'aurais du être partie au moment de la 'découverte'… Ainsi il aurait été forcé de garder cet horrible visage toute la journée… Mais là…

« - Bien dormi, Sir' ? Demandais je innocemment.

- Oui, et toi Petite Fée ?

- Peu, mais très bien. »

J'avais vu James esquisser un sourire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir tandis qu'il prenait la parole :

« - Pourquoi 'peu' ?

- Ce matin, j'ai été incapable de mettre la main sur la raison… »

Sirius était totalement absorbé par ses céréales. Il ne prêtait aucune attention à notre échange avec James et heureusement parce que nos allusions étaient à peine voilées… Mais je me sentais comme euphorique de voir qu'il ne semblait pas regretter notre nuit. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard du sien, une chaleur qui commençait à m'être familière naquit dans mon ventre.

Puis sans un mot, Sirius se leva de son siège, lava son bol avant de partir vers la salle de bain.

« - Il va t'en vouloir quand il va se voir dans une glace…

- Je n'ai pas fait ça pour lui faire plaisir ! Je voulais me venger de mercredi.

- Et je devais suivre le même sort ? dit il un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

- Oui.

- J'ai préféré la vengeance que tu m'as réservée… »

Mes joues prirent feu instantanément alors que son sourire s'agrandissait. Un grand cri retentit alors et un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre brutalement.

« - Lily Evans ! Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ?!

- Rien de bien méchant… Au moins toi, tu as toujours tes vêtements !

- Enlève moi ça immédiatement !

- Je ne sais pas… »

Durant tout notre échange, nous avions tourné autour de la table. Lui fermement décidé à m'attraper et moi à lui échapper. James s'était écarté de la table afin de nous laisser passer. Il était appuyé contre l'évier à siroter tranquillement son café. Sirius s'arrêté brusquement et se tourna vers lui.

« - Comment ça se fait que tu n'ais rien, toi ?!

- Je ne sais pas… Lily, pourquoi n'ai-je rien ? »

Oh la sale fouine ! Qu'étais je sensée répondre ?! Mes joues rougissaient à vue d'œil. Mentir était déjà quelque chose de difficile pour moi, mais dans ces circonstances…

« - Il m'a aidé, contrairement à toi !

- …

- Tu ne m'avais pas parlé d'un rendez vous avec une charmante blonde ? demanda James. Lily, peux tu lui enlever ce sort, il a l'air vraiment trop ridicule !

- D'accord, dis je de mauvaise grâce.

- Merci… mais Lily, ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'oublie ! »

Je pouffais de rire. A peine dix minutes plus tard, il réapparaissait à la porte de la cuisine et nous dire qu'il rentrerait vers sept heures du soir. Il partit très rapidement vers l'entrée et une fois le claquement de porte nous ayant confirmé qu'il était réellement parti, je me sentis mal à l'aise. Et maintenant que devais je faire ? Lui demander pourquoi il n'était pas dans le lit ce matin à mon réveil ?

« - Je me suis levé tôt ce matin pour être sur que Sir' ne te réveille pas…

- Comment ça ? dis je confuse.

- Le week end, il me réveille de façon musclée… Par exemple, il débarque dans ma chambre en tapant sur des casseroles…

- Oh…

- Oui, et puis il t'a déjà vu nue cette semaine… Je ne voulais pas qu'il puisse de nouveau…

- Ah oui… Et pourquoi ? demandais je coquine.

- D'après toi…

- …

- Nous avons le Manoir pour nous tout seuls jusqu'à ce soir…

- 17h, le coupais je. Karen vient travailler les cours cet après midi.

- Alors, qu'est ce qu'on attend ? »

Il s'était rapproché de moi pour finalement m'embrasser. Il me souleva de terre et me porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, il me déposa par terre.

« - Tu n'aurais pas du t'habiller, ça nous fait perdre du temps… »

**.o0o.**

Nous avons passé notre après midi à nous câliner. Je découvrais une facette de James plus tendre, plus passionnée et j'adorais ça. Malheureusement, l'heure de sortir de notre cocon arriva bien vite et je dus me préparer pour mes révisions avec Karen, laissant James qui dormait toujours.

J'avais encore un sourire radieux quand j'ouvris la porte du Manoir à Karen. Elle était tout excitée. En effet, son coup de cœur pour James avait vite été oublié au profit d'un étudiant de troisième année. Il semblait lui aussi intéressé et d'ici peu ils formeraient sans doute un beau petit couple. Il est vrai qu'il était charmant mais il n'avait rien de commun avec James… Qui dormait toujours à priori…

A cette pensée, mon esprit vagabonda vers sa chambre, vers cet homme… Mon cœur loupa un battement. Etait ce normal que nous n'ayons jamais parlé de sentiments ? Jeune, je m'imaginais que faire l'amour impliquait des sentiments, des grandes conversations sur l'avenir commun… Au final, non. Et j'en étais déçue…

Nous avons travaillé toute la fin de l'après midi. Ne voyant pas James qui pourtant s'était enfin réveillé au bruit que l'on entendait parfois dans le Manoir. Nous avions préparé les exercices dans différentes matières, donc quand Sirius passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, nous sautâmes sur l'occasion pour faire une pause.

Kate et Rémus étaient arrivés entre temps et discutaient avec les deux autres Maraudeurs quand nous descendîmes dans le salon. L'ambiance entre James et Karen n'était pas au beau fixe. En effet, elle l'ignorait et lui faisait de même… Le dîner se passa tranquillement, et alors que nous nous installions dans le salon, les discussions allaient bon train.

« - Je commence à être fatiguée… Je vais rentrer chez moi. A bientôt tout le monde.

- Attend, je t'accompagne à la porte, dis je.

- Merci de m'aider à travailler, Lily.

- De rien. Tu m'aides aussi beaucoup…

- Oui… A lundi.

- A lundi, Karen. »

Je refermais la porte après l'avoir vu transplaner de la grille du Manoir. Je me retournais pour découvrir James appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur, me regardant avec un sourire.

« - J'ai cru qu'elle ne partirait jamais !

- Ce n'est pas très gentil ! le réprimandais je.

- Peut être mais moi je mourrais d'envie de t'embrasser… »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Je me collais à lui, il m'avait manqué lui aussi. Ses mains me caressaient le dos de façon si lascive, que je me sentais fondre.

« - On ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ?! »

Sirius ! James stoppa le baiser, glissant son visage dans mon cou tandis que mes lèvres s'incurvaient en un sourire de bonheur. Dans l'après midi, nous avions convenu de prévenir les Maraudeurs et seulement eux, que nous étions ensemble. Mais nous ne pensions pas leur annoncer ainsi…

Nous rejoignîmes les autres dans le salon, nous asseyant tous les deux dans un canapé. Je me calais dans ses bras comme j'en avais rêvé depuis si longtemps. La soirée se finit assez rapidement et au moment d'aller se coucher, je suivis main dans la main James qui me conduisait dans sa chambre.

Le dimanche, Sirius resta malheureusement au Manoir et nous taquina toute la journée. Kate et Rémus se montraient plus corrects… Ils avaient vécu cette situation au début de leur relation et savaient que Sirius n'était pas prêt de nous laisser tranquille.

A la moindre occasion, James me volait un baiser et quand ce n'était pas le cas, c'était moi qui le faisais. Et ainsi commença notre couple. Fait de baisers volés et de nuits torrides. Dès que quelqu'un autre que nous cinq était présent, il redevenait mon frère et personne ne pouvait soupçonner quoique ce soit. Les soirs où j'étais déjà couchée quand il rentrait du travail, il se glissait dans mon lit, se calant contre moi avant de s'endormir.

Avec James, nous avions parlé de tous les malentendus qu'il y avait eu entre nous. Il m'avait expliqué à quel point l'épisode du bal l'avait tourmenté et qu'il n'avait compris la raison de mon comportement qu'à l'anniversaire de Rémus. Il me fit promettre de ne plus rien lui cacher… Inutile de dire que tous mes cauchemars avaient disparu et que les attaques de fin d'année me semblaient très loin. Peut être est ce pour cela que je ne vis pas la troisième arriver…

Je me dirigeais vers la faculté en ce matin de Février. Sourire aux lèvres, je repensais à mon réveil dans les bras de James… L'approche de la St Valentin me rendait très romantique et encore plus amoureuse. J'avais pris la résolution de lui dévoiler mes sentiments ce jour là…

Je n'ai pas vu cet homme se diriger franchement dans ma direction, je n'ai pas compris que notre 'collision' n'était pas si accidentelle que ça. Peut être alors aurais je transplané ou crié… Non au lieu de ça, je rêvassais sur ma St Valentin avec James. Ce ne fut donc que lorsqu'il me prit le bras pour me faire transplaner, que je compris à quel point j'avais été distraite…


	29. Captivité, quand tu nous tiens

Desolée tout le monde pour ce 'retard' mais ma vie est quelque peu sans dessus dessous en ce moment et j'avais complètement oublié de répondre à vos reviews... Du coup, j'ai du le faire ce matin en même temps que plein d'autres choses...

Catherine Broke : Je me doutais que le dernier paragraphe ne plairait pas...  
Lilly28 : ravie que la blague t'ait plut.  
Papillon bleue : Rassure toi personne ne meurt dans cette fic...  
Camille : Elle est pas terminée mais il ne reste pas grand chose...  
Eve : 1 jour sur 2 ce n'est pas assez rapide pour toi?  
Georgette 2006 : Les reponses à toutes tes questions dans ce chapitre... Enfin presque.  
Dailly Till : Ne t'inquiete pas il y a un 'happy end'.  
Sirius 07 : La mort de Moore est prévue pour bientôt...  
Saki : sachant qu'il restait une dizaine de chapitres, oui c'était sur que quelque chose allait se produire ;)  
Malina : Je t'ai envoyé un mail je ne sais pas si tu l'as reçu... C'était pour te dire qu'il ne s'agit aucunement d'une traduction de l'anglais...  
Nini : Merci  
Inconnu :oui tout s'arrange... Mais pas tout de suite.  
Elayna Black : Pas si sadique puisque à un moment tu as ronronné... :D  
Tchingtchong : Je ne t'ai pas vouvoyé, j'ai juste parler pour tous ceux qui pensent la même chose.  
Noriane : Merci du compliment ;)  
Eyzalie : Promis dans une de mes prochaines fic j'essaierais que ce soit James qui souffre et Lily qui le sauve...  
Mlle Prongs : Bienvenue parmi nous. Je publies le lundi, le merc et le vend si ça t'interesse.  
Lily Joke : La prochaine fois que je m'essaierais au lemon alors je te l'enverrais pour que tu me donnes des conseils...

**Bon avis à la population** ! Quelqu'un a cru que c'était une traduction de l'anglais. Je tiens à préciser que non, j'en suis l'auteur original ou l'original auteur comme vous voulez. Je sais combien de chapitres fait cette fic puisqu'elle est finie depuis pas mal de temps maintenant.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture  
E

* * *

**CAPTIVITE, QUAND TU NOUS TIENS **

Nous arrivâmes devant une grande bâtisse abîmée par les années. Elle était entourée par des arbres d'où des bruits bizarres s'échappaient. Je n'avais jamais été à l'aise avec ce genre d'endroit. Sans doute à cause de la forêt interdite qui entourait Poudlard et les histoires que les garçons me racontaient. Une fois à l'intérieur, mon kidnappeur me poussa vers la droite pour que je descende un escalier. Arrivés en bas, il me fit parcourir quelques mètres puis il ouvrit une porte et me fit entrer dans une pièce sombre.

Lorsque je me retournais, je le vis fermer la porte. Je commençais à frapper le battant tout en criant. Mes poings me faisaient mal… Et bien vite j'arrêtais tout cela, persuadée que personne ne viendrait m'ouvrir et encore moins me sauver. Je m'effondrais sur le sol, dos au mur et je commençais à pleurer sur mon sort.

Pourquoi avais je la tête dans les nuages !! Deux semaines que j'étais avec lui !! J'étais si heureuse… Le reverrais je ? Mon cœur se déchira. Il ne saurait ma disparition que ce soir. Il pourrait m'arriver tant de choses entre temps !! Je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge.

Je ne sais combien de temps je suis restée là mais la porte se rouvrit. Deux personnes cagoulées entrèrent et déposèrent un plateau repas devant moi.

« - Qui êtes vous ? hurlais je.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt !

- Mange, notre chef voudrait que tu sois en forme pour son arrivée…

- Qui est votre chef ?

- Réfléchis…

- Qui se met en quatre pour te parler…

- Moore ! »

Un rire effrayant s'éleva dans la pièce. Je me sentais rétrécir. Que me voulait il ? Qu'allait il me faire ?

Je mangeais sans réel appétit avant d'aller m'asseoir dans le coin le plus reculé de la pièce. Peut être que Karen préviendrait les garçons de ne pas m'avoir vu ce matin… A condition qu'elle soit venue en cours.

En effet depuis une semaine elle sortait avec Clark et elle ne venait pas toujours aux premiers cours de la matinée. Elle semblait heureuse et je ne m'étais pas permise de lui faire des reproches. Après tout, elle n'avait pas rechigné quand j'avais été à l'hôpital…

Mais là… J'espérais de tout cœur qu'elle était là… Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Ce matin, je n'avais pas eu envie de bouger du lit. J'avais eu envie de faire moi aussi l'école buissonnière… Finalement j'aurais dû. Un sourire amer déforma mon visage. Depuis que James dormait avec moi, je n'avais jamais envie de quitter le lit… Et pourtant je n'étais pas kidnappée tous les jours.

Je m'endormis épuisée d'avoir tant pleurer. Ce fut un grand cri qui me réveilla en sursaut. Deux personnes se tenaient devant moi.

« - Il est là, il voudrait te voir. »

Je commençais à avoir peur. S'il était là, cela voulait dire que mon calvaire allait commencer…

Ils me conduirent dans une grande pièce au centre de laquelle se trouvaient une chaise et un fauteuil tournés l'un face à l'autre. Ils me firent asseoir sur la chaise avant de lancer un sort d'entrave. Je ne pouvais plus bouger de ma chaise maintenant. Je tournais la tête de tous les cotés quand une voix s'éleva dans mon dos.

« - Ma jolie !

- …

- Alors tu es bien traitée ici j'espère…

- Je serais mieux chez moi… grognais je.

- Ce n'est pas possible pour le moment.

- Et quand serait ce possible ?

- Tu ne manques pas d'humour ma petite !

- … »

J'étais sarcastique dans mes réponses, dans ma façon de le défier mais je ne savais pas d'où me venait ce courage. Je décidais de continuer sur cette lancée. Après tout que je sois effrayée ou insolente, mon sort était joué d'avance alors autant ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de voir à quel point j'étais morte de trouille.

Il se servit un verre d'un liquide ambré avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Il joua avec les glaçons en les faisant tourner. Il était hypnotisé par le tourbillon qu'il créait dans son verre. Puis il releva la tête vers moi pour reprendre d'une voix froide.

« - Sais tu pourquoi tu es là, ma belle ?

- Parce que vous êtes un dérangé ?

- Tu me fais rire, dit il avec un grand sourire. Le sais tu ? Ajouta t il d'une voix menaçante.

- Tu en veux à Potter. Et tu crois quand t'en prenant à moi, tu le détruiras…

- Tu ne le crois pas ?

- Non ! Mais est ce que mon avis compte ? »

Mon assurance fondait au soleil. Ma hargne était toujours là et ne faisait que croître. Le problème est que je voulais rester en vie. Je voulais qu'un jour prochain, James me reprenne dans ses bras. Qu'il m'embrasse de nouveau et pour cela il me fallait nier jusqu'au bout notre relation. Si Moore apprenait qu'il détenait vraiment quelqu'un de proche de lui…

Comptais je vraiment pour lui ? Non ! Il ne fallait pas que je commence à penser ce genre de choses. Bien sur qu'il tenait à moi. Et même s'il n'était pas amoureux, il ferait tout pour que rien de mal ne m'arrive.

Pour cela il me suffisait de me remémorer quand il avait été voir mes parents. Ces derniers venaient à peine de rentrer de vacances qu'il avait été les voir avec moi. Il leur avait expliqué la situation en taisant le niveau de folie de Moore. Il leur avait promis qu'il ferait tout son possible pour que rien ne m'arrive. J'espère que ce n'était pas du vent !

« - Il ne t'a pas expliqué comment il a tué mon père ?

- Non.

- Il a été au bureau des aurors et leur a dit que mon père et ses amis avaient tués ses parents !

- Et c'était faux ? demandais je après un petit silence.

- Ses parents étaient des traîtres à leur sang ! Ils voulaient considérer les sangs de bourbe comme nos égaux !

- … »

Je serrais les dents. Qu'arriverait il quand il apprendrait que j'étais moi-même ce qu'il appelait Sang de Bourbe ? Mon estomac se contracta. Une sueur froide me saisit. Personne ne devait savoir où j'étais, avec qui… Reverrais je un jour les autres ?

« - Ne t'en fais pas… Je sais que tu es une Sang de bourbe… Je vais faire un tir groupé. »

Il s'était rapproché du siège sur lequel j'étais ligotée. Il me caressa le visage avant de mettre le sien à ma hauteur.

« - Sais tu quand j'ai découvert ton existence, Petite Fée ? »

Mon cœur se serra. Comment connaissait il mon surnom ?

« - Te souviens tu de Lyset ?

- C'était un Griffondor. Il avait les mêmes idées que vous sur la pureté du sang…

- Et il les a toujours…

- C'est lui qui vous a parlé de moi ?

- Oui. Au mois de Juin, quand l'ordre du phoenix nous a mis des bâtons dans les roues, j'ai été étonné que Potter et Black arrivent si 'tard' dans la bataille…

- L'ordre du Phoenix ?

- Ils ne t'ont pas parlé de l'Ordre du Phoenix ?!

- Non.

- Dumbledore a créé une espèce d'armée secrète pour contrarier les plans de mon maître…

- …

- Enfin toujours est il que j'ai demandé si quelqu'un savait pourquoi ces deux là étaient arrivés en retard. Je me serais fait une joie de les tuer… Et Lyset m'a parlé de cette réunion d'ancien à Poudlard, et qu'ils avaient du en profiter pour aller te voir…

- Il a du oublier de vous dire que nous ne nous parlions plus ! Nous nous étions disputés lors de leur dernière année.

- C'est sûrement pour cela qu'il t'a tout de suite défendu quand je me suis invité chez lui…

- Ce…

- Trêve de bavardage, me coupa t il. Passons aux choses sérieuses. Pour ce soir, je suis trop fatigué pour m'occuper de toi correctement.

- …

- Demain, je pense que je commencerais par prendre du bon temps avec toi… dit il en laissant trainer sa main vers mon décolleté. Ensuite, je lui enverrais un petit bout de toi… pour lui dire que s'il veut revoir le reste il a intérêt à venir me voir sans sa baguette. »


	30. Un nouveau moi pour un vieux toi

**Bah oui, il fallait bien que Moore intervienne de nouveau ! Ca crée un dernier rebondissement... Sinon merci à tout ceux qui laissent une review, une petite marque de leur appréciation.**

**Georgette 2006 : Eh oui, il est revenu mais je te rassure ce sera la dernière fois... Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses.  
Maelys Halliwell Black : Merci... beaucoup  
Catherine Broke : t'inquiète elle est déjà sorti de son enfer.  
Loulya : Je peux juste te dire qu'il n'est rien arrivé d emal à Lily.  
Eve : Merci et je n'ai pas mal pris ton empressement rassure toi  
Nini : Voilà le retour de James, mainenant est ce qu'il est le héros...  
Malliia : Bon retour parmi nous  
Elayna Black : Oui il est dérangé et non Lily ne va pas se faire découper.  
Saki : Merci pour tous ces compliments mais normalement tu ne devrais plus faire de crise cardiaque...  
Tchingtchong : Elle reste entière pour le plus grand plaisir de James ;)  
Sirius 07 : Oui c'est normal que tes pulsions meurtrières soient en route mais la fin d el'histoire approche et donc ce sera plus 'cool'.  
Inconnu : Exactement.  
Daillytill : Si y en a une...  
Lily Joke : Non, je pense qu'il l'a assez dit pour 'changer de disque'.  
Papillon Bleue : Ce n'est que partie remise, t'en fais pas.  
Eyzalie : Non, j'ai inventé le personnage de Moore. Vu que je m'en débarrasse, je ne pouvais pas utiliser un connu.  
Noriane : Tu as tout compris.  
Melle Prong : Je peux te fournir ses coordonnées si tu le souhaite vraiment ;-)  
666Naku : voilà la suite.**

**Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre,  
Bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

**UN NOUVEAU MOI POUR UN VIEUX TOI**

Où suis-je ?

Des murs blancs. Un grand lit. Et cette odeur de médicaments… Je suis dans un hopital.

Que m'est il arrivé ?

Je fouille ma mémoire. Rien. Un grand vide.

Qui suis je ?

Je commence à gesticuler dans mon lit, à râler. Je n'arrive pas à parler ! Je regarde autour de moi et j'aperçois des gens installés dans des fauteuils. Deux hommes chacun dans un fauteuil, l'un les cheveux mi longs et un léger sourire sur le visage et le second, le plus proche, les cheveux en pétards et des lunettes. Ce dernier a mauvaise mine. Dormir dans un fauteuil n'est peut être pas une bonne chose pour lui.

Puis deux autres, un couple, dorment dans un autre fauteuil dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils forment un beau couple. Impossible de me rappeler du prénom de l'un d'entre eux. Je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues, je panique. Je tente de me lever quand je vois que l'homme sur lequel est endormie la femme ouvrir les yeux.

Il me fixe puis l'expression de son visage change comme s'il venait de prendre conscience de quelque chose de très important. Il caresse le bras de la femme qui s'éveille doucement. Il lui fait signe dans ma direction.

« - Lily !! Tu es enfin réveillée !! »

Elle a crié, faisant sursauté les deux autres endormis. Tandis qu'elle me saute dessus pour m'embrasser et me toucher je vois son ami sortir de la pièce. Elle me touche les bras, le visage, comme pour s'assurer que c'est bien moi. Je vois les deux autres s'approcher avec un grand sourire mais une peur incontrôlable me saisit et je me mets en boule dans mon lit protégeant ma tête.

J'ai du mal à respirer, je panique. Je déplie mes jambes, cherchant à reprendre mon souffle alors que je commence à étouffer. Tout d'un coup quelqu'un me saisit et me plaque de force quelque chose sur la bouche… Je reprends enfin de l'air. Je regarde autour de moi.

Le dernier arrivé est un médecin d'après le badge qu'il porte sur sa blouse. Je me laisse faire, je suis entre de bonnes mains… Je crois. Je continue d'observer les quatre personnes mais aucun souvenir ne me revient.

Le médecin prend enfin la parole :

« - Reconnaissez vous les gens ici présents ?

- … (je secoue la tête)

- Vous souvenez vous de votre nom ?

- … (je secoue la tête)

- Pouvez vous parlez ?

- … (je secoue la tête)

- Puis je vous voir tous les quatre dehors, s'il vous plait ? Gardez ce masque sur votre bouche, je reviens. »

Je les regarde sortir tous les quatre tandis que mon cerveau cherche dans le vide la moindre information qui pourrait m'être utile. Rien, pas la plus petite idée de qui je suis ou de qui ils sont. Ils reviennent, le visage fermé, les nouvelles n'ont pas du être bonnes…

« - Bon… Commença le médecin. Vous vous appelez Lily Evans. Ici se trouvent des amis à vous qui vont se présenter dès que j'aurais fini. Voilà, comme vous l'avez remarqué vous êtes amnésique. Et il semblerait que vous ayez des troubles du parler.

- … (je fronce les sourcils, jusque là rien de neuf.)

- Je leur ai demandé de ne rien vous révéler de votre passé pour être sur que cela ne crée pas un blocage… Donc ils ne pourront vous dire que leur nom pour le reste il faudra être patiente. »

Quoi ?! Il plaisante ?! Oki, je n'ai pas de souvenirs, mais je ne me sens pas l'âme patiente !

« - Vous passerez différents tests pour savoir de quel type d'amnésie vous souffrez. Je reviens dans un quart d'heure pour vous donnez un sédatif afin que vous vous reposiez. »

Sur ces derniers mots, il partit. Un silence s'installa entre nous. Je ne savais pas si nous étions amis, parents ou plus… Avais je un petit ami ? Et mes parents pourquoi n'étaient ils pas là ?

L'homme aux cheveux mi longs s'approcha de moi et se présenta.

« - Je m'appelle Sirius Black. Je suis auror. Je pense que c'est tout ce que j'ai le droit de te dire…

- Je m'appelle Kate. Je suis une formation pour être moi aussi auror… Et lui c'est Rémus Lupin, mon petit ami.

- Salut, dit ce dernier. »

Mon regard allait de l'un à l'autre en essayant de leur associer une idée cohérente qui pourrait me renseigner sur les liens que j'entretenais avec chacun d'entre eux… Mais toujours rien. Un sentiment de tristesse et de frustration m'étreignit quand je remarquais que l'un d'entre eux ne s'était pas présenté. Je me tournais vers celui à lunettes.

« - James Potter. Auror. »

Il n'avait dit que ces trois mots avant de partir d'un pas rapide. Je fronçais les sourcils en regardant les trois autres.

« - Ne fais pas attention à lui, il a mal dormi. Il est souvent grognon au réveil. »

Le lendemain, je fis tout un tas de tests pour savoir l'étendue des dommages de ce que tout le monde appelait un accident. Il semblait que je savais écrire, lire et manger mais j'étais incapable de parler et de me souvenir de quoique ce soit.

Deux autres personnes s'étaient présentées comme des amis : Karen et Alex. Mais là encore rien ne m'était revenu. Ils avaient discuté, je les avais écouté… puis je m'étais endormie. Enfin j'avais feins. Ca me frustrait tant de ne pas les reconnaître que j'aurais préféré qu'ils ne viennent pas.

Sirius, Kate et Rémus venaient me voir tous les jours. Ils m'apportaient des livres, des magazines toutes sortes de choses provenant de l'extérieur et qui pourraient me provoquer un déclic. Mais au bout d'une semaine, toujours rien de nouveau… Mais au moins je discutais… Enfin j'écrivais sur un papier…

Bientôt il fut question que je rentre chez moi…

« - Mademoiselle Evans, demain, vous allez rentrer chez vous.

_**Je ne me sens pas prête.**_

- Malheureusement vous ne vous sentirez jamais prête… Et plus vous attendrez plus ce sera dur.

_**Mais je ne sais même pas où je vis…**_

- Vous vivez avec vos amis dans une grande maison. Ils vous aideront. Vous ne serez pas seule.

_**Mais je ne me souviens pas d'eux !**_

- Oui, mais il va falloir que vous surmontiez tout cela. Ils viendront vous cherchez en début d'après midi. »

Je dormis très mal cette nuit là. J'étais incapable de me souvenir la cause de mes réveils en sueur. J'étais morte de peur, effrayée par un ennemi invisible. Le lendemain, je dormais toujours quand Rémus et Sirius vinrent me chercher.

« - Tu es prête, Lily ?

- … (je hochais la tête tentant même un sourire.)

- Bon alors direction le Manoir !

- Kate nous attend là bas…

- Il va nous falloir transplaner, tu iras avec Sirius tandis que moi je prendrais tes affaires. »

Nous venions de réapparaître devant les grilles d'une maison immense. Les deux hommes commencèrent à remonter l'allée tandis que je les suivais en regardant tout autour de moi pour tenter de reconnaître quelque chose. Rien pourtant ne réveillait en moi une impression de déjà vu…

La porte s'ouvrit laissant sortir Kate et James sur le perron. J'entrais à leur suite les suivant jusqu'à un magnifique salon. Je pris place dans un fauteuil, les écoutant parler de tout et de rien. J'avais envie de disparaître, de me cacher et qu'on me laisse tranquille. Malheureusement je n'avais aucune idée d'où était ma chambre… Je sortis donc un bout de parchemin et une plume.

_**Je suis fatiguée, pourrais je aller dans ma chambre, svp ?**_

« - Pas de soucis, Lily, je t'accompagne, s'exclama Kate. »

Je la suivis jusqu'à une immense chambre. Des photos étaient accrochées aux murs, nous représentant tous les cinq. Sur aucune je n'apparaissais au bras d'un homme par contre, je vis une photo statique avec des gens qui devaient être mes parents…

Je m'assis sur mon lit, tapotant à coté de moi pour inviter Kate à s'asseoir elle aussi. Je lui faisais confiance plus qu'aux autres, peut être parce qu'elle était elle aussi une femme. Je sentais comme une complicité entre nous que je n'avais pas ressenti avec Karen, peut être était ce une fausse impression mais elle était la seule que j'avais.

« - Normalement avec Rémus nous vivons dans Londres. Mais tant que tu n'auras pas récupéré toute ta mémoire, on restera ici… Tu veux que nous parlions ?

_**Oui… **_

- De quoi ?

_**Pourquoi mes parents ne sont pas venus à l'hopital ?**_

- Ils sont chez ta sœur, ils reviennent demain. Ils sont venus à ton chevet puis les garçons les ont convaincu d'aller se reposer…

_**Ma sœur ?**_

- Oui. James va les chercher demain. »

James… De tous, il était une énigme. Il s'était fait du souci pour moi, j'en étais sure d'après son visage le jour de mon réveil mais depuis je ne l'avais pas revu. Enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

_**As-tu le droit de me dire comment je vous ai connu ?**_

« - Je pense oui. Nous étions à l'école ensemble. Les Maraudeurs, les garçons, avaient deux ans de plus que nous mais tu étais toujours avec eux. Quant à nous deux, nous étions dans la même classe.

_**Ai-je un petit ami ?**_

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te répondre… c'est à toi de voir avec tes sentiments…

_**Je me sens comme une boite vide que personne ne veut remplir. C'est tellement frustrant !**_

- Je m'en doute. Mais tu sais pour nous aussi c'est pas facile… Mais les médecins étaient optimistes, c'est rassurant. Bon aller, je te laisse dormir un peu, je viendrais te chercher pour manger. »

Une fois seule dans cette pièce, un sentiment m'apparut enfin : la tristesse. Je me blotti sous les draps après avoir enfilé un pyjama. Il manquait quelque chose… Je tournais dans mon lit, de plus en plus énervée à l'idée de ne pas savoir ce que j'oubliais, ce qui faisait défaut… Finalement je trouvais le sommeil, le nez enfoui dans un des oreillers…


	31. Tout réapprendre

**Salut tout le monde,  
A priori mon précédent chapitre vous a plut, j'en suis toute contente... sachant que les 6 prochains sont juste le retour de la mémoire de Lily. Ils seront donc beaucoup plus calmes mais bon on approche de la fin, n'est ce pas?**

**Nini: Tu sauras le nom du grand sauveur dans le chapitre XX (dois je réellement le dire?)  
Papillon Bleue : Bah oui, il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de vous garder attentifs jusqu'à la fin... Donc un petit peu de suspens...  
Sirius 07 : T'inquietes pas leur couple n'en pati pas trop, j'y veille ;-)  
666Naku : T'inquiète il ne lui a rien fait... Ou presque  
Georgette 2006 : Ravie d'avoir su te surprendre. Je craignais que cela ne fasse un peu trop mais a priori vous appréciez.  
Eve : Merci. Mais je n'ai pas réellement profité du filon parce que je pense que l'histoire aurait été trop longue sinon.  
Saki : Moore ne reviendra pas si ça te fait plaisir :-D  
Catherine Broke : A qui James ne manquerait pas?! Surtout pas à notre Lily !  
Melle Prongs : Oui tu auras la reponse à toutes tes question t'en fait pas.  
Inconnu : Non ça va lui prendre plus d'un chapitre pour retrouver la mémoire...  
Loulya : Les deux mon caporal ! Et puis je te signale qu'elle est dajà amoureuse de lui.  
Tchingtchong : T'inquiètes pas ! Dans 10 chapitres elle se souvient de lui, dans 20 ils arrêtent de se faire la gueule et dans 30, ils s'embrassent... Ca te va? Eyzalie : Non tu n'as rien loupé comme chapitre, rassure toi tout le monde est dans le même bateau... enfin mis à part moi.  
Elayna Black : Eh oui, cette situation est frustrante pour nous mais tout autant pour lui...  
Lolly-02 : Merci pour tout. Et heureuse que tu sois frustrée... Quoi 'c'est pas sympa' ? La fin est proche et avec un happy end si ça peut t'aider...  
Dailly Till : Et non James n'est pas un as de la communication... Et ne t'en fais pas, je posterais a temps jusqu'à la fin... J'ai pas de vacances, moi :-(  
Ceriz' : Tu auras bientot la reponse à toutes tes questions, pas de problème. Et profite bien du soleil !  
AngeBlond17 : euh, on va pas tout reprendre depuis le début... Ca ne durera pas 27 chapitres... Mais juste 6.**

**Demy : Pour expliquer la perte de mémoire et de parole de Lily j'ai juste pensé au traumatisme qu'elle avait subi. Elle ne voulait pas révéler qu'elle était la petite amie de James et du coup cela aura créé un blocage qui aura été aidé par quelques événements que tu connaitra dans les chapitres suivants. Ca te va comme explication?**

**Sur ce, Bonne lecture et à vendredi,  
E**

* * *

**TOUT REAPPRENDRE**

Le soleil était déjà bien bas dans le ciel quand Kate me réveilla. Je déclinais l'invitation de me joindre à eux pour manger. Je ne voulais pas être au milieu d'eux qui savaient tant de choses que moi j'ignorais. Elle me monta un petit encas pour le cas où j'aurais faim et me laissa re-sombrer dans le sommeil.

« - Aller debout fainéante !! Il est 11h et tes parents arrivent dans une heure !! »

J'ouvris péniblement un œil, pour voir Kate au dessus de moi avec un grand sourire. Comment pouvait elle être autant en forme. Puis tout d'un coup l'information qu'elle venait de me donner percuta mon esprit. Mes parents ! Dans une heure !

Je me levais d'un bond et filais vers la salle de bains de laquelle je ressortis fraîche une demie heure après. Kate était toujours dans ma chambre, assise sur mon lit, entrain de contempler une photo de nous deux. Quand elle me vit, elle la reposa sur la table de chevet et eut un sourire en coin.

J'avais mis une robe verte absolument magnifique, que j'avais trouvé dans mon placard. J'avais relevé mes cheveux et tenté un léger maquillage pour cacher les ecchymoses. Je pris mon parchemin pour lui demander si le résultat était satisfaisant.

« - Oh oui ! Tu es superbe, ma sorcière adorée ! »

Pour attendre l'arrivée de ma famille, je m'installais dans le salon avec un livre que j'avais pris dans la bibliothèque de ma chambre. Je devenais de plus en plus impatiente. J'entendis quelqu'un crier qu'il y allait puis une porte se refermer.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, des éclats de voix se firent entendre. Je me précipitais dans l'entrée. Mes parents se tenaient là, avec James. Ils discutaient à voix basse mon père tapotant le bras du Maraudeur. Ce dernier leur fit signe dans ma direction. Ils se tournèrent enfin vers moi avant de venir m'étreindre jusqu'à l'asphyxie. Je ne les avais pas reconnu, rien là encore.

Je devais être un monstre de ne pas reconnaître mes propres parents ! Des larmes apparurent dans mes yeux, et ce fut ma mère qui les vit en premier. Elle sortit un mouchoir de son sac pour m'en tamponner les yeux. Elle prit alors mes deux mains et m'emmena dans le salon pour s'asseoir avec moi dans le canapé.

« - Tu ne nous reconnais pas, c'est ça ?

- … (je secouais la tête, la gorge nouée)

- Ce n'est pas grave, ma Lily. Le principal est que tu sois en bonne santé. Je parie que le reste viendra avec le temps…

_**Vous ne m'en voulez pas de ne pas vous reconnaître ?**_

- Bien sur que non !! S'exclama mon père.

- On sait très bien que si ça n'avait tenu qu'à toi tu ne nous aurais pas oublié !

_**Merci…**_

- Aller cesse de pleurer sinon ta mère va avoir deux cocards à cause de son maquillage ! »

J'esquissais un petit sourire. J'aperçus James qui s'était installé dans un fauteuil et qui ne me lâchait pas du regard. J'étais incapable de savoir pourquoi il faisait cela, mais j'étais très mal à l'aise. Je détournais les yeux pour me concentrer sur mes parents qui me donnaient des nouvelles de ma sœur et qui me décrivaient leurs fêtes de fin d'années.

« - On t'a déjà raconté tout cela, mais c'était si bien que je pourrais te le raconter encore plusieurs fois, ria ma mère.

_**Pourquoi ma sœur ne me rend elle pas visite ?**_

- Elle est très occupée tu sais…

_**Non, je ne sais pas…**_

- Elle a beaucoup de travail et comme Vernon vient d'ouvrir sa propre entreprise de perceuses…

_**Ils n'ont pas le temps de venir me voir…**_

- Non, murmura ma mère, la tête baissée vers ses mains qui maltraitaient le mouchoir qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses mains.

_**On ne s'entend pas bien, c'est ça ?**_

- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça !

_**Alors quoi ?**_

- Ta sœur est quelqu'un de très occupé… »

Je voyais bien que je n'en tirerais rien de plus. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ma sœur pouvait être à ce point occupée qu'elle ne prenait pas un peu de temps pour venir sa sœur amnésique. Nous nous étions sûrement disputées. Peut être même était elle un peu responsable de mon état et elle s'en voulait… Que j'avais hâte de retrouver mes souvenirs !

Le déjeuner se passa très bien et l'après midi aussi. Malheureusement le soir quand il fut l'heure pour eux de repartir, aucun souvenir ne m'était revenu. Je remontais dans ma chambre déçue.

« - Lily, tu viens dîner ?

_**Non merci, je n'ai pas faim.**_

- Tu es fatiguée ? demanda t elle en venant prendre place à mes cotés.

_**Je ne me souviens de rien…**_

- Laisse le temps ça reviendra…

_**Oui, mais quand ?!**_

- …

_**Laisse moi, je veux être seule.**_ »

Durant les quatre jours qui nous séparaient du week end, je ne pris aucun repas avec eux. Attendant que le Manoir soit vide, alors je m'autorisais à sortir de ma chambre pour aller manger. Les croiser avait cela de dur que je voyais dans leurs yeux qu'ils attendaient que je les reconnaisse ou que je dise quelque chose… Mais j'en étais incapable.

Le samedi midi pourtant je n'eus d'autre choix. J'avais une nouvelle fois refusé de manger avec eux et Kate n'avait pas insisté sachant maintenant pertinemment que je ne céderais pas. Peu de temps après son départ, j'entendis des cris et des portes s'ouvrir et se fermer violemment. Des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier pour s'arrêter devant ma porte qui s'ouvrit avec fracas.

« - Tu vas arrêter tes caprices tout de suite et descendre te mettre à table avec nous ! Hurla James.

_**Non**_

- Ce n'était pas une question ! Tu te bouges immédiatement où je m'occupes moi-même de te faire descendre !

_**NON !**_

- James, calme toi ! Dit Rémus qui venait d'arriver. Il faut la comprendre pour elle nous ne sommes que des étrangers !

- Et tu crois que c'est en restant dans sa chambre qu'elle apprendra à nous connaître ?!

- Il faut lui laisser le temps.

- Je lui ai laissé la semaine, maintenant on le fait à ma méthode ! »

Je le vis s'approcher de moi, menaçant. Je mis mes mains sur les hanches pour tenter de l'impressionner mais rien n'y fit. Il me saisit par la taille avant de me jeter comme un sac à patates sur son épaule. Je lui frappais le dos de mes poings et le torse de mes genoux, mais rien ne semblait y faire.

Il me redéposa dans la cuisine, juste à coté d'une chaise avant de me faire signe de m'asseoir. Je vis du coin de l'œil, Sirius et Kate qui nous regardaient attendant sans doute de savoir lequel des deux allaient craquer. Alors qu'il m'ordonnait de m'asseoir, je mis de nouveau les mains sur mes hanches en relevant le menton pour le défier.

« - Tu as peut être perdu la mémoire. Mais tu crois toujours que cette posture nous fait peur, riait Sirius.

- Oui, c'est vrai à Poudlard quand tu te disputais avec l'un des Maraudeurs tu mettais toujours tes mains sur les hanches, continua Kate devant mon air interrogateur.

- Et le seul à ne pas céder, c'était James… Finit Rémus. »

Alors comme ça, je faisais déjà ce genre de choses avant… Cela me plut… Sauf quand je vis que là encore James n'allait pas céder et remplissait mon assiette comme si j'allais manger avec eux. Si je remontais dans ma chambre, ils pourraient le prendre mal… J'essaierais de bloquer ma porte pour la prochaine fois… De mauvaise grâce, je pris place avec eux, ne mangeant pas tout ce qui se trouvait dans mon assiette, histoire de ne pas le laisser croire qu'il avait gagné…

Le soir, j'avais réussi à lancer un sort informulé et ma porte était totalement hermétique. Quand Kate était venue, j'avais fait glisser un papier sous la porte pour lui dire que je ne viendrais pas. Comme je m'y attendais, quelques minutes plus tard, James cognait à la porte…

J'avais un sourire en l'entendant s'acharner sur la porte. Je le perdis aussitôt quand le bruit se stoppa brutalement… Avait il réellement abandonné ? Après tout qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire que je sois là ou pas pour le dîner… Mais ça devait être très important pour lui parce que la porte venait d'exploser. J'avais eu tout juste le temps de protéger mon visage comme l'avait dit Sirius juste avant l'explosion.

« - Maintenant tu viens manger ! Tonna James. »

Je griffonnais quelques mots sur mon parchemin et lui donnais en passant fièrement devant lui. L'empêcher de venir me chercher serait maintenant beaucoup plus difficile avec une porte en moins ! Une fois dans la cuisine, je vis que nous étions que quatre, James ne nous avait pas suivi.

« - Lily, demanda Rémus, qu'as-tu écrit à James ?

_**Que je ne l'aimais pas.**_

- Tu as quoi ?! s'écria Sirius.

_**Tu as bien compris ! Si j'ai envie de rester dans ma chambre, c'est mon**_ _**droit !**_

- Mais il n'a pas tort. Ce n'est pas en restant enfermée que tu recouvreras la mémoire.

_**Je m'en moque de ce qu'il pense !**_

- Lily… »

Je les avais vu échanger des regards… ceux que je détestais tant parce qu'ils me renvoyaient à mon amnésie… Je mangeais le plus rapidement possible pour retourner dans ma chambre. Malheureusement maintenant elle n'avait plus de porte, elle ne ressemblait plus à un endroit où se cacher…

Le dimanche, lorsque Kate vint me chercher comme à l'accoutumée pour manger, je lui parlais de ma grande résolution.

« - De quoi veux tu parler, Lily ?

_**J'aimerais recommencer mes cours… **_

- Oui ça te fera du bien de voir d'autres personnes que nous…

_**Tu pourrais m'y déposer le matin et je demanderais à Karen de venir ici**_ _**le soir…**_

- Oui pas de problème… Au pire, un des garçons peut venir te chercher le soir s'il y a besoin…

_**Merci.**_

- De rien. Tu viens manger ?

_**Oui.**_

- Cool. »


	32. Pourquoi ?

**Hé hé hé !! C'est vendredi !!  
Quel bonheur de savoir que demain c'est le week-end !!**

**Lillly28 : voilà la suite tant attendue...  
Nini : bah il va parler encore moins...  
Samara83 : Oui dans un état pitoyable... Comme quoi je ne fais pas souffrir QUE Lily.  
Eve : Bah vi mais elle ne s'en rend pas compte...  
Catherine Broke : Oui et elle retrouvera Alex comme ça...  
Inconnu : Et oui, la fin approche à grands pas.  
Georgette 2006 : j'ai préféré le coup des mains sur les hanches à celui de la porte.  
Lumina : trois fois par semaine ça t'ira ? (lundi, merc et vend)  
Atchoum16 : Bonnes vacances !  
Saki : Bah, tu peux imaginer qu'il a été s'enfermé dans sa chambre, à defaut des wc...  
Dailly Till : Bah parce qu'elle a un caractère de feu notre petite Lily... Et dans 5 chapitres tu as ton 'happy end', promis.  
Phoebe : désolée, la fic n'a que 36 chapitres...  
Elayna Black : On aurait bien envie d elui faire un calin a ce petit James...  
Tchintchong : Next...  
Eyzalie : C'est clair qu'il doit ronger son frein ce petit poussin  
Papillon Bleue : Chose promise chose due, un petit baiser du James dans ce chapitre... Mais quelles en seront les conséquences... Tu ne le sauras que lundi... Et ça ne te plaira pas forcément... :-D  
Lily Joke : Pas la peine de manger son clavier, y a une happy end et dans très peu de chapitres... Ca va mieux?  
Sirius07 : voila la suite du couple terrible.**

**Bonne lecture à tous  
E**

* * *

**POURQUOI ?!**

Le lendemain matin, je me levais et me préparais en un temps record. Je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner. Seule Kate était debout et fixait ses céréales d'un œil morne. Je me servis moi aussi en céréales, avec un jus de fruit avant de tout manger. J'étais pressée de sortir de cette maison…

Une fois prêtes, je transplanais avec Kate devant la faculté. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais dans cet état mais la peur qui me prit aux tripes me fit comprendre que ce lieu était lié à tout cela, à mon accident. Je m'approchais de la porte principale après avoir remercié Kate. Une fois le porche passé, je vis Karen qui bondit aussitôt dans mes bras.

« - Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Viens allons en cours ! »

Elle était très excitée par tout cela, elle parlait à tort et a travers de tous les cours que j'avais loupés, de toutes les dernières rumeurs… Cela me faisait beaucoup de choses à retenir mais au moins je n'étais plus au Manoir à lire des livres qui ne réveillait en moi qu'un profond ennui.

Les cours étaient très variés. Certains étaient passionnants quant à d'autres… Avec Karen, tous les jours après les cours nous allions à la bibliothèque pour que je rattrape mon retard et préparer les devoirs que les professeurs ne manquaient pas de nous donner. Je rentrais le soir épuisée mais satisfaite.

Les autres élèves avaient lancé des regards dans ma direction quand ils avaient vu que j'étais de retour. Les conversations s'arrêtaient souvent quand j'entrais dans une pièce mais Karen me répétait que c'était normal, ils étaient juste curieux. Au début cela m'avait dérangée, puis je m'y étais habituée pour finalement les oublier.

Dès le premier jour, nous avions retrouvé Alex. Il était venu se joindre à nous pour manger et il en avait été ainsi tous les jours de la semaine. Il était réellement charmant. Il se permettait quelques familiarités comme me prendre la main ou me sourire sans raison. Mais je ne m'en sentais pas effarouchée, j'appréciais.

« - Dites, vendredi il y a une soirée d'organisée dans une discothèque à la mode… Ca vous dirait de venir ?

- Alex… Je ne sais pas si Lily…

_**Moi je suis preneuse !**_

- Lily, il faut peut être d'abord demander aux Maraudeurs…

_**Pourquoi ? Je suis majeure !**_

- Oui mais je suis sure qu'ils apprécieraient… reprit Karen.

_**Je viens, d'accord ou pas !**_

- Si tu le dis.

- Karen, Lily a tout à fait raison, elle est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut, non ?! »

Le soir en rentrant, j'avais tout de même prévenu Kate que je ne serais pas là le vendredi soir. Elle me demanda ce que je comptais faire et ne fit aucun commentaire quand je lui parlais d'aller danser. Je ne sais pourquoi par contre, je n'avais pas mentionné Alex. Sur le moment, j'en avais eu l'intention puis finalement…

Avant de m'endormir, je tournais et retournais dans ma tête cette question : Pourquoi n'avais je pas parlé de Alex ? Mais aucune raison ne vint. La fin de semaine arriva rapidement et le vendredi Karen vint me chercher au Manoir.

« - Salut Karen ! s'écria Sirius dans l'entrée.

- Salut ! Lily est prête ?

- Oui. Alors comme ça vous allez en boite ?

- Oui, Alex nous a parlé d'une soirée organisée au Tantra Club. Tu connais ?

- Vous y allez avec Alex ?!

- Lily ne vous l'a pas dit…

- En plus, le Tantra Club est connu pour être chaud… Avec tous les recoins, les couples s'y donnent à cœur joie !

- …

- Veille à ce qu'Alex n'en profite pas… »

J'avais suivis toute leur conversation du salon. Aucun des deux ne devait savoir que j'étais là. Pourtant je sentis que j'allais faire un malheur. Je me levais de mon fauteuil pour aller me placer près d'eux.

_**Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce qu'il faut faire !**_

« - Le problème est que tu ne te souviens pas de tout !

_**Sans blague ?! Merci de retourner le couteau dans la plaie !**_

- Lily… Suis désolé. Mais Alex…

_**Alex est quelqu'un de très bien !**_

- Tu devrais attendre d'avoir retrouvé la mémoire pour aller plus loin avec lui.

_**Pourquoi ?!**_

- …

_**Karen m'a dit que je n'avais pas de petit ami alors qu'est ce que ça fait ?**_

- Tu lui as dit quoi ? Demanda t il en se retournant vers elle.

- Bah… Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait lui cacher cela… »

Je saisis le poignet de Karen fermement décidée à partir. J'en avais assez de cette ambiance surprotectrice !! Je n'avais personne dans ma vie et un gars particulièrement mignon et attentionné qui me tournait autour… Où était le mal de tenter l'expérience ?! Je sentis une poigne me retenir.

« - Lily ne fait pas de bêtises… attend d'avoir recouvré la mémoire ! »

Je libérais mon bras de son étau. Une fois aux grilles du Manoir, nous transplanâmes devant la boite. Alex était déjà là avec quelques amis à lui. Il me glissa à l'oreille quelques compliments. Adorable. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Sirius avait réagit ainsi !

L'intérieur de la boite de nuit était très ésotérique. Il est vrai que malgré l'heure, des couples étaient déjà en pleine leçon de spéléologie. Certains n'attendraient sans doute pas d'être chez eux pour passer à la phase suivante… Etais je encore vierge ?

Voilà qui expliquerait le comportement de Sirius… Il savait que je ne l'avais pas encore fait et tenait à ce qu'il en soit ainsi jusqu'à mon rétablissement… Bah oui, mais si je ne guérissais jamais ? Il faudrait mieux que j'attende un peu tout de même… Au moins que je sois amoureuse… A moins que je ne le sois déjà de quelqu'un et que mon accident ait stoppé mes tentatives d'approche…

Je me retournais vers Karen. D'après l'échange qu'elle avait eu avec Sirius, j'étais prête à jurer qu'elle ne savait rien de mes histoires de cœur… Ce qui m'étonnait, c'est que j'en ai parlé avec un mec… Kate devait être au courant. Demain je l'interrogerais à ce sujet, mais pour le moment pas d'échange de salive au cas où l'élu de mon cœur ne soit pas loin…

Et si l'élu de mon cœur était Alex ?! Ca devenait trop compliqué !! J'allais danser bien décidée à profiter de la musique et de rien d'autre !

Et c'est ce que je fis. Je dansais avec tout plein d'étudiants tout comme moi. Dès que l'un d'eux se faisait trop entreprenant je lui faisais gentiment comprendre qu'il devait ranger ses mains. Et quand il ne voulait réellement pas comprendre, il suffisait d'un petit signe pour qu'Alex apparaisse.

« - Waouh les filles il est 4h du matin !! S'écria Clark totalement ivre et appuyé sur Karen.

- Oui, on ferait mieux de rentrer, dit Karen en jetant un air désolé à son petit ami.

- Je vais raccompagner Lily, tu n'as qu'à rentrer avec lui…

- Merci Alex, mais j'avais promis de la raccompagner…

- … ( je secouais la tête en lui faisant signe de partir.)

- Je ne sais pas Lily… Les Maraudeurs ne vont pas être contents s'ils apprennent que je ne t'ai pas raccompagné…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va rien lui arriver avec moi ! Aller filez !

- A lundi, Lily. »

Je lui fis signe de la main avant de la voir disparaître avec un Clark à moitié endormi sur sa tête. Il formait tous les deux un joli couple mais il ne semblait pas avoir la même vision de la fête. Tandis que lui était resté au bar à boire verre après verre. Elle avait à peine quitté la piste de danse et n'avait bu qu'une boisson sans alcool.

Je me retournais vers Alex pour lui prendre le bras. Cette semaine m'avait fatiguée et me coucher si tard n'allait rien arrangé… Une fois devant les grilles, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte d'entrée. Le Manoir était tout noir. Tout le monde devait dormir comme quoi Karen avait eu tort de se faire du souci…

Je me retournais vers Alex pour le remercier. Je n'avais pas de parchemin ni de plume alors je lui fis un grand sourire, accompagné d'un signe de main. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il fasse demi tour pour repartir mais au lieu de ça il se pencha vers moi pour déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

J'étais rouge de confusion. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. Les questions qui avaient tourné dans ma tête au début de la soirée me revinrent… Surtout la phrase de Sirius qui me demandait d'attendre d'avoir recouvrer la mémoire… Je le repoussais gentiment, un sourire contrit sur le visage.

« - Je comprend Lily, que tu veuilles attendre d'avoir retrouver la mémoire… J'attendrais ne t'en fais pas. Mais ça m'a fait tellement plaisir d'être avec toi ce soir…

- …

- Dors bien. »

Je rentrais dans le Manoir une main posée sur mes lèvres. La soirée avait été parfaite. Je m'étais amusée au point d'oublier mes soucis… Enfin mon amnésie. Alex avait été charmant et ce baiser… une touche finale très agréable.

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour me servir un verre d'eau. Je vis alors deux main apparaître de chaque coté de moi sur l'évier. Je n'avais pas entendu les pas de cette personne approcher. Je contemplais ces mains, tandis qu'une douce chaleur se réveillait en moi. Je me retournais pour me retrouver presque collée à James.

James, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis samedi. Depuis ce petit mot où je lui disais que je ne l'aimais pas. Il était là devant moi. Il semblait avoir vieilli à moins que cette impression ne soit du à l'absence d'éclairage. Il me regardait allant de mes yeux à ma bouche, respirant avec difficultés. Puis une odeur d'alcool me vint aux narines… Il était saoul ! Pourquoi ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que ses lèvres s'écrasaient sur les miennes. Je sentis sa langue caresser mes lèvres et sans comprendre pourquoi j'ouvris la bouche, jouant avec sa langue. Il me colla à lui, me faisant ressentir son désir et me faisant gémir. Ses mains me caressaient le dos puis il me saisit par les hanches pour me faire asseoir sur l'évier. J'étais maintenant à bonne hauteur pour l'embrasser sur le visage, dans le cou…

Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Quand ses mains glissèrent sur mon haut, ma respiration se fit rauque et mon cœur menaça de s'arrêter quand il joua avec un de mes seins au travers du tissu. Il stoppa le baiser pour remplacer sa main par ses lèvres… sa langue… Je me rejetais un peu en arrière pour lui laisser accès…

Je gémis une nouvelle fois, à priori celle de trop puisqu'il se redressa et partit après m'avoir adressé un dernier regard. Par Merlin, que venait il exactement de se passer dans cette cuisine ?!


	33. Me souvenir de nous

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Moi être légèrement énervée... Moi avoir répondu à toutes les reviews quand ordi planté... Du coup j'ai plus le temps de réécrire tout... Donc ce sera réponse commune aujourd'hui (exceptionnellement promis).  
Donc merci déjà pour vos reviews ça m'a fait plaisir et j'ai pu voir que la scène avec James à beaucoup plut... Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que Lily va arrêter de voir Alex... Elle n'a pas besoin de claque pour reprendre ses esprits j'ai pour une fois été gentille avec elle.  
Lily Joke, t'énerve pas c'est mauvais pour le coeur. Dailly Till, la happy end sera dans le dernier chapitre. Et Laure, je publies trois fois par semaine (lundi, merc et vend) et pas tous les jours. Phoebe, J'ai déja une autre fic de finie sur mon ordi, une qui attend des conseils parce qu'elle me plait pas beaucoup et une qui avance bien voire très bien même. En espérant qu'elles vous plaisent autant que celle ci. Eyzalie : la reconnaissance ne sera pas que tactile et Catherine Broke il y aura pas de scène de malaise entre eux deux... Bah oui, ce James là est du genre fuyant...**

**Si j'ai oublié de répondre à une de vos interrogations, hésitez pas à redemander  
Bonne lecture  
Et à mercredi  
E**

* * *

**ME SOUVENIR DE NOUS**

Résumons la situation. Je suis allée en boite avec des étudiants. J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée qui s'est conclue à 4h du matin. Et par un baiser d'Alex. Je suis ensuite rentrée dans le Manoir, sans allumer de lumière pour ne pas risquer de réveiller qui que ce soit. James est apparu de je ne sais où. M'a embrassé comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Jusque là, okay. Maintenant ça se complique. Parce JE lui ai répondu comme si ma vie en dépendait AUSSI. Qu'il est parti sans un mot. Certainement dans sa chambre. Et que moi je suis toujours assise sur l'évier. (Tiens faudrait que je pense à en descendre là maintenant que j'y pense !) Que je suis troublée. Enfin non. Plus que troublée…

Peut on expliquer mon état à l'alcool que contenait la bouche de James ? Est-ce que lorsqu'on embrasse quelqu'un de ivre notre taux d'alcoolémie augmente lui aussi ? Ou était ce une réaction normale ? Aaaah, à cette question je pouvais répondre !! Et la réponse était non, parce que avec Alex, y avait pas eu la moitié du quart du tiers d'effet…

Je sautais de mon perchoir, remettant mon haut en ordre au cas où je rencontrerais quelqu'un d'autre ce soir… Je me dirigeais vers l'escalier et entrais dans ma chambre qui n'avait toujours pas de porte… Vive l'intimité dans ces cas là ! Je me continuais jusqu'à la salle de bain pour me changer et je me glissais dans mon lit.

Je fixais le plafond, incapable de faire taire mon corps qui semblait en demander encore… Se pouvait il que l'avertissement de Sirius soit pour James ? Y avait il ou y avait il eu quelque chose entre nous ? Je secouais la tête. Non, il ne pouvait pas y avoir quelque chose entre nous puisque depuis mon retour de l'hôpital il me parlait à peine. Et quand il le faisait c'était pour me hurler dessus.

Je fermais les yeux tentant de faire le vide dans ma tête. J'en avais assez de toutes ses questions sans réponses. Tout d'un coup des flashes me revinrent en mémoire.

Je vis deux petites filles qui jouaient dans une maison puis dans un jardin. L'une blonde et l'autre rousse. Je sus tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de moi et de ma sœur… Pétunia. Nous nous entendions à merveille… Puis je revécus le jour de l'annonce de mon état de sorcière. Et là, encore je la vis à différents ages, à différentes occasions qui me criait sa haine à mon égard… Mon cœur se brisait.

Je sentis une main caresser mon visage. J'ouvris les yeux. Ils étaient tous là devant moi. Kate était assise sur le lit et avait toujours sa main sur ma joue. Sirius et Rémus se tenaient tout de suite derrière elle et j'entrevis James adossé au chambranle de la porte regardant fixement le sol, la mâchoire contractée.

« - Coucou ma sorcière adorée. Ca va ? »

Je saisis d'une main fébrile le calepin que je gardais sur ma table de chevet pour noter mes rêves. Jusque là, je ne m'étais jamais souvenu de l'un d'entre eux mais là…

_**Je viens de me rappeler que ma sœur me hait.**_

« - Je dirais plutôt qu'elle n'a jamais su t'apprécier, dit Kate.

- Ce n'est pas le meilleur premier souvenir que tu aurais pu avoir mais c'est encourageant, non ? Tenta Sirius.

_**S'ils sont tous comme ça, je ne veux pas en voir d'autres !**_

- Malheureusement tu ne peux pas choisir ! dit Rémus.

- Et puis à un moment donné tu en auras forcément des bons…

_**Quand ?**_

- Je ne sais pas, murmura Sirius.

- Sais tu ce qui a déclenché ces réminiscences ? »

Oh là !! Devais je leur raconter ma soirée ? Ou plutôt le baiser échangé avec James dans la cuisine ? Parce qu'au plus profond de moi, je savais que c'était cela l'élément déclencheur… Mais comment réagiraient les autres quand ils le sauraient. Je regardais vers James, nos regards se soudèrent. Ce fut la voix de Kate qui me fit couper le contact.

« - Tu n'as pas une petite idée ?

_**Non.**_

- Tu veux que je reste avec toi, Lily ? demanda Kate.

_**Si ça ne dérange pas Rémus…**_

- Bien sur que ça ne me dérange pas ! Comme ça j'aurais enfin des couvertures et personne pour me les voler !

- Je ne te les vole pas !!

- Bon c'est pas l'heure pour une scène de ménage les deux là, allez hop, tout le monde au lit ! dit Sirius entre deux baillements. »

Les garçons partirent de la chambre. Me laissant seule avec Kate… J'avais très envie de tout lui raconter mais je ne savais pas quelle serait sa réaction… Peut être n'apprécierait elle pas…

« - Lily ? Tu sais ce qui a déclanché ces visions, n'est ce pas ?

- … (après un moment, je hochais finalement la tête.)

- Et tu ne veux pas nous le dire, c'est ça ?

- … (Je hochais de nouveau la tête.)

- Pourquoi ?

_**J'ai peur de vos réactions…**_

- On ne te laissera jamais tombé si c'est ce que tu crains !

_**J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir avant… Promis je t'en parlerais mais pas maintenant.**_

- D'accord. Bon dormons… »

Le lendemain, je me réveillais vers midi. Je pris une douche plus longue que d'habitude pour me réveiller et me donner le courage d'aller voir les autres. Je savais que l'épisode de la nuit était encore dans leurs esprits et qu'à un moment ou à un autre ils m'en parleraient…

Je descendis dans la cuisine. Tous étaient assis sauf James qui lavait son assiette. Il avait donc fini de manger et s'apprêtait à partir. Alors qu'il passait à coté de moi, je le retins par le bras et lui montrait mon parchemin.

_**James, on doit parler.**_

« - Non, il n'y a rien à dire. »

Je le suivis dans l'entrée m'assurant par un regard par-dessus mon épaule qu'aucun autre ne nous suivait. Il enfilait sa cape. Il quittait la maison !! Le connaissant, j'aurais du mal à remettre la main sur lui avant plusieurs jours. Je lui pris sa cape des mains d'un geste brusque et inscrivis _**stp**_ à la suite de la première phrase.

« - Rend moi ma cape !

- … (je secouais énergiquement la tête)

- T'es vraiment qu'une gamine ! Si c'est comme ça, garde là ! »

Il partit. Encore une fois, il avait préféré s'enfuir ! Quand il m'avait traité de gamine, j'avais eu le souffle coupé. Un coup dans l'estomac m'aurait sans doute fait le même effet. Puis tout d'un coup ma vue se brouilla.

Je me vis dans une rue sorcière avec une femme. Nous parlions à trois garçons, puis sur un quai, dans un wagon, dans une salle devant un feu et toujours ces trois garçons que je voyais vieillir… Les Maraudeurs ! Je revoyais Sirius me distrayant, Rémus m'aidant dans mes devoirs… Puis je vis James me crier dessus à diverses reprises, me répétant inlassablement que je n'étais qu'une gamine capricieuse.

Ma vue redevint normale. Je lachais la cape de James. Et m'enfouie vers la cuisine, les joues trempées de larmes. Je vis Sirius et lui sautais dans les bras, l'étreignant jusqu'à l'étouffer.

« - Dois je comprendre que tu te souviens de moi ? Me murmura t il à l'oreille en me caressant le dos.

- … (Je hochais la tête et je vis au travers mes larmes qu'il souriait).

- Et moi, tu te souviens de moi ? Demandait Kate en tapant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. »

Je secouais la tête puis je pointais du doigt Sirius et Rémus. J'étais désolée pour elle mais pour le moment notre rencontre ne me revenait pas… Je souris avant d'aller dans les bras de Rémus. Que cela faisait du bien d'avoir de nouveau des souvenirs !

Plus tard dans l'après midi, Kate vint s'asseoir à mes cotés.

« - C'est pas grave que tu ne te souviennes pas de moi… J'attendrais.

_**Je suis désolée, je ne choisis pas mes souvenirs…**_

- C'est James qui les provoque, n'est ce pas ?

- …

- Quand je suis allée me servir de l'eau, je vous ai vu tous les deux… Mais pour la nuit dernière…

_**C'était lui aussi.**_

- …

_**Tout à l'heure je voulais parler avec lui mais il a refusé et…**_

- Il t'a traité de gamine ?

_**Oui.**_

- Irrécupérable !

_**Pourquoi…**_

- Tu le verras sans doute bien assez vite dans tes souvenirs pourquoi il t'a dit ça… Bon je dois filer, à plus tard. »

Je n'avais pas revu James de la semaine suivante. Je savais qu'il se débrouillait pour partir après moi et rentrer dans la nuit mais j'étais à chaque fois trop fatiguée pour l'attendre. J'aurais pu aller dans sa chambre pour être sure de le bloquer mais je n'étais pas sure qu'il apprécierait…

Nous étions de nouveau vendredi et aucun nouveau souvenir n'était venu s'ajouter. J'étais de plus en plus impatiente. Les premiers m'avaient laissé espérer que le reste suivrait mais rien.

Ce soir, j'avais accepté de dîner au restaurant avec Alex et quelques amis à lui. Je l'avais prévenu que je voulais rentrer tôt et il m'assura qu'il me raccompagnerait chez moi à 23h.

En arrivant au restaurant, je compris que j'étais tombée dans un piège gros comme le monde. La table où il était assis n'avait que deux chaises, dont celle où il se tenait. Ses amis avaient soit disant décommandés à la dernière minute… Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi Sirius m'avait mise en garde.

La soirée se déroula pour le mieux et au moment de nous quitter sur le perron du Manoir, je réussis à éviter ses lèvres. Aux sourires de Kate, Sirius et Rémus, je compris tout de suite qu'ils avaient regardé par la fenêtre ce qui se passait et qu'ils avaient donc vu la tentative de baiser avortée.

_**Pas de commentaires.**_

« - Je suis fier de toi, ne put s'empêcher de dire Rémus.

- Oui, tu as fait un bon choix ! Surenchérit Kate.

- J'en connais un qui va être content quand il va savoir ça, s'écria Sirius. »

Un silence s'installa. J'étais trop fatiguée pour demander plus d'explications… Je le ferais demain matin… A son réveil, c'était là qu'il était le plus vulnérable… juste avant le petit déjeuner…

A peine couchée, je m'endormis aussitôt mais je fus réveillée dans la nuit par une envie urgente… Quelle idée de boire autant d'eau ! Je filais dans la salle d'eau et au moment de me recoucher, une idée me vint. Sans avoir réellement réfléchi à toutes les conséquences, je me dirigeais vers sa chambre…


	34. La clef de mes souvenirs

**Salut tout le monde !!**

**C'est émouvant... On approche de la fin... Lundi prochain sera le dernier et ma fic suivante arrivera le lundi encore après... Vous serez donc une petite semaine sans entendre parler de moi. J'suis sure que je vais vous manquer ! ;-) Si un chapitre 37 apparait dans vos alertes, ce sera juste pour répondre à vos reviews.**

**Lillly 28 : bah oui, je n'allais pas laisser cet avorton la toucher une nouvelle fois !  
Papillon bleue : Tu vas le savoir tout de suite pour l'épisode dans la chambre... Quand à James et sa propension à fuir... C'est pas terminé ;-)  
Eve : Oui elle va avoir des souvenirs... Je t'en dis pas plus.  
666Naku : Je vois que je t'ai rendue heureuse... Cool.  
Catherine Broke :Ce chapitre devrait te plaire...  
Skai : Merci.  
Lumina : Oui mais elle a tout de même passer un diner en tête à tête avec ce veracrasse !  
Carolisa : 36 chapitres en tout... Donc c'est bientôt la fin...  
Sirius 07 : Voilà l'épisode de la chambre que tu attendais tant...  
Atchoum 16 : Et tu vas voir qu'en plus il a mauvais caractère !  
Elayna Black : J'aime jouer avec le suspens...  
Démy : :-D  
Dailly Till : Alex est botté en touche pour le plus grand plaisir de tout le monde ! Sinon elle va dans sa chambre parce qu'elle a bien conscience que c'est James qui lui déclanche ses souvenirs et comme elle arrive pas à le voir... Elle va le coincer dans sa chambre...  
Loulya : Eh oui, directement dans sa chambre. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.  
Tchingtchong : Elle recouvre la parole bientôt... Tu t'en serais doutée vu qu'il ne reste que deux chapitres après celui ci...**

**Bonne lecture et à Vendredi pour de nouveaux souvenirs.  
E**

**PS : la barre des 500 reviews va être dépassée !! Trop cool !**

* * *

**LA CLEF DE MES SOUVENIRS**

Que faisais je là ? Je me tenais debout devant la porte de James en plein milieu de la nuit avec mon calepin à la main. Mon intention première était de rentrer et de lui demander des explications mais était ce une bonne idée ? Peut être n'était il pas là ? Ou avec une fille ? Mon estomac se contracta. Il n'allait pas être content dans tous les cas mais moi, j'avais besoin de lui pour recouvrer la mémoire…

J'ouvris la porte le plus doucement possible. Je me faufilais à l'intérieur et refermais la porte sur laquelle je m'adossais. J'avais la respiration courte, attendant des cris mais rien ne vint. Je vis une forme sur son lit… Je m'approchais pour le découvrir endormi. Il était allongé sur le dos, les bras en croix et la couverture au niveau de la taille. Je pouvais admirer son torse tout à loisir…

Il était réellement beau quand il dormait. Tous ses soucis semblaient l'avoir quitté, le laissant serein… Un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres, il était transformé. Il paraissait si loin de l'homme qui me rabrouait dès qu'il le pouvait… J'arrivais presque à l'imaginer doux, attentionné…

Devais je le réveiller ? Je commençais à avoir froid… Sans réfléchir je me glissais sous les couvertures à une distance raisonnable de lui. Je posais mon calepin par terre à mes cotés avant de me retourner vers lui pour l'observer. J'aurais du me sentir mal d'être là, pourtant je ne ressentais aucune gêne…

_Je suis dans une pièce sombre. Assise par terre. J'ai peur. Tout d'un coup, j'entend quelqu'un courir de l'autre coté de la porte. Les bruits de pas s'arrêtent brusquement. Une explosion. La porte de ma prison vient de céder._

_« - Je l'ai trouvé ! »_

_Un homme vêtu de marron vient de crier en entrant. Il s'accroupi à mes cotés et se présente à moi. Il est auror, il est là pour me ramener chez moi. Je le suis. Je n'ai de toute façon rien à perdre à lui donner la chance de me sortir de là avant… Des mots résonnent dans ma tête. Des menaces de sévices… Mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir pourquoi ils en ont après moi…_

_Nous parcourons quelques mètres et remontons les escaliers. Nous sommes maintenant à l'entrée de la maison. Le soleil est en train de se lever au loin. L'espoir renaît en moi, je viens de voir Sirius. Je me dégage de l'auror pour courir dans sa direction. Il m'étreint à me briser. Nous sommes toujours dans le jardin. Je vois enfin ce qu'il cherche à me cacher. James se bat en duel contre un homme. En voyant son visage, une vague de haine me submerge. Et la peur de perdre James… Puis il tombe. Mort._

_James se dirige vers nous tout d'abord l'air sombre puis un sourire apparaît quand il me voit. Je m'extrais des bras de Sirius pour m'élancer dans ceux de James. Il m'attrape par la taille et me fait tourner autour de lui. Il a l'air si heureux. Il me repose à terre… quelque chose vient me frapper la tête. Avant de tomber dans l'inconscience, j'entends des gens crier autour de moi qu'il restait des mangemorts…_

J'ouvris les yeux. Voilà donc pourquoi j'étais amnésique. Ne me manquait plus que la raison de cet enlèvement… Toute plongée dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué où je me trouvais maintenant. J'avais la tête posée sur le torse de James, collée à son coté avec une jambe par-dessus les siennes et ma main sur son ventre. Situation gênante. D'autant plus qu'une de ses mains reposait sur ma cuisse… assez haut même sur celle-ci. Une fois cette information prise en compte par mon cerveau, je sentis mon corps réagir. Une bouffée de chaleur me parcouru toute entière.

« - Ma Douce… »

James venait de parler dans son sommeil… Une pointe de jalousie me vrilla le cœur. Il était comme mon frère, alors pourquoi tout cela ?! Pourquoi me sentais je comme une amoureuse éconduite ?! Oh par Merlin !! J'étais amoureuse de lui ?! Mais oui, ça expliquait tout !! Ou peut être tout simplement étais je trop possessive avec les Maraudeurs… Pourtant voir Rémus et Kate se bécoter ne me dérangeait pas… Et quand Sirius découchait, là aussi rien du tout !

Avant que je n'eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, il roula sur le coté, me serrant contre lui. Sa main se trouvait toujours sur ma cuisse mais elle commença à bouger elle aussi. Quelle idée de venir ici avec pour seuls habits, un débardeur difforme et un short trop grand !! Sa main venait de se glisser sous ce dernier… Il me caressait légèrement créant tout un tas de sensations qui bientôt m'empêchèrent de réfléchir. Il prit l'une de mes fesses dans sa main et me plaqua tout contre lui. Mon ventre se fit douloureux tandis que je sentais son excitation…

Il fallait que j'arrête tout cela ! Il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller et… Et il me crierait de nouveau dessus et je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Je le repoussais doucement en posant mes mains sur son torse… Sa peau était si douce… Non, Lily !! Pense à autre chose ! Je me glissais hors de son lit, pris mon calepin et ma plume avant de repartir vers ma chambre.

Pour un samedi matin, il était relativement tôt mais je décidais de ne pas me recoucher. Je pris une bonne douche avant de descendre manger. Une fois tout cela fait, j'étais toujours toute seule, alors je m'installais dans un confortable fauteuil pour lire.

Vers 10h, je commençais à entendre des portes, des douches et des voix. Peu de temps après ils apparurent tous les quatre. Ils passèrent en discutant devant la porte du salon sans remarquer ma présence pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Je savais qu'une fois leur petit déjeuner pris, ils viendraient sans doute dans le salon pour discuter, alors autant y rester et continuer à réviser pendant qu'ils mangeaient.

Je m'impatientais. Ils en prenaient du temps pour manger ! Kate apparu enfin à la porte.

« - Lily ! Tu es déjà levée ?!

- … (je hochais la tête)

- Comment ça se fait ?

_**Peux tu dire aux autres de venir ?**_

- Bien sur. Les Maraudeurs ! cria t elle.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Kate ? demanda James au loin.

- Tu ne sais pas que crier dès le matin est très mauvais pour la santé ? répliqua Sirius.

- Pfiou… Il est vraiment stupide quand il s'y met ! me dit elle à voix basse. C'est Lily… hurla t elle. »

D'un seul coup, de grands bruits se firent entendre dans la cuisine. Des raclements de chaises sur le sol, de la vaisselle posée sans délicatesse dans un évier… Je ne pus retenir un sourire. Ils étaient des amis formidables ! Je n'en connaissais pas beaucoup qui réagirait aussi vite à ce genre de phrases… Bon d'accord peut être en connaissais je, mais là tout de suite je ne me souvenais pas d'eux.

Ils apparurent quelque peu affolés sur le pas de la porte. Je leur fis signe de s'asseoir, ne pouvant m'empêcher de jeter un œil dans la direction de James. Il était simplement vêtu d'un pull et d'un jean pourtant l'image de son torse me revenait en mémoire… Je détournais la tête rapidement en sentant mes joues se colorer.

« - C'est Lily qui m'a demandé de vous appeler.

- Tu nous a fait peur ! S'écria Sirius en m'embrassant sur le front avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

- Pourquoi voulais tu nous voir ? demanda Rémus en s'installant à coté de Kate dans le canapé.

_**Je crois que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire !**_ »

Des exclamations de joie retentirent dans la pièce, des sourires apparurent. Ils semblaient si heureux pour moi ! Je me tournais vers James qui était toujours près de la porte. Son visage demeurait impénétrable. Je pensais… J'espérais qu'il serait heureux pour moi lui aussi…

« - Et de quoi te souviens tu ? Dit il, instaurant ainsi le silence dans la pièce.

_**De Moore. De ma libération. De mon coup sur la tête. Comment avez vus su où me trouver ?**_

- Le manoir était surveillé… Les aurors en planque les ont vu t'amener et nous sommes intervenus aussi vite que possible.

_**D'accord.**_

- Mais… C'est tout ? marmonna Sirius.

_**C'est déjà pas mal, non ?!**_

- Oui, c'est très bien, dit Rémus avec une joie feinte.

_**Savez vous pourquoi il s'en est pris à moi ?**_

- Tu n'en as aucune idée ? demanda Kate, le visage triste. »

J'avais secoué la tête incrédule. J'aurais du savoir cela ? Et pourquoi semblaient ils maintenant si déçus ? Ils se regardaient les uns les autres. Tentaient ils de déterminer qui parlerait ?

« - Il pensait que tu étais quelqu'un d'important pour moi. »

Les trois autres regardèrent James d'un air médusé. Le silence qui accompagna cette révélation fut de courte durée. Rémus et Kate avaient hurlé son nom, tandis que Sirius secouait la tête en le regardant, effaré.

« - Pourquoi lui as-tu dis ?!

- Tu sais très bien ce qu'à dit le médecin, il ne faut rien lui dire sinon elle pourrait avoir des blocages et ne pas recouvrer totalement la mémoire !

- Elle se souvient de tout, non ?! Cracha t il avant de partir. »

A priori non, mais j'espérais de tout cœur que cela n'allait pas tarder parce que maintenant la curiosité me démangeait.


	35. La vie continue

**Bonjour  
me voilà de retour pour l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic.**

**Papillon Bleue : Oui mais ça aurait été moins 'drôle' si Lily avait été plus précise... Quand à mes fic suivantes elles sont toujours sur ce couple, tu me retrouveras donc très facilement.  
Georgette 2006 : La prochaine sera plus courte et malheureusement je ne peux pas t'en dire plus parce que j'ai fait une sorte de petit jeu... Tu en sauras bientôt plus. Quand à celle qui viendra après je ne sais pas encore laquelle des deux ce sera...  
Phoebe : Je pense que la fin est à la hauteur de TA souffrance face au 'suspens'. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira vu ton impatience à le lire ;-)  
Inconnu : Tu vas adorer ce chapitre je pense... Euh sauf la fin sans doute. Toutes mes prochaines fic sont sur ce couple...  
Tchingtchong : Calme. Tant d'excitation c'est mauvais pour ton ti coeur et puis tu risque de faire un infarctus à la fin de ce chapitre...  
Catherine Broke : Oui mais si elle s'était souvenue de tout la fic serait déjà finie... Et puis c'était juste reculé pour mieux sauter...  
Elayna Black : Oui à la base je voulais faire un chapitre sur la libération de Lily puis j'ai trouvé l'idée de l'amnésir beaucoup plus 'amusante'. Quant à James, ça se comprend qu'il soit déçu, non?!  
Myganne : J'espère que les deux derniers chapitres te plaront eux aussi. Merci pour ta review.  
Atchoum 16 : Pas de réconciliation prévue... Tout de suite mais bientôt comme tu dois t'en douter.  
DaillyTill : A la base elle voulait parler avec James et pour cela elle a besoin de son calepin... Après entre parler et se caler contre lui, elle a vite choisi...  
Sirius 07 : C'est surtout parce qu'elle a clairement dit qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait été kidnappée, et donc qu'ils étaient en couple... Il commence à déprimer je crois mon petit James...  
Hélène : Merci beaucoup.  
Malliia : Merci pour toutes tes reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que tu tenais parole. A bientot et ne t'en fais pas, c'est pas grave s'il en manque :-D  
Démy : Pas s'énerver, pas casser tout. T'inquiète tout fini bien, ZEN.**

**Bon je vous laisse avec ce chapitre qui je suis sure vous plaira pas... Surtout la fin mais je me devais d'être encore une fois sadique.  
Bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

**LA VIE CONTINUE**

Nous étions au début du mois d'avril. Le beau temps faisait enfin son apparition, avec les oiseaux et les fleurs. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées. Je n'avais que rarement recroisé James et les autres me questionnaient tous les jours pour savoir si d'autres souvenirs m'étaient revenus.

Un jour, je rentrais de l'université particulièrement fatiguée par ma journée de cours. J'allais directement dans ma chambre pour déposer mes affaires quand Kate entra dans ma chambre. Je savais très bien ce qu'elle allait me demander mais au lieu de cela, elle s'assit sur mon lit et me regarda d'un air triste.

« - Lily ?

- …

- Toujours rien de neuf ?

_**Pas depuis deux jours.**_ »

En effet deux jours avant, je m'étais souvenue de notre rencontre à toutes les deux. Quand je le lui avais dit, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'exploser en sanglots dans mes bras. C'était si bon de se souvenir d'elle… J'en avais pleuré moi aussi et ce fut dans cette position que Sirius et Rémus nous avaient trouvé.

« - Lily, qu'est ce qui déclenche tes flashes ?

- …

- Je ne me moquerais pas de toi, promis. C'est juste qu'il y a quelque chose que les gars et moi, on aimerait vraiment que tu te souviennes… Et vite…

'_**Vite' ?**_

- Je ne peux t'en parler, ça pourrait te créer un blocage… Tu sais…

_**Oui, je sais.**_ »

J'avais compris depuis peu que cette frustration que je ressentais quand je me sentais mise à l'écart à cause de mon amnésie, eux la ressentaient aussi. Alors je tachais de me faire compréhensive même si intérieurement je bouillais.

« - J'aimerais tant t'aider…

_**C'est James.**_

- Quoi ? coassa t elle tandis que je réprimais un rire.

_**Oui. C'est lui ou son odeur…**_

- …

_**Tu te souviens de la première soirée après mon accident… Avec Karen et**_ _**Alex.**_

- Oui. Dans la nuit, tu t'es souvenue pour ta sœur…

_**Avant d'aller me coucher, je suis allée boire un verre d'eau dans la**_ _**cuisine. James était là, saoul.**_

- Oui, il avait passé sa soirée à boire, même Sirius n'avait pas réussi à le convaincre d'arrêter.

_**Il m'a embrassé…**_

- Quoi ?!

- …

- Il t'embrasse et toi tu te souviens de tous les coups foireux de ta sœur ?!

_**De quoi voulais tu donc que je me souviennes d'autre ?!**_

- Pas faux, marmonna t elle.

_**Après il y a eu dans le couloir, j'avais sa cape dans les mains, dans son lit**_ _**et il y a deux jours avec son pull qui traînait dans le salon…**_

- Dans son lit ?!

_**Arrête de hurler comme ça !**_

- Excuse moi mais… fit elle avec un geste de la main.

_**Oui, je voulais lui parler et je suis allée dans sa chambre. Il ne s'est pas réveillé, je me suis glissée dans son lit parce que j'avais froid. Et je me suis endormie.**_

- Tu n'as rien oublié ?

_**Non.**_

- Alors pourquoi es tu toute rouge ?!

- …

- As-tu au moins essayé de le réveiller ? »

Finalement je n'aurais pas du lui dire tout cela ! Je me relevais et commençais à faire les cent pas dans la chambre. Pouvais je lui faire confiance ?

« - Tu sais Lily, tu m'as toujours tout confié. Tu peux toujours le faire. Je ne lui dirais rien. »

Il est vrai que dans les souvenirs que j'avais, elle ne m'avait jamais trahis et sa présence à mes cotés à mon réveil prouvait qu'elle ne l'avait toujours pas fait. Mais il m'était difficile de parler de cette attirance que j'avais pour James. Le mettre par écrit ne la rendrait que trop réelle. Et puis, il semblait avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie… Ou au moins dans ses rêves.

« - Je peux peut être t'aider…

_**Après avoir vu ma libération, je me suis réveillée dans ses bras.**_

- …

_**Il a murmuré 'Ma Douce…' et m'a serré contre lui en me caressant…**_

- Et ?

_**Et j'ai été jalouse de cette femme dans son rêve et que ses caresses ne soient pas pour MOI !**_

- …

_**Je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui.**_ »

Kate me souriait, repoussant une mèche de cheveux de devant mes yeux. Je ne savais pas où me mettre, j'avais avoué l'inavouable. J'étais amoureuse d'un de mes 'frères'.

« - Tu es amoureuse de lui depuis des années, ma sorcière adorée.

_**Je ne m'en souviens pas…**_

- Il y a encore quelques petits trucs dont tu ne te souviens pas… Continue à te glisser dans son lit.

_**Oh non ! Un jour ou l'autre sa 'Douce' sera avec lui… Et je ne le supporterais pas !**_ »

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Rémus qui nous prévint que le repas était prêt. Chacun s'installa autour de la table, à sa place habituelle. Je n'osais regarder dans la direction de James et le sourire de Kate m'agaçait sérieusement !

« - Lily puisque la semaine prochaine c'est ton anniversaire, on pensait faire une petite fête samedi…

_**Une fête ?**_

- Oui, un barbecue et une sortie en boite… dit Sirius.

_**Tous les cinq ?**_

- Oui, à moins que tu ne veuilles inviter Alex… ajouta James.

_**Non.**_ »

Alex ?! Il croyait vraiment que ce type m'intéressait ? Si je comparais les deux, James gagnerait haut la main ! Bon d'accord je l'avais fait ! Et je n'avais pas trouvé de qualités à Alex susceptible d'égaler celles de James !

J'étais très impatiente et le vendredi ma concentration en cours fut minimale. A un tel point que même Karen s'en rendit compte. Le problème était qu'en plus de l'excitation un puissant mal de crâne me vrillait les tempes. Le midi, je ne tenais plus. J'avais déjà pris une potion mais il ne diminuait pas…

J'informais Karen que je serais absente l'après midi. J'avais trop mal pour continuer à l'ignorer et je partis pour l'hopital. Avant de me quitter, elle parut soucieuse.

« - Veux tu que je préviennes les Maraudeurs ?

_**Non, je leur dirais ce soir quand je saurais exactement ce que j'ai.**_

- D'accord. Tu m'envoies un hibou ! »

Je me dirigeais immédiatement dans le service où se trouvait mon médecin. Tout d'abord surpris de me voir, il consentit à me faire passer entre deux clients. Il m'ausculta la tête puis me fit parler.

« - Alors comme ça tu as retrouvé la mémoire.

_**Oui.**_

- Et la parole ?

_**Non.**_

- Tu essaies toujours tous les matins devant ta glace ?

_**Non, j'ai abandonné.**_

- Re-essaie, d'accord ?! Et pour ton mal de tête prend cette potion et couches toi, ça devrait aller mieux. »

Je rentrais au Manoir, envoyais un hibou à Karen avant de prendre la potion et d'aller me coucher, le tout après avoir laissé un mot d'explication sur la table de la cuisine. Je me réveillais bien plus tard. Le Manoir était silencieux et la nuit était tombée. J'avais faim. Je me levais, préparais un encas pour retourner me coucher. Je me sentais mieux mais je ne fus tout de même pas longue à me rendormir.

Le lendemain, je me levais vers 11h, je pris ma douche. Une fois enroulée dans ma serviette, je me plaçais devant la glace. Je tentais de parler mais aucun son ne franchit mes lèvres… Pendant un moment, j'y avais cru… Je poussais un gros soupir avant de tenter une dernière fois.

« - Je t'aime… »

Ma voix était rauque et faible mais elle était de retour ! Je souris. Mes premiers mots me plaisaient… Mais plairont ils à James ? Je continuerais à me taire jusqu'au bon moment…

Je retrouvais les autres dans la cuisine préparant le barbecue. Sirius et James s'occupaient des grillades. Ils riaient de bon cœur. Le repas et l'après midi se passa pour le mieux. Nous avions joué aux cartes explosives, aux échecs… Tout en parlant du bon vieux temps.

Le soir, nous dînâmes des restes du midi avant de filer chacun dans notre chambre pour nous préparer. J'avais acheté dans la semaine une petite robe noire… Elle s'accrochait au cou et laissait le dos nu. Elle m'arrivait juste au dessus du genou. Je souris à mon reflet. Ce soir serait MON soir. James, tu as intérêt à bien te tenir !

« - Petite Fée, tu es magnifique ! Les autres sont déjà partis, on les rejoint là bas. »

Je fus déçue que James ne m'ait pas attendu mais je n'allais pas me décourager aussi facilement ! Une fois devant la discothèque, nous fîmes la queue. Je voyais très bien toutes les filles jeter des coups d'œil à Sirius puis me regarder envieuses… Je souris.

_**Tu vas faire des ravages ce soir !**_

« - J'y compte bien ! dit il avec un sourire charmeur. »

Une fois dans la boite de nuit, je partis à la recherche des autres. Je vis Kate et Rémus assis à une table et James… Qui discutait avec une superbe blonde… Mon cœur se serra. Alors voilà le type de femmes qui lui plait ? J'étais à l'opposé d'elle. J'étais plus petite, plus menue, moins volupteuse. Je ressemblais à une gamine… Je ne pouvais pas rivaliser avec.

Kate prit ma main et me conduit vers la piste. Nous avons dansé et dansé. La piste ne désemplissait pas. Je dansais avec Rémus un rock endiablé tandis que Sirius montrait des pas très compliqués à Kate qui riait comme une folle. Pour les slows, nous échangeâmes nos partenaires… Je dansais avec Kate pendant que les garçons nous regardaient en riant. Ils décidèrent d'aller boire un verre et furent arrêtés plusieurs fois sur le chemin pour le plus grand agacement de mon amie.

Quand ils revinrent, je dansais avec Sirius. Il n'arrêtait pas de faire le singe et je riais plus que jamais. Il mimait depuis le début tous les artifices qu'un homme peut user pour conquérir une femme, mais il le faisait tellement mal ! La musique changea, pour entonner un zouk, je vis le sourire séducteur de Sirius. Il allait me sortir la totale ! Pourtant il reculait… Je fronçais les sourcils quand je sentis un bras s'enrouler à ma taille.

« - Tu danses, Lily ? »

James… Il venait de murmurer ces quelques mots dans mon oreille déclenchant par la même occasion des frissons dans tout mon corps. Je le sentis se coller à mon dos et entamer le mouvement. Je perdais conscience de ce qui m'entourait et le suivais sur le rythme. Qu'il dansait bien…

Il me fit tournoyer et je me retrouvais face à lui. Nous continuions à danser mais je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux des siens. Je sentis bientôt une de ses mains quitter ma hanche pour tracer des arabesques dans mon dos. Mes mains glissèrent de ses épaules à derrière son cou où elles se nouèrent, me permettant ainsi d'être encore plus proche de lui.

Puis sans m'y attendre, je me raidis et perçu de vieux souvenirs qui rejaillissaient du fin fond de ma mémoire. Je nous revis sur un canapé, nous embrassant, puis dans le parc de Poudlard puis dans sa chambre… Je nous revis aussi discutant avec les autres tout en échangeant des baisers, nous mettant d'accord pour ne le révéler à personne pour pas que Moore s'en prenne à moi et enfin pourquoi ce matin là mon enlèvement avait été si facile…

« - Petite Fée, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? me demanda Rémus en agitant sa main devant mon visage.

- … (je lui montrais ma tête)

- Des souvenirs ?

- … (Je hochais la tête tout en cherchant James)

- Il est parti quand tu t'es raidie… il a du avoir peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal… »

S'il savait seulement de quoi je me souvenais… Il était justement la personne que je voulais le plus voir. Je soupirais puis je fis signe que j'avais sommeil. Rémus partit prévenir Sirius tandis qu'avec Kate, nous nous dirigions vers la sortie. Une fois tous les trois au Manoir, nous allâmes nous coucher mais avant de fermer la porte, Kate posa la question qui devait leur brûler les lèvres.

« - De quoi t'es tu souvenu ?

_**De nous deux.**_ »

Je ne réussis point à m'endormir. Trop d'images se bousculaient devant mes yeux. Vers 5h du matin, j'entendis des gens rentrer à la maison. Je crus entendre la voix de James. Après avoir réfléchi, le strict minimum je l'avoue, je me levais pour aller le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Je venais pour la troisième fois d'entrer dans sa chambre en pleine nuit et sans son autorisation… Sauf que c'était la première fois que je ne le trouvais pas seul dans son lit.


	36. Ah oui !

**Me revoilà pour la dernière fois avec cette fic qui si j'ai bien compris vous a plut.**

**Lillly28 : La situation est pas aussi catastrophique que tu pourrais le croire...  
Catherine Broke : Il fallait bien un dernier problème pour conclure cette fic, non?!  
Kit' : Merci d'avoir laissé une review, cela fait toujours plaisir. J'espère que ma prochaine fic te plaira tout autant.  
Inconnu : C'est peut etre le dernier chapitre, mais tu entendras encore parler de moi... Enfin tu pourras encore lire mes fics...  
Georgette 2006 : Bah si monsieur est pas seul dans son lit que veux tu... Pour le mal de tête, il m'a juste servi pour réintroduire le medecin et le conseil 'tu dois t'entrainer à parler'...  
Eve : Tu es très optimiste, j'aime ça ! Le coup de 'c'est bien qu'elle trouve qqn dans le lit de James' m'a tout de même étonnée mais pourquoi pas...  
Nanabelle : Je suis cruelle, ça c'est un fait mais c'est pour mieux me rattraper ensuite...  
Eyzalie : Dans ta panique tu as visé juste... Prochaine fic lundi sans soucis.  
Mallia : Non, je t'ai envoyé la même à quelques détails près mais rien de moins ça c'est sur. Sinon rassures toi, d'autres fics sont prévues, tu pourras lire dès la semaine prochaine une nouvelle.  
Sirius07 : Pourquoi tout de suite il faut que tu penses à une 'blonde nymphomane'?! Elle pourrait être brune et timide... Bon d'acord ce serait beaucoup moins crédible...  
MjRock : Je ne peux pas te révéler beaucoup de choses sur la prochaine fic parce que je voudrais faire un ti jeu... Mais t'inquiète tu la trouveras facilement lundi prochain ou au pire vois sur mon profil. Quant à James, il est en colère parce qu'il se sent impuissant face à son amnésie. Ca te suffit comme explication?  
Saki : J'espère que tous tes problemes d'ordinateur ont été résolus... Merci pour tes compliments et ne t'inquiète pas dans cette fic, il y a un happy ending.  
Atchoum16 : Et son explication sera meilleure que tu ne le crois :-D  
Elayna Black : Euh non, je n'ai pas prévue qu'elle lui casse sa petite gueule d'amour contre un mur mais c'est une idée pour dans mes prochaines fics ;-)  
Dailly Till : Tu es la deuxième a pensé à Sirius... Ca fait plaisir de voir que quelques personnes ne luiassocie pas que de mauvais penchants à ce cher James. La fic que j'aime pas plus que ça, arrivera pas tout de suite. Il y en aura une avant dès lundi prochain. Et celle là, je l'aime très beaucoup !  
Papillon Bleue : J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes...  
Mlle Prongs : Si, je suis sure que la suite et fin va te plaire...  
Kalahane : Prochaine fic lundi en espéant qu'elle te plaise aussi.**

**Bonne lecture et à lundi prochain pour une prochaine fic.  
E**

**PS : encore un grand merci à ceux qui prenne le temps de me laisser un message pour commenter les chapitres, à ceux aussi qui m'ajoutent dans leur favoris ou dans leur alerte. Ca fait plaisir de voir que je n'ai pas passé du temps sur mon ordi pour rien.**

* * *

**AH OUI ?!**

Pathétique !! Voilà ce que j'étais. A peine avais je entendu qu'il rentrait que je me jetais hors mon lit pour lui. J'avais marché jusqu'à sa chambre pour lui dire que je me souvenais de nous… Mais là devant ces deux corps… j'hésitais. Après tout dans mes souvenirs, à aucun moment nous n'avions parlé de sentiments… Je n'étais peut être pour lui qu'une aventure passagère. Mon cœur se serra.

Je me dirigeais vers le lit tentant d'ignorer les ronflements de Sirius. Je le secouais doucement au début pour y aller avec plus de force. Il allait se réveiller, ce chien ! Au moment où je pensais devoir utiliser la manière forte, il ouvrit enfin un œil, regarda autour de lui et me chuchota :

« - Il est très malheureux, Petite Fée.

- … (Je penchais la tête sur le coté.)

- Tellement qu'il compte accepter le poste en Afrique du Sud…

- …

- J'arrive pas à l'en dissuader. J'y arrive pas… »

Il s'était levé et se dirigeait en titubant vers la sortie. Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, j'observais James. Alors comme ça il comptait partir… Oh non, je n'allais pas le laisser faire ! Dans sa salle de bains, je pris une potion anti gueule de bois, que je posais bien en vue sur la table de chevet. Je lui enlevais ses chaussures, déboutonnais son pantalon et retournais dans ma chambre.

Le lendemain matin, je fus la première levée et préparée. J'attendis 11h patiemment. Seuls Rémus et Kate étaient éveillés et se préparaient à partir pour manger avec ses parents à lui. Elle était excessivement nerveuse, en effet, elle allait enfin être présentée à Mr et Mme Lupin. J'eus un sourire ému quand ils partirent après qu'elle m'ait demandé pour la nième fois si j'avais envie qu'elle reste là.

N'y tenant plus, je montais dans la chambre de James. La chambre était vide, la fiole de potion tout autant et du bruit s'échappait de la salle de bain. Je m'assis sur le lit, attendant qu'il sorte. Ce qu'il fit… seulement vêtu d'une serviette autour des hanches… Ma concentration allait être très… perturbée !!

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- …

- Lily, tu pourrais me répondre ?!

- … (je lui montrais mes mains vides.)

- Tu me fais perdre mon temps ! »

Il contourna le lit pour aller chercher dans sa commode des affaires quand il se retourna pour repartir dans la salle d'eau, j'étais placée sur son chemin. L'air entre nous était maintenant tendu mais j'avais de moins en moins peur. Je me sentais prête à lui avouer mes sentiments…

« - Que veux tu ? Me torturer ? Que je te remercie pour la fiole ?

- …

- Parle ! Montre moi ! »

'Montre moi'. Ses mots résonnaient en moi. Notre première nuit… J'eu un petit sourire qui eut le mérite de le faire taire. Il fronça les sourcils m'observant différemment. Je lui désignais son lit du doigt et sans réfléchir ni même râler, il s'y assit. Il réajusta ses lunettes avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

Ma gorge se nouait. C'était maintenant à mon tour d'entrer en action. Je n'étais plus qu'à un pas de lui qu'un affreux doute me saisit. Et si… Je me refusais d'aller plus loin dans ma réflexion. J'étais une Griffondor ! Je franchis le dernier pas, plaçant mes jambes de chaque coté des siennes, je me penchais vers son oreille :

« - Je me souviens… Je me souviens que je t'aime. »

Je me reculais légèrement pour voir sa réaction. Il semblait abasourdi, puis un sourire fleuri sur ses lèvres. Il poussa un grand cri avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de m'embrasser. Que ça m'avait manqué ! Ses mains se faisaient de plus en plus hardies quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Sirius échevelé.

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Hein ?! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?!

- Rien Sir', retourne finir ta nuit !

- Okay… mais embrassez vous en silence ! »

Il referma la porte. J'étais heureuse, il avait retrouvé ce sourire qui me plaisait tant et moi la mémoire. Il me restait tout de même à éclaircir cette histoire d'Afrique du Sud… La porte se rouvrit et Sirius fit un pas en avant, une main devant les yeux.

« - Dites, ça veut dire que tu as retrouvé la mémoire, Petite Fée ?

- Oui, dis je d'une voix rauque. »

De surprise, il abaissa sa main et se dirigea tout joyeux vers moi pour me serrer dans ses bras assurément, mais James ne semblait pas vouloir me lâcher.

« - Tu parles de nouveau !! Coooooooooool ! Cornedrue, tu pourrais la lâcher cinq secondes que moi aussi je la prenne dans mes bras ?

- Non ! Dégage maintenant !

- Tu ne pars plus alors ? demanda Sirius.

- J'étais bourré quand je t'ai dit ça ! Allez à la niche ! s'écria James en pointant du doigt vers la porte. »

Sirius nous laissa enfin tous les deux. James me laissa le temps de saisir sa baguette et de lancer quelques sorts. Il la reposa et se dirigea vers moi sans me quitter du regard. Je me sentais fondre. Il m'embrassa, tout d'abord avec douceur puis avec plus de passion. Ses mains étaient dorénavant sous mon tee shirt tandis que les miennes étaient libres sur sa peau nue. Il m'allongea sur le lit sans cesser de m'embrasser, puis il s'arrêta, se contentant de me regarder en me caressant le visage.

« - Tu m'as tellement manqué, Ma Douce. »

Ce surnom qui avait été un poignard, était maintenant la plus douce des choses à mon oreille. Un carillon retentit. Quelqu'un sonnait à la porte. Il se repoussa, un sourire contrit aux lèvres. Avant que je me relève du lit, il me saisit le poignet. Je me retournais vers lui. Il me vola un baiser avant de me murmurer un 'je t'aime'.

Je descendis les escaliers dans un état second et j'ouvris la porte pour faire face à mes parents. J'avais oublié qu'ils devaient venir aujourd'hui pour manger avec moi pour mon anniversaire. Je les saluais avec un grand sourire et un petit 'bonjour' ce qui eut pour effet de faire sangloter ma mère. Ils restèrent toute l'après midi avec moi. Les deux Maraudeurs quant à eux disparurent avant le déjeuner.

« - Pourquoi Sirius t'a pris dans ses bras ? demanda mon père suspicieux.

- Parce que je parle de nouveau que depuis ce matin…

- Et le clin d'œil ? demanda ma mère avec un grand sourire.

- Je ne sais pas, dis je en rougissant. »

Nous avions tout de suite repris nos habitudes. Mes vêtements avaient été déménagés dans la chambre de James et nous ne nous quittions plus. Mes parents étaient maintenant au courant pour nous deux et avaient été ravis de la nouvelle. Mes examens s'étaient passés au début du mois de juin et les résultats devaient être connus une semaine après. Après l'année scolaire que j'avais eu, j'avais quelques frayeurs…

« - Ma Douce, je ne peux pas t'accompagner cet après midi pour aller chercher tes résultats…

- C'est pas grave… Tu nous rejoins après ?

- Bien sur. »

En fin d'après midi, avec Kate, nous prîmes le chemin de la faculté. Elle avait réussi ses examens avec brio. Dès le mois prochain, elle serait en stage auprès d'un auror. Son excitation était à son comble. En effet, James et Sirius lui avaient dit qu'elle avait été mise avec un super auror… En espérant que ce n'était pas pour se moquer d'elle, qu'ils avaient dit cela.

Une fois à l'école de médicomagie, je fonçais vers les panneaux incapable d'attendre plus longtemps. Je cherchais mon nom. Sans regarder mes notes, je regardais la dernière colonne directement : 'admise en deuxième année'. YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS. Je poussais tout le monde pour ressortit et sauter dans les bras de Kate qui attendait nerveusement. Nous sautâmes sur place. Mon année scolaire avait été chaotique mais j'avais tout de même sauvé les meubles !

Nous avons suivi tous les autres étudiants dans un bar situés juste à coté. Nous discutions toutes les deux quand Karen apparu avec Alex.

« - Lily !! T'as vu, on a réussi !!

- Oui !

- Toutes mes félicitations, Lily, dit Alex d'une voix doucereuse. »

Il glissa sa main à ma taille pour se pencher vers moi pour me faire la bise. Ce léger contact m'avait mis mal à l'aise et je tentais de le repousser. Malheureusement il y avait beaucoup de monde et il resta trop proche de moi à mon goût. Plusieurs fois il s'approcha de moi, soit disant pour me parler, j'étais de plus en plus mal.

« - Salut Alex !

- Oh, Rémus, James… »

Les deux Maraudeurs étaient arrivés derrière nous sans un bruit. Alors que Rémus embrassait Kate pour la saluer, James se tenait en retrait visiblement énervé.

« - Lily, je peux te parler ?

- Bien sur. »

Nous partîmes un peu plus loin. Je voyais Alex mais aussi Karen, jeter des coups d'œil dans notre direction. Ils étaient curieux. Je remarquais qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant pour nous deux… Je regardais James qui sondait mon âme…

« - Oui, j'ai réussi mes examens.

- Félicitations, Ma Douce…

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- …

- Il faudrait peut être qu'on arrête de se cacher…

- Oui, ça éviterait à des gars tels qu'Alex de te coller… marmonna t il.

- Mouaip, dis je pensive.

- Et on fait comment ?

- …

- On envoie un faire part ?

- …

- Je mets mon bras autour de ta taille ?

- …

- Je t'embrasse devant tout le monde ? »

Il semblait totalement dans le flou. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour que toute la gente masculine comprenne que je n'étais plus libre… Je souriais intérieurement… Il était si touchant.

« - Ou je t'épouse…

- Ou on annonce à tout le monde ma grossesse… »

Nous avions parlé en même temps. Ebahi l'un l'autre par les propos de l'autre, nous avions gardé le silence. Nous parlâmes de nouveau en choeur.

« - Je ne suis pas enceinte.

- Epouse moi. »

Je lui sautais au cou l'embrassant passionnément.

« - Ca veut dire oui ?

- Oui !

- On va se marier !! cria t il à tue-tête. J'en ai rêvé dès le premier regard au Chemin de Traverse, tu le sais ça ?! susurra t il dans mon oreille.

- Rentrons à la maison, murmurais je, rougissante et heureuse. »

Il prit ma main et une fois sortis du bar, nous transplanâmes au Manoir. Les félicitations viendraient demain. Ce soir, c'était notre soir. Dans quelques mois, j'épouserais mon frère. Et vous savez quoi ? Je sais qu'il ne m'abandonnera plus jamais !

**FIN**


End file.
